You Belong With Me
by HeatherT
Summary: Edward is Bella's best friend and neighbor. She has been in love with him as long as she can remember. She doesn't know Edward feels the same. Can they withstand the trials of a relationship and life? AH OOC Rated M for Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Stephine Meyer owns all charaters. I am a lowly fan who wishes she could play with Edward. **

**Playlist:  
****_You Belong With Me_ by Taylor Swift  
****_I Knew I Loved You_ by Savage Garden  
****_Don't Trust Me _by 3Oh!3  
****_I Want You To Want Me _by Cheap Trick  
****_Wonderwall_ by Oasis  
****_I Gotta Feeling_ by Black Eyed Peas**

* * *

**BPOV**

I ran out of the house and down the driveway, tripping the whole time. I prayed that I wouldn't fall again just as my toe caught on a crack in the pavement. My books flew out of my arms, scattering around the icy driveway, and I caught myself on the side of my truck before I hit the ground. It seemed to be a daily occurrence lately. I heard the footsteps behind me before I felt his hand on my upper arm. The familiar electricity shot through my coat and burned my arm. I looked up into the green eyes that I dreamed about every night and tried to hide my obvious excitement. His messy bronze hair fell over his forehead and into his eyes, and my hand itched to push it away. His perfect red lips called to me. I loved the thin muscular build that graced his tall frame. He was perfect.

"Hey Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me quietly. He held onto my arm for a moment then bent down to retrieve my books. Thankfully, the flush from my fall hid my blush from his view.

"You know me - clumsy Bella. I'm just nervous about this calculus test today," I sighed as I walked to the driver side of my truck and climbed in. "What brings you over this morning?" I asked nervously. Edward Cullen and I had been neighbors since I was six when his family moved in at the end of our kindergarten school year. We got along well and became fast friends, but as the years passed, I found myself thinking of Edward in ways that were far beyond friendship.

"The Volvo is in the shop and I was wondering if you would mind giving me a ride today," Edward stated as he leaned into the open passenger door and placing my books on the seat.

"What a stupid question. You know you can ride with me," I said rolling my eyes and cranking my truck to life. Edward grimaced at the roar and climbed cautiously into the cab. I laughed at him and backed out of the driveway.

"Come on, you can't blame me. This thing is a beast, especially compared to my Volvo," he complained.

"My truck is not a beast; it just has character. Can you say that about the Volvo?" I questioned as we crawled through the snow and ice covered streets. Forks, Washington was either wet or cold and the snow always came early.

"Depends on your definition of character, I guess. Are you coming to the game tonight? I'm starting this year and it's my first game of the season," Edward asked me casually. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Of course I'll be there. You _are_ my best friend after all," I mumbled and cleared my throat. I needed to clear my head to think straight. Edward never looked twice at me as anything more than a friend. I wasn't his type. He was into cheerleaders or prissy girls and that was never me.

"I'm _not_ your best friend; Alice is. I don't mind though. I'm just glad you'll be there to watch me kick ass on the court," he laughed as we pulled into the school parking lot and found a space. Once the car stopped, he flung the passenger door open and hopped out. "Bye Bella, thanks!" Edward called as he jogged towards the group of cheerleaders and basketball players all dressed up to support the game.

"Bella, are we sporting spirit wear tonight or are we just going in regular clothes? I think we should make senior shirts to show support for the team. This is like one of the most important games of the year and we should… Bella are you listening?" Alice chirped from behind me as I pulled my books out of the cab of the truck.

"Yes Alice, I'm listening to you. We'll run up to the craft store and grab some supplies to make senior shirts. That's fine," I sighed back at her. As I turned around, I saw Edward's arms wrapped around Lauren and felt my stomach knot.

"Oh, Bella…he'll come around. You shouldn't wait for him like this, though," Alice patted my back and gave me a sad smile. I shook my head violently and smacked her shoulder.

"Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about, and I don't want the whole world to hear you!" I hissed at her as I stomped towards our first class. Alice followed behind me silently, which was rare for her.

The first two classes of the day flew by like they did everyday, but when I walked into my third class I knew it was going to take forever. The first issue was the subject - history. It was boring and very repetitive. The second issue was that Edward sat next to me and Lauren sat in front of him. I hated watching him with her because it made me feel sick.

I slumped into my seat and watched as Lauren and Edward walked into the room holding hands. Edward gave Lauren a chaste kiss before taking his seat and I groaned internally. The first ten minutes of class were the same as always. Edward playfully pulled on Lauren's hair and she giggled quietly. Lauren dropped her pencil, then leaned to pick it up and dropped a note on Edward's desk. He read the note and quickly replied, slipping it over her shoulder, as he would pull her hair again.

"God, that's disgusting," I groaned quietly to myself. Angela laughed from behind me and I slapped my hand over my mouth. I took a sideways glance at Edward to make sure he hadn't heard my comment, but he was too busy writing another note for Lauren. I sighed and let out a deep breath. I turned back to Mr. Dennis and attempted to focus on the lecture he was currently giving.

After about two minutes, I heard someone clear their throat and felt something land on my notebook. I looked down and saw a folded up note lying in front of me and looked back up to see where it had come from. Edward was smirking at me and nodded his head. I gave him a confused look and quickly opened the note.

_Bells, there is an after game party at Emmett's tonight, and he wanted me to invite you, Rosalie, and Alice. Jazz has the hots for Alice. James mentioned something about wanting you to go with him, but he's a puss, and I know he'll never ask. Come tonight? It'll be fun and I promise not to let James get handsie once he's drunk._

I stared down at the paper for too long. James? He wanted to hook me up with James? Guys really were blind. I knew that Alice had her eye on Jasper Whitlock so I couldn't deny her this opportunity to hang out with him and Rosalie claimed that Emmett McCarty was her soul-mate. Rose was always trying to determine which sounded better: Rosalie Hale-McCarty or Rosalie McCarty.

I wrote back a simple 'Definitely' and tossed the note back. Edward nodded at me and tucked the note into his pocket. He leaned back away from Lauren and stared at the ceiling for the rest of the class. My next class was my dreaded calculus test, and then I headed to lunch with Alice and Angela. We found ourselves sitting on the end of the football table and I sighed loudly at them.

"You know, you really need to lighten up. It won't kill you to try to acclimate yourself to this world. They are all your friends," Alice nudged me gently and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Listen, Bella, Alice is right. Just because they are slightly snobby lately doesn't mean they aren't your friends. _He_ is still your friend. Join the party!" Angela yell-whispered to me. I smacked at her and felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Hey ladies! Are you coming to my party tonight? The parents are out of town and I'm living it up!" Emmett called out as he slid onto the bench next to me and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll be there, Em. Just try not to get too drunk this time. I refuse to clean puke off of my shoes again," Rosalie whined as she took her place between Angela and Alice. I laughed at her blow off attitude towards the man she claimed was her soul-mate.

"H-hi, Rose…" Emmett mumbled under his breath as a blush crept to his face. Rosalie winked at him causing him to look down at the table.

"Okay, so we'll be at your house after the game," I said as I pushed at him trying to remove myself from Emmett's heavy arm that was pressing into my shoulder. Rosalie smirked at me and mouthed, 'He's so strong and hot,' and I rolled my eyes.

"Well umm… I'll see you ladies tonight, then. Bye, Rose," Emmett said as he moved away from our small group. We kept quiet for the rest of lunch, all listening to the excitement of the upcoming game that surrounded us.

The rest of the day felt like a lifetime, but I was glad it was over. Alice decided that she wanted to wear something sexier than a made t-shirt because of the after party, but I wasn't complaining. I wanted to go home and pout about the fact that Edward was trying to set me up with some other basketball player when all I really wanted was him.

"Bella! Wait up! You drove me to school this morning, remember?" Edward called after me as I walked out to my truck. I spun around and forced a smile.

"Sorry, I figured you'd be going home with one of the guys or Lauren," I replied as Edward came closer and snatched my books from me. "I can carry my own books, Edward," I said through clenched teeth.

"Silly Bella, I'm a gentleman. You're lucky I'm letting you drive," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and climbed into my truck as Edward slid into the seat next to me and placed my books on the floor. We rode to our street in a comfortable silence. Edward played with my radio, and I watched him from the corner of my eye. I couldn't help the thoughts that filled my head as I looked at him and felt his body heat next to me in the car.

The fantasy filled my head. _Edward pulled me across the seat to him and pressed his lips to mine passionately. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck crawling over him to straddle his lap and push him against the seat as I rubbed myself against his groin._ I shook my head violently and felt myself blush a bright red. A low groan escaped my lips before I could stop it and Edward looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. His brows knitted together as he kept staring at me. I shook my head and looked out the windshield.

"Nothing's wrong. I've just got some homework that I don't feel like doing before the game," I lied. I knew I was a bad liar, but I was hoping Edward couldn't tell.

"God you're a horrible liar, but I assume since you lied about it you don't want to talk about it," Edward laughed. We pulled into my driveway a few minutes after that, and he called a goodbye as he jogged to his house. After I watched him go I collected my books and trudged into my house.

I knew my father wouldn't be home until right before I left for the game tonight. Charlie was the Chief of Police, so he worked odd hours. I took the time to make myself something to eat and then climbed up the stairs. I walked into my bathroom and changed into my newest pair of pajama pants. They were covered with smiley faces sticking out their tongues.

I trudged into my room to start on my miniscule amount of homework before I was dragged off to watch the basketball game in a smelly and hot gym.

When I walked into my room I noticed Edward sitting at his desk, and his window was open wide even though it was snowing lightly outside. When Edward and I were nine, we made up a communication system so that we could talk while we were in our rooms. Closed curtains and windows meant that we didn't want to talk or that we were angry with the other. Closed curtain and open windows meant that we needed to talk but weren't ready yet. Open curtains and closed window meant that we were available to talk if the other wanted. Open curtains and open window meant that the other person needed to talk and was ready to as soon as the other was available. Over the years, our communication system varied. It started out with marker and paper then evolved to cups attached to strings. Our parents caught onto those two methods pretty quickly and bought us white boards. Edward bought me walkie-talkies for my thirteenth birthday and those lasted until we were sixteen when we both acquired computers and cell phones.

Edward sitting at his desk meant that he wanted to talk to me online. I wasn't sure why he hadn't just called me. Our communication system had fallen almost all the way out recently. I pulled out my laptop and lay on my bed waiting for the system to boot up. I saw Edward drumming his fingers on his desk waiting for me to get online. I always left my curtains open, even if I was angry with him. As soon as the messenger loaded, his message popped up.

**Edman92:** Hey… Lauren has been sleeping with Mike…  
**BellaBell2010: **I'm sorry… she was never good enough for you, though. What can I do?  
**Edman92:** Would you kick her ass for me? I mean seriously… Newton?  
**BellaBell2010: **Seriously gross. You should get checked, he's been around. And you know I can't fight. Remember sixth grade with Amy Tate? I got my ass kicked.  
**Edman92: **Of course I remember that. She called me a dork and you jumped her. My savior! :-D And, I never slept with her, Bells. By the way, cute pants. LOL  
**BellaBell2010:** Oh… sorry. I wasn't trying to insinuate anything. Thanks, though… I thought they were awesome, although I believe Alice wants to burn them. :-D  
**Edman92:** I know James wanted to hang out with you tonight at the party but would you mind hanging out with me? I don't really want to go, but I promised Em and Jazz so I kind of have to.  
**BellaBell2010:** No problem. I don't really like James. I was only going to support Alice and Rosalie anyway.  
**Edman92: **Can I ride with you to the game and the party then?  
**BellaBell2010:** Of course you can. Meet me at the truck at 5:30?  
**Edman92: **Yeah, I have to be there by six, so that sounds good. Thanks, Bells, you're awesome.  
**BellaBell2010: **This I know, my dear Edward. See you soon.

With that, I signed out of the messenger and couldn't hide my smile. It wasn't like Edward had asked me out or anything but spending time with him always made me a little giddy. I cranked up my radio and danced playfully to the music spilling from the speakers. I twirled around and saw Edward laughing as he watched me from his bed. My cheeks flushed and I waved at him. He waved back and kept staring at me. I pulled the curtain slightly shut and rushed to my closet trying to find something to wear for the night.

**EPOV**

I watched through the window as Bella danced around her room. She was so beautiful and full of life. I laughed as she pranced around trying desperately not to break anything around her. I couldn't hear the music she was playing, but I knew it was something upbeat.

I had been in love with Isabella Marie Swan since I was six and moved in next to her. She was my best friend and the only person I had ever trusted, but I couldn't bring myself to ask her out. I knew she only thought of me as a friend, and I didn't want to chance losing that relationship when it was the only great thing I had going for me.

I always dated girls who were the total opposite of her and prayed that they could make things okay for a little while or make me forget my love for her, but that never worked. I tried to hide the fact that I watched her all the time and especially right now.

Bella had pulled her curtain half-way shut. In twelve years, she had never fully shut her curtains. I watched as she flitted from behind the curtain every few minutes in a different outfit. I quickly realized that she was changing her clothes, and it became painfully obvious that a very thin piece of fabric shielded me from seeing her body. I felt a familiar twitch in my groin and put my head in my hands.

The fantasy swirled in my head as my erection ached against my jeans. I groaned and let it take me for a moment. _Bella opened the curtain over her window and pulled her shirt slowly over her head then ran her hands down her chest and stomach to her pants. She hooked her thumbs into the waist line and wiggled her hips as she slowly slid them down and revealed black lacey panties. Bella reached behind her and grasped her bra…_

"FUCK! What is wrong with you, Edward? She's your best friend, and you're watching her like a pervert!" I cursed at myself. I smacked my own head and looked back out toward Bella's room, she was standing in front of the window with her sketch pad held up to me.

_YOU OKAY?_

I wasn't okay; I was watching her, and I wanted her but I couldn't find the strength within me to tell her all of this. She thought I was upset about Lauren when I could care less about that bitch.

_PERFECT, _I wrote back to her on my own notebook. She smiled at me and tapped her wrist. I looked at the clock and realized that I needed to get dressed. I threw on my uniform and grabbed an outfit to change in after the game and threw my deodorant and cologne along with it into my gym bag. I jogged down the stairs and out to Bella's beast of a truck. She didn't need to know that my Volvo was sitting in the garage. I tossed my bag in the back of the truck and climbed into the cab.

"Sure, make yourself at home, Edward," Bella called out when she saw me sitting in her truck. She turned her back to me, locking the door behind her and I groaned quietly to myself willing my hard-on away.

She had on tight, dark wash, hip hugging jeans that made her ass the perfect apple shape. She also wore a short, thick, white, bubble winter coat with faux fur tracing the hood. When she faced me, I could just see the hint of sapphire blue; my favorite color on her because it made her milky cream skin stand out. Her beautiful long brown hair was hanging loose and straight down her back and she wore sexy black boots with a small heel. Her make-up was light and accentuated her brown eyes and full lips. The bottom lip was fuller than the top because of her nervous habit of biting it. I felt my heart pound and a flush creep onto my cheeks as I watched her walk to the truck. She was perfect.

"Of course I'm making myself at home," I retorted as she climbed behind the wheel. I collected myself quickly before the roar of her truck sliced the air.

"Whatever. So my curfew is one tonight, so… if you're going to ride home with me then you have to be ready to go by twelve-thirty. I'm sorry," Bella explained. I wanted to laugh. She was apologizing to me for having a parent who cares what time they get home. My mother and father were at work all day and up half of the night preparing for the next day's work.

"Bella, its fine, and I'm sure I'll be ready long before then," I smiled at her as she turned to back out of the driveway. I thought I saw disappointment cross her face. "We can stay the whole time if that's what you want, Bells. I didn't mean to say we'd need to leave earlier or anything," I tried to rectify my previous statement.

"You know I'm not really a party person. We'll leave when we're both ready," she laughed at me. I grinned and relaxed back into the seat. It was so nice to sit next to her and relax before a big game.

* * *

**Please Review for me. I would love to know what you all think so far. I don't know how long I'm going to make this. I lost inspiration for my last story but I'm pretty clear on where I want this one to go.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. If I owned Edward I would be his Bella :-D.**

**I want to thank my Beta, twilight-is-lovee also.**

**Playlist:  
_Get Your Game On_ by Trace Adkins  
_Hot and Cold_ by Katy Perry  
****_Get Low_ by Lil Jon  
_I Kissed A Girl_ by Katy Perry  
_Use Somebody_ by Kings of Leon****  
_All Around Me _by Flyleaf**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward and I walked into an empty gym. The game wasn't going to start until seven, and all the players for both teams were in the locker rooms. Edward walked me over to the bleachers and helped me save spaces for all of our friends behind their bench before he headed to the locker room.

"Good luck tonight," I called after him. He stopped and spun toward me.

"Who needs luck when you have my skills?" Edward laughed with a goofy grin and finished his walk towards the locker room. I sat heavily on the bleachers and peeled my coat away. I knew Alice and Rose would be proud. I had made myself look incredible for the night, and I was hoping that Edward would notice.

"Bella, these are great seats! How long have you been here?" Alice called from across the slowly filling gym. I had been in the same spot leaning against the bleacher behind me with my eyes closed for an hour, listening to people pile in the gym.

"I drove Edward because he's getting the Volvo fixed, so since about five forty-five," I mumbled without opening my eyes. I felt someone kick me, and I squinted one eye to find Rosalie and Angela staring down at me.

"You look hot, Bells. You got dressed on your own?" Rose asked me. I rolled my eyes and stood up to adjust my shirt. I was wearing the sapphire blue, long sleeve, deep V-neck shirt that Alice had bought me for my birthday. It was tight and made my boobs look great. My tight, dark wash, hip-hugging jeans and black low heel boots made me look tall. I left my hair down and straight and kept the make-up simple.

"Shut up. I know how to dress myself, you guys. I just prefer comfort most of the time," I growled at them in frustration. Angela laughed and took her seat while Rose and Alice glared at me.

"Anyway, Miss Grumpy Ass, did you figure out what you're getting Edward for his birthday? It's on Sunday, and it's going to be hard to match the belly button piercing he got for you," Alice questioned. I smiled at her words. Edward and I had made a point through our friendship to always get the other the best gift for their birthday. Parents' gifts are usually okay, but not what you really want. I had known since I was fifteen what Edward wanted for his eighteenth birthday, and I had been saving for months.

"I've got it planned already. We're doing his usually birthday dinner with both our families, and then I am taking him up to Port Angeles to a tattoo parlor and I'm going to let him pick out any tattoo under $200. I know that's a lot of money, but he bought me the camera and my piercing for mine," I shrugged. Rosalie smacked me on the shoulder.

"God you are so stupid sometimes, Bella! You two have so much more than a friendship. He's so blind. Did you ever once spend that much when you were dating Jacob?" She questioned harshly with her hands on her hips as she glared at me.

"No… I… you guys know how I feel about Edward. I just wish he felt that way about me… besides, this will probably be the last birthday we do this because we'll be off at college next year, and I plan to get my first tattoo this weekend, too. Well, maybe." I grimaced at the idea of the needle in my skin.

"So, since you brought Edward up here, are you two heading to the party together? I heard Lauren was cheating on him and that they are done," Angela piped in to change the subject. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, but it's not like that. He doesn't really want to have to go and watch Lauren all over Mike tonight, but he promised Emmett and Jasper that he would be there," I explained to try to wipe the smirks from all of their faces.

"What are you ladies talking about? Hey… great seats. Who scored these?" Emmett asked as he plopped down on the bench behind Angela. Rosalie quickly took a seat in front of him, and Alice sat next to her. I groaned at them and sat down next to Emmett, ready to endure his immaturity for the next two hours.

"Bella did. Isn't she awesome?" Rose asked in a sickly sweet voice. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and stifled a giggle. Alice reached back and pinched me. I kept myself quiet after that. Angela's boyfriend, Ben, and his friend, Tyler, found us shortly before tipoff. The players were announced, and we all screamed and stomped when Edward and Jasper ran out onto the court.

"Hey, guys!" Edward waved to us as he took his seat. He turned back to us for a moment and smiled before facing the court and Coach Clapp.

"Kick some ass out there, Edward! WHOO! Go, Jazz!" Emmett catcalled from next to me. I smiled at the excitement and disappointment of my friends throughout the game. We ended up winning by a three point shot at the buzzer made by Edward. I jumped up and down cheering wildly with my friends. The gym cleared out quickly after the teams headed back to the locker room. Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice left with the first wave of students to get the party set up. Angela, Ben, and Tyler waited for ten minutes with me but left to get to Emmett's house.

I sat down on the bench where the basketball team had sat all night and held my coat in my hands. I was thinking about how I was going to get Edward to notice me as more than that awkward kid who lived next store, when I heard his voice behind me. My head snapped up to see Edward walking out of the locker room. He was dressed immaculately in khaki pants and a gray sweater that clung to his muscular arms. His bronze hair was wet and disheveled, making it look browner, and I knew he had showered.

"Nice game, Jazz. I'll see you at the party," Edward called and waved at Jasper as he was crossing the gym.

"Dude, I didn't see your Volvo out front. Did you need a ride?" Jasper called back and stopped by the back exit of the gym. Edward shook his head and pointed in my direction. Jasper nodded and smirked at him.

"Hey, Bella, are you ready to go? I'm sorry I took so long, but I had to shower first." Edward smiled and helped me put my coat on as I stood up. I felt awkward. The smell of his cologne filled my senses, and I took a deep involuntary breath.

"Oh, yeah, I'm ready. Don't worry about it; I didn't mind," I replied back nervously. I noticed his eyes move down my body quickly, and I cleared my throat. His head snapped back up, and he linked his arm with mine.

"Come on, we have a win to celebrate!" he cried out as he pulled me towards the student parking lot. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I think your last three pointers are what deserve celebration," I commented proudly. I decided to take the opportunity to mention his birthday on Sunday. "So on Sunday, when is dinner? In order to complete your gift, we need to be in Port Angeles by seven," I told him.

"I can't wait for that. You always get me the best gifts." Edward smiled brilliantly, and it was contagious. He was such a big kid, and it made my night.

We drove the fifteen minutes to Emmett's house on the outside of town and found that cars were lining the mile long driveway on both sides. I groaned at the thought that I would have to walk all the way down the curvy and unlevel driveway.

"Just drive up front. Emmett's letting us park in the garage. He knows how clumsy you are, Bella." Edward laughed out when he saw my expression. I brightened up and continued to drive down towards the house.

"You know, Emmett is lucky that he has housekeepers that never tell his parents about these little parties he throws," I pointed out. Edward shrugged and climbed out of the car as I parked. I opened my door and noticed that he hadn't run into the house right away but waited for me.

"Come on, let's get in there and get this party started," he said, linking his arm through mine once again. We entered the kitchen, and Edward poured himself a shot while he grabbed a beer. "You want anything?"

"Not with alcohol. Charlie is the police chief, you know. Just hand me a coke, and I'll be fine." I laughed at Edward's obvious discomfort. "Don't worry, I'd never rat you out."

"Here's to my winning shot!" he smiled and lifted his shot in the air. I smacked my can to his shot glass and then he downed the shot and chased it with his beer. I smiled and walked out into the living room where all the furniture was moved to create a huge dance floor. I found Alice and Rosalie dancing to Katy Perry's 'Hot and Cold' and joined in.

"BELLA! Hi, sweetie," Alice called out, lifting her cup toward me. I sighed, knowing she was going to be drunk by the hour's end.

"Hey, Alice, Rose," I replied. I moved to put myself between them and an old favorite dance song began ringing through the speakers.

_3,6,9 damn your fine move it so you can sock it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low [x6]  
To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)_

_Shortie crunk so fresh so clean can she fuck that  
Question been harassing me in the mind this bitch is fine  
I done came to the club about 50th 11 times now can I play with yo  
panty line club owner said I need to calm down security guard go to sweating  
Me now nigga drunk then a motherfucker threaten me now_

_She getting crunk in the club I mean she working  
Then I like to see the female twerking taking the clothes off BUCKEY naked  
ATL. Hoe don't disrespect it  
Pa pop yo pussy like this cause yin yang twins in this bitch  
Lil Jon and the East side boys wit me and we all like to see Ass and tities  
Now bring yo ass over here hoe and let me see you get low if you want this Thug  
Now take it to the floor (to the floor) and if yo ass wanta act you can keep yo ass where you at_

_3,6,9 damn your fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low [x6]  
To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)_

_Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you  
Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya  
Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya  
Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya  
Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya  
Now back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wiggle wit it_

_3,6,9 damn your fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low [x6]  
To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)_

_Now give me my doe back and go get ya friend  
Stupid bitch standing there while I'm drinking my hen  
Steady looking at me Still asking questions  
Times up nigga pass me another contestant  
Hoe move to the left if you ain't bout 50th  
Done talk through 3 or 4 songs already  
looking at a nigga with yo palm all out bitch I ain't even seen you dance  
Twerk something baby work something baby  
Pop yo pussy on the pole do yo thang baby  
Slide down dat bitch  
wit yo little bit then stop  
Get back on the floor catch yo balance then drop  
Now bring it back up clap yo ass like hands  
I just wanna see yo ass dirty dance yin yang we done again  
And put it on the map like annnnn_

_3,6,9 damn your fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low [x6]  
To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)_

_Got damn (Got damn) ya ya'll twreking alittle bit ladies  
But ya got to twrek alittle bit harder then dat  
now right now I need all the ladies dat know they look good tonite  
(where my sexy ladies) we want ya'll to do this shit like this  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)_

_3,6,9 damn your fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low [x6]  
To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)_

I shook my body down to the ground and wiggled my way back up as I pushed my ass out towards Rosalie and grabbed Alice's hips. I lifted my arms over my head and ground myself between Alice and Rosalie. When I looked back towards the kitchen, I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward standing together staring at us with their mouths hanging open.

"Don't look now, but we have an audience," I whispered into Alice's ear when she turned to look Rose looked. I knew they saw the guys gawking at us. A familiar look crossed Rose's face and I was caught off guard when she turned my head and pressed her lips to mine. I gasped and she pinched me. I kissed her back and felt my face flush a deep red when I pulled away.

"Oh my god, I think I need to go to the bathroom," Jasper gasped out as he and Emmett walked towards us. I turned to look back at Rose and Alice but they were kissing. Emmett's eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open. I remove myself from the dance floor and walked towards Emmett. I used two fingers to push his chin up and close his mouth.

"Don't gawk, it's not attractive," I laughed at him. He glared at me and kept walking towards Rose. Edward was no longer standing by the kitchen when I turned back but James was.

"Wow, Bella. That was so hot. Do you want to dance?" James asked me. He ran his tongue over his lips, and I saw that his eyes were dark with lust. I smiled sweetly at him and shook my head.

"Not right now. Catch me later, and we'll see," I said sweetly. I walked back through the kitchen and onto the back porch. I saw Edward drinking from a liquor bottle and chasing with a beer.

"What's the matter? Are you upset because of Lauren? I didn't even see her in there," I asked as I walked up next to Edward and leaned my back against the railing.

"What? No… I haven't thought about her since I told you about that shit," he mumbled at me as he took another swig of the whiskey he was holding and then chugged his beer.

"Well, something is wrong. You're drinking that bottle like it's going to run away from you if you set it down. Do you want to talk about it?" I questioned gently. I knew that he was really upset. I had never seen him drink like that.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. Just… go enjoy yourself. I'm sure the guys would love a reply of your dry hump and make out session with Rose." Edward chuckled and brought the bottle back to his lips. I grabbed it and pulled it away receiving and evil glance.

"Do you want to dance? I really would rather you slow down because I'm not good with vomit, and I will make you clean out my truck if you get sick in it," I joked, cocking my head to the side. He smiled and set the bottle down on the ledge of the porch and followed me into the living room.

**EPOV**

Watching her bump and grind on Rosalie and Alice turned me on. I felt the erection painfully pressing against my pants, and it took everything I had not to grab her and pull her into a bedroom to ravish her. Then she had to kiss Rosalie, and I lost it. I grabbed the closest bottle of liquor and escaped to the back porch. I couldn't handle watching and wanting her from afar.

"What's the matter? Are you upset because of Lauren? I didn't even see her in there." I heard her voice right next to me, and my groin twitched. I felt the heat of her body as she leaned back on the railing next to me.

"What? No… I haven't thought about her since I told you about that shit," I replied rather rudely, but I just wanted to be alone. I took another sip of the whiskey in my hand, and then chugged my beer and prayed she would leave me to my misery.

"Well, something is wrong. You're drinking that bottle like it's going to run away from you if you set it down. Do you want to talk about it?" Bella begged. I could hear the sadness for my pain in her voice. I couldn't tell her what was really wrong.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. Just… go enjoy yourself. I'm sure the guys would love a reply of your dry hump and make out session with Rose." I laughed without humor and tried to kindly have her leave me to my own devices.

"Do you want to dance? I really would rather you slow down because I'm not good with vomit, and I will make you clean out my truck if you get sick in it," she joked as she pulled the bottle away from my mouth when I tried to take another drink and actually made me smile. That was why I loved Bella. She was great in every situation and always there when I needed her. I set down the bottle and followed her into the house. I didn't know if dancing with her was going to be a good idea, but I figured I would suffer later.

"I'll give you one dance, but then I'm going to play quarters with the guys," I told her as she pulled me into the middle of the dancers. I placed my hands loosely on her hips as she ground herself against me. I groaned internally and moved against her, praying that my hard on would wait to come out until after our dance ended.

"I love this song!" Bella squealed as she sang along with the lyrics of Britney Spears' 'Womanizer'. I laughed along with her, and she smiled triumphantly having uplifted my mood. We danced for two more songs before I couldn't handle the proximity anymore.

"I'm going to go hang out with Jazz and Em now, okay?" I said loudly into her ear. Bella grinned at me and nodded as she spun out of my grasp. I felt hollow at the loose of her next to me. I quickly made my way down to the basement where most of the guys were shooting pool or playing foosball. I found Emmett and Jasper player poker with James, Ben, and Tyler.

"Hey, Bella's free to dance now? She promised me a dance tonight. I think I'm going to go cash in," James said as he stood up. My jaw clenched and my hands balled into fists as he walked back up the stairs.

"I'm going to go find Angela. She's probably ready to go," Ben mumbled as he quickly got up from the table. Tyler jumped up after seeing my face and left as well.

"Dude, are you okay?" Jasper asked as I plopped down into a chair and covered my face with my hands. I grabbed the tequila bottle from the table and started to chug it before answering him. Emmett stared at me with wide eyes.

"It's Bella. What am I supposed to do, guys? I… She drives me crazy, and all I want to do is pin her to a wall and stick my tongue down her throat. I was up there dancing with her, and she pressed her ass into my cock so many times, and it took everything in me to stop my dick from getting hard. This shit is getting ridiculous. I can't find calm, cool, suave Edward Cullen when she's near me," I groaned and swallowed down more tequila. I felt the reassuring dizzy feeling over come my head and relaxed slightly.

"First off, slow the fuck down on the liquor. This is not an endless supply bar. Second, just kiss her. You two have chemistry, and any fool can see that. Sometimes, the best friends make the best lovers," Emmett slurred. He was always more insightful when he was drunk.

"Cullen, you've known the girl for close to twelve years, right? For god sakes, you can see into her room at all times. I've been to your house and that girl _never _closes her blinds. Grow some balls and go for it," Jasper chastised me. I hung my head.

"She's better than a quick fuck or a high school crush. She's smart and funny and so perfect," I groaned. I knew I was drunk, and I couldn't seem to keep my mouth shut. I took another swig of the tequila.

"Edward! Its midnight! I have to leave in half an hour, so if you're planning on riding with me, make sure you're ready!" Bella called from the top of the stairs. Jasper and Emmett burst out into gasping hysterics as my face turned a bright red.

"Yeah, I'll be up there in a few," I called back.

"Seriously, you two are practically dating already. Just fucking ask her," Jasper smacked my back.

"Okay, okay. I'll try to talk to her about this tonight on the way back to our houses," I caved in. I took another long drag from the tequila bottle and found Jasper and Emmett staring at me in shock. "What? Its liquid confidence," I retorted.

They started laughing at me again, so I pushed over Jasper's chair and smacked Emmett in the back of the head. We pushed each other around a little more before I stumbled up the stairs to find Bella standing by the door talking to James. The anger and jealousy flared up in me as I stumbled closer. The alcohol only amplified the emotions in me. I stopped short when I caught a piece of the conversation.

"So you really like him, huh? I guess I should have known, but I thought I might have had a shot with you," James sighed as he leaned against the counter by the back door.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to lead you on or anything. Don't get me wrong; you're a great guy, but my heart really belongs to someone else," Bella responded to him as she leaned against the door with her coat already on. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to check the time. I felt like someone had ripped my heart out and stomped on it. Bella liked someone. I knew I didn't have a shot now. I hung my head in defeat and walked towards them.

"Hey, I'm ready. Sorry it took me so long," I mumbled under my breath. I felt the haze of the alcohol swirl in my head and braced myself on the door.

"Come on, let's get you home. I told you to slow down, didn't I?" Bella scolded as she wrapped my arm over her shoulders and her arm around my waist. Her touch sent shivers up my spine, and I smiled against my will.

"Yup, but when have I ever taken good advice?" I pointed out as she helped me stumble down the stairs. I felt horrible that she was carrying all of my weight.

"Listen, Edward, I don't know what's bothering you, but I'm here whenever you're ready to talk about it," Bella assured me as she slid me into the passenger seat of the truck.

"Bella, I… it's hard for me to explain, to be honest," I slurred. She looked at me from her position in the driver's seat, and I guess she saw my pain because she reached over and pulled me into a nice warm hug.

My liquid courage kicked in at that moment. I hugged her tightly, and when she pulled away, I cupped her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers. I felt her stiffen in my arms, but she quickly began to kiss me back. Her lips were warm and soft as they moved in sync with my own. I rubbed my tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth, and she gave it to me. The moment our tongues met, I moaned into her mouth, and she violently pulled away from me. Confused, I looked into her eyes and saw the pain and fear that filled them. I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. My erection was obvious, and I felt horrible for forcing myself on her.

"I know you're drunk… its fine," she responded in a whisper as well. The rest of the ride back to our houses was quiet aside from the roar of her truck.

* * *

**Please review. I would love to know your thoughts, they could help out and change an idea or two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters. I only visit their world and play with them a little bit. Thank you to my beta twilight-is-lovee.**

_**The Kill**_** by 30 Seconds to Mars****  
_Crashed _by Daughtry****  
**_**Blurry **_**by Puddle of Mudd  
_Given Up _by Linkin Park  
**_**The Gift**_** by Seether  
_Whatever Tomorrow Brings _by Incubus**

* * *

**BPOV**

I pulled into my driveway and killed the engine on my truck. The drive home from Emmett's house was awkward and uncomfortably silent. Edward was so drunk and upset over Lauren cheating on him that he kissed me, and I actually responded. He looked so hurt when I pulled away from him. I felt like the biggest bitch.

"Do you need help getting back to your house?" My voice came out as little more than a whisper, and I cleared my throat. I couldn't make myself turn to look at him.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride, Bella, and I'm really sorry," he mumbled sadly. I closed my eyes and heard the door slam shut. I waited a moment before opening my eyes and watched him walk to his front porch. He slumped down on the porch swing there and cradled his head in his hands. I took a deep breath and got out of the truck. Edward looked up as I closed my door and he watched me walk to the house. I calmly closed the door behind me, and then ran up to my room. I went straight to my open curtains. Hesitantly, I pulled them shut for the first time in almost twelve years. I didn't need Edward to see me balled up on my bed crying my eyes out.

After twenty minutes of crying, I stood up and walked to my window. I held my breath and peaked out of my curtain to see Edward sitting at his desk wrapped in a blanket. His curtains and window were wide open. I saw him look down at his cell phone and press a few keys then flip it shut. He then looked back at his computer and shook his head. I grabbed my cell phone and did the only thing I felt like I could do in this kind of situation.

"Alice! Come over, please! I know you've been drinking, but I really could use you and Rose," I whined into my cell phone the instant Alice answered.

"Bella, I'm not with Rose. I'm with Jasper. Can this wait?" she asked in an irritated voice. I sighed and felt more tears well in my eyes.

"No, I don't think it can… please," I begged in a whisper. Alice gasped on the other side of the line, and I heard muffled voices and sighs.

"I'll be right over, sweetie. I'll drag Rose out of Emmett's room to come with me," Alice responded, and then quickly hung up. I fell back onto my bed and let the tears come again.

**EPOV**

I climbed out of her truck and stumbled my way to my porch. I felt sick but it had nothing to do with the alcohol pumping in my veins. I sat on the swing there and held my head in my hands. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, and I tried to fight it, but they flowed of their own volition. I heard the door to her truck shut, and I looked up and watched her walk to her door. She never once turned toward me. I had ruined it all with my drunken stupidity. I let my head fall back into my hands and sat there for a few minutes before making my way inside and up to my room. I immediately looked over to Bella's room and my heart tore apart at the site of the closed curtains. Bella had never closed her curtains in almost twelve years. I felt a sob escape my lips and turned away from the window. I sat on my bed for a little while letting my tears burn my eyes while I choked them back.

Determination set in, and I pushed my window open. I knew she would see it eventually and I didn't care if I was up all night waiting for her to talk to me. I was desperate to fix this with her. I couldn't lose my best friend. I wrapped my blanket around my shoulders and settled into my desk chair. I dialed the first few numbers of her cell phone a few times but stopped myself before I could finish it. I watched my computer, waiting for her to message me.

After an hour of nothing, I started to panic. I looked back out to her window several times but the curtains stayed drawn. I walked to the window and looked out just in time to see Alice's blue Honda Civic pull up to Bella's house. Rosalie and Alice piled out and stumbled to the front door. I sighed and knew exactly what they were going in there to discover.

**BPOV**

Surprisingly, Rosalie wasn't angry at my interruption of her make out session with Emmett. I was still sobbing quietly when they burst into my room, falling over each other.

"What's the matter, Bella? Alice said it was important," Rose questioned me gently as she took in my appearance. I was still in my coat and boots, curled up on my bed. My hair was splayed out around me, and I knew my eyes were bloodshot and my face red.

"Edward kissed me. He was so drunk and upset over Lauren that he kissed me… and I kissed him back," I whispered brokenly as I started to cry again.

"Oh, sweetie… I don't even know what to say…" Alice said lying down next to me and wrapping her arms around me from behind. Rosalie climbed up on my other side and laid her back against me. I wrapped my arms around her and placed my head on her chest. She tightened her arms around mine.

"He's an ass. Don't let him do this to you," Rosalie seethed. I let my tears fall down my face as my two best girlfriends held onto me and comforted me. They didn't speak for a long while and let me cry until I had no tears left. They never judged me and only listened to my pain. After my sobbing had subsided and silent tears fell on my cheeks, Alice decided it was time to bring about a new mood.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Alice asked me softly. A smile broke out on my face.

"How could I forget? Amy Tate was trying to steal my Twinkies in first grade, and you came up behind her and pulled her hair and bit her hand," I giggled. Rose turned around to look at me with a smile on her face.

"I remember that. She always picked on me, too. I ran from the lunch line and squeezed in between the two of you so that you guys could protect me from her," she laughed. Alice smiled brilliantly, and we all sat up.

"Thanks, guys. You are always there when I need you the most." I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Alice hopped out of the bed and ran to my closet. She pulled out a tight black tank top and threw it at me. Then she picked up my new pajama pants that were on the floor in front of my bed from earlier in the day.

"Get dressed and get some sleep. We'll stay here tonight. I doubt Charlie will care," Alice stated as she rummaged through my drawers where I kept some of her and Rosalie's clothes for just the occasion.

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" I asked while yawning. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and rolled their eyes at me.

"We're sleeping off massive hangovers!" Rose giggled. We all curled up on my bed again, and they quickly dosed off. I couldn't sleep so I slipped out from between them and walked to the window. I peeked out of the curtains to see Edward slumped over his computer with the blanket over his shoulders and his cell phone still in his hand. I sighed and grabbed my phone. I didn't need to call him; I just needed to text him to warn him about his window being open still.

_Hey, you're going to get sick if you leave your window open all night._

I sent the message and stifled a giggle when Edward jerked awake and fell out of his computer chair. He looked down at the phone and turned to look out the window. I gave him a half smile and waved. Then he started pressing buttons on his phone and mine chimed in my hand.

_We need to talk, Bella. I am really sorry about tonight; I never meant to make you mad._

I felt the lump form in my throat and dropped the curtain to cover my pain. Then I pressed reply on my phone and sent him another message.

_Not tonight._

**EPOV**

After she dropped that curtain, I felt the tears well in my eyes. I got her message and threw my phone on my bed.

_Not tonight._

I stomped to my adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower. I figured the hot water could help relax me. Why not tonight? Bella had never avoided me. I knew Rosalie and Alice were still over there, but that had never changed anything before. Hell, when we were younger, I used to sneak over and hang out with them all night. I stepped into the steaming hot water and let it run over me for a few minutes. The images that had been plaguing my head since Bella got on the dance floor with Alice and Rosalie at Emmett's party flooded my mind.

_Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. She placed my hands low on her hips and wrapped her arms around my neck. She moved herself against me slowly, grinding her body against my groin. I felt my erection grow, and her eyes widened in pleasure. A mischievous grin flickered across her face, and she slid her hand down my chest and grabbed me through my khakis. _

I groaned and let the images take me as the hot water pelted my body, and I sighed as I grabbed my dick in my hands. I stroked myself a couple times, and my orgasm took hold quickly. I pressed one hand against the cold tile wall and stroked myself quickly as I exploded. I was panting by the time I was done, and quickly cleaned myself off and climbed out of the shower. I was praying to God I wouldn't be pleasuring myself for the rest of high school. I went back in my room and noticed that the curtains in Bella's room were no longer completely closed but it was too dark for me to see anything in her room. I got dressed and crawled into bed and fell asleep knowing I would be nursing a horrible hangover in the morning.

**BPOV**

I groaned as the light shined onto my face from the open curtains and tried to roll away only to roll into Rosalie who swatted at me and pulled the blanket over her face. Alice was sprawled out on the floor snoring lightly. I smiled at the image of them both and decided I would let them sleep. It was only ten, and I knew the hangovers would be awful.

I tiptoed out of the room and into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I pulled my hair back into a loose, messy ponytail and then headed down to the kitchen to start breakfast. I fried up some eggs and bacon along with pancakes and poured some coffee out for the girls. I set the table with aspirin next to each cup and ran to wake them both up.

"Hey, guys! It's time to get up! Come on, I made you both breakfast," I called as I pulled the blankets from them. They both groaned and rolled away from me. "Its bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I even set out aspirin for you guys," I coaxed. Alice perked up and climbed out of the bed where she must have crawled up after I went downstairs. Rosalie whined but rolled off the bed and threw her gorgeous blonde locks into a messy bun.

"Only because you said bacon," Rosalie mumbled as she sleepily stumbled down the stairs in front of me. I laughed at the smile that crossed her face when she entered the kitchen.

"This is my apology for interrupting you guys last night and also my thank you for coming to my rescue," I said as I slid into the chair across from Alice.

"You never have to apologize for needing us, Bells. I noticed that the curtains were partly open this morning. Does that mean you're forgiving him?" Alice questioned as she poised to take her aspirin.

"I don't know… I'm not complaining that he kissed me because, God, it was an incredible kiss. I just don't appreciate the circumstances. He was drunk and just found out his girlfriend had been sleeping around." I sighed, pushing my food around my plate. I suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore.

"Well, you need to talk to him. For all you know, he doesn't even remember what happened last night. This is not worth losing your friendship over," Alice reminded me.

"You know, Bella, it may not have had anything to do with the Lauren situation. Maybe he just realized what he had sitting right in front of him." Rosalie gestured matter-of-factly with her fork. I turned to gawk at her, and I knew that Alice was doing the same with a fork full of food halfway to her mouth.

"Why in the hell would you say that? In twelve years, he's never showed the slightest interest in my as anything more than 'one of the guys,' so what would have changed?" I questioned her. I was all for having hope, but not when it was pointless.

"Listen, I'm just guessing here. I'm trying to put this situation in a better light." Rosalie shrugged innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her and turned back to pushing my food around my plate.

"Don't try to make him into the good guy here, Rose. He did something stupid, and he needs to pay for it," Alice chided. The conversation quieted while we finished eating. I climbed onto the couch and got comfortable while Alice and Rosalie cleaned up the kitchen. I had put 'I Love You Man' in the DVD player and was just waiting for the girls to join me. Once we'd all sat down on the couch and were comfortable, a knock sounded on the door. I knew who it was and didn't want to answer it.

"I don't want to talk to him right now," I whispered. Alice glared at me and Rosalie pushed me off the couch.

"Just go and get it over with so we can watch the movie already," Rosalie complained. I gave her an evil glare before I pushed my lip out in a pout towards Alice.

"Oh no, I don't think so. This is your issue." She held her hands up to fend me off, and I spun away from them as the knock came again. I reached the door and braced myself with a deep breath.

"Bella," Edward breathed in relief as the door opened up. I looked up at him and nearly melted at the molten green of his eyes. I shook my head, looked away from his eyes to his mouth, and unconsciously licked my lips. His brow lifted, and he smirked at me. "Um… can we talk?"

"Right now isn't a good time; Alice and Rose are here, and we were about to watch a movie," I explained. I was proud of myself for staying so calm and cool.

"We've all seen it ten times; she's cool to talk," Rosalie called out, and I cursed her under my breath. Edward gestured to the bench on my porch, and I sighed. I reached out to grab a coat from the hooks and padded out into the cold December air in my pajamas and slippers.

"Listen, about last night… I… ugh… I feel horrible for pushing myself on you like that. I know that I pissed you off, and I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you as a friend because I got drunk and couldn't keep my hands to myself. I also wanted to tell you that… well… it wasn't Lauren I was upset about last night… it was… umm… well I was upset because… I…" Edward stammered adorably staring down at his hands as he twisted his coat hem in them.

"Just spit it out already," I laughed. He looked up at me and smiled tentatively.

"I don't know if I'm ready to really discuss it," he whispered as he looked back to his hands. I patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm here when you are ready. I'm not mad at you about last night. To be honest, I was upset that you chose me to try to rebound with." I half smiled as I looked away from him.

"Is _that_ what you think happened? I would never do that to you, Bella!" he cried out angrily. I felt my cheeks flush, and he turned to face me. "Ugh… why does this have to be so damn hard?!"

"I'm so confused right now," I admitted as I stared at him. He shook his head violently and stood up.

"Come on, let me in so I can be one of the girls," Edward joked, and just like that, he was the same old Edward. I stared at him in confusion for a moment before walking back to the door. "By the way, I _love_ that outfit," he cooed at me. I smacked his shoulder, and we walked back into the living room. I took my place on the couch, and he plopped down into the chair after removing his coat. He slipped off his shoes and placed his feet on the coffee table. "Where's the popcorn?" Edward laughed at himself.

**EPOV**

"Bella," I couldn't stop her name from falling from my lips as I looked down at her. I watched her carefully for a moment and noticed her look down and lick her lips. I unconsciously cocked my eyebrow and a smirk broke out on my lips. "Um… can we talk?" I quickly collected myself.

"Right now isn't a good time; Alice and Rose are here, and we were about to watch a movie," she said, keeping her eyes anywhere but on me. She still seemed angry.

"We've all seen it ten times, she's cool to talk," I heard Rosalie call out from the living room. I silently thanked her as I gestured to the bench that sat on Bella's front porch. Bella stepped back into the house, and I thought she was going to ignore me, but she was just grabbing a coat. I watched as she stepped out in a black zip up hoodie, covering her tight black tank top. She was wearing those adorable pajamas from yesterday, and on her feet were pink fuzzy slippers.

"Listen, about last night… I… ugh… I feel horrible for pushing myself on you like that. I know that I pissed you off, and I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you as a friend because I got drunk and couldn't keep my hands to myself," I began confidently. I decided right then that I needed to tell her how I felt. "I also wanted to tell you that… well… it wasn't Lauren I was upset about last night… it was… umm… well I was upset because… I…" I stammered nervously not knowing how to explain what was on my mind.

"Just spit it out already," she laughed at me. The laugh hurt ,but I looked up and tried to smile at her anyway.

"I don't know if I'm ready to really discuss it," I whispered as I looked back to my hands where I realized I had myself twisting the hem of my coat, and immediately dropped it. She patted me on the back and warm electricity burned my skin.

"I'm here when you are ready. I'm not mad at you about last night. To be honest, I was upset that you chose me to try to rebound with." She turned away from me as she said this. I felt my hands ball into fists and my face flush with anger.

"Is _that_ what you think happened? I would never do that to you, Bella!" I cried out. I spun myself to face her, and I saw her cheeks flush. I instantly felt horrible for blowing up on her. "Ugh… why does this have to be so damn hard?!" I cried out again.

"I'm so confused right now," she replied softly. I felt her looking at me, but I couldn't seem to look away from my hands. I needed to make a decision about this. I could either tell her how I felt and risk losing her, or keep her as a friend and suffer in silence. I shook my head violently and decided I would rather keep her.

"Come on, let me in so I can be one of the girls," I joked with her. She looked at me with a strange expression but led me into the house. "By the way, I _love_ that outfit." I smiled and she smacked me on the shoulder. She sat between Alice and Rosalie on the couch. I pulled off my coat and took a seat in the recliner then kicked off my shoes and put my feet on the coffee table. "Where's the popcorn?" I laughed to myself.

"Make your own. I'm starting the damn movie now." Bella threw a pillow at me and pressed the play button. I got up and walked into the kitchen to make us all popcorn. While I was rummaging through the cabinets, I heard someone come in behind me.

"Listen, Edward, we've known each other a long time. Bell is one of my best friends, and if she ever calls me that upset again over something you did to her, I will walk over to your house and kick your ass," Rosalie hissed when I turned to face her. I swallowed heavily and tried to compose myself.

"I never meant to upset her. I know you guys care about her. Trust me when I say that I care about her, too. I don't really feel comfortable talking to you about this, though," I whispered back. Rosalie cocked her head to the side and gave me a confident grin.

"You don't have to talk to me about it. Emmett has a big mouth when he's drunk. I won't tell Bella, but I will not let you do this shit to her anymore," she stated, and I felt my mouth drop open. I was going to kill Emmett when I got my hands on him.

"Please, Rose… She doesn't like me that way… She's my best friend and the only person I really feel close to. I can't lose her," I whined. Rosalie smiled and shook her head. She grabbed the box of popcorn from a cabinet along with two bowls. She pushed them across the counter towards me.

"She prefers Dr. Pepper, but Alice and I will have Cokes," she said before turning around to walk back to the living room. I groaned softly and let my head fall into my hands.

* * *

**Please leave me a review. I would love to know what you guys think. I promise to reply to all the reviews I receive.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I am just a crazy fan who likes to use them. Thank you for your quick and efficent beta skills twilight-is-lovee.**

**Playlist  
_What's the Dillio_ by Mest  
_Careless Whisper_ by Seether  
****_How Long_ by Hinder  
_If Only_ by Hanson  
_I Wish _by Robyn**

* * *

**EPOV**

We watched 'I Love You Man' and a burned copy of 'The Proposal'. Rosalie practically blackmailed me with the information she learned from Emmett into waiting on them hand and foot. Bella was about to put in '40 Year Old Virgin' when I heard a car pull up to the house. I saw Bella straighten up and smile.

"Charlie's home," she announced as she closed the DVD player and climbed back onto the couch. I turned to the door and watched as the chief came into the house and hung up his coat and gun belt.

"Good afternoon, girls," he called out as he came into the living room and then spotted me. "Oh, hi, Edward." He smiled genuinely at me.

"Good afternoon, Chief Swan," I politely replied and heard Alice, Rosalie, and Bella snicker. I shot them a dirty look before turning back to Bella's father.

"Sorry, Dad, I completely forgot about dinner. I'll get it started in just a few minutes. What do you want tonight?" Bella asked. I knew she cooked for her father since her mom died, but I had never eaten anything she had made. I was suddenly very curious about her skills in the kitchen.

"I'll just order us some pizza, okay? Are you girls staying tonight?" Charlie asked. Rosalie and Alice shrugged while looking at Bella. My face fell at the thought of not getting to discover Bella's cooking skills.

"We actually can't stay tonight. We've both got dates," Alice called back. I saw Bella's eyes widen, and the three of them were having a silent argument that I felt Bella wasn't winning.

"Not a problem. Are you staying for dinner, Edward? I know your parents have that charity benefit in Seattle," Charlie asked as he exited the kitchen with the phone is his hand. I looked at Bella, and she looked away.

"Umm… sure, I would love to stay and have dinner with you and Bella," I replied politely again, and Charlie smiled at me.

"Edward only likes pepperoni and sausage on his pizza," Bella called out, and I heard Charlie order one. I blushed and watched Bella walk into the kitchen. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and broke out into hysterical giggles.

"You told her?!" I cried quietly at Rosalie. She turned to smirk at me and shook her head.

"Told me what?" Alice asked. I cringed back into my chair and ignored her question. "Rose, what is he talking about?"

"Nothing… Edward, we were laughing at the fact that Bella knows exactly what you like on your pizza. For you two never having dated, you sure know a lot about each other," Rosalie sneered at me. I glared at her and turned away.

"Well, we better get going. Love you, Bella! Bye, Charlie!" Alice called out to the kitchen as she pulled Rosalie to her feet. "You better tell me what the hell he meant," she whispered as they headed for the stairs to collect their things. I cringed back at the idea of Rosalie sharing my secret with Alice and then Bella finding out.

"You better keep your mouth shut or I will make sure Emmett doesn't go to third base with you," I hissed back. Rosalie turned and glared at me for a moment before Alice grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs. I let my head fall back against the chair and a quiet groan of frustration escaped my lips.

"Bye, guys! Call me after your dates!" Bella called back as she walked into the living room with drinks for both of us. She set them down on the coffee table and looked at me expectantly.

"Thanks," I mumbled shyly without meeting her eyes.

"You might want to sit on the couch. That's my dad's favorite chair, remember?" Bella smiled. I stood up and sat at the very end of the couch, and Bella laid out on it, placing her feet in my lap. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I looked at her in confusion and saw the flash of pain in her eyes. I had really messed things up with her. We used to be so comfortable with each other, and I ruined it with a drunken kiss.

"No reason." She sighed as she got comfortable. Charlie came into the living room, and I tensed as he looked at us on the couch. A small smile crossed his lips, and he sat in his recliner.

"So, kids, what movie are we watching tonight?" Charlie asked with a small grin on his face. He was probably one of the most laidback police officers I had ever encountered.

**BPOV**

I didn't know why I put my feet up in Edward's lap, but I just needed my friend back for the evening. I was trying not to think about what happened the night before. I saw the look in my father's eyes when he took us in, and I rolled my eyes. My dad had been gunning for me to date Edward since I was fifteen.

"The remote is next to you, Dad, if you would rather watch something else," I told him after our movie was finished. Our pizza had arrived in the middle of the movie, and I decided it was probably time to walk Edward outside to get this conversation going.

"Okay, Bells. You two don't mind if I check up on the games, do you?" he asked and we both shook our heads.

"Well, I guess I should start to head home," Edward said as he stood up. I stood up with him, and he gave me a confused look.

"I'm going to walk Edward out. I'll be back in a few minutes," I said as I grabbed my coat from the floor where I had dropped it earlier. Edward slipped on his coat and shoes then turned to walk towards the door. I followed him out onto the porch.

"We really need to talk about this, Bells," he whispered as I shut the door. I looked up into his face and saw the regret there. That hurt more than the reasons behind the kiss had.

"There is nothing to talk about. You got drunk last night and you kissed me. It's no reason for our friendship to be messed up. Look, I'm sorry I got upset, but I'm over it now," I replied as casually as I could. I didn't want him to see my pain or the hope I had stashed away that our kiss actually meant something to him.

"It wasn't like that. I didn't just kiss you because I was drunk or upset. I kissed you because…" Edward started to say but paused to take a breath, and I stared at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"BELLA!" a deep and familiar voice called out from the end of my driveway and interrupted Edward. I hadn't even heard his car drive up. I turned to see Jacob as he jogged up the porch steps. He reached down and kissed me on the cheek. I stepped away from him and grimaced. I saw Edward's eyes widen as he turned to look up at Jacob's towering figure. I knew that Jake could be quite intimidating.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing here?" I growled in irritation. Edward looked at me in confusion and worry. I shook my head.

"Um… who are you?" Edward asked. I had never introduced him to Jake because I wasn't really interested in him, and I really only dated him to try and get over Edward. I instantly felt the blood rush to my face, and I sighed inwardly at the coming confrontation.

"I'm Bella's boyfriend. Who the hell are you?" Jacob demanded angrily. Edward's eyes widened again, and he looked down at me. I groaned loudly and smacked Jacobs arm.

"_Ex_-boyfriend, to be correct. We've been broken up for three weeks, Jake, and we didn't even date very long," I groaned. Jacob's face fell whilst Edward's perked up. I couldn't understand the emotions flitting across his face.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I miss you, Bella," Jacob uttered as he tried to turn me to face him. I jerked out of his grip and shoved at him.

"Don't touch her, dude. She obviously isn't comfortable with it," Edward interjected, stepping between myself and Jacob. I needed to stop this before things turned ugly.

"Don't, Edward. I'll deal with him. Can I call you later, and we'll finish this conversation?" I asked. He nodded stiffly and backed down the stairs of the porch without taking his eyes off Jacob.

"God, Jake, you are such an ass," I complained. I waited for Edward to be out of earshot before continuing my conversation with Jacob. "Now why are you here? You know there is nothing to talk about. I don't care if you miss me or not. This is your fault anyway. It really never made a difference because I would have broken up with you eventually," I sighed honestly. I hated to be so brutally honest, but I felt like Jacob needed to hear it all.

"Okay, I'm really sorry about the whole situation with Leah. I never meant for it to happen, and she doesn't even like me. She was only using me to get back at Sam," Jacob said as he spun back towards me. His eyes were burning with pain and regret. He looked so pathetic that I almost felt sorry for him. Almost, but not quite.

"It was never really about that, Jake. I didn't really feel the same way you did. I thought that I could eventually, but it didn't happen. Just let it go," I sighed. He stepped towards me with his arms extended, but I backed away.

"Give me another shot. I've got to be better than that loser you just had over here. I mean seriously, Bella. He is so not your type." Jacob rolled his eyes. I considered punching him but thought better of it.

"You don't know anything about me, Jacob Black. Why don't you just leave?" I glared at him and placed my hands on my hips to avoid doing something stupid.

"Seriously, you won't even consider giving me a second chance? What the fuck? I was so good to you. I mean, I know the thing with Leah was ridiculous, but… I know you feel more for me than what you think." Jacob's hands flailed wildly in anger before a look of determination filled his features and he grabbed my face in his hands. He tried to pull me in for a kiss. I struggled and stomped on his foot then shoved him away as he hopped on his good foot. "That was so not cool! Bella, that fucking hurt!" he screeched at me.

"If you don't leave right now, I'll scream, and I know that both my dad and Edward will come over to kick your ass. Just fucking go!" I cried out. I spun around and hurried into the house slamming the door behind me. I ran up the stairs and slammed my door ignoring my father's calls asking what was wrong. I curled up into a ball on my bed and let myself cry again. I wasn't depressed; I was pissed off, and I had no other outlet for my aggravation. After a few minutes, I heard my phone chime for a text message. I figure it was Jacob so I ignored it and let myself fall into an uncomfortable sleep.

**EPOV**

I backed down the porch steps trying to keep myself from jumping at the tall Native American guy who was touching Bella's arm. I felt murderous rage building in my stomach, and my hands were shaking. I felt like I was going to explode. I turned away reluctantly when I reached the edge of the driveway and jogged to my own front porch. I stood there and watched their interactions. I noticed Jacob reach for Bella, but she backed up and glared up at him. Her body language was all anger and frustration. He grabbed her face in his hands after gesturing wildly, and I saw red. Bella stomped on his foot, and then pushed him back away from her. I saw her wave her arms frantically then point towards my house. She rushed into the house and slammed the door in Jacob's face. I smiled to myself as I watched him trudge back down towards the old beat up VW Rabbit. I stepped off my porch to get closer to him.

"If you ever piss her off like that again, I will hurt you. If you ever touch her again without her prior permission, I will kill you. Do you understand that?" I growled at him as I walked towards him.

"Fuck off, dude. Seriously, this is none of your business." He rolled his eyes and climbed into his car. I clenched my fists and snapped my jaw shut to stop myself from doing anything too stupid. When his car had driven away, I walked back to my house and up to my room. I looked out to see Bella curled up on her bed with her back facing me. The anger flared in me again, and I pulled my cell phone out to text her because I wasn't sure if she would answer a phone call.

_Are you okay?_ I sent to her. She didn't move from her position so I grabbed a towel and my clothes and headed into my bathroom for a quick shower. I was only in the shower for a few minutes, but I was straining to hear if my cell phone chimed the entire time. Bella said she'd call me so we could talk, and I was more than ready to finally get my feelings out there and known. I decided that I would rather Bella know that I was in love with her and leave me than keep it bottled in anymore. The bottling of my feelings seemed to be destroying my friendship with her, and I couldn't let that happen. Sitting next to her and enjoying a movie and pizza with her father gave me an incredible feeling. I wanted that to be a regular occurrence. I wanted her to walk with me outside and give me a soft kiss goodbye as I left for the evening. I wanted to watch her through my window at night and know that she was mine.

I climbed out of the shower and checked my phone. I was instantly disappointed that there was only one new message, and it was from Emmett.

_Sorry about my slip up, dude, _the message from him read. For the second time that night, I saw red. I decided I needed to call him.

"Hey, fucker, what's the deal with telling Rose how I felt about Bella? You know they are best friends, and you know she's going to tell Alice, and then Alice will tell Bella. I thought I could trust you! You are such a cocksucker!" I yelled into the phone after Emmett said 'hello.' I realized that I was taking out my frustration with this Jacob guy on Emmett, but I didn't really care.

"Uh… Rose says to go fuck yourself and that she doesn't plan on saying anything unless you don't in the next five days. I didn't mean to tell her dude. You know my mouth when I'm drunk, and it just kind of slipped out," he responded apologetically. I gripped the phone a little tighter in my hand and heard the plastic groan so I had to loosen it again.

"Tell Rose she's a… wait… I think I'll tell her that one myself. I'm just pissed off right now. Bella won't talk to me, and I still haven't been able to tell her how I feel," I groaned. I heard Emmett cough, and I furrowed my brows in frustration. "She already told you what I did, didn't she?" I questioned.

"Well… I know that you jumped her when you guys left last night," Emmett confirmed, and I wanted to scream.

"AHH! I am so sick of this shit! I did _not_ attack her; I _kissed _her!" I yelled out in frustration.

"Wow, calm down, Edward. I was just kidding. I'm going to get back to my date now. I just wanted to call you and tell you that you aren't barking up the wrong tree," Emmett said gently. I heard Rosalie screaming at him from somewhere, but nothing else registered. I looked at the phone in shock. I didn't say anything in response. "Edward? Are you still there? Did you hang up on me, fucker?" Emmett spoke again.

"I'm here. Are you just fucking with me, or is this for real? Em, if you are just trying to fuck with me, I swear to God that I will kill you," I whispered violently though I was still in shock.

"Wouldn't do that to you man. You should get off here and talk to her. Bye." And with that, Emmett hung up. I stared at the phone in my hand for a long time. I was trying to will it to ring with a response from Bella to my earlier text message.

"Oh, fuck… I think I get it," I spoke to myself. That's why she was avoiding me. She wanted me to kiss her. That's what she had meant when she said she wasn't mad about the kiss but about my reasons. What in the hell was I supposed to do?

**BPOV**

I woke up around 1 AM covered in sweat. I had left my hoodie on when I had fallen asleep, so my body was on fire. My head pounded from the combination of sleeping with my hair up and the tears of anger I had spilled earlier. I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I stood up and stretched. I looked out my window and saw Edward lying on his bed tossing his phone into the air. Shit, I had told him I would call him. I picked up my cell phone and read the message he had sent me earlier that night.

_Are you okay?_ it read. I felt guilty for not answering him earlier. I had thought the message was from Jacob.

_Sorry I didn't answer or call like I said I would. I kind of fell asleep. Happy Birthday, _I messaged back to him. Almost immediately, my phone chimed.

_Thanks, don't worry about it. We'll talk tonight when we go to PA,_ he messaged back. I looked up towards his bedroom window, and he was looking at me. I waved, and he smiled and waved back.

_Okay, I'm going to go back to bed then,_ I sent back. He didn't respond but nodded his head and fell back onto his bed facing the ceiling. I pulled off my hoodie, walked to the bathroom to clean myself up, and looked at my phone again. I had a voicemail. I pressed the call button and listened to the message.

_Okay, you can't kill me because I didn't do it. Edward knows that you like him. I kind of told Emmett about it, and he is so much of an ass that he told Edward. I have some other news, though. Emmett says he likes you. Don't kill me. I'm sorry._

The message was from Rosalie. I felt my face get hot and realized that Edward had been watching me, and he knew that I liked him. That was incredibly embarrassing. I didn't know if I could go back into my bedroom and face that… Wait… did she say Edward liked me? Edward liked me? I knew he liked me, but did he _like_ me like me?

Not thinking about the time, I dialed Rosalie's number and waited impatiently for her to answer. After four rings, her voicemail picked up, and I hung up.

"Damn you, Rosalie!" I growled into my phone. I needed to go back into my room, but I didn't think I could go in there with Edward knowing how I felt about him. I wanted to talk to him about it, but I didn't know how and now the situation was even more awkward. I felt my face flush at the thought of the dream I had been having about Edward when I woke up.

_Edward climbed the tree in front of my window and pushed my window open. Without speaking, he grabbed me by my hips and pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. His soft lips were hot against mine, and his tongue ran against my bottom lip. My mouth opened instinctively to allow his tongue access. His tongue and mine twisted together in my mouth as his hands traveled up my hips and under my shirt. Edward's hands reached my bra and skillfully unsnapped it. He pushed my tank top up and pulled away from our kiss to pull it over my head and my bra fell down my shoulders, revealing my breasts. He stopped to admire my breasts, and a sly smirk formed on his lips as he leaned forward and took one of my nipples into his mouth. My back arched on the contact, and a low moan left my mouth. Edward snaked one hand around my back and held me to him. His other hand pinched and pulled at my other nipple. When he pulled away from sucking and nipping at my nipple, I grabbed his face and pulled him up to kiss me. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it up over his head. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he laid me on my bed, hovering over me._

I snapped my head up and felt wetness in between my legs, aching in my stomach, and stiffness in my hands from where I had held onto the counter. I met my own eyes in the mirror and saw the flush of my face. I whimpered in frustration as I turned on the faucet and washed my face in cold water. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before entering my room. I pushed the door open and looked out my window to Edward's room. I saw that his light was now off, and he was lying in his bed under his comforter. His messy bronze hair was spread across the pillow above his head. My heart pounded in my chest at the thought of having to confess my secret crush on him. I didn't know if I was ready yet, but Rosalie had ruined my ability to run away from the situation. Determination set in as I got comfortable in my bed, and I played different conversation scenarios in my mind until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Please leave me some feedback. I love to hear from you guys and it really helps my writting to know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters. I only like to play with them... especially Edward... mmm. Oh right... author note.... thank you to twilight-is-lovee for lending me your eyes to be my beta. I also wanted to take the time to thank everyone who has left me a review, alerted me or favorited me. The fact that people really do like my story gives me confidence to keep writing. **

**Playlist  
****_Anthem_ - Good Charlotte  
****_So What_ - Pink  
_Life is A Highway_ - Rascal Flatts  
_The Reason -_ Hoobastank  
_Far Away_ - Nickleback**

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up to the sun streaking in my open curtains and groaned while trying to roll away from the light. I squinted at my clock and saw that it was 1 PM. I abruptly sat up and immediately regretted the dizzy feeling that overcame me. I felt like I had a hangover from hell, when in reality I had just slept like shit. After my text message conversation with Bella late last night, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't believe what Emmett had said about her liking me. I needed to talk to her and figure this all out.

"EDWARD!" I heard my mother, Esme, call up to me. I climbed out of bed slowly and entered my bathroom to make myself presentable, and then walked down the stairs into the kitchen where my mother and father were sitting around the table, looking expectantly at me.

"Good morning… I mean, afternoon, parental units," I sighed as I grabbed an apple off the counter and took a seat across from them.

"Happy Birthday, Edward," my father, Carlisle, said to me. I smiled at him and took a bite out of my apple.

"We wanted to give you your gifts now so you have some time to enjoy them before Bella and Charlie come over for our dinner, which is only in a few hours because Bella requested we be finished no later than six so that she can give you your birthday gift," Esme stated. I looked up expectantly at my parents, and they both grinned at me.

"This was your mother's idea, so blame her if you hate it," Carlisle said, pushing a square shirt box toward me. I frowned slightly but tore into the green paper. Before I opened the box, I looked up at my mother and she was smiling unabashedly at me while gripping my father's hand. I opened up the box slowly and gasped at what was lying inside.

"MOM! This is like the coolest fu-freaking thing you guys have ever gotten me! Thank you!" I cried out, jumping across the table to hug my mom. I felt like a little kid on Christmas morning pulling the papers from the box. Inside laid six plane tickets to LA and tickets to Ozzfest. Ozzfest would be kicking off their 2010 tour in LA. As I dug deeper, I felt plastic and thought I was going to cum in my pants. Six beautiful and perfect VIP backstage passes stared at me from the box. I vaguely realized there was also a brochure for some ritzy hotel also lying in the box. I pulled out the passes and looked at my parents with my mouth gaping wide.

"I hope you like it. I had to do a _lot_ of begging for those. Being an interior designer with great friends who know people really pays off," Esme stated smugly. "I told you he would love it, Carlisle."

"I don't even know what to say. I… thank you both," I said in a soft voice. My parents had never gone to so much trouble for a gift before. I mean, I got my Volvo two years ago, but other than that, it was usually money.

"That's not all, son. Here this one is from me. I hope you like it," Carlisle sighed. He pushed a small square box across the table towards me. I quickly tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside the box was a set of keys and note. I read the note and looked up to my dad.

"But… I… the Volvo is only two years old. A BMW? Dad, what… I… thank you," I breathed. I was completely speechless. My parents had bought me a new car only two years after they gave me my brand new Volvo.

"You don't have the Volvo anymore. We traded it out this morning. You've taken such great care of the Volvo, we thought you deserved something more flashy. If you go look in the trunk, you'll find another surprise," Carlisle smiled at me. I jumped from my seat with the keys in my hand and ran to the garage. I stopped dead when I spotted the new addition replacing my Volvo. A royal blue Z4 sDrive35i convertible sat next my mother's limited edition Lexus LX10. I groaned in appreciation of the black leather seating. The top was down and I could see the top of the line stereo.

"Oh my God," I moaned as I ran my hand gingerly across the hood. I saw my parents enter the garage out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from the beautiful machine in front of me.

"The trunk, Edward," Esme demanded with a laugh. I had forgotten about that. I pushed the key chain trunk opener and saw a brand new laptop. I grinned at them and ran up to them.

"Thank you both. This is incredible. I love you guys," I said hugging them both as they laughed at me. I couldn't contain my excitement and I looked back at my car. "Um… can I take it out for a spin? It's actually sunny, and I can leave the top down. Oh, I have got to show this to Em and Jazz!"

"It's your car. Go enjoy it for awhile," Carlisle said, grabbing the laptop box from my hands. I vaguely realized I had been acting like an over excited girl. I ran up the stairs and grabbed my wallet and cell phone as I shoved my feet into a pair of shoes. I slid down the banister of the stairs, like I hadn't done since I was twelve and cracked my nuts at the bottom, but I jumped off soon enough this time. I ran out to the car and hopped in without even opening the door. I pressed the button for the garage door on my visor and gingerly backed out of the garage. I turned out of my driveway and turned directly into Bell's. I jumped out of my car and excitedly ran up the porch and knocked on the door. I bounced from foot to foot waiting for her to answer.

"Happy birthday, Edward! What is wrong with you?" Bella asked after pulling open the door and taking a good look at me. I must have looked insane.

"You have _got_ to see what my parents got me!" I said, grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her off the porch. She stopped when she spotted my car, and I spun around to gauge her reaction.

"Holy shit! Is that _yours_?" Bella asked in a stunned voice. I smiled and nodded enthusiastically. She looked up at me and her mouth was hanging open. "Okay, my gift will _never_ be that good," she laughed.

"Come on, go get yourself dressed and let's take a spin," I said, pushing her back into her house. It was cold as hell, but there was no way I was putting the top up while the sun was shining. "Make sure you dress really warm because I refuse to put the top up," I laughed at her. She grinned and ran up the stairs to her room. Bella was only gone for a few minutes before she bounded down the stairs, and we ran out to my car like the bunch of kids we truly were.

"Where to? God this is seriously _the_ coolest present ever. I hope mine still measures up," Bella sighed as she climbed into the passenger seat and buckled in.

"Don't worry, your gifts are always awesome, and we are going to shove my beautiful new car in my two best friends' faces." I smiled at her as we back out of her driveway. She sat quietly next to me as she admired my car, and I had to share the rest of my gifts because I needed to ask her to go to LA with me. "So my mom got me some Ozzfest tickets," I started.

"That's awesome! I didn't think they were coming to Seattle." She smiled at me. I shook my head at her and smiled back.

"They aren't coming to Seattle. They will, however, be in LA. My mom got me six plane tickets, some hotel reservations, six tickets, and here is the kicker… six VIP backstage passes," I confessed excitedly. Bella turned to stare at me, and I watched her face in my peripheral vision. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, and her eyes were the size of plates.

"I hate you right now, you know that? You have _the_ greatest parents in the whole fucking world." Bella pouted turning away from me. I took a quick look at her and quirked my eyebrow.

"You don't think I would invite my best friend to the greatest experience we'll ever have? Thanks for the vote of confidence!" I whined trying to hide my smile. I saw Bella's eyes light up and a smile grace her perfect lips.

"You're taking me with? How awesome! This is going to rock!" Bella reached over and kissed my cheek, and I froze in place. I wasn't expecting it. Her face flushed a bright crimson, and she turned to watch the road. I couldn't speak, and I stupidly sat staring out at the road as I drove in silence. When we finally pulled into Emmett's driveway, Bella broke the silence.

"Emmett is going to be so pissed that you let me ride first," she laughed with a giant smile. I smiled back at her and hopped out of the car, forgoing the door once again. I jogged up the porch steps and knocked hard on Emmett's front door.

"What the fuck do you want, cocksucker?" Emmett questioned as he flung the door open. I pushed him in the shoulder and pointed out towards my car. "Where the hell did you get that?" he cried out, running out of his house in only his boxers. I laughed to myself and followed him out to the car.

"It's my birthday gift from my parents. Pretty awesome, huh?" I asked smugly. He turned back and narrowed his eyes at me.

"So why did Bella get the first ride?" Emmett asked. His eyes widened, and he began laughing hysterically. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and I punched him in his arm. "Sorry, that was just too funny to pass up. But seriously, dude, I should have been first."

"Whatever, you know I'm better than you. Is Rose over here?" Bella asked. Emmett frowned and shook his head.

"I couldn't convince her to stay. Okay, Bella, out and in my house while I take the next ride," Emmett pointed towards his front door, and Bella glared at him.

"At least go put some damn clothes on, Em! You are not getting into my new Beamer with only boxers on," I sighed. "I'm only going to drive him around the block, and then we'll head over to Jazz's house."

"Okay, that's cool. I still have to get ready for dinner with your parents tonight, so I need to be back by three okay?" Bella asked as she walked up the porch steps to Emmett's house.

"Yep, I know. Come the fuck on, Emmett!" I called out into the house. Emmett appeared from the back room with a box is his hands and flung it at me as he raced out to jump in my new car. I caught he box and stared at it.

"What? You think I forgot it was your birthday? I want to see what this bitch can do!" he cried from the passenger seat. I cringed at the thought of pushing my car to it limits already and slowly climbed into the car after handing Bella the box Emmett handed me. I drove Emmett around for a few minutes and then dropped him back at his house with a promise we would try the car out for real in a few weeks after I wasn't quite so anal over it. I drove out to Jasper's house and got a similar reaction as Emmett's. He also tossed me a box, and I placed both gifts in the trunk. Bella took it like a trooper and hung back while I rode my friends around. I was stalling our important conversation, and I felt like she was, too. I made sure to tell both Emmett and Jasper about my mother's fantastic gift that was just as great as the car and both of them were appropriately excited. After my short joy rides, Bella and I drove back towards our houses, and I dropped her off at her driveway and pulled back into my garage after putting the top up.

"Thanks, Dad! She drives like a dream!" I called out once inside and received minimal response. The closeness was great while it lasted, but life was back to business as usual. My parents were quickly back to their normal lives of work and societal requirements, leaving me to celebrate my birthday alone until dinner.

**BPOV**

I climbed out of every teenager's dream car and walked up my driveway without looking back at Edward. I wasn't doing it to be mean, but I just didn't know if I could hold my resolve long enough not to jump up and kiss him. I watched the smile play on his lips as he drove his new car, and I heard the childish joy in his voice as he explained his other gifts, and it was all so endearing that I had to force myself to be good. I wanted so desperately to hug him and press my lips to his when I opened my door to see his beaming smile that morning. I wanted to show him how I felt about him, and I wanted to know how he felt about me. I was stalling, and I knew it. I paced both Emmett and Jasper's porches while I waited for Edward to return from his quick drives with them, and all I could think about was how I was going to approach the subject of our nonexistent relationship when I took him to Port Angeles for his tattoo.

I spent the time drying and straightening my hair after my too quick shower, and I carefully made up my face in a way that would make both Alice and Rosalie proud. I rummaged through my closet to find something appropriate to wear both to dinner with Edward's parents and to the tattoo shop. After twenty minutes, I decided on a comfortable pair of jeans with a nice blue sweater. Once I was dressed, I looked myself over in the mirror several times before I decided I looked fine, and I wasn't going to change. I grabbed my rarely used Coach purse that Alice had gotten me for my sixteenth birthday, and placed my wallet and some other various items within it. My stomach clenched with anticipation and fear as I opened my door to meet my father at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Bells, you look nice." Charlie smiled at me. He held an envelope in his hand and my coat in his other. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Dad, you do, too. You ready for the tornado that is the Cullens?" I laughed as I let him help me put on my coat.

"I always am. By the way, I'm giving Edward money this year. I have no clue what to buy a kid who has everything," Charlie sighed.

"Seriously, Dad, you don't have to get him anything. My gift could be from both of us, if you would just accept that," I chastised. Charlie shook his head and held the door open for me. We made our way down the driveway and across the small sidewalk that lead from our yard to Edward's. I felt the butterflies in my stomach and thought I might vomit. I knew that the after dinner conversation that I was planning was responsible, but I couldn't back out of it now because we had been avoiding it for two days now. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Edward's house, and didn't have to wait long before he pulled it open.

"Hey, Bella, Chief! Come on in. Mom's in the kitchen, and Dad's in the den watching the pre-game show," Edward said cheerfully. Charlie nodded and smiled as he handed Edward the envelope. I mentally chastised myself for staring at Edward, but I couldn't help it with what he was wearing. His hair was gelled into its normal messy disarray, but he was wearing black dress pants and a light blue button up shirt that was tucked in. He was wearing dress shoes and a sexy white gold chain peaked out of the top of his shirt.

"Happy birthday again, Edward. You might want to change before we leave to get my gift for you though," I laughed nervously. He raised his eyebrow and looked down at me in confusion.

"Why? I don't look sexy enough for you to be seen with or something?" Edward mocked shock, and I playfully shoved him as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you want to believe but I am telling you that you won't be comfortable where we are going in that," I stated, waving my hand at his attire. He pouted but turned his attention to the envelope Charlie had given him. He laughed at the pathetic joke on the card and smiled at the fifty-dollar bill that was placed inside.

"Ah, your dad is so awesome. So where exactly are you taking me tonight? Just for informational purposes, so that I can dress appropriately," Edward said casually, trying to pry information out of me. I shook my head and laughed at him.

"I don't think so. I told you we'll be going to Port Angeles, but I'm not telling you where. Just put on a pair of jeans and a sweater, and you'll be fine." I smiled as I made my way into the kitchen to offer Esme help with dinner. She eagerly put me to work peeling and slicing potatoes. We laughed and talked as easily as always. Esme had been like a mother to me since Renée had passed away.

"So, you still won't tell me what you're getting Edward for his birthday, will you?" Esme asked me.

"No way; he'll hear. Besides, you would probably not approve, and I have been planning this for too long not to follow through," I smiled slyly at her. She cocked her eyebrow and looked at me.

"If it's not something Carlisle and I will approve of, why would you consider it?" Esme questioned curiously. She wasn't upset, which I was thankful for.

"Ah, Edward and I are both adults now in the eyes of the law. Parental approval is no longer completely necessary. I figure if Edward tells you, then you can kill him if you want. I am only the monetary resource for this activity." I grinned at Esme, and she shook her head.

"What are you providing monetary resources for?" Charlie asked as he and Carlisle entered the room with Edward trailing slowly behind.

"Edward's birthday gift," I said through my deep blush and turned back to finish the potatoes Esme had assigned me to mash. Once dinner was ready, Esme had the men set the table and wait patiently while we brought dinner out. Dinner conversation was easy and comfortable, but I got more nervous as the clock ticked closer to six o'clock.

"Well, I'm going to go change, and then we'll head out in the beamer, okay?" Edward asked. I froze for a moment realizing he wanted to drive. I didn't want to tell him he could because then I would have to reveal our location.

"Umm… the only way we're taking your car is if I get to drive once we get into Port Angeles. I have to blindfold you for part of the way or you'll know too soon where I'm taking you," I said softly. Edward eyed me carefully before he answered.

"That's fine. I have full coverage, and my car is less likely to be wrecked by you than by myself." He smile and then trotted up the stairs to change his clothes. After about ten minutes, he bounced back down the stairs. He was dressed in his usual casual attire of jeans and a screen tee. I smiled at him and breathed in the scent of his cologne deeply.

"Let's get going, then. We have an appointment to make," I laughed as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the garage. I knew that our conversation would need to occur on the way to Port Angeles. Otherwise, it would all be extremely awkward, so I decided to jump in headfirst and pray I didn't hit a rock. Taking a deep breath, I stated the obvious. "We really need to talk."

"I agree. Where should we start?" Edward asked calmly. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Well, you said that you didn't kiss me because of Lauren… so why did you kiss me?" I asked sadly. I was hoping the answer was a positive one.

"Wow… straight to the hard stuff, huh? Okay, I will go with straight out blunt honesty here. I like you, Bella. I have liked you for years, but I always thought you were too good for me, and if I told you or tried anything, I would completely ruin the great friendship we have built over the years. I kissed you because I had planned on telling you how I felt that night, but I realize now that I should have started with words and not actions," Edward sighed. He kept his eyes on the road and didn't so much as glance at me. I fell back against the chair and let the information sink in. I didn't talk for a long while, and I noticed Edward fidgeting in his seat. "Please say something… anything," he begged me as he finally turned to look at me.

"I… you… wait… this is a lot to process. I mean Rose said you liked me but it's really hard to believe until you hear it for yourself, you know? I guess it kind of makes sense," I replied. I mentally kicked myself for being a wimp and not admitting to my own feelings in front of Edward. He stayed quiet for a while, and I felt awful. He was sitting there believing I didn't feel the same and that he had ruined our friendship. I couldn't find the words or the confidence to admit my feelings so I stayed silent. I knew this could be my only opportunity, but I still couldn't speak.

**EPOV**

"Well, you said that you didn't kiss me because of Lauren… so why did you kiss me?" she asked me sadly. I felt a pang in my chest, and I just wanted to pull her close and take that sadness out of her eyes. I took a deep breath to calm myself. _It's now or never, Cullen_, I thought to myself.

"Wow… straight to the hard stuff, huh? Okay, I will go with straight out blunt honesty here. I like you, Bella. I have liked you for years but I always thought you were too good for me, and if I told you or tried anything, I would completely ruin the great friendship we have built over the years. I kissed you because I had planned on telling you how I felt that night, but I realize now that I should have started with words and not actions." I sighed as I took another deep breath. I keep my eyes on the road to avoid her look of shock, but I could see it in my peripheral vision. She sat quietly and didn't look at me. I finally couldn't take it anymore. "Please say something… anything," I begged her softly. She turned to me and looked at me for a moment before returning her gaze to her hands.

"I… you… wait… this is a lot to process. I mean Rose said you liked me, but it's really hard to believe until you hear it for yourself, you know? I guess it kind of makes sense," she replied softly. I was floored. Emmett and Rosalie were wrong. I had confessed my raw heart to her and she smashed it with blaring silence. I felt like I might be sick. I looked over at her several times before I pulled over at a gas station right outside of Port Angeles. I needed to get out of the car; the silence was suffocating me.

"I'm going to use the bathroom. You can drive when I get back." I climbed out of the car before she could respond and walked quickly into the bathroom. I felt the stinging betrayal of tears in my eyes and barely had the door shut before they spilled down my cheeks. I wanted to kick myself for crying like a fucking baby. I was angry at myself for feeling this hurt and for trusting anyone else on the subject. I had probably ruined the best friendship I had ever had by being an emotional idiot. I took the time to compose myself and decided I was going to take it in stride. I was going to act as if nothing had happened.

I walked back out to the car and found Bella leaning against the hood of the car next to the driver side door. I felt a pang in my heart and my stomach flipped as I looked at her.

"Edward… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore your declaration like that it's just that I… god, I can't find the right words," Bella said to me. I leaned against the hood next to her.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't mean to freak you out. I just had to get it off my chest. Let's just forget about it. I want my birthday gift," I smiled at her. She gave me a pathetic and small smile as we climbed back into the car. Bella went to turn the key but instead whipped her head in my direction. I looked at her in confusion, and she placed her hands on my face and pulled me close to her. I froze as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to mine. I didn't know what was going on. I was in shock. My body responded automatically, and I felt electricity shooting through Bella's lips into mine. I was on fire. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and run my fingers through her hair, but I couldn't find the will to move.

"I like you, too, Edward. Put the blindfold on," Bella squeaked as she pulled away from me and started the car. It was my turn to be shocked into silence.

* * *

**Leave me a review and let me know what you guys think. Thanks for everyone's support and I'm going to try to keep my updating at every 3 days but sometimes real life interferes so bare with me. We'll be getting into the relationship very soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: The character's are Stephenie Meyer's. I love them and I wish I did own them because then I would have LOTS of money but since I don't I can dream. I only like to mess with them. A HUGE thanks to my Beta twilight-is-lovee for being super fast on her work. I also want to say a quick thank you to everyone who reviews. You give me the confidence to keep writing and posting. **

**Playlist  
_No Air _- Jordan Sparks  
_Gives You Hell_ - All American Rejects  
_Super Massive Black Hole_ - Muse  
_Lookin' For a Good Time_ - Lady Antebellum  
_I Hate My Life_ - Theory of A Deadman**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"I like you too Edward. Put the blindfold on," I breathed out to Edward, after I practically attacked him. I couldn't think of another way to tell him. I needed him to know how I felt, but I was so damn nervous that I was shaking standing outside of that car waiting for him to come back out from the bathroom. When I climbed in the car I thought I was going to be sick but I decided quickly that it was now or never.

"Is the blindfold necessary? I won't know where we're going either way," Edward asked hesitantly. Even in this situation he was stubborn. I sighed and turned to him.

"If you don't wear the damn blindfold you won't get your gift. This is my fun and your ass better let me have it," I grinned at him as he shook his head and slipped the blindfold on.

"There, happy now?" he growled at me playfully. I held back the groan that was fighting to escape my throat and coughed. That throaty growl he made drove me crazy and I wanted nothing more than to park in a dark alley and show him exactly what that sound did. I shook my head and took a shaky breath to try and calm myself as I turned the car back on.

"Very happy, now let's see what this baby can do," I giggled. I watched as Edward turned to try and look at me but groaned when he remembered the blindfold. I pulled out onto the main road in Port Angeles and drove the ten minutes into town to the only tattoo parlor within a hundred mile radius of Forks. I parked in the back of the studio and climbed out of the car walking over to the passenger side and opening the door for Edward.

"Hmm… I see why you girls eat the chivalry shit up, it's flattering that you're opening the door for me Bells but can I take this damn thing off now?" he grumbled as I helped him out of the car.

"God, you are impatient! Seriously, can't you give me this? I want it to be perfect and you'll know soon enough," I growled out in irritation. Edward sighed and reached his hand out towards me. He put his hand to my face. He patted his hand on my face until he found my lips and pressed on my frown to try to make me smile. The gesture made me laugh and I pulled away from him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Let's go then," Edward smiled that heartbreakingly gorgeous crooked grin of his at me. I grabbed his arm and carefully walked him around the studio and stood him directly in front of the door.

"One… two… three!" I cried out and pulled the blindfold away. Edward gaped at the name on the door. I watched his face as he continued to stare at the door. I started to get nervous and I was fidgeting. "Since we were in middle school you've been talking about wanting a tattoo the day you turned eighteen so I figured you would like it. It's okay if you don't like it and you don't want to get one. I just wanted to do something nice…" I rambled but Edward turned to me and held up his hand. The expression on his face shifted to pure joy.

"Bella… I… this is the best gift. I can't believe you remembered that! This is freaking awesome! Thank you Bells!" he laughed. He pulled me into a tight hug and lifted me off of my feet as he spun me around. His arms felt right around me. I felt the urge to lay my head on his shoulder and place a kiss on his jaw as he placed me back on my feet. I resisted the urge and stepped back.

"You're welcome… you can get anything under $200. Now, I'm going to watch you get yours done and I might get one too. Right now I'm too afraid," I admitted shyly. Edward smiled at me and pulled me into the shop.

"I think I know exactly what I want. I have been thinking about this for years. Now the only question is how you got my mother to agree to this." he asked me as we walked into the shop and Edward picked up the book of tattoos. We sat down on a black leather couch that was against the far wall of the shop and I looked around. I noticed a curtain on the back wall and realized that was where they did the tattoos.

"Well… I didn't. I told her that I was only providing the money for your gift and when she asked about it I told her we were legally adults so it didn't matter what I got you," I replied sheepishly. Edward laughed in his musical voice and showed me an image of the old English alphabet.

"I bet she didn't expect this. Oh well, what she doesn't know won't kill her. Look, I want to get my name across my back. If it's over what you wanted to spend, I'll pay the difference," Edward smiled at me.

"Where on your back did you want to get it? Like across your shoulder blades?" I asked. I imagined his muscular back bare with his name marking the skin. The blush involuntarily flared in my face and the heat of arousal boiled in my body at the image in my head.

"Exactly, I think it will look awesome. What were you considering?" he asked with his eyebrow raised at me. I pulled the book from his hand and I flipped through the pages. I saw a lot of typical girly tattoos but none of them appealed to me. I contemplated for a long time and Edward sat just watching me look at the pages.

"I don't like any of these. I want something simple, unique and powerful," I sighed leaning back against the couch as we waited for someone to help us. I let thoughts run through my mind trying to think of the perfect tattoo to get.

"Hmm… I think that this one would be hot right here," Edward whispered as he leaned in to press his fingertips on my right shoulder blade. I felt a shiver shoot through my body and I quickly looked down at the page of the book that Edward was pointing to with his other hand. The image was of the word 'passion' in Chinese. It was gorgeous.

"I like it. I didn't even see it," I replied. Edward was staring at me and I felt a shiver rush down my spine. I felt the familiar flush of embarrassment and turned back to the tattoo book in my lap. Edward sighed and placed his hand under my chin. His touch on my skin felt like an electric shock. My eyes widened and I peaked up at him and saw the same confused expression I was sure graced my features.

"What…" Edward started to speak but the curtain at the back of the shop fluttered and we both looked up to see a tall, thin man who was covered in tattoos and piercings walking toward us with a smile.

"How can I help you?" he asked politely. I whipped my head up to glare at him and wished he would go back behind his curtain. I silently cursed him for interrupting us.

"Umm… it's my friend's birthday and I'm buying him a tattoo," I said shyly. The guy narrowed his eyes slightly and looked both Edward and I over.

"How old are you two?" he questioned suspiciously. I rolled my eyes and pulled my wallet from my purse. Edward followed suit and pulled his wallet from his back pocket.

"We're eighteen. I want to get my name in this old English in an arc on my shoulder blades," Edward stood up as he spoke and passed the man his ID. The guy looked it over thoroughly and then shrugged handing it back.

"What's your name? I need to get the stencil working for you. And what can we do for you miss?" he asked sweetly. I noticed his eyes roam over me and blushed involuntarily. Edward cleared his throat and the man's head snapped in his direction. I watched his jaw clench and his hands tighten into fists at his sides.

"I'm not sure about it. I want to watch Edward get his first. If I do decide I can do it, I want this Chinese symbol for passion on my right shoulder," I replied nervously. Edward smiled back at me as his tense stance relaxed and then he pulled the book from my hands passing it off to the man.

"What a sleaze. He was staring you down Bells," Edward whispered as the guy passed back through the curtain. I shrugged and stood up to look at the pictures adorning the walls.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned as he stared at the curtain where the man had disappeared.

"He was gawking at you. He was probably praying you would get the tattoo so he could get some clothes off of you," Edward seethed. I held back the laughter that threatened to escape my throat.

**EPOV**

I wanted to punch the guy in the face. He had to be at least twenty-eight and he was eyeing Bella like he wanted to pull her in the back room and fuck her. Bella had just told me that she felt the same way for me and I felt slightly possessive even though I had no right to feel that way.

"Oh give me a break. That guy was just fishing for a customer," Bella rolled her eyes at me as she walked towards the wall covered with artwork. I couldn't deny that the thought of Bella getting a tattoo was hot. I didn't think she understood how much it meant to me that she cared enough to listen to what I really wanted. The car and laptop from my parents were awesome gifts but they weren't things that I had wanted but Bella knew me so well. The only thing I had ever wanted for this particular birthday was a tattoo.

"You do realize that you're hot? He was completely eye-fucking you. You do know that my parents are going to freak out when they see this tattoo," I laughed.

"Just don't tell them that I paid for it," Bella responded without turning from the artwork. I wanted to walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist but I didn't have the courage. Our relationship was yet to be defined and I didn't want to mess anything up.

"Oh no, if they jump my ass I am definitely pointing them in your direction," I laughed at her. She spun around to glare at me but I could see the amusement in her eyes.

"They won't believe you because they love me more than you anyway," Bella smiled wickedly and I felt my cock stir in my pants. Fantasies of Bella and I spun wildly through my head.

_I grabbed Bella by her waist and pulled her into me. I pressed my lips hard against hers as a low moan escaped me. I walked her back against the wall keeping my lips pressed to hers. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Our tongues danced together and her hands flew into my hair pulling me closer. My cock pressed against her clothed pussy but I could feel the heat coming from her. I pushed myself harder against her causing a moan to escape her lips. I let my hands roam down to her ass. I squeezed her perfect cheeks effectively pulling her closer and she wrapped her legs around me._

"Oh fuck," I muttered quietly turning from Bella to hide my obvious arousal. I heard Bella walking towards me and cursed again under my breath.

"What's the matter, Edward?" she asked me. The sound of my name coming from her lips went straight to my cock. Even picturing Emmett naked wasn't making my hard-on dull. I could feel Bella's body heat and smell her behind me. I groaned in irritation and walked a few steps away.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm annoyed about having to wait. I'm ready to get this tattoo," I improvised. Bella shrugged and sat back down on the couch. I took a deep breath and paced around the room.

"You're afraid it's going to hurt aren't you?" Bella giggled at me.

"Are you kidding me? Do you think I'm that big of a fucking wimp?" I asked incredulously. She thought I was afraid. That comment killed my hard-on.

"Edward, you're about to have a needle stab into your skin repeatedly and you aren't afraid it's going to hurt? I don't believe you for a second. Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone," she laughed.

Just as I turned to glare at her and respond, the creepy tattoo guy came out. I straightened up and turned to him.

"Come on, I've got the table ready for you," the guy motioned toward the open curtain. I walked past him and heard Bella's footsteps following me. We entered into a small room with a black leather couch along one wall and a sink on the back wall. There was a black leather chair close to the sink and a stool sitting next to it. There was also a table set up next to the stool with what looked to be instruments sealed in packages.

"You ready to watch this Bella? It's going to bleed," I warned. I looked back at her and saw the concern in her eyes. "If it's too much to handle you can go right back into the front," I reassured her.

"I'll be fine. Let's get this started so I can get mine if I decide to," Bella responded softly. I could tell she was nervous and it was incredibly sexy. The artist explained he needed to shave my back, which was an extremely strange sensation. He also told me he was going to put antiseptic on my back to prevent infection and then he placed the stencil on my back.

"Okay, stand up and follow me. I need you to tell me if that's what you want," the guy told me. I stood up and walked over to the mirror with him and peaked at my back. The tattoo was perfect. I was completely ready for the inking to begin. I flashed Bella my signature crooked grin and she smiled back.

"What do you think?" I asked as I spun my back to face her. She didn't respond right away so I turned back to look at her and saw that a beautiful blush was covering her face. She was also looking at her shoes with extreme interest. I laughed at her and her head snapped up. When our eyes met the blush in her cheeks darkened.

"It's… um… I like it," Bella mumbled. I felt my dick stir as I stared at her shy expression. I was fascinated by her tentative behavior when in the car she practically assaulted me. I was starting to feel like her shyness was an act and that turned me on.

"Let's get this started. I'll probably only get the outline done tonight since you're a first timer and we'll schedule the details for about two weeks from now," the artist explained although I was hardly paying him any attention. I leaned forward onto the chair and relaxed as I watched Bella playing nervously with her watch. I heard the buzzing of the tattoo machine and flex the gloved hands on my back right before I felt a sharp sting begin. The sting was painful at first but quickly ebbed into a pleasant pain.

"Oh god… I don't think I can do that," Bella whispered breathily after a few minutes of watching. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the tattoo gun on my back. I knew she could see the blood as the artist wiped away the spot he had just finished.

"Bells, I'll be here the whole time and I'll hold your hand. Come on, you know that tattoo will look hot," I said through gritted teeth as the needle re-entered my skin directly on my shoulder blade. Bella shook her head violently at my reaction and turned away from me.

"Hell no, that looks like it really hurts, Edward!" she whimpered. I sighed and tried to relax back into the chair but all I could think about was getting Bella to agree to a tattoo. She would be topless in front of me and that was exciting.

"It's not as bad as it looks. Honestly, it feels good after a few minutes," I admitted. The artist looked up at me as smirked.

"If you feel that way, this won't be your last," he stated and returned to his work. Bella looked back at me and swallowed hard. I sighed and reached my hand out for her.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Come over here and talk to me. I'll distract you from all this," I motioned toward the artist and my back. Bella groaned and pulled a stool up to the chair I was in.

"Start talking because the smell of the blood is starting to get to me," she demanded. I cocked and eyebrow at her wondering what the hell she was talking about. "Don't look at me like that," Bella commanded.

"I'm just curious as to how you smell the blood. I only smell the ink and that dude's cologne mixed with your perfume," I replied.

"I'm sensitive to that shit. I already feel like I want to be sick," she whined. The sound made my dick twitch against the chair and a let out a low groan before I realized it. "Are you okay, Edward?"

"Uh… yeah, just hit a sensitive spot," I covered up pathetically. Bella reached out and squeezed my hand. I squeezed back then held her hand tightly in mine, refusing to let hers go.

"So… um… yeah…" Bella stuttered as she shifted uncomfortably on the stool. I looked up at her and saw she was looking at the ground again.

"Are you coming to the game this Friday? It'll be the last home game before homecoming," I asked just to have something to talk about. Since our revelations of requited like had occurred, conversation was slightly awkward. I hated that fact because my open relationship with Bella was something I cherished.

"You know I'll be there," she stated as though I had offended her but her gaze never left the floor.

"What is so damn interesting on the floor?" I asked sarcastically as I peered down where she was staring. "I don't see anything," I joked.

"You're an ass," Bella groaned as she rolled her eyes. I laughed and looked back up at her and saw that there was a fresh blush coating her skin. My tattoo took about an hour and a half. My body went numb after a while and Bella kept her eyes trained to the ground. The silence between us was awkward and slightly suffocating. I couldn't figure out what I should say to her and it seemed she had the same issue.

"Okay, that's it. You'll need to wash it carefully with some soap and a wash cloth. Make sure you keep it clean and dry. He's the stuff you put on it. If it scabs, don't pick at it because you will fuck the whole thing up," the artist started as he explained all the aftercare for the tattoo. Bella sat quietly on her stool and didn't even look up to see the outline finished.

"Bella, are you going to get your tattoo?" I asked although I thought I already knew the answer. She hadn't even been able to stomach my tattoo. There was no way she was getting in that chair.

"Um… yeah, I think I am," she replied quietly. My eyes widened and I turned to see her blushing as she stared at my chest.

"Seriously? That is freaking awesome! Don't worry; it'll only take a little while. I'll hold your hand the whole time. You can claw at my hand or punch me or whatever you need," I tried to reassure her.

"Um… if my top is coming off, you aren't going to be in here," Bella responded shyly. My mouth fell open and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"It's not like I haven't seen you in only a bra and jeans before," I blurted out before I could register the words were leaving my mouth. My eyes widened at my own stupidity and I watched as she turned her head and her eyes met mine.

"What the hell is that supposed to me?" Bella accused. I could see the anger in her eyes but the embarrassment was more prominent. I smiled my crooked grin at her and sat down on the stool she had been in.

"It's supposed to mean that I've seen you in less. You do wear bikini's over at my house when we get in the pool," I replied smugly. Bella let out a breath and turned away from me. The artist was cleaning up after my tattoo and prepping his station to begin Bella's. When he was ready for Bella to remove her shirt he motioned to her and I focused my attention on her. I felt my dick straining against my pants but I was far too excited about the thought of Bella topless.

"At least look away while I take off my damn shirt," Bella growled at me. The embarrassment and irritation in her voice spurred on my hard-on. I sighed and turned my head away making sure that I could still see her in my peripheral vision.

"You'll need to remove the bra strap, also," the artist stated nonchalantly. My fist clenched automatically and my body tensed. I was horribly jealous of every time his hands touched Bella's bare back. I wanted to strangle him.

"Alright, hold my hand and I'll distract you," I told Bella but I was really only trying to distract myself from eye-fucking her.

Bella reached out her hand and grabbed tightly onto mine. The tattoo machine came to life and Bella's eyes widened as her grip tightened. I felt her nails dig into my skin and knew I would have bruises. The artist placed his gloved hand on her shoulder to steady her before the needle pressed into her skin. At his touch, Bella's eyes squeezed shut and her grip tightened impossibly pressing her nails deeper into my skin and I could feel the skin give way and small trickles of blood on my hand.

"FUCK! Edward!" Bella cried out as the needle touched her back. Her body tried to arch away from the pain but the artist held her steady. The sound of her cries went straight to my dick even though I knew I shouldn't have had those thoughts during that kind of situation.

"It'll only take a few minutes. The pain will pass," I said through gritted teeth. Bella was really hurting my hand by squeezing it so hard.

"You are fucking insane!" she cried out. The artist snickered at her and I shot him a pointed look.

"Sorry dude. Almost all girls are screamers and the shoulder is a pretty damn painful place for a first tattoo. It's directly on bone so there is really no cushion," he smiled up at me. I narrowed my eyes and turned back to Bella and squeezed her hand back. I fought the urge to run my fingers through her hair.

"Would you two just shut up?" Bella panted as her body relaxed minutely. Her body must have become accustom to the pain.

"Yeah, we'll shut up now. Just try to relax and it'll be over before you know it," I tried to speak to her in a calm and relaxing voice.

* * *

**Reviews make my day. I'd love to know what you think. I promise to respond to them all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters... I unfortunately am only allowed to admire from afar. Thanks again to my beta twilight-is-lovee. **

**Playlist  
_I Touch Myself_ - The Divinyls  
_Disturbia_ - Rihanna  
_American Idiot_ - Green Day  
_Well Enough Alone_ - Chevelle  
_Don't Cha_ - Pussy Cat Dolls**

* * *

**BPOV**

After the extremely painful tattoo session, Edward drove us home. Charlie was asleep in his recliner and for that I was incredibly grateful because I was in too much pain to have a pleasant conversation with him. I trudged up to my room and grimaced when I reached from the door knob and a searing pain shot through my shoulder. That was going to be my only tattoo.

The car ride home from Port Angeles was completely uncomfortable and suffocating in its silence. Edward stared intently out the window and if I made any passing comments he only acknowledged them with slight nods or murmurs. I had always imagined that upon exposing my feelings we would have this intense make out session and be exclusive, but I was seriously mistaken.

After I collected my clothes, I went into the bathroom to clean my tattoo as instructed. I knew I couldn't really get a nice, hot shower until the tattoo healed some, so I leaned my head over the tub to wash out my hair. I then quickly scrubbed the make-up off of my face. I turned my shoulder towards the mirror before I redressed the tattoo so that I could admire it. I had to admit to myself that it was going to be hot whenever I wore something that showed off my shoulder. Wincing at the pain, I redressed my shoulder and trudged back into my room.

I pulled out my laptop and climbed onto my bed. I needed to message Alice and Rose to tell them how everything went with Edward. Unconsciously, I looked up at Edward's window and my jaw dropped open. His curtains were wide open and he was standing with his back facing me in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. I could see the redness surrounding his tattoo and watched in awe as he ran his hand through his unruly bronze mane. He plopped down on his bed and I could see the tent of fabric where is dick was hard in his shorts. I watched in fascinated awe as he reached his hand down and stroked his cock through the thin fabric.

"Holy fuck," I whimpered as I watched him. I couldn't seem to look away even though I knew that I should have. I closed my laptop and ducked down under my covers. I was trying to seem like I was asleep. Edward's hand slid beneath the waistband of his boxers and I gasped. I felt the familiar heat and ache rising within myself as I watched Edward's hand move up and down at a slow, steady pass on his dick. I moaned quietly as I ran one of my hands down my stomach and under the waist of my pajama pants and my panties while the other hand grasped my breast. I pinched my nipple, hissing at the sensation. My eyes were trained on Edward's form as his pace of stroking on his dick increased slightly. My fingers slide down and into my hot, wet pussy; pinching at my clit before running my fingers the length of my slit.

My breathing hitched as Edward paused in his motions and turned to look out his window at me. A slight smirk crossed his face as he looked into my room and then he let his head fall back on the bed. He picked up his pace again and I slowly slide two fingers into my entrance. I felt like a pervert watching him, but I couldn't help the sensations that flooded my body at the image of him stroking his cock. My eyes widened as Edward actually pulled his dick out of his boxer shorts. I felt myself gasp and I pumped my fingers into myself harder. Soft moans escaped my lips as I watched Edward and imagined his hands roaming over my body. My muscles tensed as I ran my thumb over my clit and the pleasure exploded through my body. My back arched involuntarily and I bit my bottom lip to avoid crying out in my pleasure. My eyes never left Edward and I watched as he brought himself relief.

"God, I'm sure a pervert," I mumbled to myself once my orgasmic high dissipated. I rolled onto my side and stared out the window and noticed that Edward was sitting up on his bed staring into my room. I felt myself flush know what I had just done and wondering if he knew that I really was awake. That idea was ridiculous because he would have stopped if he noticed that, wouldn't he?

I fell asleep quickly due to my orgasm induced exhausted. My dreams were filled with images of a naked Edward all over me and I slept pleasantly. I was in the middle of a fantastic dream of Edward bending me over the bathroom sink and taking me from behind when the blaring buzz of my alarm clock so rudely interrupted me. I reached out and slammed my hand onto the appliance repeatedly until it stopped making noise. I rolled over to look into Edward's room and saw him fast asleep, sprawled out on his bed.

"Edward, you have to be the hottest fucking man alive," I moaned out to my empty bedroom. I groaned and stretched as I climbed out of bed. Walking across my room, I caught my toe on the edge of my backpack and collided with the footboard of my bed.

"Real freaking graceful, Bella," I chastised myself. I felt myself blush as I heard the knock on the door. "Yeah?" I called out.

"Are you alright? I heard a loud crash and I wanted to check on you," Charlie replied. I stifled a groan and pulled the door open.

"Just tripped over my bag, you know how it is," I answered him sheepishly. Charlie took inventory to make sure I wasn't lying before beginning to turn. Just as he got to the top of the stairs he stopped and looked back at me.

"So, you and Edward were out late. What exactly did you get him for his birthday?" he questioned. I felt my face flush at the memory of getting the tattoos. It was such a turn on to see Edward without his shirt on and watch the pleasure flit across his face. Then thinking about the way he was so sweet with me while I got mine done drove me crazy. "Well?"

"Oh, I took him to get a tattoo. He's always wanted one," I replied nonchalantly. Charlie's eyes widened as he took a closer inspection of me. I was grateful I had worn a t-shirt to bed.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What the hell were you thinking? If I find out you branded your body young lady…" Charlie's face turned red and I instantly felt miserable for my actions. His open threat didn't bother me but the disappointment in his eyes certainly did.

"Dad, I'm eighteen," I stated simply to avoid the question. He huffed and I sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Yes, you did. You're right so I won't pester you. Can I ask you something though?" Charlie asked as he came into my room. I was worried because Charlie didn't usually like to talk a lot and he never came into my room.

"Sure Dad, is something wrong?" I questioned. He took a seat at my desk and shifted uncomfortably.

"Everything is fine Bells. I just wanted to know if there was any need for me to have a conversation with Edward. Are you two…?" Charlie blushed deep red and my thought my jaw was going to unhinge from the force of my mouth dropping open.

"DAD! Seriously, you're asking me that?!" I cried out. I couldn't believe he would ask and I felt the flush cover my whole body. I grabbed my bathroom bag and my clothes for the day and quickly started for the door. "Leave it alone, there is nothing more between us than there was before," I replied leaving out the 'yet' I desperately wanted to interject.

**EPOV**

The combination of the pain and pleasure from the tattoo session was incredible. Watching Bella receive her tattoo was erotic and her whimpers and moans left me ridiculously horny. Upon arriving home I cleaned my tattoo and let it air out. The hard-on was just too much to handle so I knew I needed to get some release. I start stroking myself and after a few minutes I noticed my curtains were wide open. I peaked over to Bella's house and saw that she was under her blankets and fast asleep. With this knowledge, I continued my quest for release. The position of lying on my back was torture but I couldn't very well go into the shower.

I let my mind wander back to the tattoo shop and I thought about all the sounds that escaped Bella's lips. She cried out my name more than once and that shit was incredibly hot. It didn't take me long to get to my release and once I did I sat staring into her room.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" I asked myself. We had admitted our feelings but the entire atmosphere between us was awkward as a result. I thought that upon the admissions everything would fall into place. I was sorely mistaken in that assumption. The drive home from Port Angeles was uncomfortably quiet. I was nervous about doing something stupid in front of her so I kept my mouth shut and my eyes on the road. I fell asleep laying on my side watching Bella sleep.

I woke up to the blaring rock music of my alarm at 7AM. I rolled over to look at Bella's window and saw she wasn't there. I rolled out of bed and upon placing pressing on my back I cringed. The pain shot through my back and I groaned. I knew I couldn't take a shower still so I cleaned myself up the best I was able and then made my way down to the kitchen where my mother was uncharacteristically making breakfast.

"Good morning, Edward," Esme sang out. I cocked an eyebrow at her and took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Um… hi Mom, shouldn't you be heading work?" I asked hesitantly. The smell of eggs and bacon was clouding my head.

"Not today. I decided to take an impromptu day off. So you and Bella got home late last night. What was your gift from her?" she asked me. My eyes widened in surprise and I turned picked up the glass of juice in front of me.

"Well… shegotmeatattoo," I spoke quickly and into my glass before I chugged the juice. Esme's eyes widened and she froze.

"A… you… she… WHERE?!" she cried out. I hung my head and lifted my shirt while turning my back towards her.

"Bella only paid for it. I picked it out and it was my choice to get it," I defended.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, your father is going to skin you when he sees that," Esme stated as she shook her head.

"You mean you're not going to say anything to him about it?" I asked incredulously. I had figured she was going to keep me home and turn me into my dad right away.

"You're an adult. I can't stop you and it's your body but I won't defend you to your father," she sighed. I let my crooked smile brake through and hugged Esme.

"I knew I liked you for a reason, Mom," I laughed as Esme broke out into a huge grin. She placed a plate that was piled with food in front of me and I dug in excitedly.

"Are you and Bella together now?" Esme asked casually. I froze mid chew with my fork halfway to my mouth. I sucked in a breath and began to choke on my food. Esme smiled and patted me on the back as I collected myself. "So, are you two an item now?"

"What are you talking about? We're just friends," I rasped out, my throat raw from choking.

"Do you really take me for an idea? I can see the way you look at each other. A mother knows these things, Edward," Esme stated rolling her eyes at me.

"It's really not like that, Mom," I mumbled with my head down staring at my food. I knew it was dead giveaway to my feelings on the situation but I couldn't help it.

"Tell me about it. I might be able to offer some assistance from a woman's point of view," she encouraged as she climbed up on the stool next to me.

"Ugh… you're the last person I want to talk to about this Mom," I sighed exasperatedly. Esme just sat staring at me with and expectant look on her face. "Fine, so I kinda kissed Bella after the game on Friday night; the same day I broke up with Lauren. Bella freaked out and I really can't blame her because that was an idiot move. So I've been trying to talk to her and everything for the past couple days but she's been avoiding me. Well, last night when she took me into Port Angeles I confronted her because we were stuck in the car together. I told her how I felt and she just ignored me Mom! She sat there and didn't say anything! I had to stop just to get away from her and when I came back to the car she told me she liked me too. Then, nothing… it's been so awkward. We didn't even talk on the ride home and she barely said goodbye to me last night," I ranted.

"Of course it's awkward. You're feelings are out there and neither of you has acted upon them. You're going to ask her out on a date now, aren't you?" Esme questioned me. I turned to look at her and saw that she was smirking at me.

"I-I-I uh… yeah, I guess I am," I replied stupidly. What was it about Bella that made me a bumbling idiot? I couldn't think straight when it came to her.

"You've got it bad sweetie. It's so sweet and refreshing to see you like a normal teenage boy who wants to impress a girl," she gushed at me. I sighed and caught sight of the clock on the microwave.

"I'm going to be late. I need to get going. Thanks, Mom," I said as I grabbed my bag and jogged out to my new car. I pressed the garage door opener and backed out taking a quick peak to see if Bella had left yet. I caught her running out to her truck and stumbling into it. I shook my head at her clumsiness.

"Hey! You want to ride in style?" I called out to her. Bella spun around to look at me and lost her footing. I cringed as she crashed into the side of her truck and hit her head. "Fuck, are you alright, Bells?"

"I'm fine. I have some stuff to do today so I'm just going to drive myself. Thanks though," Bella called back to me. I sighed in defeat as I watched her climb into her beast that she called a truck. She was upset with me over something and I didn't understand what. I would have to catch her before class to talk to her.

I sped to school and got a decent parking spot. Before I could even get the door open, I was surrounded. People were staring at my car and girls were drooling. I knew what they were all thinking and it made me cocky as hell.

"Damn Cullen, this car is incredible," Jessica breathed trying to be sexy. I rolled my eyes at her.

"If any of you fuckers so much as _breathe _on my car, I'll have your heads. Now back the fuck off," I growled out. I surveyed the parking lot looking for Bella's truck. I caught her puling in and I shoved my way through the dispersing crowd to meet her at her truck.

"Looks like you're going to be even more popular with a car like that," Bella smiled weakly at me as she climbed down from her truck. My hands itched to reach out and help her but I fought that urge because I wasn't sure if she would be okay with that action.

"Yeah, well… you know I love the attention," I laughed nervously. I grabbed Bella's books from her hand and she glared at me.

"Gentleman or not, that is annoying," Bella grumbled. I shrugged and walked with her to the cluster of buildings.

"You'll live. Listen, I wanted to ask you…" I began to say but I was rudely interrupted.

"BELLA! You're late! Damn it I've been looking everywhere for you. I have to tell you what happened on Saturday night with me and Jazz," Alice's tiny form was barreling towards us. I looked down at Bella and she was smiling at her miniature friend. I didn't understand Jasper's attraction to her. If I were him, I'd be worried I'd snap her in two.

"Give me a minute okay? I'll be in class in just a second," Bella laughed. Alice pouted but narrowed her eyes at me.

"You better not keep her out here for too long," Alice warned. I held my free hand up in surrender as she stomped away in her 4 inch heels.

"Like I was saying, I wanted to ask you if you were busy tonight. I know it's a Monday but I figured we could hang out and maybe got to the diner for dinner," I spoke quickly as a smile spread across Bella's face.

"I would love to except I usually study with Alice and Rose on Monday's," Bella replied. My smile fell and I nodded. I handed her back her books and turned to walk away.

"Oh, I understand," I was defeated and I didn't want her to see that look on my face. I took a step away but felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned back to see Bella still watching me.

"What about tomorrow night?" she asked. My face lit up but fell just as quickly as I shook my head.

"I have practice Tuesday thru Thursday and games are usually on Fridays," I explained. Her brow furrowed momentarily before she smiled again.

"Okay, I'll move out usually study group. Pick me up around five?" she said. I nodded my head excitedly and pulled Bella into a tight hug. I wanted to press my lips against hers but I thought it would be too much.

**BPOV**

So I was well aware that Alice and Rosalie were going to kill me the moment I suggested moving the 'study night' we had made a tradition our freshman year of high school. I also knew that they knew how I felt about Edward and they would understand… at least I hoped they would understand.

"God, there you are Bella. Class is going to start in like two minutes and you _know_ that is not enough time for me to tell you all about Saturday night with Jasper," Alice whined the second I walked in the classroom.

"I'm sorry. Edward was asking me out," I replied and I felt the goofy grin spread across my face.

"I mean seriously, Bella. It was very inconsiderate for you to make me… wait a second. Did you just say that Edward asked you out?" Alice squealed at me. I turned my goofy smile at her and could help but bounce up and down excitedly with her.

"Yes, I did. That was why he wanted to talk to me. I am so excited!" I squealed like Alice and didn't even cringe at the sound.

"Oh my God, when are you two going out?" she asked. I knew my face fell at that question and Alice cocked her head to stare at me before I saw the understanding flash in her eyes. "Bella, you can't go out with him tonight! We have so much girl talk that needs to be had!"

"I know, but Alice he doesn't have any other day free until Saturday and I just can't wait that long. Please. We'll reschedule for tomorrow night and then I'll have something to add to the conversation," I begged her. Alice pouted as she took her seat behind me.

"Rose is going to be so pissed at me for agreeing to this," she mumbled. I spun around in my seat and pulled her into a tight hug.

"She'll forgive us both and you know it. Thank you so much for understanding. You're coming home with me after school to help me pick out something to wear, right?" I asked knowing that would make her day. As predicted Alice's eyes lit up and a grin spread across her face.

"You really do know the way to my heart. I can't wait, we are going to make you so much more incredibly beautiful than you currently are," Alice clapped her hands and I turned back around in my seat to face the front.

Classes went on rather uneventfully and I was starting to get anxious for lunch. I was hoping that Edward would take a seat with me but I wasn't so sure that he would. I wanted to know what he classified our relationship as. I knew it was childish to want to know if he was my boyfriend but I desperately needed to know if that was what he thought about me.

"We're sitting over here today," Rose stated as she walked Alice and I to an empty table on the other side of the lunch room from where we normally sat.

"Why are we sitting all the way over here?" I asked. I received two exasperated looks causing me to snap my mouth closed.

"God, you are dense Bella. We don't want to be surrounded by everyone while we're with our boys," Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. I sighed knowing that she was still extremely pissed off at me about our 'study night' being moved.

"Why am I sitting over here? Do you honestly think that I want to sit here and watch you guys make out all lunch hour?" I hissed back as we all sat down.

"You always sit with us. We won't be making out the entire hour, I promise," Alice insisted. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest as Emmett slide onto the bench next to Rose. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and turned to smile at me.

"Hey Bells, heard you got a tattoo," Emmett smiled. Alice and Rosalie gawked at me and I felt my face flush. I hadn't figured out how to tell them about the tattoo yet.

"You did? Why didn't you say something? Where is it? What is it?" Rosalie spat out at me. I shrugged my shoulders and looked down. I spun the cap to my lemonade between my fingers.

"I was going to! I just didn't know how to tell you guys. I can't exactly show it to you guys here at school," I blushed again at the implications of that statement.

"Can't show us what at school?" Jasper asked as he took his seat next to Alice. I shifted uncomfortably at all of the attention they were showing me.

"The tattoo I got last night," I replied. Jasper smiled and winked at me.

"Yeah, Edward mentioned that. He said that his felt good but you seemed like you were in a lot of pain," Jasper explained.

"Nah, she was a trooper because even I have to admit that at first it hurt like hell," I heard Edward's velvety voice behind me before he sat down next to me. He pulled me into a tight hug and pressed a light kiss on the top of my head. I felt my heartbeat quicken and the blush rushing to my face.

"It's on my shoulder blade. The tattoo artist said that I chose one of the most painful spots for my first tattoo especially because I'm so thin and the tattoo was right on the bone," I told them all wincing at the thought of that pain.

"You have so got to go into the bathroom and show us that!" Alice squealed at me. I sighed and shook my head at her.

"We'll go at the end of lunch," I told her. I watched as she pouted and Jasper leaned down to kiss her. It was sweet and I was incredibly jealous of them.

"So did they okay you rescheduling?" Edward whispered in my ear and I nearly jumped out of my seat at the shock. I felt his warm breath on my neck as he laughed and it sent a shiver down my spine. The electric current I felt from his kiss the night before started to buzz in the background of my body.

"Um… yeah, they were very accommodating," I smiled gently looking towards him. The smile that graced his face made my breath catch and my heart pound in my throat. I started at his lips and had the intense urge to press mine to them. The urge caused fantasies of how incredible his lips would feel on my skin and what he could to me with them. I felt the familiar knot in my stomach and stifled the frustrated groan that was building in my throat.

"Great. I've got some great stuff planned for tonight but you might want to dress warm and comfortable," Edward grinned at me and I felt myself melt. I barely registered his comment and tore my eyes away from him to look down at my lunch. I needed to avoid gaping at him all hour.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I am only allowed to borrow them. Thanks to my beta twilight-is-lovee for her super fast work. I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, added this to their favorites and alerted me. It makes me feel good that you guys like my story. I also wanted to apologize for not responding to all of my reviews this week. I've had a lot going on in real life and it's hard to pull away from it at times. Last thing I want to say is that I may not be updating as quickly as usual for a little while due to demands at school and moving but by the second week in December everything should pick back up. I'm not abandoning this story at all I swear, I just have some things that need to be done and I might not update a lot. Thanks guys and please just stick with me.**

**Playlist  
****_Addicted_ by Simple Plan  
_Our Song_ by Taylor Swift  
_Looking For a Good Time_ by Lady Antebellum  
_I Want You To Want Me_ by Cheap Trick  
_Clair De Lune_ by Debussy**

* * *

**EPOV**

School flew by after Bella accepted my offer for a date. She made me a little nervous when she said she had to ask Rosalie and Alice, but everything actually went in my favor. I just hope my plans for the night weren't too incredibly silly. I had wracked my brain to come up with something that would be original.

"So, Eddie boy, you finally got the balls to ask Bells out?" Emmett smirked at me as he plopped into his seat behind me.

"Emmett, you can fuck off, dude," I replied in irritation. He and Jasper knew how I felt about Bella, and they knew that I didn't think I was good enough for her.

"Would you relax? Seriously, I was just yanking your chain. Where are you planning on taking her?" Emmett questioned as he reclined in his seat. It was actually comical to see him in the tiny school desk due to his massive body build.

"I'm taking her to play miniature golf, go kart riding, and to the arcade. Then, I'm taking her to the diner for dinner. I didn't think that going out to Port Angeles two nights in a row would be acceptable to her dad," I sighed. Emmett grinned wickedly at me.

"I haven't been up to the miniature golf place in years! Dude, do you remember the last time we all went up there? I can't believe Jasper actually jumped into the fish pond for ten bucks! That was freaking classic!" Emmett snorted and slapped at his knee.

"I think that you being chased by those geese had to definitely my favorite part of that day," I laughed loudly.

"They tried to steal my damn ball! Fuckers! I forgot about that! Now I remember why I don't go there anymore," he huffed. I smiled at the memories as our teacher called the class to order.

We were fourteen and thought that we were cool. My mom had dropped the three of us off so that she could do some shopping without the aggravation we usually provided. We played a round of golf, and the course was covered with geese that the attendants told use to stay away from. Emmett was fucking around and smacked a ball right in the middle of a huge group of the geese. He insisted that the golf ball was important enough to brave the geese. They ended up squawking at him and chasing him around trying to nip at him.

At the front of the miniature golf course, there was a huge pond filled with hundreds of coy that people could feed. While throwing food in and watching the fish practically climb on top of each other to get the food, Emmett got the brilliant idea to offer Jasper money to jump in the pond. Ten bucks wasn't nearly enough for the way that pond made him smell and the major bitching my mother had given him.

"Maybe we can all go up there and hang out. You freed up Alice and Rose for the night too. I'll mention it to Jazz," Emmett suggested. I spun around to face him, not caring about the teacher.

"I will fucking kill you. This is supposed to be just Bella and me. Emmett, I swear…" I growled under my breath. Emmett held up his hands in surrender as I continued to glare at him.

"Okay, geez, it was just a suggestion. We'll find something else to do." He frowned at me and looked down at the textbook in front of him.

Spanish was, thankfully, my final class, and I quickly rushed out to my car. It was again surrounded by people who were gawking at it. I sighed as I pushed my way through the crowd. I walked around my car to give it a quick once over before I climbed in to head home.

I was excited to talk to Esme because I knew she was home and she would probably be making cookies or some other delicious baked good. My mother was great when she was around, and I felt like she would be helpful in hammering out the details for my date. I was thinking about getting Bella flowers, but wasn't sure if that was a little too much or not.

"Listen, son, don't you think that you should throw out all of the stupid 'first date' traditions? You've known Bella for years. Just be normal," Esme told me after I explained my plans of flowers. "You've got to know by now that Charlie isn't going to shoot you," she laughed.

"Not funny, Mom," I groaned as I let my head fall to the table. She told me it was probably too cold to play miniature golf, but I didn't want to take her to a movie or something trivial like that. I wanted to do something unique.

"Well, if unique is what you're looking for why don't you do some kind of picnic? Your father is working late tonight, and I can disappear if you want to use the living room. _Oh_, I can just picture it," Esme gushed, reminding me of Alice.

"You know I can't cook," I stated flatly. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to me.

"Honey, I was planning on helping you out. I'll make you and Bella a nice dinner and even set up the scene for you so all you need to do is walk over to get her," Esme said, smiling proudly.

"You would do that for me? Thanks, Mom!" I hugged her tightly, and then jumped off the couch and ran up to my room. I wanted to let Bella know that dressing warm was no longer necessary. I was also hoping to catch a peak at her through her always-open curtains. I was horny and desperate for at least a little peak of skin to help me reach release. I didn't know if I could explain a rock hard erection while I tried to have a real date with her. Just thinking about it embarrassed the hell out of me.

**BPOV**

Alice came over after school and talked to me about Jasper then entire time. I started to confuse my thoughts after an hour.

"Alice, Jasper will be here in a little while to get me!" I cried out to her. She stopped talking and stared at me with a confused expression.

"Jasper? Don't you mean Edward?" Alice laughed at me. I felt the blush cover my face and neck.

"That's your fault. You won't shut up about Jasper, and I can't fucking think right now because I'm freaking out," I confessed. Alice smiled at me and grabbed my chin to make me look at her. She started putting eyeliner on my eye, and I groaned.

"You need to relax. It's just Edward. You'll have a great time," she chirped out. I wanted to strangle her for being so perky.

"I'm just worried that it's going to be awkward. Last night it was incredibly awkward on the ride home. Alice, why is this so hard now?" I cried out.

"It's not going to be awkward and it won't be hard. You just need to get that confidence we all love back. You both like each other and know everything about one another. Just be normal, Bella," Alice chided. I glared at her as she finished the eyeliner and moved on to eye shadow.

"Whatever. You are too 'glass is half full' for me today. I just want to be nervous for a little while, you know, like normal people are when they go on a date," I warned her. Alice laughed at me.

"Get over yourself already. You drive me nuts some days, Bella," she sighed at me. I smiled then, knowing that I tried to drive her nuts at times. Alice went on about Jasper more and finished my makeup before heading into my closet to pick something out.

"He said to dress warm. That kind of worries me, but I should probably heed that warning, Alice," I hinted, knowing all too well what she approved of as date clothing.

"That gives me no options then! Why did you want me to help you if you couldn't dress all sexy because you'll be outside?" Alice whined as she came out of my closet. She laid down across my bed and pouted. I climbed up next to her to comfort her, but my cell phone rang.

"Hold on. We'll discuss my clothes in a minute," I told Alice before picking up my phone to see who was calling. The smile that spread across my face was completely involuntary. "Hey, Edward!"

"Hi, Bella, there's been a change in our plans for the evening," he said excitedly. I felt my mood drop and realized he was canceling our date.

"Oh, okay, well, we can reschedule or something. That's fine," I replied to him, trying to mask the disappointment that filled my voice.

"What? Why would we do that? I just wanted to tell you that you don't really need to dress warm because I decided it was too cold to do anything outside tonight," Edward stated nervously.

"Okay, that's not a problem. Will you still be here at the same time?" I felt my excitement bubble back up to the surface.

"Of course I will be. Why are your curtains closed? You aren't mad at me are you?" he asked. I laughed at him and leaned back on the bed next to Alice, who was bouncing around excitedly.

"No, Alice insisted I close them while she got me ready. She said that you don't need to see me until you show up at the door," I explained. Edward laughed and then sighed into the phone.

"Well, tell Alice she sucks. I guess I'll see you tonight. Bye, Bella," he said.

"Okay, I will. See you later," I replied back. Alice jumped off my bed and stared at me waiting for an explanation of my conversation. "No need to dress warm. We'll be inside tonight." I smiled at her and laughed as she ran straight into my closet.

"Now I've got something to work with!" she called out to me. I fell back on my bed with a heavy say and stared up at the ceiling. "You better not be lying down! You'll ruin your hair and I don't have the time to redo that and get you dressed."

"I know better than to lie down after you do my hair," I replied as I sat up with a groan and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Don't think I didn't see that," Alice scolded from the closet, and I rolled my eyes at her. "That too!" What they hell was with her knowing everything?

"You know that is really creepy, don't you? I mean, seriously. You're in my closet, and there is no way you could see any of what I did." I pouted like a baby and Alice popped her head out of my closet with a wicked grin.

"Of course I didn't see it physically, but I've known you forever. I kind of know what to expect from you. Oh, I almost forgot, Rose said that our 'girl's night' is rescheduled for tomorrow night at her place. Her and I are doubling with Emmett and Jasper tonight so we should all have lots of good stuff to share tomorrow." Alice ducked back into my closet, and I sighed. I stood up, walked to my window, and peeked out of the curtains, seeing Edward sitting on his bed looking at my window. I caught his eye and smiled at him. I saw the smile and his lips, and I waved at him and he waved back, the silly grin never leaving his face.

"Bella! What are you doing? Get away from there! Do you realize you're practically naked?" Alice cried out. I looked down at myself in shock and dropped the curtain as Alice pulled my arm. I could feel the warmth covering my entire body and knew I was completely red.

**EPOV**

After I called Bella, I checked with my mom to see if she needed any help setting up what she had envisioned for the night. When she shooed me back up to my room, I attempted to do some homework, but I couldn't concentrate. I sat on my bed and stared out at Bella's window, wishing I had x-ray vision. I laughed at that thought. I could see a shadow moving behind the curtain and imaged it was Bella naked.

As I imaged this, I felt my dick get hard again. I groaned and stayed staring at the window. I saw the curtain move a little and caught a beautiful glimpse. Bella was standing there at her window smiling in me in nothing but a black lacey bra and matching panties. My already hard cock twitched in my pants as I stared at her with a huge grin on my face. She was any guy's walking wet dream standing in that window waving and smiling at me. I didn't get to watch her long because another shadow pulled her away from the window, and I could only assume it was Alice or Rosalie. I wanted to kill whichever one it was.

I groaned loudly and fell back on my bed with a loud slap as my head connected with my books.

"FUCK!" I cried out in frustration. I was sick of waiting, and I still had an hour of it to go. Grabbing my clothes and towel, I walked into my bathroom to take a cold shower. After my peak at Bella, I needed it.

For a few long moments, I let the water run over me, and the image of Bella in her bra and panties burned behind my eyes. I felt my cock get impossibly harder and winced at the sensitivity there.

"Pull yourself together, Edward. You don't want her running from you," I chastised myself. I put my forehead against the cold tile and sighed at the contrast to the scolding water. I looked down as I felt my dick twitch. "Jacking off again… At least then I might be able to keep myself in some control around her," I mumbled as I wrapped my hand around my cock.

I kept one arm above my head to brace myself against the tile wall and slid my hand up and down the shaft, squeezing hard. I groaned at the image of Bella standing innocently in front of her window in nothing but that sexy as underwear set. I thought about the softness of her lips on mine, and the way our lips molded together perfectly. It didn't take long for the coil in my abdomen to tighten and my release was imminent. I felt the pleasure crash over me, and I bit my lip to keep my moan at bay. Once I came down from my high, I felt despicable. I shouldn't have been gawking at Bella or fantasizing about her being naked. It was disrespectful, but the images and pleasure I got from it were incredible.

I dressed myself in something casual but still nice. I put on a nice pair of khakis with a white t-shirt and a navy blue dress shirt open over it. I slid on my most comfortable dress shoes since they wouldn't be on for very long. I looked myself over in the mirror and ran my hand through my unruly bronze hair. I attempted to tame it some but gave up after a few minutes. After brushing my teeth, I took on more last glance in the mirror and sprayed myself with a little bit of cologne before I headed downstairs.

"Alright, Mom, I'm going over to get Bella now. We'll be back in a minute," I called out as I jogged down the steps. When I took in the living room, I completely froze.

"So, what do you think? Will this work?" Esme asked me. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded.

**BPOV**

I should have known better than to allow Alice to dress me. I should have asked Rosalie. I was wearing a sapphire blue dress that came to mid-thigh and had a deep plunge v-neck. There was a jewel at the bust line, and a sash wrapped around it. The dress flared out slightly from there. It had thick strap shoulders on it and I forced her to allow me to wear a wrap around my shoulders. I also refused the heels she tried to force me into and stuck to my black ballet flats. She had my hair down, thankfully, and it was straight. The makeup was lighter than she usually let me get away with, and she didn't make me wear jewelry.

"You do realize that there is no place that is this nice in town, right? He said we were just going to the diner. How do you find these things in my closet anyway? This is the dress I wore to one of the deputy's weddings last year, and I forgot I even owned it," I complained. Alice glared at me. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Bella, you asked for my help. And finding something that is decent in your closet is quite a chore," she sneered. I rolled my eyes and followed her out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Alice. I love you, and I appreciate your help," I said as I hugged her from behind. She laughed and pushed me away.

"Edward should be over in a few minutes so I should get going. Now remember, I want details tomorrow," Alice smiled as she grabbed her coat and walked out onto the porch.

I paced my living room nervously waiting for Edward to knock. I heard a car door slam outside and felt my heart rate speed up. I felt my palms getting sweaty and internally cursed myself when the door swung open, and Charlie stood there.

"Wow, Bells, where are you off to?" he asked as he looked me over. I felt the familiar blush cover my cheeks and looked down at the floor.

"Edward asked me out, and we're going out tonight. I mean as long as you're okay with that," I mumbled, realizing that I hadn't okayed my going out with Charlie.

"Took him long enough to ask you. It's fine with me. Just make sure you're home by curfew." He smiled at me and proceeded to remove his coat and gun belt. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks, Dad," I responded as the blush on my cheeks deepened. I started to relax when I heard a knock at the door. Charlie cocked an eyebrow and turned around to open the door. I felt my heart pounding, and a lump in my throat kept me from talking. My stomach was filled with butterflies, and I didn't know what to do with my hands.

"Good evening, Chief Swan. I'm here to pick up Bella," I heard Edward's voice speak formally at the door.

"Call me Charlie, Edward. Just because you're here to take Bells out on a date doesn't mean I'm going to drill you. You know the routine anyway by now." Charlie smiled, motioning for Edward to come in. "Bella, your date's here," he called out with a grin on his face.

"Thanks," I replied quietly as I stared at my feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. I couldn't understand why I felt so awkward around Edward all of the sudden.

"Wow, you look in incredible," Edward breathed out. I looked up at him and froze at the sight before me. Edward stood in front of me with his perfectly messy bronze hair and brilliant green eyes behind jet-black lashes, and he smelled incredible. I sucked in a deep breath as I took in the rest of him noticing his casual yet dressy attire. He was wearing khakis, a navy blue button down with a white t-shirt underneath it.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," I smirked at him. He reached out his hand for mine, and we both walked towards the door.

"Don't be late, Bells," Charlie called from his place in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes as I pulled the front door open.

"You know I'm always on time Charlie," Edward called back and pulled the door closed behind him. I found myself looking up at his lips and couldn't help the urge that overcame me to press me lips to his. I reached up on my toes and made my lips touch his. I felt the warm of Edward's hand through my dress as he placed them at my hips to pull me in closer. His mouth opened, and I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip. My lips opened, and our tongues met. We broke apart, and I knew I was blushing.

"Sorry… I couldn't help myself," I laughed as Edward pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't ever apologize for that. You just beat me to it." He smiled down at me. He walked me down the porch steps, and I looked around for his car. My brow furrowed in confusion, and he laughed. "We don't need the car. We're only going back to my house. I have some things planned there."

"Oh, okay. That's great." I smiled back at him. He held my hand the entire way back to his house, and I noticed the crazy grin on his face, which melted most of my nervousness away. He was so excited, and it was extremely sweet.

"Close your eyes, okay?" Edward asked me as he paused on the porch before opening the door. I narrowed my eyes at him and he shrugged. "It's just so you get the full affect," he pushed.

"Alright," I sighed in defeat as I closed my eyes. I felt Edward's hand come up to cover my eyes. A smile graced my face as I heard the door creak open. He led me into the house, and I heard the door click shut behind me. He walked me into the room a little and stopped. Then he turned me to the right some and pulled his hand from my face.

"Open your eyes," he whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine. I slowly let my eyes open, and the shock set in as they adjusted to the light. I was standing in Edward's living room, but it was completely changed. All the furniture was pushed back against the stairs and the room was bathed in candle light. In the middle of the floor was a plush white blanket that had a picnic basket sitting in the middle of it. Off to the side of the blanket was a bucket that contained ice and a bottle of something. Soft piano music played in the background, and there were a dozen roses sitting next to the picnic basket.

"You did all of this… for me?" I squeaked out. Edward laughed and led me onto the blanket. I took a seat, and he followed suit.

"It was actually my mom. She insisted." He blushed as he admitted this to me.

"Well, it's absolutely beautiful," I sighed happily. Edward pulled off his shoes then and opened up the picnic basket, pulling out three containers. After he placed the three containers aside, he pulled out place settings and made us a table on the floor. I laughed at the look of concentration on his face.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked me with his crooked grin.

"You. That look on your face is great. You look so deep in thought, and you're just bringing things out of a basket.

"It's only because I want this to be perfect."

"You've done your job then. I love being around you because you make me laugh and feel good. I don't need anything more than your company to make this night perfect," I explained to him. Edward leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, and I tried to wrap my arms around his neck but he pulled away too quickly.

"Plenty of time for that later; I don't want dinner to get cold." He opened up one of the containers and spoon out a salad into our bowls.

"How's your back feeling?" I asked as I watched Edward pull the bottle from the bucket of ice.

"It's okay, I can't sleep on it, and it's still red. It's nothing I can't handle." He shrugged his shoulders and poured some of the contents of the bottle into to champagne glasses. "Don't worry, it's just sparkling cider," Edward laughed after catching my confused expression.

"Oh. Well, my shoulder's okay, too. I almost killed Alice for this dress but it actually covers the tattoo very well."

"Did you tell Charlie about it?" he asked me. I shook my head, and he laughed. "He'll see it eventually. You're eighteen remember?"

"I'll keep it hidden as long as I can manage, and I'm hoping that's forever," I confessed.

Our casual conversation carried on through the salad and Chicken Alfredo. We talked about school and our friends. Everything felt completely normal and the awkwardness evaporated. As dinner came to a close, I noticed on the clock it was on seven and wondered what Edward had planned for the rest of the evening.

"If you'll follow me, we're going to have dessert out on the patio." Edward stood up and reached out to help me up. I accepted his hand and stood up to follow him. Edward reached down and grabbed both of our glasses and the bottle of cider in one hand and then grabbed my hand in his other. We walked through the kitchen and onto the back patio, and it was just as beautiful and romantic as the living room.

There was a fire in the small fire pit they had, and it sat in front of wicker couch that sat on the patio. Edward led me to the couch and set the glasses and cider on the table beside the couch. He then added a few logs onto the fire before sitting down next to me.

"This is all really nice," I said softly. Edward placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close to him.

"I'm sorry it took me so damn long to realize how special you are and how much I really want to be with you," he stated.

"Yeah, we wasted a lot of time worrying didn't we?" I asked him as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Absolutely." He ran his fingers through my hair and rubbed my back as we watched the flames dance in the fire pit. For a short while, we just sat together quietly.

"Alice and Rosalie are going to be so jealous," I finally said. He chuckled at my comment and pulled back some to look at me.

"I'm glad that you think so," he smirked. His hand came down underneath my chin and he pulled my face up to his. Once his lips touched mine, I lost control of my body.

I pressed myself against him and opened my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward's body responded to mine, and his mouth opened. Our tongues met and twisted together as his hands ran down my arms and grabbed onto my hips. I tangled my fingers in the hair at the back of his neck and pulled him in closer to deepen our kiss. I felt high from the contact with his lips and ventured to move myself into straddling his lap, and I felt him groan against my lips as he pulled away.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked in a breathy voice that turned me on. I placed my forehead against his and closed my eyes. I felt his hands running up and down my back and it calmed my nerves.

"Getting comfortable?" I laughed quietly, and he grinned as he pulled me into him for another kiss.

* * *

**Please leave me a review, thanks!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters, I'm just playing with them. Sorry about my delay here lately. I'm in college and my finals are coming up. I have a few papers I have to have written too. The only reason this update is actually coming out today is because I have pleurisy (inflammation in the lungs) and I'm on bed rest so I've had some free time, lol. Thanks to my beta twilight-is-lovee for her quick work with this chapter. I wanna say a huge thanks to all my reviewers and to those of you who have alerted this story or added it to your favorites... It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside LOL. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

**Playlist  
_Eyes Closed So Tight_ by Vi3  
_You Ain't Gotta Say Too Much_ by 504 Boys  
_Wild At Heart_ by Gloriana  
_Looking For A Good Time_ by Lady Antebellum  
_I Alone_ by Live**

* * *

BPOV

"You know, I feel really fucking stupid for all the time we wasted," Edward murmured in my ear as I laid my head on his shoulder, trying to catch my breath from an intense kiss. I smiled at the fact that he had already mentioned this to me.

"I know exactly what you mean. With the knowledge that I'm about to seriously embarrass myself, I'm going to tell you that I've been pining over you for years. I only dated Jacob because I was trying to get over you, and he just ended up being a total ass," I sighed as I sat back up on his lap.

"That's not embarrassing, Bella. That's sweet and makes me feel good to know you liked me that much. I only dated girls like Lauren because they were the total opposite of you. I thought I wasn't good enough for someone like you so I dated the opposite, thinking that I would at least feel like I was staying in my league." Edward shook with silent laughter. I smiled at him as I leaned down to press my lips to his gently. I could feel the cold of the night air seeping into my clothes, and I began to shiver.

"It's getting cold… we should probably put another log on," I sighed into Edward's neck. He wrapped one arm around me and stood to walk over to the woodpile. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist to keep myself from falling.

"I thought it was getting kind of hot in here, personally," he whispered into my ear after he tossed a few logs into the dying flames. His hot breath and sexy tone sent chills through me that had nothing to do with the cold breeze.

"I-I-I… mmhm," I mumbled incoherently in response. I felt his hot lips touch the hollow behind my ear, and a throaty moan escaped my lips. I felt his dick harden at the sound, and he pulled me back onto his lap on the couch.

"You're killing me, Bella. First, the unintentional peep show this afternoon, which, by the way, was incredibly hot, then you climbing on my lap, and now the moans," Edward whined as I felt the familiar heat flood my cheeks. "Even that is ridiculously sexy, and you don't even know it," he whispered as he ran the back of his hand along my cheek and jaw line. His words and intense stare went straight to my core. I felt the dampness in my panties and turned to press my lips against his frantically.

"God… do you have any idea how long I've waited for this? I want you so fucking badly, Edward," I groaned out against his lips and ground my hips into his erection. Edward's eyes widened at my statement, and his tongue darted out to meet mine as they danced together between our mouths.

"Fuck, I wish my mother wasn't home right now," Edward sighed as he pulled away. I looked down at him and knew my face portrayed my shock.

"Esme's home?!" I cried out. He laughed and nodded his head. I whipped my head around to stare at the back door, convinced she was going to walk out and see us.

"Relax, she's upstairs reading. She promised me that she would be completely out of sight tonight. She's not coming down at all, I swear," Edward comforted as he ran his hands up and down my thighs. I moaned softly at the electricity flowing from his hands into my skin. I tensed slightly as his hand ran up under the hem of my dress slightly. I couldn't shake the paranoia of Esme finding us in this position. I squirmed some in his arms as his grip tightened around me. "Where do you think you're going?" he growled softly.

"I don't want your mom to see us like this," I sighed. Edward shook his head at me and pressed his lips to my neck and then down my collarbone.

"I won't let her, so stop worrying. Let me take a look at your tattoo," he smiled slyly at me. I grinned at him as I felt the flush rise in my cheeks again and turned slightly to the side. I went to grab the shoulder of my dress to move it but Edward's hand stopped me.

I turned my head to look at him and he winked at me and slid the fabric down over my shoulder as he kissed the skin it exposed. I felt a fire burn through my and settle in my crotch, where a tingling began. I closed my eyes at the sensations filling me. I felt his fingers graze over the sensitive skin where the new ink marked my skin.

"You are so fucking beautiful it is unreal. And this right here?" He tapped my shoulder gently. "This is unbelievably sexy, and I am even more turned on by looking at it." A chill shot through me once again, and my knees got week as I felt his lips travel back up my shoulder to my neck.

"Do you know that you really have a way with words?" I whispered back as I tilted my neck to give him better access. I let myself relax back into Edward.

"Bella, if I keep going with this…" he started to whine as he kissed up to my lips and caught my bottom lip in his teeth and pulled gently before he kissed me roughly as his hands slid up my hips and ass toward my back and finally twisted into my hair to pull my head closer to his. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss and I felt the vibration of Edward's groan against my lips. I quickly pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"I know… we really need to cool this down some." I sighed again and grudgingly climbed off Edward's lap and sat down next to him. I curled into his side and laid my head on his shoulder as he laid his on top of mine.

"You're stronger than I am, that's for sure," Edward mumbled into my head. I snorted at that as I remember watching him from my room the night before. "What are you snorting at?" he laughed as he pulled away to look at me.

"Oh… uh… nothing," I stumbled over my words, and my face felt like it was on fire.

I didn't want to tell him about what happened the night before, and he knew me well enough to know when I wasn't being truthful. I was only hoping that he would let it going seeing my embarrassment.

"You're an awful liar; I believe I've mentioned that before," Edward laughed as he pulled further away to look into my face. I knew my face was a brilliant red, and I also knew Edward well enough that he wasn't going to let it go until I told him what was up.

**EPOV**

The blush covering Bella's face and neck was enough to tell me that whatever she was thinking about had to be good. I sat and watched the emotions pass through her eyes as they darted around, looking at anything but my face. I saw embarrassment, contemplation, lust, and then resignation finally before she turned to look me in the eye.

"This is so embarrassing, and I can't believe I'm actually going to say this out loud and to you of all people," she mumbled softly as she looked away. I held back my laugh and sat patiently for her to continue with her confession. "GOD! You're really going to make me tell you aren't you?"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." I smiled at her, and she gave me a sideways glance before taking a deep breath. I knew she would tell me regardless of how embarrassing it was because she always told me when I acted like I didn't care.

"I saw you last night… through the window. You thought I was asleep… I wasn't," she spoke barely loud enough for me to hear her. I thought my heart would stop as the words left her mouth, and I couldn't breathe.

"You mean when I was… oh god," I groaned as my head fell into my hands. I was jerking off and she watched me. Now _that_ was embarrassing. I wanted to melt into the couch and disappear. Bella probably thought I was the biggest pervert in the world. I was watching her while I did it. She had to know that I was thinking about her, too.

"Yes, I mean when you were jacking off… but… this is the embarrassing part… it turned me on Edward. I… I played with myself while I watched you," Bella whispered, and I looked up in shock just as the pink tint to her face turned a bright and fiery red. My whole body felt like it was on fire, and the burning desire to have her overtook my senses and completely blocked my brain from functioning correctly.

"That has to be _THE_hottest fucking thing I have ever heard in my entire life," I groaned out as I pulled her face up to mine and stared into her eyes. I felt my dick twitch in my pants, and I pressed my lips against hers violently. I leaned into Bella, forcing her to lay pack against the couch as I climbed over her and pressed my body flush to hers while keeping our lips firmly attached.

I felt rather than heard the groans emanating from Bella's throat as her hands twisted into the hair at the back of my neck and pulled me into her and deepened our kiss. I felt a growl start rumbling in my chest as I ran my hands up and down her sides and felt her hips buck into me. My body responded before my mind could stop it, and I ground my erection into her crotch. A guttural moan escaped Bella's throat, and it only spurred me on. I moved my hand down over her waist and past her hip until it rested on her lower thigh. I squeezed her thigh gently before I moved my hand up her thigh and under her dress. Bella again bucked her hips into me, and my hand instinctively slid to her inner thigh, and I felt her tense slightly beneath me.

"Edward, wait," Bella breathed into my ear as she pulled herself away from my kiss. I move my hand away from her thigh quickly and avoided looking in her eyes.

"I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry," I whispered in defeat. I pulled my body weight off her and started to sit up, but laid my head on her heaving chest. It was sneaky, I knew, but I was horny and I wanted to be touching her still.

"Don't be silly, I was loving it. I just think that we should slow down a little… especially since your mother is home and I have to be home in like twenty minutes." She smiled as the perfect blush coated her face.

"You're probably right," I groaned into her cleavage. Bella laughed and squirmed beneath me.

"That tickles!" she cried out as she grabbed my hair to pull my head from her chest. I smiled mischievously at her then began tickling her ribs. She squirmed and squealed beneath me as I kept up the tickling despite her pleas.

"Can't… breathe… stop… please!" Bella cried out. Her face was flushed, and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. I smirked at her and pulled my hands away from her sides.

"You are too damn beautiful for your own good, did you know that?" I asked her through my laughter. Once she caught her breath, Bella sat up and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Whatever," she stated, and I caught her rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm serious. You really don't see yourself clearly at all," I sighed into her hair. I pulled her into my side, and we sat together in silence for a long while as we watched the flames begin to die. I felt Bella shift against me and heard her let out an exasperated breath so I turned to look at her.

"I've got to start heading home now. If I'm late, Charlie will kill us both," she said softly. I felt the frown form on my face, but I stood up anyway to lead her back into the house. We walked in through the kitchen, and I noticed that the living room was back to normal. Esme must have cleaned up once we went out onto the patio. I grabbed our coats as Bella slid her shoes back on. I held her hand as we walked silently across our lawns and onto her porch.

"I had a great time. I hope we'll be doing all that again sometime very soon," I whispered into her ear. She blushed, as I had anticipated, and then nodded her head at me.

"Absolutely, we will be doing that again. Thank you for such a perfect night." She smiled shyly. I chuckled at her nervous expression and pulled her in close to me. I pulled her chin up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Good night, Bella. I'll see you in the morning before class." I smiled at her as she pulled away.

"Good night, Edward." Bella smiled back as she pulled open her front door. I waited until she closed the door behind her to make my way back to my house. I walked slowly, savoring the memories of the evening. I noticed a familiar car parked next to my driveway when I got closer, and I went over to it. I was shocked by who I saw sitting in it.

"James? What are you doing over her?" I asked incredulously as the window went down at my approach.

"I got into a huge fight with my parents… I didn't have anywhere else to go… I hope you don't mind. I mean… I just wanted a friend to talk to," he mumbled without looking at me. I quirked an eyebrow at him in curiosity. We had never really been friends, only teammates, and I wasn't aware he even knew where I lived.

"Um… no, I don't mind. Did you want to come in and talk or something?" I asked uncomfortably. He looked so dejected that I couldn't just turn him away without trying to help him some.

"No… I think I'll try heading home. I'm sorry," he mumbled again as he turned the car back on. I watched as he pulled away from my house and shrugged. I didn't understand what he was thinking but figured that he'd be okay if he didn't want to talk about it.

**BPOV**

I was incredibly relieved that Charlie was asleep when I came in from my date with Edward. I didn't want to have to talk to him about it of all people. I was in such I great mood that I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep quickly. I decided I'd jump in the shower to remove the makeup that felt sticky on my face after my tears of laughter ran through it. I grabbed my Winnie the Pooh pajamas out of the drawer, but before I could turn around to head out of the bedroom, I caught sight of Edward standing at the bottom of his driveway, staring after a car that was pulling away.

I tilted my head to the side and watched as Edward shook his head and shrugged before heading up to his porch. I was infinitely curious as to who would be at his house this late on a school night. I shrugged it off myself and went off to the bathroom once he entered his front door. The hot water was incredibly soothing on my skin; I hadn't realized just how cold I had been sitting outside with Edward.

After my shower, I went back into my room and pulled open my curtains. Alice and I had left them closed that afternoon, and I didn't want Edward to think that I was upset with him or anything. I pulled my laptop out and sprawled out on my stomach. While I waited for my computer to load, I stared out my window into Edward's room. A few minutes passed, and he walked in from his adjoining bathroom followed by a huge cloud of steam. He was in only a towel, and his back was to me. I could see his tattoo clearly. The skin around it was a little red, but it looked good after only a day.

After gawking at him for a few minutes, he turned around and met my eyes. I blushed and looked down at my laptop as a smirk crossed his face. I pulled up my messenger, hoping that Alice or Rosalie were on for me to talk to about my night. Neither of them were, though, so I was going to shut down my laptop, but Edward sent me a message.

**Edman92: **See something you like, Swan?  
**BellaBell2010: **So what if I did? If you don't want me looking, you should put some clothes on.  
**Edman92: **I'd rather take them all off, but I think that would be too forward of me. What do you think? Wanna see me in all my naked glory yet?

I gawked at my computer screen and looked out my window to see Edward grinning at me. He cocked his eyebrow and pointed to his screen asking me for my answer. I turned back to the screen and stared at it for a moment before I answered.

**BellaBell2010:** I don't think that's such a good idea.  
**Edman92:** I think it would be a fantastic idea, personally. Come on, all I have to do is drop this little towel. For all you know, I could have just done it and be naked right now.

My head involuntary snapped up to the window, and I caught Edward eyeing me again. I took a chance and looked him over and saw he was still in the towel. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the computer screen when I saw him laughing.

**Edman92:** I knew you wanted to see it. I'm going to get dressed now. Can you hold on a minute?  
**BellaBell2010:** Sure, sure. Just don't take forever.

I sighed and smiled at the screen. I took a peak out the window and saw Edward digging in his drawers. I watched from my position, trying to be stealthy. He never looked back at me so I figured I was safe to stare. My jaw dropped when I saw the towel drop from around his waist and his ass was staring straight at me. Edward quickly pulled on a pair of plaid sleep pants with no boxers and sat back down at his desk. My messenger chimed, and I forced myself to turn back to my computer, wiping at my mouth fearing there would be drool there.

**Edman92: **I know you were looking at me. Did you see anything that you liked that time around?  
**BellaBell2010:** I was not!  
**Edman92: **Whatever. You're still a horrible liar. Good night, sexy girl.  
**BellaBell2010:** I'll see you in the morning, Edward.

I shut my laptop before I said something that I shouldn't have. I was turned on by him standing naked that comfortably knowing that I could have been watching him. I didn't want to make any kind of comments that could give my predicament away to him. I put my laptop back on the desk and turned out my light. I fell asleep quickly, facing my window.

School the next day was very enjoyable. I rubbed it in every girl's face that Edward was now mine by rubbing on him and kissing him every chance that I got. Edward loved every second of my attention. At lunch, he even sat me on his lap while we ate and he talked with all the other football players. We got a few death glares, but I wasn't sure who they were directed to, me or Edward. James watched us a lot and I kind of felt bad for how sad he looked, but I didn't let it bother me. It was the first day that Edward and I announced our newfound relationship, and I didn't want anything to ruin it.

As promised, I rode home with Alice and Rosalie to have our weekly girls' night. Alice insisted that we do facials, manicures, and pedicures to 'punish' me for bailing out the night before.

"Not fair! You two benefited from the evening as well!" I pouted in the backseat.

"You were the original bail out. Now stop complaining and let us have our fun or I'll add dressing you up to the event list," Alice threatened. I shut my mouth and fell back against the seat dramatically.

"Give it up, Bella; she's serious about the dress up thing. We went to the mall yesterday and she bought you a shitload of stuff." Rose laughed and Alice smacked her.

"Way to ruin a surprise, Rose!" Alice cried out as she pulled into her driveway. I sighed as I climbed out of the car and followed my two friends into the house.

"You know how much I hate it when you buy me stuff. I don't know why you insist on doing it all the damn time," I grumbled as we made our way up the stairs.

"Okay, enough of the damn complaining. How was your date with Edward?" Rose asked me as she kicked off her shoes and fell into a beanbag chair in Alice's room.

"It was incredible. His mom made us dinner and set up a picnic in his living room. There were candles all around us with classical music playing in the background. We talked about loads of things, and when we finished eating, he led me out to their back patio where a fire was burning in the small fire pit next to the couch out there. We made out. It was hot and heavy. If his mother hadn't been in the house in her room, I think that I would have attacked him. I actually almost did attack him before I knew she was still home," I gushed excitedly.

"Wow, that sounds romantic," Alice sighed out.

"Like, what is hot and heavy? Where were your hands? Come on, Bella, details!" Rose cried out in aggravation at me. I laughed at her and shook my head.

"Well, Alice here put me in a dress, and his hands did travel up my thighs a couple times. It was a lot of intense kissing and pressing into each other." I blushed furiously at this statement.

"Damn, I thought maybe you would have gotten to second base at least," Rose pouted at me.

"Rose! It was their first date. You have to let them get to date three before you scold her on that one," Alice laughed as she pulled out her mani-pedi kit.

"They should have already fucked, Alice. You know that as well as I do. The sexual tension between the two of them is ridiculous," Rose stated smugly. My mouth gaped open, and I sat staring at her, completely stunned at her comment.

"You're embarrassing her. I know they should have but they are just now coming to terms with the fact that they like each other. At least give them a week." Alice rolled her eyes at Rose and pulled me over to her vanity.

"Oh, you're so on. I bet it won't even take a week. I'm going to say four days. Loser can't wear make up for a week," Rosalie stated excitedly.

"Now, wait a minute! Why are you two making bets on my sex life?" I cried out after the shock wore off.

"I'll take you up on that one, Rose. I say it'll be seven days," Alice grinned mischievously. My head whipped around, and I stared in shock at Alice.

"Hello! I'm right fucking here! I can here you two!" I cried out angrily at them. Alice and Rosalie both laughed at me, and I crossed my arms over my chest in a pout.

"We know that, Bells, but we also know how long you've waited for Edward. We know how long he's waited for you, too. Just because he's not a virgin doesn't mean he hasn't been dying to get into bed with you." Rose rolled her eyes at me and pulled my shoes off my feet. I sat stiffly, refusing to let them torture me easily.

"Now, Bella, quit pouting. You need some female pampering. We're only doing this because we love you. The bet is all fun and games. You can get in on it, too, you know," Alice laughed at me. I thought about her offer to join in on the bet. It would be quite entertaining for me to watch the two of them go without any kind of makeup.

"I'll join in on your little bet. I say that I can hold off for at least ten days." I smiled.

"No fair, Alice, she can influence the results!" Rosalie whined.

"Don't worry, Rose; she'll be too busy to worry about influencing the results of a bet. Now, if you lose, then the winner gets to make you over every day for a week," Alice grinned at me. I considered the possibility of one of them winning and nodded to her. This bet would be too easy to win.

**EPOV**

"Dude, how'd the date with Bella go?" Jasper called out to me as I climbed in my car after practice. I shot him a curious glance as I turned around.

"It went incredibly well, thanks for asking. What in the hell are you still doing here?" I asked. He shrugged and pulled open the passenger side door.

"I was hanging out with some of the guys from the baseball team and Emmett got bored, said he wanted to leave, but I wasn't ready, so I decided I'd wait for you to be done and catch a ride over there with you," he responded as he laid the passenger chair all the way back.

"Okay, so we're hanging at Emmett's today? I figured we'd be going to my house since the girls are at Bella's." I turned the car on and backed out of my spot quickly, heading down toward Emmett's place.

"They are actually at Alice's house this afternoon. From what she told me, she and Rose are forcing female bonding rituals on Bella." Jasper chuckled and I joined in.

"Poor Bella." I smiled brilliantly as I thought of her. It had only been a few hours since I had walked her out of school and kissed her goodbye, but I was missing her horribly.

"What did you two end up doing last night?" Jasper asked, and I gave him a smug grin. "You didn't!" he cried out in shock as a response to my grin.

"No, we didn't, but damn if I didn't want to. Dude, I'll tell you all about it once we're at Em's place. I don't think I'll make it through reliving it more than once," I groaned out. We drove the rest of the way to Emmett's house in a comfortable silence. When we pulled up, Emmett bounded out of the house and down the driveway.

"Hey, fuckers! Mom ordered us some pizza, and I've got the Xbox all set up for us to get our game on. Get the hell in here," Emmett called out before running back inside. I laughed at him and grabbed my bag before climbing out of the car.

"Thanks, Mrs. McCarty," Jasper and I yelled out as we entered the house together. Emmett's mom popped her head out of the kitchen and smiled at us as she waved us on to the basement.

I loved hanging out at Emmett's house. His basement was a man's dream room. Three 42-inch televisions adorned the side wall with matching recliners sitting in front of them on one side of the room. It was our gaming center. On the other side of the room was another 42-inch television that had a huge set of the most comfortable sofa's ever know to man sitting in front of it and a wall of DVDs that consisted of more movies than you could find at Blockbuster. There was a pool table, foosball table, ping-pong table, three arcade games, and a fully stocked mini-kitchen. There was even a full bathroom so we had no reason to ever leave the basement. I sometimes was convinced that Emmett's mom did this to keep him of her hair.

"Alright, Eddie boy, spill the beans. How was the date will Bells?" Emmett asked as we all fell into our normal chairs.

"Fuck, she was all over me. So, day before last night, I was so fucking sexually frustrated that I jerked it in my room with the curtains open. I thought for sure she was asleep so I didn't bother shutting them. She told me she saw me and that it turned her on. We made out, and she wore this fucking dress..." I growled out at the memory.

"Whoa, how far did you guys get?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"We didn't have sex. My mom was upstairs, you ass. My mom decided to help me out, and she scored me a lot of romance points. She made this dinner and turned the living room into a picnic area, and then set up the back patio with a fire and made it all really romantic. Bella loved it," I relayed.

"You didn't answer his question dumbass. How far?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"We made out. I got my hand under her dress and we were close to fooling around. She kept grinding herself into my dick, and I thought I was going to fucking explode," I groaned at the painful memory of my engorged erection that night in the shower.

"Ha, you two will be fucking like bunnies in no time," Emmett laughed.

"I'm seriously surprised you two haven't had sex yet. I'm shocked it took you both this long to see the situation clearly. Everyone knew what was going on except for the two of you." Jasper smiled at me.

"At least we figured it out though." I smiled as I responded. They let the subject of my sex life go to concentrate on telling me about their love lives. I couldn't believe that in just a weekend, Emmett was already fucking Rosalie. He had to be a genius.

* * *

**Please leave me a review, they help me out so much and they make me feel like my writting this is worth it. THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Alright, sorry about the delay but here is chapter ten. I know you guys are ready for the lemons and they start next chapter I promise! Sorry it's taken me so long but it's finals week and I'm moving so it's been pretty crazy. Once this week is over I'm hoping I can start to crank so chapters out. I'm also working on a playlist on a website so that you guys can access it as you read the chapters but I'm not making any promises. Anyway I wanna say thanks to everyone who reviews, alerts or favorites me or this story. If you guys have suggestions for things like songs or anything throw them at me because they can make a difference and I could use some song ideas! A huge thanks for the quick beta work to twilight-is-lovee... I 3 you!**

**Playlist  
_Untouched_ by The Veronicas  
****_What I Like About You_ by Lillix  
_Pump It_ by The Black Eyed Peas  
_Pony_ by Ginuwine  
_Cherry Pie_ by Warrant  
_Too Sexy For My Shirt_ by Right Said Fred  
_Macarena_ by Los Del Rio**

* * *

**EPOV**

Wednesday through Thursday progressed fantastically. We had a game on Friday night, and then our group of friends was going out to have a bit of fun. Alice had planned some big thing with laser tag, dinner, and a movie out in Port Angeles. The girls were going to go back to Bella's house and the guys were going to come back to mine so we could all meet back up and do our separate things on Saturday.

I had huge plans for Saturday. My parents had a charity event again in Seattle, and they were going to be staying out there all weekend. I wanted to have some quality time with Bella. Things were getting heated up during our alone time throughout the week. Bella frequently pressed herself into me suggestively, and she was driving me insane. Thursday night after I had dinner with her and Charlie, she practically attacked me on the porch. She grabbed me and slammed me into the wall. The sexual tension between us was getting out of hand. I needed some relief, and I wasn't getting any.

I was lying in my bed on Friday morning before school when Bella did something I was absolutely not expecting. My phone chirped at me telling me I had a message, so I quickly checked it, thinking it was either Emmett or Jasper.

_Look out your window._

I followed the directions from Bella, and I thought I felt my jaw hit the floor. She was standing in front of her window wearing nothing but a red camisole and panties. I could see her nipples through the thin fabric to tell there was no bra. I watched as a smirk crossed Bella's face, and I tried to close my mouth.

_LIKE SOMETHING, CULLEN?_

Bella held up her sketchpad. I started nodding my head vigorously. She laughed at my exuberance, and then disappear behind her curtain some. I pouted and went to pick up my phone to text, but I didn't remove my eyes from the window. She came back out from behind the curtain wearing the same camisole and panties but she had added sexy matching heels. Bella spun around slowly and I could see her ass cheeks hanging out of the barely there panties. My dick began to twitch and I felt like I was going to explode without even touching it.

_God damn it, Bella, I want you so fucking bad._

I sent her a text and watched as she smiled back after reading it. She put her hands at the hem of her shirt and slowly started to slide it up to expose a sliver of her stomach. My heart rate jumped. and I could feel myself starting to pant. Bella kept her eyes on me as she continued to slide the shirt up, but she paused just below her breasts and dropped the shirt back down. I gasped as she smirked at me and then shook her finger at me.

_You've been very naughty this morning,_ she texted me back as she disappeared behind the curtain at the edge of her window again.

I stared into her room and whimpered at the empty space. I was running late for school already and had a painfully engorged erection to deal with. I cursed loudly as I stomped my way into the bathroom to attempt to ease my discomfort.

**BPOV**

I don't know what possessed me to entice Edward, but the expression on his face when I dropped my shirt back down was priceless. He looked like someone had kicked his dog. I had to admit that the window striptease kind of turned me on. Having Edward gawk at me while he couldn't do anything but watch was making me hot, so I had to stop before I got carried away. I was running late for class, and I knew that if I kept up my game, we'd both be late and probably get caught in the act.

"Bells, Alice, and Rose are here!" Charlie called out from the bottom of the stairs. I felt the blush cover my body and quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater. I grabbed my brush and sat on my bed as I heard them on the stairs. I took a quick peek out my window to see that Edward's room was empty, and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, whore. Put your damn shoes on already; we're going to be late!" Rosalie cried out when she opened my door.

"Do you hate me that much, Bella? Seriously, I mean, did you even look in the mirror?" Alice questioned from behind Rose. I could feel her eyes burning holes in my head without even looking up at her.

"Quit being dramatic. I woke up late. I'll come home, and you can dress me before we head out," I sighed to her. I looked back at Edward's window, but his room was still empty.

"I would have made you do that anyway. There is no way in hell I'm going anywhere with you when you look like that," Alice huffed and stomped back down the stairs. I narrowed my eyes at the doorway before standing up and walking to my full-length mirror. I didn't think I looked bad. My sweater wasn't baggy, and my jeans were hip huggers. I had on my black boots with a low heel, and my hair was in a messy bun with some strands falling out.

"Ignore her, Bella. She's just pissed because she started her period, and now she can't follow through with her plans of seducing Jasper tomorrow." Rose grinned and grabbed my arm as I snorted in response to her comment.

We rode in an awkward silence to school, listening to Alice complain about everything. I actually missed her usual hyperactivity because the depression was rolling off her in waves. Classes flew by, and I continued to get evil glares from the jealous girls who had once dated Edward and been dumped by him. I ignored them all and made a show of making out with Edward any chance I got.

"Hey, Bella! How are you?" James called out as I passed his table to get to my usual one.

"I'm great, thanks." I smiled kindly. I was incredibly curious as to why he was talking to me now when he hadn't said a word to me since Emmett's party the week before. I shrugged it off and took my seat beside Edward.

"What you did this morning was so cruel," he whispered in my ear. My face flushed immediately, and I pulled myself away from him to see his face.

"You can't tell me you didn't like it, and why are you bringing it up now when everyone is around instead of all the other times we've talked this morning?" I questioned curiously.

"Because you can't run from me here." He smirked knowingly. "Now, are you going to finish that little show for me tomorrow?"

"Uh… I… well… we…" I stuttered through my statement as his hot breath blew across my neck and he placed an open mouth kiss at the hollow under my ear. "Mmm… we'll see," I managed after clearing my throat.

"Bella," he groaned as his hand ran up my thigh. "I need you. I'm fucking dying." I smirked at him as I pulled away slightly and pulled up my sweater just enough to expose the hem of my red camisole for him to see.

"You seem rather alive to me." My grin widened, and I motioned towards the noticeable bulge in his jeans.

"You're still… oh my fucking God," he groaned out and squeezed my thigh. I sighed and leaned my head into him, knowing that I was just as horny as he was.

"You've really have got to stop that," I gasped as he rubbed against my clit through my jeans. I grabbed his hand a held it tightly in mine.

"Fine, but tomorrow you are all mine," Edward growled in my ear as he nipped at it and then sat himself up. I stifled a moan and tried to focus on the conversations surrounding me.

Upon lunch ending, the rest of the day was rather uneventful. I went home with Alice and Rosalie to get ready for our group outing to Port Angeles. I wasn't incredibly excited about laser tag to due to my clumsy nature, but Alice insisted that everything would be fine.

"So, how's your sexual tension with Edward?" Rose asked with a grin that covered her face from ear to ear.

"It's just fine, thank you," I grumbled out. I had been in a bad mood since lunch and the girls had picked up on it quickly.

"You are such a liar. I saw you two at lunch, and I know something is up. Give it up, Bells." Alice smiled conspiratorially as Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"There's nothing to give. We haven't had sex yet. I told you: ten days. You think I'm going to risk letting you two torture me for a week every day before school? I don't think so. Besides, I'm looking forward to confiscating your make-up for a week," I laughed at the gaping expressions covering their faces.

"Now, wait a second, Bella, nobody said anything about confiscation. I thought this was only at school we couldn't wear make-up?" Alice questioned once she composed herself.

"Um… no she's kind of right, Alice. We said no makeup for a week; we didn't say only at school. The loser should have it confiscated so they can't try to cheat." Rosalie grinned. She seemed to be pretty confident in her ability to predict my sexual happenings.

"Doesn't matter anyway because I'm going to win this bet." Alice pouted and then disappeared into my closet.

"Can't I just pick out my own outfit tonight? I want to be comfortable if I have to run around laser tag in the dark. How could you think that was a freaking good idea for me, Alice?" I groaned as I fell back onto my bed.

"Shut up and stop complaining. You know she won't agree to that. If we don't hurry up, we'll be late for the basketball game. I'd prefer to get there early, you know." Rose rolled her eyes and pulled me up off the bed to lead me to my desk chair. I plopped down in it and kicked up my feet.

"Come on then, ladies, do your worst." I sighed and closed my eyes.

**EPOV**

"Fucking Hell, why do you never bring your damn gym bag with you? I thought we were going to practice some before the game," Jasper complained as we drove to my house.

"Um… I was a little distracted this morning so I was running late." I grinned at the image of Bella in front of her window in red.

"Distracted how?" Jasper questioned curiously as he stared at me. I gave him a sideways glance and my smile grew impossibly larger.

"By Bella. Having those windows is fucking great," I groaned out. Jasper watched me for a moment as the information sank in and his eyes widened.

"WHAT? How was she distracting you?" Jasper cried out, causing me to jump from the volume of his voice.

"Dude, she… oh man. We won't even get into that because I don't really have time to jerk it before the game." I smiled and Jasper grimaced.

"Too much information, fuckwad," he grumbled and turned to look out the window.

I pulled into my driveway and noticed Rosalie's car in Bella's driveway. I smiled at that and ran into my room to collect my bags. As I threw in my clothes for after the game, I took a quick peek at Bella's window and saw her lounged back in her desk chair while Rosalie hovered over her and Alice placed clothes on her bed. I laughed and quickly went back out to the car where Jasper was waiting of me.

The game went by fast with our team winning in the final second when Jasper got fouled and made his foul shots. The gym atmosphere was exciting, and the mood was contagious. Jasper and I headed to the locker rooms for quick showers, and then met up with Emmett and the girls out by his Jeep.

"Come on guys, we don't have all night," Emmett called out as we walked from the back of the gym. I noticed a few of the gyms from the team still in the parking lot, all talking. When I saw James leaning against the hood of his car with a cute redhead, I smirked. He obviously got over whatever was bothering him fast, not to mention that thing he had for Bella the week before.

I shook those thoughts away and started a light jog over to everyone. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest. I pressed a kiss to her forehead as I inhaled the strawberry scent of her hair and sighed contently.

"Hi." She blushed at me when she looked up. I pressed my lips to hers gently and lifted her off her feet.

"Hi to you, too," I laughed and set her down. I saw Emmett roll his eyes from my peripheral vision and smacked at him.

"What? You two should get a room; it's making me sick." He chuckled and Bella giggled with him.

"Does it make you sick when we do that kind of thing?" Rose asked angrily. I understood why Bella had been giggling to Emmett's statement as I watched Rosalie grab Emmett's ear and drag him away a few steps. I laughed when they came back and Emmett's shoulders were hunched forward and he mumbled his apology.

"Okay, so how about we get this show on the road? I'm so excited to play some damn laser tag!" Jasper called out. I turned to see Alice hanging from his side, and I laughed at the sight. She was so much smaller than he was.

"I warned you, Alice… If I get hurt, the blame is all on you. Running around in a dark room with objects to dodge is not smart for me." Bella smiled and molded herself into my side.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll make sure you don't get hurt. You can be on my team," I stated as I gripped her ass to help her into Emmett's monster jeep.

"I don't think so. The teams are already made. Its battle of the sexes tonight," Alice smirked as she leaned up from the third row seat to push her head between Bella's and mine. I glared at her and started to argue, but Bella squeezed my thigh at shook her head at me.

"Ha! We're going to kick your asses', ladies!" Emmett bellowed, having recovered from Rosalie's chastising.

"Em, you are so stupid sometimes," Rosalie commented and turned to roll her eyes at Alice and Bella.

"I would have to agree with Emmett on that one. Don't you ladies think that we guys will have an unfair advantage?" Jasper asked. I could already see his formulating an attack plan in his head. The thought made me laugh quietly to myself.

"How about we make this a little more interesting?" I piped up as an idea flash through my head.

"What did you have in mind?" Bella asked me while I watched slow grins creep against the others' faces.

"We would have to get together to discuss that as teams, and then they put the proposals on the table." I shook my head at Bella and grinned mischievously.

"Awesome idea dude, although I have to say that it'll be too easy of a win for us so we should take it a little easy on them," Jasper laughed as he held out his fist for me to pump.

"Hell no! I'm not taking it easy on anyone. If we're making this a bet, then it better be one that is well worth it!" Emmett laughed form the driver seat and winked at me through the rearview mirror.

"I think we can handle the team meetings to discuss what we want our prize to be if we win. We'll do it right outside before we head into the arcade." Alice smiled sweetly, but I saw the evil glint in her eye.

"Great idea, Alice," Bella laughed nervously. I pulled her close and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I'll give you anything you want, Bella. You just say the word." I sucked her earlobe into my mouth after I spoke and felt a shiver wrack her body, and I smile against her skin as she gasped.

"Um… o-o-kay," she stuttered to me.

We made it to Port Angeles in half the time due to Emmett's non-belief in speed limits. When we pulled up outside of the mall, everyone piled up, and we separated into our teams to discuss our terms for the bet.

"Alright so here is what I was thinking. The girls are staying at Bella's tonight, and we have that incredibly beautiful view of her window. I was thinking we could get a strip show out of them tonight when we win." I watched as the idea clicked into their heads and saw the slow smiles on their faces.

"Edward, you, my friend, are a fucking genius!" Emmett cried out and smacked me on the back, making me grimace. I swear, he didn't know his own strength.

"I'm all for that one. I love seeing Alice nude," Jasper sighed, and his eyes blanked as I assumed he was picturing the image of Alice naked in front of Bella's window.

"Snap out of it, Jazz; here they come." I poked him in his shoulder and felt Emmett snickering and vibrating with excitement.

"So, we've got our terms set," Rose grinned, and Bella blushed furiously. I smiled at her, and she looked down at her feet.

"We also have ours," I stated in returned. I watched her patiently and waited for her to reveal their plans first.

"Alright, so here it is. We want the three of you to dance the Macarena naked outside Bella's window when we get home tonight if we when," Alice giggled and Rosalie's carefully composed face began to turn red before a laugh burst from her lips. Bella's entire face and neck were a violent red, and she was shaking with silent laughter.

"What the fuck?!" Emmett asked. I could see the embarrassment already on his face from even the thought of participating in that humiliating act. I looked over to see Jasper's mouth hanging open and his eyes wide as he stared at Alice without blinking.

"Do you have any fucking idea how COLD it's going to be when we get home tonight?" I asked incredulously.

"I thought you guys were positive that you would win, so what does it matter?" Rose taunted breathlessly as she tried to calm herself. Bella was still red but her silent laughed had stopped, and she was staring intently at the ground.

"We are going to win. That's why the three of you will be doing a strip tease at Bella's window. We want the cheesy music, going completely nude, and the grinding on each other," Emmett stated matter-of-factly. I gaped at him and wanted to smack him. We needed a more humiliating prize to compete with theirs.

"Deal!" the three girls cried out before Jasper or I could react. I groaned and smacked the back of Emmett's head once we were walking into the arcade, and I knew the girls couldn't hear me.

"You moron! We needed something better than that!" I hissed at him.

"You better be right about this shit, Emmett, because if we lose and have to do that stupid dance in negative four degree weather, I'm going to cut your balls off," Jasper growled. I laughed tightly at the exchange and plastered a smug grin on my face as the girls turned to hand us our vests and guns.

"You guys ready?" Bella asked after she pressed a gentle kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist, lifted her off the ground to deepen our kiss, and shook my head.

"Come on, lovebirds," Alice laughed as she pulled Bella away from me. I pouted and Bella blew me a kiss as she disappeared into the laser tag arena.

**BPOV**

"Alright, now, I understand the plan is to distract them so we can get our shots off, but what if that backfires? I so do not want to dance nude with you two in front of Edward, Jasper, and Emmett," I groaned.

"It won't backfire. Now take your damn top off!" Rose smacked my shoulder, and I reluctantly pulled my shirt off, leaving me in only the red lace and practically see-through bra I was wearing.

"Damn, that's hot, Bella! You won't be having any issues with the distraction factor," Rose commented with a wicked grin.

"You two are lucky that I don't want to do that strip tease. This is embarrassing," I mumbled and felt my face and neck turn red. I took a deep breath and willed the flush to disappear.

"Come on. Let's win us some naked Macarena!" Alice called out as she took of lithely through the course. I walked slowly through the arena to avoid falling flat on my face by tripping so I lost Alice and Rose quickly. I found a rather large foam rock structure that was covered on three sides that I hid behind to await my targets.

I heard giggling and gasping every so often, and I even heard Emmett's loud voice cursing. I stayed in my safe haven regardless of the noise, and when I heard footsteps close by, I tensed and felt my heart rate spike along with my breathing.

"Oh, Bella… I know you're in here… I can hear you," Edward called out. I peeked over the edge of the rock structure and spotted him standing three feet to my right. I pulled out my gun and took a deep breath before standing straight up. I aimed my gun at Edward and took two shots before he faced me.

"You sneaky little… Oh my fucking god," Edward choked out as his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. I heard the sound of plastic clattering to the ground and looked down to see Edward's gun on the floor. I whimpered when I looked back up and saw the lust in his eyes as he licked his lips.

"Pick up your gun, Edward. I can't shoot an unarmed man in good conscious," I gulped out as he put his hands up and started walking towards me.

"I surrender," he whispered huskily. I shook my head and shot him until the light on his vest turned red, and he was considered dead. I vaguely remember hearing the electronic voice saying game over, but my eyes were trained on Edward walking towards me slowly and deliberately.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I whispered in a cracked and breathless voice. He wrapped his hands around my hips and pulled me flush against him. I felt his hot breath on my neck before he kissed my neck and sent a chill through me.

"This right here, Bella? This is fucking hot. I want you so fucking bad right now," Edward growled in my ear and bit into my neck, making my back arch as my breasts pushed into him.

"We can't do this here," I moaned into his hair and tried to pull him away from my neck.

"Hey guys, where are you? The game's ov…er," Jasper called as he jogged around the corner, but came to an abrupt stop when he saw us.

"Cock block," Edward whispered as he pulled away to place a kiss on my lips. "Where is your shirt, sweetheart?" he asked me without moving from in front of me.

"I have it right here," Alice chirped up from behind Jasper. I sighed as Edward turned to grab the shirt from Alice. I quickly pulled off the vest to pull the shirt over my head. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the arena. We turned in our vests and guns then head out to meet Emmett and Rose at the restaurant across from the arcade.

"So, you guys better get your dance moves ready," Rose laughed hysterically as we took our seats. My eyes widened, and I gaped at her.

"We won?" I asked incredulously. Rose and Alice nodded furiously, and I burst into loud laughter that had several people turning to stare at our table.

"Fuck, I completely forgot about all that when I saw you standing there in that bra," Edward groaned out as he smacked his head on the table repeatedly.

"You three cheated. I don't think the bet should hold." Emmett pouted, and that made me laugh harder.

"There were no rules put into place, so there were no rules to break. Therefore, we did not cheat," Alice chimed in once she composed herself.

"I think the fact that you are so damn sneaky is fucking sexy, Alice." Jasper smiled down at her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Well, I, for one, am pretty damn excited about getting home!" I cried out and then collapsed into my seat, laughing so hard my stomach ached.

"You think this is so damn funny…" Edward growled under his breath from beside me. He sent me into an even more hysterical fit of laughter that took me a good five minutes to recover from.

Once I composed myself, we ordered a quick meal. The hilarity of picking on the guys lasted all through dinner and all the way up onto the start of the movie. Rose, Alice, and I even snickered throughout the movie about it. Emmett was desperate to get out of the bet anyway he could, but Jasper and Edward were both good sports. We drove back to the school for everyone to pick up their cars, and we met back up in between my house and Edward's.

"Alright, boys, you have half an hour to get prepared. Do you need us to provide the music?" Rose giggled, and Alice turned away to hide her smile. I shook my head and pulled Edward into a quick kiss.

"If you wouldn't mind providing it for us," Jasper grinned lazily and kissed the top of Alice's head.

"Rose, why are you doing this to me? You know what this cold air is going to do to my cock! Not to mention having to see these two assholes naked! I'll be scarred for life!" Emmett whined in a last ditch effort to sway Rosalie. She pressed her lips to his and then shoved him toward Edward's house.

"Time's a wasting boys; get moving!" she called out as she pulled Alice and me back toward my house. I laughed and waved to Edward as they walked to his front porch.

"You guys don't think we're being too cruel?" I asked as we walked into my room. Both Alice and Rose stopped and spun around to stare at me. I gulped at the shock expressions and ducked my head.

"Bella! We aren't being cruel at all. They agreed to this remember?" Rose rolled her eyes at me, and Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't know. It just seems mean now," I sighed as I stripped out of my clothes and put on my smiley face pajama pants and a black tank top.

"Ugh… I hate those pants. It is mean, Bella, but it's also entertaining," Alice giggled as she plopped down on my bed in her yellow silk camisole and shorts set. Rosalie grabbed my laptop, downloaded the Macarena, and then joined us on the bed in her red silk set that looked just like Alice's.

We laughed and talked about our night and discussed each of our experiences in the laser tag arena. I found out that Edward was the only one who gave up outright. Jasper was stunned but recovered quickly and Emmett was barely fazed by the sight of Rose in her bra. The half hour was up quickly, and we opened up the window as we set up the speakers by it for the guys. I watched as the three guys lined up right outside of my window.

"Come on now, get naked!" Rose called out, and I smacked her arm. All three guys looked up at us and smirked. I was curious as to what they had up their sleeves but didn't mention my suspicions to anyone.

The guys quickly stripped down, and I laughed hysterically when I saw them standing in under my window stark naked with red body paint covering their bodies and red condoms covering their dicks.

"Oh my God!" Alice gasped out between her giggles. I looked over to Rosalie who smirked and shook her head as she started the music.

All three guys kept their eyes trained on us as they went through the motions of the dance. When they completed the routine, they grabbed up their clothes and quickly ran back into Edward's house. The three of us were laughing so hard that we couldn't breathe.

"That was so worth it!" Alice cried out from her spot on the floor.

"I wish we would have taken pictures!" Rose gasped and choked on her on breath.

"Guys, I did take pictures," I smiled mischievously at them and waved my camera around. "I even have a little video," I added when they both stared at me.

"Holy hell, Bella!" they both shrieked at me and dove at me for the camera.

"Come on, guys, I'll make you both copies of it." I grinned as I plugged the camera into my computer.

* * *

**Leave a review, I appreciate them so much!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I don't own Twilight, obviously. Okay, I know I made you guys wait for this and I'm sorry about that. You all know how real life gets. Here is the moment you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**Playlist  
_Pump It_ by Black Eyed Peas  
_Sexy Back_ by Justin Timberlake  
_2 Become 1_ by The Spice Girls  
_Evaluate_ by U2  
_Come On Get Higher_ by Matt Nathanson  
****_Makin Good Love_ by Avant**

**EPOV**

Saturday morning couldn't have come fast enough. I spent the rest of Friday evening playing XBOX 360 with Jasper and Emmett to try to retain some of my manhood. I freaked out when a video of our Macarena showed up on my phone in a text message from Bella. I couldn't believe they were low enough to actually tape it. The curtains to her room had been sealed tightly all night once we guys returned to my house.

"Hey, fuckers, get the hell out of bed!" I cried out as I walked past their sleeping forms on the air mattresses I kept in my room for them. I stopped and took in their forms and stifled a laugh.

Emmett was curled up hugging a pillow, and drool was running from his open mouth. Jasper's head was hanging off the side of the mattress, his legs were sprawled out, and he had one hand bent at an awkward angle almost under the mattress. Neither one of them responded to my call, so I felt it called for some cold water.

I entered my bathroom, and after debating for a few minutes, I filled up two paper cups. I had always wondered if warm water could make a sleeping person piss, and now that I had the opportunity, there was no way I would let it pass me by. I leaned down between the mattresses and chose Emmett's drooling form to torture with the warm water. I slipped one finger into the cup and waited patiently. I watched for a few minutes as Emmett began to squirm in his sleep and turned to throw the cold water in Jasper's face.

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GO AND DO THAT SHIT FOR?" Jasper screamed out when the water hit his face as he scurried from the bed.

"What is all the screaming about? I was having a really nice dream about taking a hot shower with Rose, and you two fuckers ruined it," Emmett said through his yawn.

"Was it a good dream, Em?" I snickered as I looked to see his pants were wet. Emmett furrowed his brow and followed my gaze.

"Oh man! I'm soaking wet!" Emmett cried out jumping from the mattress and dashing out to the bathroom.

"Warm water?" Jasper asked as he pulled his wet shirt off and wiped his face. I nodded and sat back on my heels waiting for Emmett to emerge from the bathroom.

"How did I _piss_ myself? What did you do to me?" Emmett bellowed from the bathroom. I could hear the anger in his voice, and I looked toward Jasper.

"Race you downstairs! I bet Esme has breakfast ready," Jasper stated quickly, and we both ran out of the room as the bathroom door flung open.

**BPOV**

"That has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Alice called out for the hundredth time of the morning.

"Okay, I'm going to kill you both if you don't quit watching that and let me get some damn sleep! I have a headache and I'm pissy," I threatened in the most menacing voice I could muster through my haze of sleeplessness.

"We're sorry, Bells. It's just so great to watch this. It's the ultimate blackmail." Rosalie grinned at me as she closed my laptop and pushed it away from her. I sighed and pulled the quilt up to my neck as Alice and Rosalie crawled into the bed beside me.

"Don't worry about it, let's just go to sleep," I whined back. They both obliged and we fell into a very welcomed silence. I was rudely awakened by the shrill scream of _Sexy Back_ by Justin Timberlake. "Oh, God! Make it stop, please!" I whimpered pulling a pillow over my face as Rosalie rolled out of bed and grabbed her phone.

"It's a text from Emmett. He says that they are all awake and wants to know why we still have the curtain closed because they miss seeing us." Rosalie and Alice both squealed and started to pull the curtain open.

"Stop right fucking there, seriously. I am going back to sleep. If you two want to see them, then walk your happy asses next door," I growled in irritation.

"Geez Bella, you're awful grumpy when you don't get any sleep." Alice pouted and plopped herself back onto the bed. They both crawled back into the bed, and just as I was about to drift into sleep, the shrill scream of _2 become 1_ by The Spice Girls rang out.

"Sorry," Alice squeaked as she grabbed her phone and cooed again. I pulled the pillow from below my head and smacked her with all the force I could muster. She just glared at me and turned toward Rose giggling. "They said that they're worried at the lack of response and they just want a small message to know we're all alive."

"How sweet! Bella, we're just going to open the curtain and wave." Rose pushed on me as she stood up. I placed my pillow over my head and blocked out all sound as I drifted into a deep, silent slumber.

--

I woke up with a headache and cotton mouth. I groaned as I rolled over and came into contact with a warm body. My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. I expected to see Rosalie or Alice, but my eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat when I came in direct contact with sparkling green eyes and wild bronze hair.

"Good morning, gorgeous… or should I say good afternoon?" Edward smiled at me as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Um… what are you… how did you… where are… hi," I stammered out lamely. My brain wasn't functioning correctly, and after I completed my statement, I clapped my hand over my mouth and rolled away from Edward only to roll out of bed and land on the floor.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked as he crawled over the bed and looked down at me. I nodded my head quickly and kept my hand over my mouth as I rushed out to the bathroom.

I realized that I probably had morning breath and quickly worked to fix that. I took one look in the mirror and groaned. My hair looked like a few birds took it upon themselves to make their homes in it. I grabbed my hairbrush and pulled through the knots as quickly as I could without causing myself unnecessary pain.

"Um… Bella? Why did you run away from me?" Edward's voice came hesitantly from behind the bathroom door.

"Morning breath. I'm sorry," I admitted sheepishly as I opened the door. I was assaulted by the dazzling crooked grin I loved so much.

"You are entirely too adorable, and your breath smelled fine," he laughed, pulling me in for a hug. "But you better go and get ready; I've already let you sleep too long. I have plans for you," he whispered in my ear, and I felt a violent shiver wrack my body.

"Wh-what kind of plans?" I asked, looking up at him. He winked and leaned in to press his lips to mine for a gentle kiss.

"The majority of them involve my bed," he smirked and pushed me into my room while he walked back down the stairs.

I felt the hot flush on my face as I rushed to get myself ready. Thankfully, Alice and Rose had already laid out my clothes for the day along with detailed instructions on my hair and makeup. Once I was dressed and down the stairs, Edward handed me a glass of milk and a plate of French toast with sausage.

"Is this safe to eat? I know that you can't cook," I asked playfully as I sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Very safe. I only micro-waved it and poured the milk. Alice and Rose made it for you. They said you were pretty upset with them this morning." He grinned and sat down beside me.

"Yeah… they wouldn't let me sleep. They were up all damn night watching that video of you guys doing the Macarena," I giggled before taking a bite of my brunch.

"About that… which one of you evil women decided it would be cool to tape that?" he asked in mock irritation. I raised my hand and took another bite of food to keep from having to speak. "Oh, so I guess I should punish you. Maybe we shouldn't involve my bed in anything today."

"NO!" I choked out after forcing myself to swallow too fast. "You'll be punishing yourself, too, and you don't deserve that. If anything, I think I owe you some well spent time in your bedroom," I croaked out. He just laughed at me and leaned back on two legs in the chair.

After I finished eating, Edward took me out to try to teach me how to play basketball. It wasn't very pretty. My lack of coordination was ridiculously evident. I threw below the basket, over the backboard, into the bleachers, across the court, and anywhere but where I should have. I tried several times to tell Edward I was a lost cause when it came to sports, but he wasn't having any of my complaints.

"Bella, seriously, nobody is a lost cause. You just need to relax and let me help you out. You also need to listen to me and do what I say. Come here," he smirked from his spot at the free throw line. I trudged over to him and stood in front of him. He placed the ball in my hands and his hands on my waist.

"I feel like an idiot, Edward," I groaned out through my blush. He shook his head and pulled me into place at the free throw line. Then he walked behind me and reached his arm around me to grip onto my hands around the ball. He positioned the ball correctly then used his knee to push mine in and bend it.

"Okay, you aren't an idiot. Now, just bend here and place your hands here like this. Now, when you throw, you want to make sure you follow through. Keep your hands up in the position where you aim the ball, just like this," he explained as he pushed me up and helped me throw the ball. After the ball left our hands, he kept our hands up in the air. We hit the rim and it bounced back.

"Hey, we actually hit close!" I smiled back to him. He pressed himself into my back while he hugged me from behind then pressed an open mouth kiss on my neck. I could feel his erection pressing into me, and I fought back the moan that tried to escape.

"Mmm, you smell so damn good. Okay… focus. Now you try," Edward mumbled as he stepped back from me.

"Okay. So am I standing the right way?" I asked as I positioned myself the way Edward had me standing before. He nodded, and I pushed up and let go of the ball while forcing my arms to stay up in the air. The ball smacked into the backboard and rolled around the rim, falling into the net. "Oh my God! I made a basket!" I cried out and jumped into Edward's arms.

"Told you that you weren't a lost cause," he smirked and hugged me.

Shortly after that, we took the ball and headed back to his house. He had ordered us pizza that we picked up and stopped to rent a movie on our way back. When we got back to his house, we curled up on the couch and relaxed together. I completely ignored the Harry Potter movie that was on and played with Edward's fingers, memorizing his hands.

"Well, that movie was good. I can't wait for the next one to come out. What did you think?" he asked as he stood up and stretched. His shirt pulled up, revealing a piece of his toned stomach and a glimpse of the perfectly etched 'v' of his pelvis. I stared at him without shame, because seeing the trail of hair that led down to his belly button made the dirtiest thoughts pummel my brain. I wanted to lick along that path to the happiness it would bring me to. "Hey, Bella? You okay there?" he smirked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, fantastic," I sighed as I jerked my head from his stomach and looked up into his seductive eyes.

"The movie… what did you think?" he asked me with a grin. I shrugged and turned to walk my plate and glass into the kitchen.

"Um… I didn't really pay that much attention to it," I admitted quietly, causing his grin to impossibly widen more.

"Why, Bella, what would you have been paying attention to then?" he questioned arrogantly. I blushed and turned away from him. I felt his hands rest on my waist and glide up my ribs and around to my shoulders, and he pulled me back into him. The erection there was very obvious. He kissed my neck and kissed down and across my shoulder blades through my shirt.

"I-I… uhh… d-don't… umm… r-re-remember," I stuttered pathetically as I melted into his embrace. He turned me around and pressed his lips firmly to mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip, and my lips parted automatically.

I brought my hands around and tangled my fingers into his soft, tangled hair. I pushed his face into mine as his tongue brushed against mine. I intensified the kiss by moving my tongue along with his, and I felt the rumble in his chest as he growled. The vibrations from his growl went straight between my thighs, and I whimpered against his lips. His hands went to my hips and jerked me forward into him.

"Upstairs?" he questioned breathlessly against my lips. I nodded as he lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I pulled him into a nothing-desperate kiss as he began to walk out of the kitchen and through the living room. When we reached the stairs, he pulled back and jogged us up to his room quickly.

"Damn it… I can't do this… I made a bet with Alice and Rosalie that… ohhh… that feels so damn good," I mumbled incoherently as Edward kissed along my jaw, nibbled on my ear, licked my neck, and sucked on my collarbone.

"What kind of bet?" he whispered through his kisses as his hands swept up and down my spine.

"Well, they said… mmm…. that I couldn't…. make it… without... ugh… having sex with you… for four days… from Rosalie… and umm… seven from Alice… I said ten," I groaned out. Edward pulled away from me and raised one eyebrow as he gave me his crooked grin.

**EPOV**

"Hmm… what were the conditions?" I asked as I panted trying to catch my breath. I was honestly surprised she said we could last ten days.

"If either of them, or both, lose, then they can't wear makeup for a week. It'll be taken away. If I lose, the winner gets to dress me for a week," she sighed. I grinned remembering the outfits that Alice and Rosalie put Bella in all the time and how incredible she looked when she got dolled up.

"Well, Rosalie is about to win this bet, because I don't mind your condition of loss," I laughed as I bent down and wrapped my arms around Bella's legs. As I picked her up of the ground, I tripped and we both collided into the ground.

"Oh… dear God… what were you thinking?" Bella cried out through her laughter.

"It was supposed to be romantic… guess I screwed that one up," I sighed as I covered my face with my hands.

"Come on, it was cute," Bella giggled, tugging on my hands. I shook my head violently and let myself sink to the floor. "I'm still horny. Do you want to help me out with that?" she whispered in my ear after a few minutes. I groaned into the carpet as my dick sprung back to life and strained against my jeans while pressing into the ground below me.

Instead of answering her, I shot up from my spot, pulling her up with me and walking her back to the bed until it met the back of her knees. She fell back into a sitting position, and I started to force her to scoot back by climbing up over her. I pressed my lips forcefully to hers as her hands flew to my hair and began to tug me closer to her. She parted her lips and ran her tongue so gently across my bottom lip that I barely felt it. The sensation caused a shudder to rip through my body, and my lips parted as I moved my tongue out to meet hers.

"Please, Edward, I need you," Bella moaned breathlessly against my lips while my tongue caressed her bottom lip. I gently pulled her bottom lip into my mouth and sucked on it. I felt the shiver in her body and groaned as her back arched and her breasts pressed against me.

"Bella, I've wanted this with you for so long now." I gasped as she kissed along my jaw to the space behind my ear and pulled my earlobe into her mouth. The electricity between us was heavy in the room, and I was tingling all over.

"Less talking, more action," she demanded forcefully as she began to push my shirt up my chest, running her hands over every inch of skin she uncovered along the way. I smirked at her comment and quickly pulled my shirt over my head and sat her up to remove hers. I pressed wet, openmouthed kisses all along her exposed skin to the top of her breast.

I took a moment to stop and appreciate the incredible contrast of her milky skin against the sapphire blue, lace bra she was wearing. My dick twitched, and I thanked God for the front clasp that I unsnapped with one finger. I pushed the straps down her shoulders and she leaned up so I could pull the bra from underneath her. I ran my hands over her breast and kneaded them gently before lowering my mouth to lick around her right nipple. Her hands tangled back into my hair and shoved my head into her body as her back arched.

I bit softly into the pink flesh and growled at the warmth emanating from between her thighs even through her jeans. I pulled my lips and tongue from her nipple as Bella growled and tried to push my head back to her nipple. I moved over to the left nipple, and she sighed in relief. I reached down with my left hand and unfastened her jeans, dipping my hand beneath her panties and running my fingers across her soaking wet heat.

"Holy fuck, Bella," I moaned in desperation as my fingers slid between her folds. I whimpered as she moaned and lifted her hips to meet my hand. I teased her entrance with my finger as my thumb made contact with her sensitive nub. The contact arched her back and sent her hips bucking into my hand.

"GOD!" Bella cried out and tugged on my hair, pulling me up to kiss my lips hard through her panting.

"Do you have any idea how fucking hot it is when you move me around like that? Pulling me up to kiss you, pushing my face into your tit… mmm," I moaned against her lips as I slid one finger gently inside of her.

"UGH… don't stop… please, GOD, DON'T STOP!" she moaned desperately on the fine line between pleasure and pain. Her grip on my hair tightened as she rocked her hips against my hand. I took that movement as wanting more and slipped a second finger into her entrance while keeping my thumb on her hot spot, but barely pressing. A small gasp left her mouth as her eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted.

I kept moving my hands against her in a gentle caress, but it became too much for me quickly. I pulled my fingers away, causing a frown to form on Bella's lips until I tugged her jeans and blue, lace panties down her hips and onto the floor along with the rest of her clothes. She sat up, unfastened my jeans, and pushed them down along with my boxers. Her eyes widened, and she licked her lips when my erection escaped its confines.

I reached over, pulled a condom from my nightstand, and rolled it over my dick before looking her in the eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean, are you sure you're ready?" I whispered. She nodded excitedly and ran her nails across my chest and down my stomach where she paused before stroking my cock and pulling me to her.

She gripped my dick and rubbed it against her heat, collecting the liquid on the tip of me before gently pressing me against her entrance. I pressed myself into her slowly, and we both gasped once the tip of my dick was inside of her. Her nails dug into my shoulders, and I pressed my forehead to hers.

"Tell me if I hurt you," I begged. I stayed still a moment to allow her to adjust, and she nodded when she was ready for me to continue. Inch by inch, we worked ourselves into fully connecting. Once I was completely inside of her, I felt like I could explode at any second. Her muscles were squeezing me so tightly I had to hold my breath until I relaxed.

Once I contained myself, I began to rock back and forth slowly. Bella tightened her grip on me, and I watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. I looked into her eyes and saw the mixture of emotions. Fear, pain, pleasure, happiness, passion, desperation, lust. They all shined through, and I pressed my lips to hers.

"I'm okay, don't stop," she whispered to me.

"Just relax. We can take our time," I whispered back to her. She took a few calming breaths, and I felt her muscles begin to loosen. I pulled myself most of the way out and pushed back in gently a few times to help her adjust to me. After a few minutes, she was lifting her hips to meet my thrusts. I smiled down at her as she bit her lip and batted her lashes at me.

"Mmm… Edward… you feel so good," Bella moaned to me as she ran her hands up and down my back.

"God, you have no fucking idea how incredible you feel," I groaned out. I felt myself growing harder, and knew I wouldn't be able to last too long. I reached my hand between our bodies and rubbed gentle circles into her bundle of nerves.

Her back arched causing a delicious friction between our bodies and allowing a loud moan to escape her lips. I began to pick up my pace and she continued to meet my thrust with her hips as she grasped at my biceps.

"Harder, please," she whimpered into my forearm. I glanced down at her and saw the way her face was contorted coupling with the tightening of her walls around my dick. I removed my hand from between us and slammed myself into her as hard as I dared. I groaned and growled out as I continued to pound into her. I felt her wrap her legs around me as her walls clamped down around me while my name fell from her lips in a chant, and my orgasm exploded through me, and I pushed myself all the way inside of her and stopped as I came. I cursed and shuddered above her as she peppered every each of skin she could reach with openmouthed kisses.

After I came down from my release, I gently pulled myself out of her, removed the condom, and threw it in the trash by my bed. Then, I laid my head on her stomach. She ran her fingers through my hair and allowed me to catch my breath before either of us spoke.

"That was incredible," Bella sighed contentedly. I turned my head to smile at her.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, baby," I joked as she swatted at my head. I sat up and tried to pull her against me, but she wiggled away and grabbed her pants from the floor. I stared at her in confusion, feeling slightly hurt that she would want to dress that quickly.

"I'm just getting my phone," she reassured me after seeing my face. I must have been obvious.

"Why are you doing that?" I questioned curiously.

"Well, I want to cuddle with you so I'm setting a timer for us to be up. And I'm going to text Rosalie and let her know she won the bet." Bella blushed as she sat down beside me. I laughed at her sudden bashfulness and pulled her into my arms, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

"One second you're demanding and the next you're blushing. What on earth am I going to do with you?" I joked as she was texting her message to Rosalie. I was exhausted and just wanted to take a quick nap before I needed to walk her home.

* * *

**Please leave me a review, I love your ideas and opinions. They make this story worth it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I don't own Twilight and blah blah blah. Okay so no excuses, I got lazy with this update. I made it long so I hope you guys forgive me. I know how much it sucks to wait for updates and I'm sorry for that but I don't put things out until they are just how I want them. On that note, my lovely beta twilight-is-lovee was unable to review this chapter because she's out of town so I apologize in advance for any errors. Thanks to all of you who review and add me, it makes me smile. Now onto the good stuff.**

**Playlist  
_Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ by Cyndi Lauper  
_Don't Cha_ by The Pussycat Dolls  
_Hot In Here_ by Nelly  
_Linger_ by The Cranberries  
_Get Stoned_ by Hinder  
_Dirty_ by Christina Aguilera  
_Toxic_ by Britney Spears  
_Take Me on The Floor_ by The Veronicas****  
_Where's The L_ove by Hanson  
**

**BPOV**

"I _knew_ you wouldn't make it more than four days! HA! You are so transparent, Bella," Rosalie gushed as she stood poised in front of me while applying an unnecessary amount of make-up to my eyes.

"Now Rose, she isn't transparent. It's the nature of things to happen the way they did when you're a horny chick who hasn't had any in over a year. Does Edward even know that you slept with Tyler?" Alice asked from her pouting position on my bed.

"Um… no, he doesn't and I don't really plan on telling him so if you guys could just keep it to yourselves…" I hinted softly. Both of them stared at me with their mouths hanging open.

"You can't just not tell him, Bella! He thinks he took your virginity; he has a right to know," Rose scoffed at me as she composed herself and began brushing my hair forcefully.

"He might as well have taken it. It's not like I could feel anything or even tell I was having sex with Tyler. He was done in like two minutes. I barely had time to fake a moan before he rolled off of me. Hence the reason we broke up the next day," I rolled my eyes nervously trying to play off my insecurity. I didn't want Edward to know. I had slept with Tyler only because I found out Edward had slept with Jessica.

"That's your decision. So spill some damn details already!" Alice whined as she played with her unpainted fingernails. I could see straight through the happy and excited façade; she was really depressed about not being able to wear her make-up. She said she was nervous about Jasper seeing her without it.

"Only if you wipe that depressing look off of your face; it's just make-up. You're beautiful without it," I stated sternly. She looked up at me and gave a half smile before breathing out a heavy sigh.

"Alright, come on. Spill it," Rose rolled her eyes and set the brush back on my desk before looking me over with a satisfied smirk.

"Well it wasn't exactly romantic. We watched a movie and ate pizza. I took my dishes to the kitchen and we kinda started making out. He carried me up to his room and we kept making out. He had set me down and then tried to lift me over his shoulder I think but ended up tripping," I started to giggle uncontrollably at the memory.

"He _dropped_ you?" both Rose and Alice laughed.

"We _fell_ he didn't drop me. Anyway… guys… it was fucking incredible. I've already told you that kissing him tastes like candy. His hands are so soft. He was so sweet with me. I felt like on was on fire with every touch. And his dick? Oh my fucking GOD! It's huge. I thought I was going to cry when he pushed in but it was the most delicious mixture of pleasure and plan I had ever felt. It lasted maybe twenty minutes because we were so worked up and there was an unbelievable amount of sexual tension between us. I know he could go for hours because he was hard again in a matter of minutes. Then we cuddled up on his bed and took a nap. We didn't have sex again because we were both spent… but wow," I gushed as I lost myself in the memories. I felt the tension build in my stomach and the wetness between my legs.

"Damn Bella, we didn't actually expect you to go into real detail," Alice laughed. I blushed and covered my face with my hands.

"That's hot. I may need to pull Emmett into the closet for a quickie today," Rose sighed. I spun and stared at her.

"You two have had sex? It's only been a week since that party," I grinned and she shrugged.

"I'll just say it didn't take me as long as it took you," Rose grinned mischievously. I notice Alice grimace and a shadow cover her eyes. I tilted my head a looked at her.

"What's the matter sweetie?" I asked sympathetically.

"Um… Jasper and I haven't… done anything besides kiss and over the clothes touching. He always stops it," she whispered brokenly. "I don't think he wants me that way."

"Are you kidding me? He so completely wants you! Jasper is just a gentleman and he is trying to respect you," Rose replied in a soft tone. Alice shook her head a wiped at her eyes.

"Aw, honey. Don't think like that. Bring out that confidence. Rose and I aren't normal. We've been obsessing over Edward and Emmett since childhood. The tension is all built up. Trust me on this one. He wants you more than he lets on. I can see it in the way he watches you," I said as I sat next to her and wrapped her into a hug.

"You guys don't understand though, seriously. It gets to certain point and he stops us completely. He doesn't just stop me from moving further, he stops us and makes us do something like watch a movie and he sits on the other side of the couch. I'm so afraid that when he sees me while I'm not all decked out that he really won't want me," Alice cried into my shoulder. I squeezed her tighter as Rosalie sat down on her other side and hugged her as well.

"Don't worry, Alice. I think you're all wrong on your assumption. I saw the drool coming form that boy's mouth on Saturday morning. He couldn't even concentrate long enough to move through the door way. I'm surprised he resisted you at all," Rosalie smirked and ran her fingers over Alice's hair.

"Maybe you guys are right. I just need to let this all work out," Alice sighed in defeat. We all sat on the bed for a few minutes longer before realizing that if we didn't head out, we were going to be late for class.

**EPOV**

"FUCK!" Jasper cried out as his head slammed back into the head rest. His fists were clenched in his hair and an agonizing expression adorned his face.

"Jazz, if you want her that bad then you should go for it. At least do something. I've seen you pull away when your kisses get intense. She wants you too," I tried to comfort him.

"Edward, I'm not you. I'm not going to seduce my girlfriend after only being with her for a damn week! I respect her and I want to do this right. I don't want our entire relationship being based on something physical. I want it to be emotional," Jasper spat out at me in a rage.

"So by my having sex with Bella, I disrespected her? You're an idiot. Bella and I have known each other for a long time and the feelings we have are ones that have been building over the years. I'm sorry that your sexual frustration is bothering you because you're too high and mighty to just see if she's willing. Don't take the shit out on me," I growled back in my irritation as I swung into the parking lot of the school. I didn't get to see Bella at all on Sunday because she was spending the day with her dad so my patience was wearing thin.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I'm just horny and no amount of jerking it is helping me. Did you see what Alice was wearing on Saturday? I mean _come on_ if that wasn't ridiculous," he groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"Jazz, I think she's trying to tell you something," I laughed at the memory of Alice opening the front door at Bella's house and Jasper's jaw smacking the wooden porch we were standing on. She was wearing a black, leather mini skirt with fuck-me-boots that came above her knee. Between the boots and the skirt hem she was sporting fishnet stockings. Her top was a tight red top that tied around her neck. Her breasts were bulging out of it and I thought for sure that they were seconds from falling out. Her hair was spiked to perfection and her make-up was light enough to be barely noticed. To top it all off, she was wearing a knee length black coat making her look nude underneath when she buttoned it. I could hear Jasper's breath hitching and breaking as he gawked at her and when she invited us in he didn't move her respond.

"Yeah, I know that dude. I just really want to do this right. I really like her and I don't want her thinking that she's just some girl I want to fuck. Damn it, just thinking about that outfit and what it did to me all day is making me hard as a fucking rock," he growled out as he reached to punch my dashboard but caught himself quickly.

"Way too much fucking information for me. We're here so you better get yourself together," I stated as I climbed out of the car and grabbed my bag from the small space behind the seats. I looked around for Bella's truck and didn't see it anywhere.

"Emmett and Edward naked; Ron Jeremy; finding Mom and Dad naked," Jasper was mumbling under his breath as he climbed out of the care. I shook my head and headed toward the picnic tables where I usually met Bella before class.

I took a seat, making sure my coat covered my ass, and waited to see her truck pull in. I watched Rosalie's red BMW pull into the lot. I straightened up as I noticed she wasn't in her car alone.

Bella climbed out of the passenger seat and I felt my dick stand to attention as my jaw fell slack. I thought I may have even been drooling but I wasn't about to turn away. Her hair fell in long soft curls down her back and over her shoulders. Her eyes were smoky and mysterious behind the dark lashes and a permanent pink blush was placed on her cheeks. The perfect pink of her lips was enhanced by a shiny gloss. Her top was black, long sleeved and buttoned up to her cleavage and the rest left open. The jeans she had on looked like they were painted there but a cruel god who wanted to torture me. I could see every curve and line of her body and it spun images of Saturday night in my head. I stopped short when I reached her feet and saw the black heels she was wearing.

"Good morning, Edward," she purred from in front of me. I hadn't even noticed she was walking toward me.

"G-Good morning," I replied in a strained voice then cleared my throat before speaking again. "You look absolutely illegal right now," I whispered in her ear before I kissed her lips softly.

"Thank you, you look pretty damn good yourself," Bella grinned as she pressed herself against me. A moan escaped my lips involuntarily. I watched as a smirk formed on her pouty lips and I wanted to drag her back to my car.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late," Alice chirped while wrapping her arm around one of Bella's. I noticed Alice wasn't wearing any make-up which reminded me of her terms of the lost bet. I smiled shyly at her and she shrugged. I grabbed Bella's other hand and walked her to her first class then escaped into the bathroom to will my erection away.

**BPOV**

I went through my morning classes in a daze. I couldn't stop thinking about the way Edward stared at me when I climbed out of Rosalie's car. The sound of his strained voice and the feel of his hot breath washed over my memory making it impossible to concentrate. When I entered history and our eyes met; his gaze burned into me causing a flush to coat my entire body. The hunger and desire in his eyes was plan for anyone to see.

"Hi," I spoke trying to sound confident but it came out as a squeak. I slid into my desk but his eyes continued to roam over my body as he leaned in to me.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me today? That fucking outfit… those damn heels… fuck Bella. I mean seriously, just thinking about you in that has sent me on a few extended bathroom breaks," he growled in a low and husky voice. The sound of it sent shivers through my body and went straight between my thighs. I suppressed a moan and took a few deep breaths before responding to him.

"This is your fault. You did cause me to lose that bet, you know," I responded softly without meeting his gaze. I knew what that would do to me and I couldn't exactly jump him in class.

"You're riding home with me today, not Rose. And since Charlie isn't going to be there we'll be spending the better part of the afternoon in your bedroom," Edward smirked as he turned back to the front of the class. Lauren sent me an ice cold glare before turning herself to the front of the room as well.

I squirmed all through history class thinking about what Edward had in mind for the afternoon. I managed some composure during my next class before lunch but only because I had a text I couldn't afford to fail. My composure faded instantly when I walked into the hall only to find Edward standing by the door waiting for me with a huge smile gracing his gorgeous face.

"Care to accompany me to lunch?" he laughed as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I looked up into his emerald green eyes and food was the last thing on my mind.

"Um… lunch is – good, I guess," I fumbled with my words as I pressed my cheek into his shirt and breathed in the scent that was only him. His pine, sandalwood and ocean breeze scent that I absolutely adored.

"Did you have something else in mind?" he whispered as he bent down and pressed his hot lips to my neck; just below my ear.

"You're car?" I whimpered as I pressed my body closer to his. His mere presence was assaulting my body with images and sensations that I was begging to relive from Saturday night.

"As you wish," he whispered lifting me off of my feet and walking us out to the school parking lot. He opened the passenger side door for me and I threw my bag into the space behind the seats while he walked around to his side.

I was crawling over the center and pressing my lips firmly against his before he even had his door shut. Edward's hands came up and cupped my face pulling me into a deeper kiss as he tilted his head and parted his lips to allow his tongue access to my own parted lips. I climbed completely over the console and straddled his lap to the best of my ability in limited space provided by his car.

Edward moved his hands from my face down along the curve of my neck, over my shoulders, glancing over my breasts with a tight squeeze and landing on my hips where he tightened his grip. He pushed me down onto the bulge within his jeans while moving his hips up to meet my body, forcing the most delicious friction aside from skin to skin contact.

A guttural moan fell from my lips as I pulled from our passionate kiss. My head fell back as Edward's lips trailed down my chin to my neck where he bit gently and sucked on the sensitive and tender skin below my ear. My fingers moved from his shoulders into his hair. I gripped the soft mess of bronze and pushed his face into my neck while grinding his hard on into my aching center. I needed friction more than I needed oxygen.

"I never thought I'd miss my Volvo," Edward whimpered as I rocked against him.

"Me neither," I moaned back. Edward's hands tightened on my hips stilling my motions. I looked down at him in confusion only to see the desire and defeat warring in his eyes.

"Baby, we're at school and my car isn't big enough…" he trailed off. I sighed and collapsed myself into him. I bit his shoulder to keep myself from crying out in frustration as he rubbed my back.

"Can we ditch? Go back to my house early? Please?" I begged in a whisper. I couldn't finish out the day in my condition. I needed something.

"As much as I'd love to do that, you know we can't. My dad isn't at work today so he'd see my car," Edward sighed pressing his forehead to mine. His lips met mine for a soft, gentle kiss before he pushed his door open and helped me out. He grabbed my bag and handed it to me before we made our way into the cafeteria.

The lunch bell was minutes away from ringing so we leaned against the wall by the door wrapped in each others' arms waiting. Edward ran his fingers through my hair as I kept my face buried in his chest hoping to relieve some of the tension I felt.

"Bella, where were you?" Alice cried out as she emerged from the cafeteria dragging Jasper behind her. "I was so worried about… oh," she giggled when she took in my flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

"We were talking in Edward's car," I mumbled shyly looking away from her.

"Looks like a lot of 'talking' went on out there," Jasper glared at Edward and began towing Alice down the hall.

"What was that about?" I asked in confusion as I stared after Jasper's retreating form.

"Umm… he's jealous that I'm not as much of a gentleman as he is," Edward grinned and I shook my head.

"Alice seems to think he isn't interested in her that way because of how fast you and I slept together. She thinks something is up," I commented as he pushed off the wall and grabbed my head.

"All that is up with Jazz is him being a gentleman. He doesn't want to rush things and make it all about the physical no matter how much he wants that physical part," he explained to me. I nodded in understanding.

**EPOV**

"Jazz, you're riding home with Emmett. I'm taking Bella home," I informed Jasper as we headed out to the parking lot.

"Does Emmett know this?" he questioned skeptically. I nodded and took off at a slow jog to my car. I leaned against the hood of my car and waited for Bella to emerge from the building. She was usually one of the first people out to the parking lot so I was shocked that she wasn't already by my car.

I began to get confused as I watched the stream of students exiting the building become less and less. Rosalie's car was still in the lot and Bella would have texted me if there had been a change of plans. I searched the lot to see if Rosalie or Alice were out there but I couldn't find either one. I pushed off of my car and begin to walk towards the building to search Bella out but noticed Alice running my way from one of the side exits.

"Edward! I'm sorry! Bella sent me out to tell you that she'll be just a minute. She had to stay late to arrange the work she has to do for so group project with Crowley," Alice called as she got closer.

"Oh, okay. I was getting worried there for a minute," I shrugged and climbed into my car and turned up the heat. I saw Rosalie exit from the same door Alice did. When the two of them met in front of my car they looked at me and their grins matched making my stomach queasy. I felt like something was up but had no clue why I felt that way or what it could be.

Bella came out a few minutes after Rosalie and Alice left the parking lot. Tyler Crowley was walking out beside her and kept drifting closer to her until their shoulders almost touched. I clenched my teeth and bawled my hands into fist to keep myself from jumping out of my car and smashing his face in. I did climb out of the car and meet Bella outside of it pulling her into an intense kiss while Tyler gaped at us. The books Bella had been carrying clattered to the ground as her hands wound around my neck and her hands found their purchase in my hair. I slid my hands from her hips onto her ass and pulled her off of the ground as I tilted my head to deepen our kiss.

After a full five minutes of bliss being trapped in Bella's embrace, she pulled away and blushed when she noticed Tyler still staring at us. I bent down to begin collecting her things as she said a meek goodbye and waved him off.

"That was quite a greeting there," she smiled at me as she bent to retrieve what was left of her books.

"Well, we should have already been in your bedroom so I thought I'd give you a preview of what's on my mind," I gave her my crooked smile and led her to the passenger side of my car.

"Sorry about that. We have a huge project that we were assigned to day and Crowley happened to get paired up with me. He never shuts up and when we were in the library to dole out responsibilities he decided that we should work on everything together. I am very opposed to this and tried to argue him out of it but he won't budge," she sighed as she buckled her seatbelt and leaned her head into the rest behind her.

"So that means you have to actually spend time with me… instead of… me?" I asked trying to force my voice to not sound as desperate as I was feeling.

"No, I will _only_ be working with him while at school. There is no way in hell I'll be spending more time with that moron than necessary. Not to mention the fact that I wouldn't let _anything_ interrupt our time together," Bella sighed as she turned her head to look at me. I let out a breath of relief and shifted the car into gear.

"Didn't you date Crowley, like a year ago?" I asked curiously. I vaguely remembered seeing him appear at her house a few times but I always tried to block out the fact that Bella dated people. Jacob was enough to piss me off but thinking about her working with and ex-boyfriend sent my brain into a frenzy.

"Um… yeah. We dated around this time last year," she mumbled as she turned to look out the side window. I saw the blush cover her face and that only fueled my frenzied brain.

"Really? Why are you blushing over that? Did he do something?" I questioned her, barely containing the irrational anger that pulsed through my veins. I reached over and squeezed her knee to try and make her look at me but she just shook her head.

"No, he never did anything. I'm just embarrassed about my previous attempts to make you jealous. They obviously weren't ever able to compare to you and I don't know what I was thinking when I decided dating Tyler was a smart idea," Bella sighed. She still didn't look at me and I decided I wasn't going to force her to tell me what her issue with Tyler was.

"If you're uncomfortable working with him I can always try to be around when you have to so that I can run interference for you," I tried to reassure her but she shook her head in a way that made me believe she didn't want to continue that topic of conversation.

I pulled into my driveway and parked the car before climbing out and opening the door for her. We walked to her house holding hands but she still wouldn't meet my eyes. When we got to her front door I couldn't take it anymore. I reached down and grabbed her chin and gently pulled her face up to look into mine. I was taken aback by what I saw in her eyes. They were glittering with moisture and filled with not only regret but intense guilt.

"Bella, baby, what's the matter?" I asked desperately. Our afternoon was supposed to be a beautiful repeat of Saturday night. I wanted to show her everything I didn't have the patience to show her then.

**BPOV**

I hadn't realized that Edward knew that Tyler and I had dated. I didn't realize that he watched me like I watched him. Tyler was one relationship I never mentioned to Edward, specifically because I didn't want to tell him about having sex with Tyler. My stomach twisted in knots the entire drive home and the guilt consumed me completely. It wasn't fair of me not to tell Edward what happened with Tyler. I just didn't want him to get mad at me and leave me. I didn't want him to get upset that I never told him about that when we were strictly friends because he told me everything.

"It's nothing. Come on, let's get inside. It's kind of cold out here," I tried to cover my emotions lamely as I pushed the door open and let Edward into the living room.

"Bella, I'm not stupid," he groaned as he collapsed on the couch. I took the time to remove my coat and shoes as well as go into the kitchen and make us something to snack on. I wanted to avoid the conversation that I knew was about to take place. I knew that the guilt would eat me alive if I didn't just tell him.

"Here, I made you a sandwich," I mumbled as I shuffled into the living room and handed him the plate. He took it from me and set it on the coffee table. Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his lap.

"I'm not going to make you tell me what's wrong but I would like you to know that you can talk to me. You have always been able to come to me about things and you know that. Just because we're dating now doesn't mean that anything is going to change," Edward breathed anxiously in my ear.

"I just don't want you to get mad at me," I admitted sheepishly. He shook his head at me and pressed his lips against mine. He pulled back before I had the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

"I won't be mad at you for anything," he spoke confidently. I pressed my forehead to his and closed my eyes praying that he really meant that statement.

"Okay, here goes nothing," I mumbled to myself before taking a deep breath. "So Tyler and I had been out on like four dates. You were dating Jessica at the time. I came home from my fourth date with Tyler and I wanted to tell you about dating him and how annoying he was. I was going to ask you some advice on how to break up with him. You didn't come home and I fell asleep. You woke me up at like one in the morning by throwing rocks at my window," I explained and saw the recognition spread across his face.

"I made you come outside and talk with me. That was the night that I lost my virginity to Jessica. I told you all about it… everything. I remember," he blushed and turned his head away to look at the wall.

"Yeah… um… my next date with Tyler I was so upset about the fact that you had told me about sleeping with Jessica. I was irrationally jealous and pissed off at you for rubbing it in my face. I know that you were unaware of my feelings and that was never you intention but that was just how I felt. Anyway… um… I kind of let Tyler take our relationship there. I… uh… we had sex in his van," I whispered the last part and felt the tears of shame roll down my cheeks.

"Bella…" he started but I put my hand up to stop him. I needed to tell him why I slept with Tyler.

"I had always had this fantasy that you felt the same for me that I did for you. We would finally admit our feeling and we'd have this perfect relationship where we gave our first times to each other. I just wanted it to stop hurting so I tried to do that by sleeping with Tyler. It only succeeded in making me feel worse. I didn't feel anything because he was so small. It wasn't worth it at all. He was done in like less than two minutes. I told him how awful it was and we broke up. Neither one of us talks about it or even acknowledges it. I just felt bad that you thought you took my virginity, and for all intents and purposes you did, but in the technical sense you didn't. I felt horrible when you mentioned know that Tyler and I dated. I never told you about it because I was ashamed of my actions," I let out a gust of breath and pulled away to climb off of Edward's lap but he griped my hips and held me in place.

"Bella, you could have told me. I'm sorry I made you feel that way… um… I did tell you to try and make you jealous," he admitted and buried his head into my shoulder.

"Oh," was my intelligent response.

"Yeah… I thought that if I slept with Jessica I could make myself feel for her the way I feel about you. It didn't work. The entire time I was wishing that she was you and I felt horrible for doing that. I figured when I told you, you would get pissed off and then I'd know if you felt the same for me. You didn't though. You laughed with me and you celebrated with me. I felt like my heart had been torn out that night. I laid in bed for the rest of the weekend and acted like the world didn't exist," he explained with a small smile on his lips.

"But I lied to you. I kept things from you," I was shocked by his nonchalant reaction to my confession.

"You didn't lie to me. You never said you were a virgin. And you are allowed to keep things from people. That is your right. You don't have to divulge every aspect of your life to those around you Bella," Edward kissed my neck and turned me to face him. I smiled at him and he wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"You can't possibly be real," I pulled his hand to me and pressed a kiss on each of his fingertips. I made sure to keep eye contact with him the entire time.

"I'm real. I'm here with you. God… that is extremely erotic," he growled. I grabbed his other hand and pressed a kiss to each of those fingertips as well.

"Is it really?" I questioned slyly. He nodded without speaking. I was quickly in his arms and he was headed up the stairs.

"Bella, I want you to know that anything before this," he motioned between the two of us, "never mattered," he set me down inside of my room then proceeded to close the curtains and lock my door.

"O-okay," I stuttered at the expression on his face. His eyes were dark and hooded as he sauntered toward me and pinned me back against the door. Edward's hands slid from my shoulders down to my wrists sending electricity shooting through my veins. He gripped my wrists and pinned them above my head with one of his hands as he pressed his body flush against mine.

"Do you have any idea what that damn outfit has been doing to me all day long? I've had a hard-on that I can't seem to go below half mast. I'm dying to touch that soft, supple flesh that your clothes are hiding," he moaned into my neck and I felt his dick twitch against my abdomen.

"You… oh… I," I mumbled incoherently as I tried to press myself into him. My body was craving friction and release.

"Shh… just let worship you," he whispered huskily into my ear. His hot breath fanned over my neck and cause goose-bumps to coat my skin.

Edward's lips started a path from my neck, along my jaw, to my ear where he would nibble on my earlobe and then back along my jaw to my lips. His free hand ran from my wrists above my head all the way down my arm, over my breast where he squeezed gently and down my stomach to the hem of my shirt. He slid his hand beneath the fabric and gently ran his fingers along the skin it covered.

My heart sped up as he pushed my shirt up and released my wrists. He pulled my shirt over my head and kneeled in front of me. His lips pressed against my stomach and traveled across my belly button where his tongue snaked out to trace. My breath hitched in my throat and my muscles tightened. He was close enough that I knew he could feel the heat coming from me and smell my arousal but I couldn't find it in me to be even slightly embarrassed. My hands found his hair and I tugged gently on it to make him look up at me. I took a deep breath and leaned down to press my lips against his.

We molded together so perfectly I nearly lost my breath. Edward pulled from our kiss and moved his hands around from my hips and up my back to unclasp my bra. He torn the fabric from my skin and pressed his lips to my nipple where I held him tightly. His hands traveled down my back again and he squeezed my ass tightly causing a gasp to escape my mouth.

"Fuck I want you," he growled low in his throat as he picked me up by my hips and carried me to the bed. He set me down gently and climbed over me. I reached up to unbutton his shirt but he stilled my hands. "No, this is going to be about you first."

"Um… okay… but can I please have the pleasure of staring at your ungodly beautiful chest?" I giggled despite myself and watched a smirk form on Edward's lips.

He unbuttoned two buttons and pulled his shirt over his head. I swallowed roughly as I stared at him. My eyes trailed down to stared at the beautiful 'v' of his pelvic bone. I ran a finger up along the ridges of his abs before he grabbed my hand and pushed me back into a laying position.

I lifted myself up on my elbows to watch Edward as he unfastened my jeans and pulled them along with my panties down, pausing only to allow me to lift my hips. I was left lying before him in completely naked. His eyes traveled from my eyes down my body and back up. When his eyes met mine again his tongue peaked out and ran over his lips. I moaned softly as his hands ran over my body and landed on my inner thighs.

Edward pushed my thighs apart and his fingers traced circles in my skin as they moved closer to my heat. I arched my back trying to push his hand closer to my aching center but he stayed steady. I whimpered and his eyes met mine. He was silently asking me something I couldn't comprehend in my state of unawareness.

I nodded and gasped when his fingers finally touched my lips and I heard the moan that came from his mouth which caused me to pull on his hair. I felt the smile on his lips as he pressed a gentle kiss to my heat. His tongue then flicked out and he licked up the length of my pussy and all thoughts flew from my brain. I felt like I couldn't breath as his lips closed around me and his tongue took on a slow and sweet rhythm against me.

**EPOV**

My tongue touched Bella's pussy and I thought I was going to explode. She tasted incredibly sweet. I groaned into her causing vibrations to pass from me into her and she moaned loudly. I passed my tongue in a steady rhythm that drove her insane. I took my time twirling my tongue around her and teasing her entrance. I wanted to drive her to the point of orgasm and then pull her back only to push her right over the edge when she least expected it.

Bella tugged on my hair and pushed my face into her which caused me to smile. I let my tongue slide into her entrance and I was rewarded with a loud cry of my name filling the small room.

"FUCK EDWARD!" She continued to cry out over and over as I removed my tongue and licked her with the flat of my tongue then let the tip of my tongue circle her clit as I moved back down to slid my tongue into her entrance once again.

I felt her muscles tighten in a matter of minutes from my teasing and I pulled back to look at her. Bella's head jerked up and she glared down at me.

"What the fuck?" she cried out in a husky growl.

"Relax baby, I'm just trying to keep you going longer," I smiled at her as I kissed the inside of her thighs then pushed her back down on the bed. She collapsed with a sigh of frustration. I took that time to press my tongue back against her heat and sped up my previous motions before sliding two fingers quickly into her entrance as the tip of my tongue pressed and circled around her clit.

Her hands tightened in my hair and pressed my face deeper into her heat while I curled my fingers to slide along her g-spot. That caused her back to arch almost completely off of the bed, her hands to release my hair and fall to the bed where she tore at the blanket beneath her, and then her body began to shake.

"FUCK! DON'T STOP! DAMN IT!" Bella screamed out. I kept my fingers and tongue moving in a quick rhythm as her walls tightened around my fingers and her body collapsed back onto the bed. I lick gently and slowly slide my fingers out of her while she panted and fisted her hands in her own hair.

"Are you okay?" I whispered as I kissed up her stomach and chest to her ear. I loomed above her and watched as her breath steadied and the glaze that covered her eyes faded away.

"Oh… oh… oh god. Edward… that was… fucking unbelievable," she stuttered as she tried to lift herself on her elbows but collapsed back against the pillows. I traced my fingers up and down her stomach as I waited for her to calm down.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did," I smiled at her. Her fingers grazed my lips and followed a lazy trail down my chest to my pants.

I stared into her eyes as she undid my belt and quickly unbuttoned my pants. She pulled the zipper down painfully slow and then pushed my jeans along with my boxers off of my hips. I stood up, pulled out the condom in my pocket and pushed them the rest of the way off before I climbed back over her. Bella grabbed the condom from my hand and ripped the package open then slid the latex over my throbbing cock. I groaned at the sensation and pushed her back onto her back but she shook her head and pushed on my chest.

**BPOV**

I pushed Edward down onto his back and climbed over to straddle him as I positioned myself over his length. He gasped when I gripped him tightly in my hand and squeezed hard before sliding him between my heat and pressing him against my entrance. He steadied me above him by grabbing my hips as I slid the head of his cock into me. I gasped and my head fell down causing my hair to surround us in a curtain. I was desperate to make him feel as good as he made me feel.

"Oh god, yes Bella," he whispered as his thumbs pressed into my hips and he pulled me down onto him slowly. Once he was completely inside of me I started to rock myself back and forth gently but he stopped me. I looked at him curiously but he just smiled.

Edward pulled me up and pushed me back down onto him. He set himself at a slow pace and my hands slapped against his chest to keep me from collapsing on top of him. My arms and legs still felt like rubber from the orgasm he had already given me. I shifted my hips forward and that caused Edward's grip to tighten on my hips and his breath to catch in his throat. I used his chest for leverage and moved my hips up off of him and then back down without his help. I leaned forward causing his dick to hit the front of my walls and press against my g-spot again.

"Edwarrrrrdddd," I dragged out in a moan as he forced his hips up to meet mine and he quickened our pace by making our thrusts meet in the middle. I felt his breathing and heart rate speed up as he twitched inside of me.

"Bella… I can't…. fuck I've got to cum," he growled out as I moved faster on top of him while my muscles tightened again and my body began to shake. I felt my walls start to tighten around him. He pulled me down on him hard and held me still while we both came down from our high.

"Wow," was the only thing I could manage to articulate.

"That doesn't even come close to describing the way that felt. Damn Bella," he laughed quietly and I felt his chest vibrate with the sound. I smile at him and he lifted me slowly from him. I whimpered at the loss of contact and curled up next to him pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I know it doesn't but it was all I could think of to say at the moment," I smiled up at him as he shook his head. We laid in bed for a few minutes before I heard something and then the front door opened. My eyes widened as I turned to look at the alarm clock by my bed.

"BELLA! I'M HOME!" Charlie called out from down stairs. Edward's body stiffened and he jumped out of the bed grabbing his clothes. I quickly pulled my clothes back on and jogged down the stairs without saying anything to Edward.

"H-hi Dad! I thought you were working late tonight," I greeted him stupidly. He looked at me and looked over at the door.

"Where's Edward? His bag is sitting by the door," Charlie asked. Perfectly timed I heard the toilet flush and the water turn on in the bathroom.

"He's using the bathroom," I replied as I headed into the kitchen. "I don't have anything going for dinner because I thought you were going to be late tonight," I pouted.

"I was but one of my new deputies needed some extra hours so I let him take the hours," he replied skeptically as he followed me into the kitchen. Edward walked in behind him and patted Charlie on the back.

"Hey Charlie! Bella was going to have dinner at my house. Mom always makes plenty and I bet she would love to have you over," Edward grinned and looked over at me with a wink. I turned to the sink and began washing dishes to hide my blush.

"That sounds great. I love your mother's cooking," Charlie accepted before grabbing a beer and taking his usual seat in his recliner.

"That was so close," I whispered to Edward as he came to help me finish the dishes.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. I like all commentary.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I don't own Twilight blah blah. Okay so this is short, I know but it's just some fluff. The next few chapters are going to begin the angsty stuff so they won't be up quickly. I'm back in school now so you'll have to excuse my slow updates here. I apologize in advance. Again, my beta twilight-is-lovee is out of town so excuse my errors. Thanks again to those who review and add my story. LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**Playlist****  
**_**Smooth Criminal**_** by Alien Ant Farm  
**_**Sex on Fire**_** by Kings of Leon  
**_**Like a Virgin**_** by Madonna  
**_**I Want You**_** by Savage Garden**

* * *

**EPOV**

My relationship with Bella was so sexually driven. Even after six weeks we couldn't get enough of each other. Just being in the same room as her made my dick stand at attention. No amount of disgusting thoughts could tame my beast if I was looking at her or smelling her or tasting her. _God damn it… now I'm hard._

"Earth to Edward! You awake over there? You are supposed to be helping me plain this stupid date so I can get laid!" Jasper cried out. I turned my head to glare at him and he flipped me off.

"I'm here and I have told you about a million times that this date is unnecessary. The romance crap only works in the movies. You want each other so take her straight back to your empty house for the night and fuck her all night. It's the perfect date," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Edward, you can be so fucking crass. Dude, Jazz wants to do this right so get your mind off of fucking your hot ass girlfriend and help your dude," Emmett threw a pillow at me as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine. Alice's favorite color is yellow from what Bella tells me. So first you should buy her some yellow flowers, girls love that shit. Maybe some chocolate too," I advised from my place in the middle of my bed.

"Already knew that and already planned on it. Give me something new and unique. I want Alice to feel special and I want her to know how much I truly care," Jasper spouted. I rolled my eyes and scooted down to the end of the bed.

"Jazz, you are a fucking moron. If you think she's special, than she already is. If you tell her how much you care, then she will know. Think about it. Use your actions to show her these things. I know you want to do this right and everything. I think you're overreacting and taking this too far. Alice wants you and cares about you. Just go with your gut," I suggested.

"Edward, shut up. Just throw out some damn ideas for Jazz. He wants to woo his girl so we're going to help him fucking woo his girl!" Emmet cried out as he slapped my shoulder hard. I winced and moved away from him.

"Damn it, Emmett that hurt! How much cash do you have to be blowing on this?" I questioned. Jasper looked up at me with a confused expression.

"Umm… I've got enough, why?" he asked. I rolled my eyes when I got Emmett's confusion.

"Port Angeles has these horse drawn carriages. You can park at the sweet Italian restaurant and it will pick you up and take you on a tour of the town. You can even get it to stop at the park where they have that awesome pond with the bridge and shit. Take her out there and tell her how you feel. Tell her about why you wanted to wait for this. Then you take her back to eat and the night is made for you. Guaranteed lay," I stated smugly. Both he and Emmett stared at me.

"That is so fucking perfect! Seriously, he can give her the necklace he bought her for her birthday on the bridge!" Emmett howled in obnoxious laughter.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" I glared at him as Jasper began laughing too.

"I'm sorry dude, that kind of idea coming from you is just unusual. You aren't exactly the romantic type!" Jasper choked out through his laughter.

"What do you mean I'm not romantic?! I told you about my first date with Bella. That was romantic!" I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes, but Eddie boy, your _mother_ did that not you," Emmett stomped his foot in his fit of hysterics.

"Okay, so not cool you fuckers. I can completely be romantic," I pouted pathetically. I felt like such a girl.

"Edward, what did you and Bella do the last time you went out?" Jasper asked as he calmed his laughter. I rolled my eyes and thought about it. We hadn't been out lately. We usual went to one of our houses and spent time in a bed.

"Exactly, all you two ever do is fuck," Emmett stated in a sharp tone. I spun to stare at him trying to come up with a retort.

"What about you and Rose? You two are always going at it!" I shot back incredulously.

"Yes but I take her out _before_ we go at it. I've taken her to nice restaurants, a picnic, the car show in Seattle and I've even taken her parents out to brunch," Emmett rubbed his gentleman tendencies in my face.

"Dude, you need to take Bella out. Remind her that you aren't some horny fucker who only wants her body," Jasper chastised me.

"How in the fuck did this go from Jazz needing advice to a fucking intervention on my sex life?" I huffed in exasperation as I dramatically fell back on to my bed.

"Stop being such a fucking girl and get to planning you jackass," Emmett kicked me and pushed me off of the bed.

"Fucker, do you guys really think she feels that way?" I asked in desperation.

"Probably not but it wouldn't hurt for you to get her out," Jasper shrugged and opened my laptop.

"Don't use my carriage idea," I mumbled as I stood to walk over to my desk.

"Hell no, you already offered that one up to me!" Jasper laughed and shoved me back from the desk.

"Okay you two pussy bitches I can be fucking romantic over here. I'll give you some ideas Eddie boy," Emmett smile deviously.

"Stop calling me that you asshole," I grumbled and plopped on the floor.

"The key to the romance is not having every date end with sex. You really need to make her wait, it'll make things so much better," Emmett stated.

**BPOV**

Six weeks of complete bliss. I loved being around Edward. He made me feel beautiful and confident. I knew that I was falling in love with him in the real sense of the word but I didn't want to tell him and freak him out. We're young and I know he'd run for the hills. I'm content with what we have and I'll take what I can get for now.

Our sex life is unbelievable. We were sneaking off as often as possible to do something sexual all the time. I was pretty sure Charlie had figured us out because we'd almost been caught a few times but he has refrained from commenting. Whether that be because of my age or because he is cheering my relationship with Edward on, I don't know but I'm not about to complain.

"Alright Bella, stop daydreaming about your sex life and start helping me get one!" Alice cried out as she threw a blouse out of her closet at me.

"Alice, calm down! It's not like you guys haven't done _anything_ sexual. You've only avoided intercourse and oral. It's not the end of the world," Rosalie sighed in annoyance.

"I'm sexually frustrated over here! I _need_ to get some from Jasper tonight or I'm going to maul him!" Alice growled out.

"Honey, I doubt that he would object to a mauling. Maybe that's what he's waiting for," I laughed.

"Shut up you sex addict. You and Edward never leave the bedroom so you wouldn't understand my predicament," Alice jabbed her finger at me.

"Ouch, she does have a point Bells," Rosalie pointed out as she looked up from Alice's vanity.

"Whatever, we aren't _always_ in the bedroom," I stated stubbornly.

"When was the last time Edward took you out?" Alice questioned with a raised eyebrow. I stared back at her as my shoulders slumped with the realization that Edward and I hadn't gone out anywhere together since we'd made our relationship official.

"Point goes to Alice. I mean if he's _that_ good in bed then by all means continue the path you're on. Don't you guys ever talk or want to just go see a movie?" Rosalie rolled her eyes and strolled into Alice's closet.

"Of course we talk! You guys just don't understand how it is for us. We've known each other for years. I could probably tell you more about him than myself." I whined in desperation. I didn't want the wonderful aspects of my relationship with Edward criticized.

"All we're saying is that you two need to back off a little bit and maybe got out and join the real world. His basketball games don't count either. Winter formal is in two weeks; are you two going to go?" Alice's eyes lit up and a smile danced around her lips.

"I'm not. You know for a fact that I can't dance, I don't like wearing those uncomfortable dresses and shoes, and I'm a walking disaster around things like refreshment tables," I shuddered at the thought as Alice's eyes narrowed at me.

"You are fucking going and you're going to like it," Alice and Rosalie spat out at the same time.

"You can't force me to. Edward will side with me on this one and you two both know it," I pouted. They both rolled their eyes and went back to searching for Alice's perfect date clothes. Jasper had called her earlier to tell her she needed to dress warm.

"I bet you that peer pressure can cause Edward to want to go to this dance," Rosalie smirked and threw a few items onto the bed for Alice to try on.

"Rose! That isn't fair to me. No outside influences!" I cried out.

"Too late, our plan is already in action. You can probably say goodbye to so much sex. Jazz and Em are already planting the seed of doubt into Edward so that he'll start treating you like you deserve. Bella, you should be shown off. He should be proud of you being his girl," Alice stated in annoyance.

"Just for that Alice, I hope you don't get laid tonight," I grumbled under my breath.

"Don't get pissy with her, it was my idea," Rosalie glared at me. I mumbled a barely audible apology to Alice and stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" Alice questioned in disbelief.

"Home to wallow in self pity. According to the two of you my boyfriend only wants me for sex," I replied sarcastically and enjoyed the twin expressions of shock that appeared on their faces. I walked down to the kitchen in Alice's house and plopped down at the table pulling out my cell phone to text Edward.

_How's the attack by the puppets?_ I questioned as I rested my head on the table. Edward's response was slower than normal but I assumed that was due to Emmett and Jasper being with him.

_Puppets? Wanna go out tonight?_ He sent back as a reply. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling above my head. I should thank them for helping my relationship move into a better place but I couldn't find it in me. I wanted Edward to do that on his own.

_A & R put them up to the date thing. Sure where to?_ I replied to him. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and smirked at Rosalie as she stared at me.

"You know, you really hurt Alice's feelings," she sneered. I rolled my eyes and moved from the table to get a glass of water.

"She's just being over sensitive. I'm sorry I was like that but you two have to understand how what you said made me feel," I stated in an off-hand way that surprised myself.

"Get your head out of your high and mighty ass, Bella. You and Edward aren't perfect. Alice and I are your friends and all we want to do is help," Rosalie shot daggers at me with her eyes as she grabbed two bottles of water and spun to walk back in Alice's room.

"Rose, I know my anger is unfounded with you guys. I'm taking out my frustration with this newly pointed out issue in my relationship on the two of you. I'm just going to head home for real. Tell Alice I'll call her?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, whatever," Rosalie retorted to stomped out of the room. I knew that I shouldn't be upset with them but irrationally I completely was.

**EPOV**

I told Bella that I wanted to take her out that night but I was at a loss for ideas so I decided to eliminate my previous offer. I wanted to take her out on a date that was worth it; not something I had thrown together in an hour because my friends pointed out what an inconsiderate asshole I was being to her.

"So can we at least hang out and watch a movie?" Bella asked me in an unusually timid voice for her.

"Can we call a rain check? It's not that I don't want to see you or anything I just want to do some… research for a paper. I want to get it out of the way so that we can go out without that looming over my head," I lied craftily but I didn't think Bella was buying it. I didn't want her to come over because I knew we wouldn't watch a movie. I hadn't seen the end of a movie with her since the first time we had sex. I was sure that if she came over and I pushed her away that it would only hurt her feelings. I just felt like and uncaring prick for the fact that we were basing our entire relationship on sex alone.

"Yeah, okay. I'll get online later and we'll talk on there. Good night," Bella replied tersely and then the line went dead. I sighed and closed my phone before turning back to my laptop. I was really hoping that my research for this date made Bella happy.

I spent two hours staring at the screen in front of me trying to find something that would peak both mine and Bella's interests. I wanted to take her somewhere special that most people wouldn't think of as a place for a date. I ran through the lists of things to do in Seattle. I finally felt like I had narrowed down my choices between the art museum in downtown Seattle, the winter festival in the outskirts of Seattle or just a dinner in the sky tower restaurant when the little message box on my screen opened up.

**BellaBell2010: **Open up this link and turn to look at my window  
**Edman92: **Uh… okay, why?  
**BellaBell2010: **Just do it will you?

I shrugged my shoulders and pressed the link. The sounds of _Sex On Fire_ by Kings of Leon filled my bedroom. I quirked an eyebrow as I spun to look out my window at Bella's room. The curtains were drawn but as I watched they began to slowly be pulled open completely. Bella stood in front of them in a pair of tight jeans and a tank top that accentuated her cleavage. I watched intently as she began to sway her hips and run her hands over her breasts.

My jaw dropped as my eyes widened and my dick strained against my jeans in the most uncomfortable way. Bella's hands slid down her breasts to her stomach where they continued their path down her thighs and back up to touch herself. I groaned as I realized what she was doing. Her hands grasped the hem of her shirt as she started to shimmy it up as she dipped her ass to the ground. She released her shirt hem as she reached the floor and placed her hands on her knees as she spread her legs wide and then closed them before standing back up.

Bella then spun around so her back was facing me and grasped her shirt to slowly slide it up as she danced. I felt my mouth going dry as I stared at her and she pulled the shirt over her head and held it to her chest. She turned her head to look at me over her should with an unbearably shy expression. I watched as she swayed her hips more and walked toward the window then dropped the shirt from her chest. The bra she was wearing should have been illegal. It wasn't even a bra! The entire thing was sheer and white. I could see her erect nipples which caused the discomfort in my jeans to magnify.

Bella danced her way back to her bed and I watched her lean over her laptop. Her breasts practically spilled out of her top as she typed. My computer chimed to signal a message but I didn't want to remove my eyes from the window. I was afraid that it would only be my imagination. Bella placed her hands on her hips and gestured for me to look at her message.

**BellaBell2010:** Why don't you get a little more comfortable? This is only the beginning of this little show.  
**Edman92:** How much more comfortable?  
**BellaBell2010:** Naked

I spun to stare at Bella through the windows and across the span of our small yards. I wondered how fast I could get over there and if I could get into her room without Charlie knowing. Our friends may have been right about us never going out but they were completely wrong about us having too much sex.

Bella tapped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest impatiently. I quickly removed all of my clothes and took a seat on my bed to watch her as the song on my computer transitioned into _Like A Virgin_ by Madonna. Bella's hands began needing her own breasts and my breathing became erratic. I watched as she stared directly at me. Her hands unclasped her bra and removed it to allow me a clear view of her perfect nipples.

I sucked in a breath as she moved her hands down her body to her jeans. She grabbed the button and began to unfasten her pants. She turned around and made her back face me. I watched with wide eyes as she swayed her hips to the beat and punctuated each inch she moved the jeans down her hips with a thrust of her ass toward the window. Her jeans came down to reveal a pair of sheer white panties that matched the bra she had been wearing. I choked on my breath as Bella turned to face me.

Bella's hair was flowing down her back and over her shoulders creating a delicious contrast to her milky skin. She moved her hands down her body and hooked her thumbs in her panties as she pushed them down off of her hips and onto the floor. Bella then walked back to the laptop sitting on her bed and typed something out. My computer chimed and I didn't hesitate to read the message on my screen.

**BellaBell2010:** I want you to use me to jack off Edward. I want to watch you and I want you to watch me. Mutual masturbation.

I couldn't even type a response. I turned away from my computer and looked over to Bella's window only to find her lying on her bed with her legs spread open to me. I licked my lips and nodded to her because my focus was staying on her and not moving from the perfection between her legs. I could almost taste her on my tongue and I groaned at the images that flooded my brain before my brain froze on the image in the window.

Bella's hand was stroking her pussy lips and her mouth was open in a small 'o' as her chest heaved up and down with her heavy breathing. My hand instinctively moved down to grasp my dick tightly in my hand as I watched her fingers trace around her clit. I moaned loudly and moved my hand from the base of my cock back to the tip before twisting my hand around the head. Bella smiled at me and winked as her fingers found her entrance and she pushed one finger inside of herself. I watched as her head fell back on the bed and I was imaging the moan she was releasing.

**BPOV**

I was ridiculously horny and I was pissed off that Alice and Rosalie had meddled in my relationship. I gave Edward a sexy strip tease to a playlist that I had worked on after he told me we were moving our date to another night. I figured her probably didn't have anything planned yet so I came up with a way for us to have some fun.

The music turned to _I Want You_ by Savage Garden. Watching Edward's face as I teased my clit and entrance was incredibly hot. I felt myself being even more turned on as I watched him stroke his cock. He licked his lips and they parted slightly as I slipped one finger inside of me and my head fell back with a moan at the sensation. I wanted the fingers running over and inside of me to be Edward's instead of mine. I was picturing the way he used his tongue over every sensitive spot on my body that I didn't even know I had.

I forced my head back up to look at Edward and noticed he was stoking faster and breathing heavier. I slid a second finger into my entrance which caused a visible shudder to rock his frame. I smirked and seductively licked my lips. His lips parted and his eyes crinkled in what I could only guess was a moan of pleasure.

I rubbed my thumb against my clit and started out by moving my fingers in a sped that I found comfortable enough to keep me turned on but slow enough that I wouldn't have an orgasm too quickly. I stared at Edward through the windows and noticed his hooded eyes and heavy breaths getting more intense. I knew that he was moving quickly and I didn't want him getting off without me. I increased my pressure and sped my pace up as I felt the tightening in my lower abdomen. I curled my fingers inward as Edward normally did when I got close and my back arched involuntarily. I tried to keep my eyes focused on Edward but I couldn't concentrate and his image was lost to me as my head fell back against the bed.

I reached my climax in a matter of a few minutes and forced myself up to look at Edward. I looked in just enough time to see his biceps tensing and releasing as he stroked himself. There was a determined expression on his face that twisted into something that fell between extreme pain and intense pleasure as I watched his erratic strokes halt. His hand squeezed tightly around his cock while his cum spilt out onto his stomach and hand.

I watched as Edward caught his breath and he lifted his head to meet my eyes. His face was contorted into the beautiful crooked smile that took my breath away. I smiled back at him in return and he jumped from the bed and escaped to his bathroom. I cleaned myself up and pulled on some comfortable pajamas before I heard the tell-tale chime of my computer telling me I had a message.

**Edman92: **That was fucking beautiful. You are amazing.  
**BellaBell2010:** I thought you might need some kind of release from the intense research you were over there doing. I don't need a flashy date Edward.  
**Edman92:** You hush and just let me do what it is I want to do. I'm exhausted now so I'm going to crash.  
**BellaBell2010:** I'm tired too. I'll see you tomorrow.

I closed my laptop and climbed into bed to replay the images of Edward's masturbation until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Please leave me a review, they make my day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Okay, so you already know I don't own the characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I want to thank my beta twilight-is-lovee for her hard work. Lastly I want everyone who reads, reviews, and adds this story how much I appreciate your support. **

**Playlist  
_Addicted_ by Simple Plan  
_Fireflies_ by Owl City  
_Two is Better Than One_ by Boys Like Girls  
_Love Story_ by Taylor Swift  
_After Tonight_ by Justin Nozuka  
_Numb_ by Linkin Park  
_Hate My Life_ by Theory of A Deadman**

* * *

**EPOV**

I had gotten up extra early on Saturday to plan the perfect date for Bella and myself. I spent the entire morning researching and slashing out options from my list. I wanted to keep it simple because Bella liked simple, but I wanted it to be simply special. I needed her to know that I thought of her as more than just someone to have sex with. I wasn't quite sure what my feelings for her were yet, but I felt something, and I wanted to articulate that in our first official date out. My main issue was making sure that I didn't have sex with her any time during this night. I needed to rein it in and let this night speak for itself without my extreme sexual drive rearing its ugly head.

All that preparation was the reason I was standing on Bella's front porch shifting from foot to foot nervously while I clutched a bouquet of red tulips and blue irises. The florist had called it a 'hugs and kisses' arrangement. I hadn't knocked yet because I was afraid that I would come off as cheesy or pathetic. I was dressed nicely in a pair of khakis and a green, long sleeve button up top. I had my hair gelled into an artful mess and I had even donned the shiny black dress shoes that I reserved for when I was forced to attend charity functions with my parents. I gulped down my pride and quickly rapped on the door before I could talk myself out of this entire date.

The door swung open, and I came face to face with the smiling face of Charlie. He smirked at me and shook his head before turning to lead me into the living room to wait for Bella.

"Hey, Edward, nice flowers you got there. Let me get a vase ready because you know Bella will make that the most important issue of the night," he stated as he rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. I perched on the edge of the couch and bounced my knee in anticipation as I waited and stared at the steps.

"Um… thanks Charlie. We have reservations in Seattle so we have to get moving as soon as she gets down here," I relayed with a soft smile as Charlie reentered the room.

"Bella said something about Seattle being the reason you two were leaving so early in the afternoon. Now I trust you with her Edward so please make sure she gets home to me in one peace. I'm not giving her a curfew because you two are going to Seattle but I know you'll have her home at a somewhat reasonable hour," Charlie stared at me with a knowing glint in his eyes. I just nodded and turned back to watch the stairs.

"Okay, I'm going down! I swear to god if either of you laugh at me I will kill you both!" Bella cried out from the top of the stairs, and I froze. My entire body stiffened, and I held my breath, and her legs came into view first. I saw low heeled, black boots that cover almost to her knee followed by the hem of a black skirt that sat mid thigh. I sucked in more air as the edge of her bright blue, tight as sin, long sleeved sweater came into view. The sweater hugged every curve of her body and the v-neck dipped low enough that I could see Bella's bra if she leaned over. A whoosh of air left my lips as her face came into view. Her hair fell down her back and shoulders in small ringlets. She was wearing the rare makeup that enhanced the melted chocolate of her eyes and the plump pink of her lips.

"Bella, you look gorgeous. Why would we laugh?" Charlie asked as he stared up the stairs with a firm expression. This confused me until I saw Alice flounce down the stairs behind Bella with a gaping smile on her face.

"Thanks Charlie, she's such a good sport!" Alice hugged Charlie with extreme enthusiasm as he bent to her ear and whispered something. Her face fell slightly, but Charlie patted her shoulder and the smile came right back. I sat silently, staring at Bella with my mouth hanging open unattractively. I realized I hadn't spoken when Bella's smile dimmed and her eyes darted around the room as she wrung her hands together in front of her.

"Oh, god! I'm so sorry. I'm in awe of you right now. You are so breathtakingly beautiful it hurts," I babbled as I stood up and walked over to meet Bella. I stuck my hand out toward Bella, and her smile widened at the sight of the flowers in my hand. "These are for you," I stated lamely and smiled crookedly at my ability to be so pathetic.

"These are absolutely gorgeous! Hold on, I _have_ to get these into a vase so I can keep them alive!" Bella squealed predictably as Charlie held out the vase with the water in it to her. She smiled sheepishly and slipped the flowers out of their paper and into the water.

"I didn't want the two of you to be late. The drive to Seattle takes a little while. Get going, you two." Charlie laughed as Bella blushed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug before I led her out to my car.

"You look really nice today." Bella grinned at me as I turned to face her.

"There isn't a word to describe how completely incredible you look right now," I sighed as my head fell back against the seat. My eyes took her in completely, and I smiled when she blushed.

"Thank you," she spoke shyly to me. I leaned over and pressed my lips gently against hers. I kept the kiss slow and sensual without adding my tongue. When I pulled away, Bella sighed and leaned back against her seat.

The drive to Seattle was filled with a lot of Bella trying to guess what our events for the evening would be. I laughed at most of her choices, and I stared in shock at a couple of them. She kept shooting them at me as she fiddled with my iPod. I allowed her to choose all the music and do most of the talking as I sped down the streets.

**BPOV**

I was talking my head off about the most random things for the entire drive to Seattle. I was nervous, and I couldn't figure out why. Alice had practically forced me into the skintight skirt and sweater with bribes of revealing her prior evening with Jasper. I was desperate to know so I gave into her without a lot of complaint. Edward looked incredible as always. He could have rolled out of bed and still looked unbelievable. I was so jealous of his ease of looking good.

"How long before we get there? Not that I'm complaining, but my ass is starting to go numb," I giggled as I looked over at Edward. I watched as the corner of his mouth turned up, and he shook his head.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, but first…" Edward paused as he pulled the car over and turned to face me. I watched him with a smile as he turned to look at me and leaned closer. I moved into him and closed my eyes, but confusion filled my head when I felt something come over my eyes.

"What the hell?" I cried out as I opened my eyes to blackness, and Edward laughed. I reached my hands to my face and growled in realization as I felt the silky fabric over my eyes.

"It's called payback for when you blindfolded me," he laughed hysterically and pressed his lips against my cheek.

"I never agreed to this. It's going to mess up my make-up," I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. I felt the car begin to move again, and Edward's hand was on my knee.

"I didn't agree to it when you did it to me either. And just so you know, you could wash off every bit of that make-up and walk around in a trash bag for all I care. You are beautiful regardless of what you wear, because Bella, you aren't just beautiful on the outside, you are fucking gorgeous on the inside." Edward spoke with a fierceness in his voice that warmed my heart. I smiled and leaned my head against his arm.

It wasn't long after I was blindfolded that I felt the car turn and stop. I heard the car door open on Edward's side and a few minutes later, I felt the cold air rush into the car as my door was pulled open.

"Come on, sweetie, let me help you out," Edward whispered in my ear. I jumped at the combination of his proximity and his hot breath brushing over my ear and neck. I felt his hands grip my hips and turn me to face out of the car before he carefully guided me up out of the car.

"Can I take off the blindfold yet?" I questioned. I had enough coordination issues when I could clearly see where I was going, so being blind was definitely going to cause problems.

"Not yet. I want you to get the full effect. Can you be patient just a little longer? I'll make sure you don't trip or anything," he begged me softly. I sighed and leaned my body into his touch as he walked me toward our destination.

I heard the shuffling of our feet against carpet, and I felt the break in the floor where my heel kind of caught as we stepped into what I assumed was an elevator after hearing the whirring sound and feeling my stomach drop. I wanted to ask Edward where we were again, but I really wanted to be patient for him, too. It was quite a conundrum.

"Reservation for Cullen, party of two," I heard Edward say. The sound of papers shuffling resounded around the quiet room.

"Of course, sir, right this way," a woman's voice responded gently as Edward gripped my arm and pulled me forward. I narrowed my eyes are the sound of the woman's heels clicking while we walked. I didn't like being blindfolded for this part.

"Okay, Bella, I'm going to take the blindfold off now," Edward whispered in my ear and a shiver wracked my body as the feel of his breath on my neck. I felt his hands slip up my arms and onto my shoulders. His hands caressed my neck and his fingers ran up through my hair. He paused right at the back of my head and placed a gentle kiss below my ear. Suddenly the blackness in front of me was gone, and I gasped at the view in front of me.

I was standing directly in front of the sky tower restaurant that stood in the center of the city. I looked out over a glorious view of the sun setting over the skyline. I leaned back into Edward as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We watched together without a word as the sun descended over the horizon. I couldn't find anything that was worth saying at the moment. The effort that he had to have put into making these plans so quickly was amazing. I know how much he hated having his father help, but he had to have gotten his assistance to make such perfect timing reservations on such short notice.

"Wow," was my intelligent response as the red orange of the sky began to fade. Edward pressed a soft kiss to my neck and led me to a table just off to our right.

"I'm glad you like it. I didn't want something too much… I hope it isn't," he whispered shyly as he pulled my chair out for me.

"It's not too much, Edward. It's beautiful. I've always wanted to have dinner up here, to be honest," I told him as I smiled up at him from my seat.

"I know. You told me once when we were like twelve. You said your perfect date would be coming here," he admitted shyly. I took a second to think back, and the memory came flying back at me.

_Edward and I were sitting on his front porch talking about school and our friends. His parents were going out to dinner for their anniversary, and Charlie was going to be keeping an eye on Edward. _

"_So where are your parents going tonight?" I had asked out of curiosity. _

"_Dad made some cheesy date at the sky tower thing in the city, and they are staying at a hotel." Edward rolled his eyes and threw his hacky sack up in the air. _

"_The sky tower? That is so romantic. That would be my perfect date," I sighed in contentment as I imagined Edward taking me there someday. _

"I remember that! You told me how cheesy you though your dad was for that," I laughed softly. Edward shrugged and picked up the menu.

"That was still around the time I was convinced you had cooties." He cracked a smile and peaked at me over the menu. I shook my head at the thought of him viewing me as carrying some kind of cooties.

Our dinner was incredible. Every course was better than the next. I enjoyed watching the city through the window next to us. Our conversation was easy and fun. It felt so great to get out and just enjoy being together. When the check came and I peaked at it, I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"Bella, shut up. You know I have an unlimited credit card. Besides, my dad knows how expensive this place is, and if he disapproved of my intentions he never would have helped me get reservations," Edward chided me. I blushed and looked down at my hands. I couldn't believe I was actually letting him spend more than a hundred dollars on dinner.

**EPOV**

Bella was upset about the money I was spending. I could see it in her eyes. I knew that she hated people spending money on her at all, but I didn't mind it. My parents loved Bella, and they especially loved the fact that Bella was dating me. They never minded my spending money on her. The sky tower idea never would have worked if my dad hadn't been so enthusiastic about it. It was even his idea for the sunset reservations. I would have to remember to thank him for the fantastic idea. The expression on Bella's face when I pulled off that blindfold made any amount of money worthless. I would give everything to see that same excitement and happiness in her eyes every day.

"Okay, no more complaints on money, okay? I already know you'll ask as soon as you see what the next part of our night consists of. Please promise me you will only enjoy this and not question it," I begged with a raised eyebrow as the two of us stepped into the elevator.

"Fine, I won't complain… tonight. I'm not making any guarantees that I won't complain later on about you giving me more than I could ever give you. I just hate the fact that I can't do these incredible things for you, too," Bella sighed as she leaned into my side. I ran my fingers through her hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I've got all I need with you being right here next to me, okay?" I reassured her. She looked up at me, and her face was lit up with a beautiful smile that made her eyes sparkle. My heart melted, and I couldn't wait to move on to our next activity.

Coming out of the elevator into the lobby felt like being in some romantic movie. Bella and I were all smiles and cuddling. I couldn't stop myself from pressing kisses to her head or temple or her cheek. I was always touching her and she was always pulling me closer. I led her back out to the valet stand where we waited for my car to be returned. She was still asking about our next destination.

"Just one tiny little hint, please?" she begged in a whisper to my ear. I clenched my jaw and shook my head. She was playing with me in the cruelest ways.

"You'll love it," I responded stiffly. I was trying to force back my natural reaction to her proximity, and it was proving to be rather difficult.

"I'd love anything we did; that doesn't count as a hint," she purred as her lips captured my earlobe. My head tilted in her direction without my conscious knowledge.

"Uhh… it's in Seattle, and it's something you've told me you would like before," I gasped out at the sensation of her tongue gliding softly against my ear while she sucked.

"I've told you a lot of things I like. Come up with something better," she growled as her teeth pinched my earlobe, and I gasped loudly. I pulled my head up and stepped back from her as I took in deep breaths.

"You're not playing fair, Bella!" I cried out in desperation. I couldn't keep my promise to myself that I wouldn't ravish her in my car if she didn't slow down her advances.

"You're no fun," she pouted like a child while crossing her arms over her chest and stomping her foot. I knew she wasn't aware how crossing her arms over her chest pushed her breasts up and out, but it seemed like another move to get me to reveal my plans.

"I am loads of fun; you're just mad that I'm not giving anything up to you," I responded indignantly as the valet pulled up to the curb. I held the door open and helped Bella into her seat. I leaned in and pressed a quick kiss on her lips before closing her door.

I drove quickly away from the restaurant and prayed I could remember the directions to the next part of our date. I had spent three hours memorizing the map of downtown Seattle so that I wouldn't get lost. I didn't want to chance a GPS because Bella could figure that out and using paper directions would just make me look like a complete fool. I surprisingly passed the immaculate building quickly and found the parking lot up the street. Bella was clueless as we parked because there were too many buildings that could be our next destination. I smirked at her as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't worry; I'm not taking you into the court house." I laughed while she eyed the judicial building we were walking past.

"Good. That would be creepy." She smiled and pushed into my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist as I stopped on the steps to the art museum. There was an invitation only showing going on that my parents gave me tickets to attend. They were supposed to go and donate to the museum, but they wrote out a check for me to pass on and told me to enjoy.

"Come on, this is us." I pulled on Bella's arm as I started up the stairs, but she didn't move. She only stared at me.

"Edward, I know for a _fact_ this museum is closed right now." She glared at me in anger. I sighed and rolled my eyes before stepping back down to her side.

"You promised you wouldn't do this to me," I whined as my forehead met hers.

"But Edward! This is too much, I can't let you take me in there after hours!" Bella cried out as she looked back up at the door.

"Okay, here's the deal, Bella. This isn't costing me a penny. My parents donate money to this museum all the time so they were invited to this invitation only art show. They didn't want to go, and when I asked for their advice, this was what my mom gave me. I _know_ how long you've wanted to come to this museum, but you never get the chance because nobody wants to come with you. The one time we went with school was worthless because you didn't get enough time to really look at the art. I'm here with you now, and the whole place is ours to look through without interruption for the next three hours. There are other art fanatics in here looking, too. There is this new exhibit that is being promoted so here we are," I groaned out. Bella stared at me in shock.

"How in the hell do you _remember_ all this shit I've mentioned in passing? How is it that I hardly remember telling you these things but you act like I just said them this morning?" Bella asked incredulously. I shrugged my shoulders and felt myself blushing as I stared at her feet.

"I remember everything you've ever said to me," I whispered shyly. Bella was the only person who could ever manage to make me feel shy.

"You are the most incredible boyfriend a girl could ever ask for," she sighed as she pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back and pulled her up the stairs and into the museum. I smiled as her as she bounced with anticipation at the front desk where they took our names, ticket, and donation check.

Bella spent an entire hour on the first floor of the museum. We hadn't even made it completely through the first floor in that hour. I was in complete awe of her as she explored each piece of art. When Bella would find something that caught her eye she would stop in front of it and her head would cock to the side as she took in the art. Then her nose would wrinkle as her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed as she thought about the image before her. I loved watching her lips form into smirks, smiles, and frowns as she played the stories she imagined inspired each piece.

"Look at this, Edward; can't you just imagine what was going through the artist's mind when they painted this?" Bella asked me of a contemporary painting on the wall.

"I don't know… it kind of makes me feel angry," I responded as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Exactly! That is how you judge art. You have to stand back and just let the picture pull you in. You get a feel for it that way. My first thought of this one was pain, but I can see the anger in it too. I think it's some kind of grieving piece." She smiled and spoke excitedly. I smiled back and pulled her into me for a kiss.

"You are so damn cute. I love seeing you this excited," I sighed into her hair. She squeezed me tightly and let me go as she pulled my head toward the next picture.

The museum ended about three hours after we arrived. Bella had only gotten through half of the second floor so she made me promise we could come back some time and complete the second half of that floor along with the third floor. I walked her out of the gallery and held her hand as we walked to the fountain that sat in a small park by the museum. Bella spoke excitedly about the museum as we walked, and I smiled the entire time with her. I was extremely glad our date was going well.

We took a seat at a bench next to the fountain, and I curled Bella up into my side. We sat silently for a good while. I ran my fingers through her curls and down her back as I leaned my head onto hers. She held on to my waist as we watched the lights of the fountain flicker and make the water sparkle.

"You know, this is the best date I have ever been on," Bella whispered as she pulled me to her tightly.

"Of course it is; you're out with me," I smiled into her hair. She pinched me and nuzzled into my chest. "Ouch! I'm joking," I laughed.

"I'm trying to be serious with you, and you're cracking jokes. Thank you for tonight." Bella looked up at me with a small smile. I stared into her eyes for a long moment before I leaned in to kiss her. Our lips met and parted simultaneously. She met every movement of my lips and tongue with an incredible amount of passion. I had to pull away from her and catch my breath. When I met her eyes again, there was something there that I didn't recognize.

"Come on, it's getting cold. Besides, if I don't get you home at a reasonable hour, then Charlie will kick my ass." I grinned as I pulled her onto her feet. She shuffled her feet the entire walk to the car. She said she didn't want the night to end because it was too perfect. I reveled in that compliment and promised her it wouldn't be the last time we experienced that kind of evening.

The parking garage was almost empty, and it was darker than when we had parked. I held Bella tightly to my side; I was nervous about her tripping over something. The last thing we needed was for her to have a scar or trip to the ER to remember our perfect night together.

**BPOV**

As we walked into the parking garage, Edward held me tightly. I loved the way he protected me. I always felt safe and warm next to him. I knew while we sat on that park bench that I wanted to tell him I loved him; I just didn't know how to do it. I always knew I loved him, but I never realized that prior to our dating it wasn't really a romantic love but more of a lust and friend kind of love. Looking at him in those fountain lights, I saw everything with him. It frightened me because we were too young to get ourselves in so deep. We still had to think about college and careers.

I shook my head of those thoughts and just enjoyed the end of our evening. We came upon Edward's car and my heart stopped. Edward's entire body stiffened, and his arm dropped from around me. He took a step forward, and I heard the crunching of glass under his shoes.

"Be careful, Edward. Just don't touch anything, and we'll call the police," I whispered as I grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him back to me. He shook me off and took another step forward.

"What in the fucking hell happened to my goddamn car?!" he cried out in an agonized voice. He took the remaining steps forward before I could stop him. His beautiful new car was covered in the broken glass of his back windshield and his two side windows. All of the lights were busted out and the interior was cut through with a knife. There were scratching all over the hood and the words 'asshole' carved down the sides of the car.

"We need to call the police, and then our parents. Come on, Edward," I begged him. I had suddenly realized how dark the garage was, and I was getting nervous.

"Oh my god! Who in the hell would do something like this? I've never done anything to anyone!" he growled out. I saw his jaw clench, and I could hear his teeth grinding together.

Instead of trying to talk to talk to Edward, I pulled out my cell phone and called 911. I explained where we were and a little of what happened. Once I got off the phone with them, I called Charlie and then Carlisle and Esme. The entire time I was making calls, Edward was staring at his car and cursing.

"Edward, sweetie, you have to back away from the car. Don't touch anything. They'll need to get finger prints," I informed him as I stepped forward. He jumped and spun around at the sound of the glass crunching beneath my feet. He charged forward and wrapped his arms around me as if he had forgotten I was standing there.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so fucking sorry. I don't know what happened," he repeated into my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and stared around the garage nervously. I wished there were some lights. I didn't want the person who destroyed Edward's car to come back.

The cops arrived within ten minutes of my call. They took full reports from Edward and me before looking over the car. The tow truck had arrived, but Edward's parents weren't there yet. The officer who was talking to us was called over to the car by another officer, leaving Edward and I alone.

"Are you okay, Bella? I'm sorry I freaked out. I know you were scared." He rubbed his hand up and down my shoulder as he hugged me.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry about your car. If we hadn't come here, then this wouldn't have happen," I whimpered into his shirt. I was feeling guilty for ever wanting to come to the art museum. If I had loved things that were closer to us, then Edward's new car wouldn't have been ruined.

"How could you think that this is your fault? This was just some dumbass punk who saw a nice car and fucked it up," he tried to reassure me, but it wasn't working. I buried my head deeper into his chest. I felt his arms tighten around me, and then I heard the officer.

"Um, Mr. Cullen? One of our officers found this note under the windshield wiper." At the officer's statement, I turned around to see the note. It was unfolded in a plastic bag, and the officer was holding it up for us to see. He used his flashlight to help us read it.

_Edward Cullen,  
You don't belong with her.  
I wish you could understand this.  
Your bad choices are only going to cause you harm._

"Who would write this?" Edward asked.

"Someone who obviously hates me," I responded bitterly. Edward shook his head and shrugged at the officer.

"I don't know the hand writing," Edward growled in frustration and patted me on the head. The officer kept talking, but I couldn't concentrate on what he was actually saying. My head hurt, and I was tired. Eventually, we were climbing into the back of a cruiser, and Edward was calling his parents to tell him we'd be at the station.

"I'm sorry our night was ruined," Edward whispered in my ear as we sat on a bench in the police station.

"It wasn't ruined. It was temporarily disrupted," I laughed. I had my head on his lap and I was trying to stay awake.

"Temporarily disrupted my ass, Bella. It'll be four in the morning before we get home!" he whined as his head fell back against the bench.

"No, it won't. Your mother and I acquired a room for the night. There is no way we'll make that drive being this tired. Bella, we've already spoken to Charlie, and he agreed it was a great idea," Carlisle stated as he entered the lobby of the police station. Edward and I both sighed in relief.

"Okay, let's go then." I jumped up off the bench and pulled Edward with me.

"So why don't you two tell me how your night was before finding Edward's car?" Carlisle asked as we walked out to the car where Esme was waiting.

"It was fantastic. Dinner was great. and Bella loved the art museum," Edward stated rather smugly. I laughed at his expression.

"Thank you both for the tickets to the museum event," I stated.

"Oh, you're welcome, sweetheart, I am so glad that you enjoyed it so much," Esme gushed, followed by a large yawn.

"Hey, Dad, how long are they going to have my car before we can get it in the shop?" Edward asked as he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm not sure, son. They have to process it," Carlisle sighed and pulled onto the road.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll drive you to school." I smirked in his direction, and he rolled his eyes. I knew how much he hated my truck.

"God save me, I'm going to be riding in that damn death trap for who knows how long," Edward whined again. I laughed and pressed my lips to his cheek before laying my head on his chest again. The next thing I remembered was waking up curled into Edward and facing a bed with Esme and Carlisle on it.

"Good morning, dear, did you sleep well?" Esme asked from behind the newspaper she was reading.

"Yeah, I guess as comfortable as I can be in my clothes from last night." I grimaced as I tried to sit up but Edward's hold on me was too tight.

"I completely understand. If you wake Edward up, we'll have breakfast and head home." Esme set the newspaper down on the nightstand and climbed out of bed. I proceeded to shake Edward.

"No, I don't want to get up. It's Sunday; let me sleep in," Edward's muffled voice spoke out. I laughed and leaned into his ear.

"But I want to go home," I whined softly into his ear. His head shot up, and he gave me a menacing glare.

"That wasn't playing nice, Bella," he hissed as his hand reached under the blanket to adjust himself. I laughed at his expression and pulled away before he tried to tickle me.

* * *

**Please leave a review for me, THANKS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Playlist****  
**_**Supermassive Black Hole**_** by Muse****  
_45_**** by Shinedown**  
_I Hate Everything About You_** by Three Days Grace**  
_Bleed It Out_** by Linkin Park**  
**_It's All Your Fault_ by Pink**  
_Fine Again_** by Seether**

* * *

**EPOV**

After the drive back to Forks with my parents, Bella and I both crashed out on her couch. Charlie was at work, and I was worried about whatever psycho busted up my car. My car… god damn it. Fucking bastard completely ruined it. The Seattle police told me that the investigation of the car would take at least a week. The insurance said that they would do their best to speed up the process of repairs and would hopefully have it for me two weeks after the police released it. Three weeks of driving in Bella's death trap of a truck was torture.

I had woken up first and looked at the clock. It said it was eleven at night. I looked around, and all the lights were out and the television was turned off. A blanket had even been thrown over us on the couch. I guess Charlie didn't want to wake us up.

I shook Bella slightly. She needed to go up to her own bed; we had school in the morning. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"Bells, come on, baby, we need to get you up to your bed, and I need to head home," I whispered as I shook her shoulder. She shook her head in my chest and held tighter to my waist.

"No, you're not leaving," she whimpered as she squeezed me. I ran my fingers through her hair as I laid my head back on the couch.

"I don't want to, but I have to. We have school tomorrow, and it's late. I would just go upstairs and stay with you, but Charlie would kill me. Come on, I'll see you in the morning; I have to ride with you, remember?" I coaxed to her. She gave me one last tighter squeeze before letting me go and sitting up on the couch. She rubbed her hands over her eyes and glared at me.

"I was having a really good dream," she pouted. I smiled at her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She pressed her lips against mine, and when I tried to pull back, her hands were in my hair holding my head to her. Her tongue slid out of her mouth and rubbed against my bottom lip. I sighed, and my lips parted to allow her entrance into my mouth. I didn't allow her to deepen the kiss because I didn't want Charlie to shoot me.

"I'm sorry, Bells, I'll see you in the morning," I whispered as she pulled away to take a breath. I smiled at her as I pressed a kiss to her forehead and stood to leave.

"I know. Bye, sweetie," she called after me. I walked out on the porch and whistled as I stepped off her porch. I started to make my way across the lawns to my porch but stopped halfway through when I noticed that there was someone on my porch. I ducked back behind the bushes between the yards and watched when I noticed the person wasn't knocking or ringing the bell.

The person was dressed in all black and was placing something that looked like and envelope onto the porch swing. I squinted to try and see the face as the person spun around franticly checking to see if anyone was watching. I couldn't see anything in the pitch black of the night. The moon wasn't giving off any light because it was covered in clouds. I jumped out of the bush and bolted for my house and the person saw me. The person took off from my porch and ran straight for the trees next to my porch. I tried to follow the person but they were gone before I broke the tree line.

I made my way into the trees a short distance, but I had not tracking skills and never was a boy scout, so I didn't know where to look. I figured I'd just go back over to Bella's and tell Charlie, but as I was walking back toward my house the package on the porch caught my eye. I wanted to open it but I knew that I shouldn't touch it. Charlie wouldn't be able to get finger prints if I messed it up.

I walked up the porch steps and stared down at the package and my heart stopped in my chest. The envelope was white with a plastic cover in the middle, like the ones school pictures come in. The picture showing through the plastic was of the night Bella and I had our date at my house. We were in a very compromising position on my back porch.

"Oh, fuck, how the hell am I supposed to tell Charlie about this now?" I groaned out as I pulled my cell phone from my pocket.

_Bells, I need you. We have a major problem,_ I sent to her phone and took a seat on one of the lounge chairs. My head fell into my hands, and I stared at the phone in my lap. I didn't receive a message for about five minutes.

_What's wrong?_ she sent back. I looked back at the envelope, and it made my stomach churn at what kinds of pictures could be sitting in that package. I didn't want to think about what kind of sick bastard would take those images.

_Come down and over to my house. I need you to see what I've found and help me make a decision,_ I finally sent back. I waited patiently for Bella to come down. I thought about the evening she stripped for me in her window and how anyone could have hidden outside and watched us. I remembered our first time in my bedroom. If I left my curtains open someone could have gotten pictures. I felt sick.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella's voice pulled me from my inner worries. I looked up at her and sighed.

"That is what's wrong," I stated pointing at the envelope. Bella looked down, and I watched as her eyes widened and her breathing quickened. She took a step forward and her hand reached out. I grabbed her and pulled her onto my lap. "Baby, don't touch it yet. We need to make a decision," I whispered into her ear as I hugged her.

"What decision? I want to know what fucking freak took those and why!" Bella cried out. She never took her eyes from the envelope.

"Bella, the only way to find out is to give them to your dad and have him run it for finger prints," I sighed and buried my head into her back.

"WHAT?! No fucking way can my dad see those, Edward! He'd shoot you and he'd ground me. Oh God, what the hell kind of pictures will be in there? Edward, what's going on? Who would do this?" The panic in Bella's voice broke my heart.

"I don't know. But seriously, even though I don't want to, I think we should tell your dad. It's the only way we can find out what's going on. The cops in Seattle will want to see these and know about this because I'm guaranteeing this has something to do with my car," I mumbled into her back. I felt her body stiffen in my hold, and when I looked back up there were tears in her eyes.

"I… shit, I guess I'll go get my dad," Bella whispered. I nodded into her back and released her from my grip. I let my head fall back in my hands and prayed that Charlie wouldn't shoot me for defiling his little girl. I was pretty sure there were some awful pictures in that envelope and whatever jackass was doing this knew that Charlie would be seeing them. I was willing to bet that there would be no fingerprints to take.

BPOV

Charlie was going to kill Edward and lock me up for life. Just the top image was going to be enough to give Charlie a stroke. I wanted to scream and burn the pictures. I couldn't believe that someone would be sick enough to take those pictures. I could only imagine what kind of things could be in that stack of photographs. I almost considered calling the station and asking for anybody except Charlie, but I knew that he would be upset about that.

I pushed my front door open and walked up the stairs slowly. I went to Charlie's door and after taking a few deep breaths to calm myself, I knocked on his door.

"Daddy, I need your help," I called out in a small voice. I hated waking him up. I heard his snores stutter and come to a halt. "Daddy, please." I felt the tears welling in my eyes, and I heard his feet hit the ground and the door flew open after a few seconds.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Charlie's face was panicked as he looked me up and down. His eyes widened as he met my eyes, and he pulled me to him in a rare hug. "What is it? Talk to me, Bella," he spoke quickly.

"I need you to come with me. Please don't be mad at me. There is a package at Edward's house that he found when he left tonight, and we think it has something to do with what happened to his car. You might want your investigation bag," I whispered to him and tried to hold back my tears. I didn't want to cry in front of him and have him completely freak out. The last time I had cried in front of Charlie was when Renee died. I knew that my calling him Daddy didn't help to calm his nerves either.

"Alright, come on. I could never be mad at you for something that has you this upset," he sighed as he stepped back from me and headed for the stairs. He grabbed his coat along with mine before we headed outside. We made a stop at Charlie's cruiser where he grabbed his bag, and we headed over to Edward's house.

I saw Edward still sitting in the lounge chair where I had left him but his head was in his hands, and he was shaking his head.

"Is this the package?" Charlie asked. I swallowed and nodded. He didn't take a good look at it. He opened his back and pulled out a pair of gloves along with some evidence bags.

"Please, Charlie, I'm so sorry for this," Edward moaned out pathetically. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. Charlie looked at us and shrugged. He bent down to pick up the package and froze as his eyes came into contact with the first image.

"Good lord," Charlie breathed. I buried my head into Edward's hair before Charlie could look at me. I heard Charlie clear his throat and then the rustle of the envelope began. I cringed and kept my head hidden.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie. God, Bella, I'm really sorry," Edward continued to repeat. I heard gasps and grunts as well as some curses coming from Charlie. I didn't dare peak up. I was embarrassed and terrified of what Charlie was looking at.

"Is that… Bella, when did you get a tattoo?" Charlie asked and anger laced his voice. My head shook back and forth against Edward's head.

"Edward's birthday," I murmured without looking up. I figure the pictures couldn't be that awful if he wasn't yelling.

"Um… there's another note Edward," Charlie cleared his throat. I looked up and met his eyes. They weren't angry and disappointed like I expected. His eyes were sympathetic and embarrassed. I breathed a sigh of relief. Charlie had placed the letter into a plastic evidence bag and passed it over to us.

_Edward Cullen,__  
__You are a fool.__  
__I told you already, ditch Bella.__  
__The world will see these if you don't.__  
__You belong to me._

I felt my eyes well up with tears as I read the words. I didn't understand how anyone could hate me so much. I didn't understand who resented me. I had never done anything to hurt anyone. I was always nice to people, even when they weren't so nice to me.

"What the fuck?!" Edward cried out. Charlie looked at him and then back at the pictures he was bagging up.

"We'll figure out who's doing this, Edward," Charlie spoke in a hard voice. I smiled at the emotion in his voice. Charlie loved Edward. He was like the son Charlie never got the chance to have.

"Dad, can I see the pictures?" I asked in a small whisper. Both Edward and Charlie's heads snapped up in my direction. I shrank back from the depth of emotions that swam in both of their eyes.

"No, damn it, no. This weirdo will NOT bother you anymore than they have already," Edward growled out.

"I think he's right Bells, you really don't need to know what this person did," Charlie whispered. I saw the devastation in his face before he turned away.

"I'm pretty sure I know what kind of things you saw in those pictures, and I'm so sorry, Dad. I just… I need to know what kind of… violation was committed." My frustration leaked out regardless of my attempts to quell it.

"I never thought I'd say this…" Charlie spoke under his breath before letting out a heavy breath. "I'm not worried about what you and Edward were doing in your own private time. You're eighteen, and you can make your own choices. My concern right now is to find out who in the hell is threatening your dignity and saying they are going to violate you in a despicable way by exposing you to people. Bella you're my daughter, and I will NOT let that happen. Edward, I love you, son, but I won't let Bella be subjected to that. I think it's in the best interest of you both to take a break in this relationship until we figure this all out." Charlie spoke in his authoritative voice that left no room for discussion.

"As much as I hate to admit this Bella, you're dad's right," Edward sighed, and I spun to glare at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Edward, you're going to let some psycho stalker bitch break us up?" I cried out loudly. I watched Edward look down at the porch, and it was silent for a long time until the front door was pulled open.

"What's going on out here? It's after one in the morning," Esme asked in a sleep-laden voice. I looked up at her, and I realized that tears were streaming from my eyes. I ran to her, and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella, it's not like that. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt over all of this. I don't know who this person is or how far they will really go," Edward begged as I cried into Esme's shoulder.

"Charlie, what's going on here?" Carlisle asked as he stepped out onto the porch. Esme pulled me into the house, and we sat on the couch while I cried. I couldn't believe after how perfect Saturday had been that Edward could just want to end us for and indeterminate about of time. Pain ripped through my chest and a sob wracked my entire body as Esme rocked me in her arms. I wanted to explain to her what was going on, but I couldn't form words.

EPOV

Bella's tears tore my heart out of my chest. I felt the tears in my eyes, but I willed them away. I knew I was doing the right thing. I knew that it was best for Bella if I didn't egg this crazy ass stalker on. I didn't want her to get hurt.

"Let me see the pictures please, Charlie," I pushed as he repeated the situation back to my father. Charlie sighed and handed me the plastic evidence bags that contained each picture. There were ten of them total.

Each image was progressively more disturbing than the one before it. The further I went into the pictures, the more my stomach knotted up. The first image was of our date at my house. The next one was of Bella and I on Charlie's couch. Then there was one of me kissing her while I was on top of her and in her bed; I didn't have a shirt on. The following image was enough to bring bile to my throat; it was Bella's back in full view as she rode me. When I turned to the next picture, I dropped the pile and ran before throwing up in the tree line. The picture was a full frontal view of Bella's fingers buried inside of her as she gave me a show in her bedroom.

The pictures confirmed for me that I had made the right choice. Bella couldn't be exposed like that because I was too selfish to let this get fixed first. I cared too much about her to let her hurt that way. Who knew what this crazy person would do next. Threaten to kill her? I was truly terrified by the prospect that this person may do anything to hurt me, including hurting Bella.

"Edward, son, are you alright?" Carlisle called out to me. I shook my head and collapsed on the ground. I laid my head down on the ground as far from where I puked as I could get. I closed my eyes and the desecrated images of my most perfect moments flipped through my head. I had only seen half the pictures, and I knew the rest were worse. I felt the nausea built back up in my stomach.

"Let's get him inside, Carlisle," Charlie sighed as he and my father stood above me. I opened my eyes and glared at the plastic bags in Charlie's hands. They reached down and helped me to my feet, but I shook them both off. I jogged to up the porch steps and froze when I saw Bella wrapped up in my mother's arms on my couch.

"Fuck, Bella… come here," I whispered as I sat down on the couch. She shook her head and clutched onto my mom. I grabbed her around her waist and pulled on her gently. I heard the sobs that escaped her and my heart broke. I wanted to tell her that I didn't mean it. I wanted to tell her I was just scared and confused, but I knew that if I didn't take a break from her then one of us would end up getting physically hurt.

"Bella, I think you need to let me go and talk to Edward about this," Esme murmured into Bella's hair as she smoothed it back with her hand. Bella slowly pulled away from Esme but didn't come to me.

"All I want to know is why in the hell you can let some… some… some fucking crazy bitch ruin everything! Why is it now you don't want us together? Was I only good enough for sex?" she screamed at me before my mother even got out of the room.

"Bella, what would make you think that? I'm terrified of what this psycho is going to do to you. I don't want you exposed by those pictures being release. I just want to get this taken care of before it gets any worse, and I think this is a really good way to protect us both." I looked down at my hands as I spoke. The anger and pain that hurt was burning in her eyes was killing me. I tried to pull her into me but she jerked away.

"Whatever. I'm betting you pulled all this shit to have an excuse to get away from me! Get the insecure girl next door into bed," she spat at me. My head snapped up painfully, and I gaped at her.

"Are you fucking kidding me with this right now?" I asked incredulously. I couldn't believe she would ever think that. I grabbed her waist and pulled her onto my lap against her will. I grabbed her chin, pulled her face up to mine, and pressed a passionate kiss on her lips. She wrapped her hands around me and pulled on my hair and she deepened our kiss. We didn't break apart until neither of us could breathe.

"I'm sorry!" Bella gasped out as she cried into my shoulder and tried to regain her breathe.

"I am, too. I don't want to have us break up. I just don't want you to get hurt either. Bella, I can't stand the idea of you being hurt because of me," I whispered into her hair. She nodded and sniffled before looking at me.

"I overreacted. I just… everything was going so well for us. Promise me that we won't stay apart for too long." She stared into my eyes as she spoke, and my heart beat quickened.

"I promise that it won't be long." I pressed a soft kiss to her lips and stood up with her. I helped her to the door and passed her to Charlie's waiting arms.

"See you at school tomorrow, Edward," Bella whimpered before she and Charlie turned to walk away. I felt my heart break as she walked down the porch steps and disappeared into her own yard. When I walked back into my house, I was met with Carlisle and Esme staring at me as they waited patiently for my answers to all of their questions about what happened to cause all the drama.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?" I asked as I started up the stairs.

"No, we need to discuss this now." Carlisle's voice was firm but concerned. I turned away from the stairs and walked back to the living room. I collapsed on the couch between my parents. Esme pulled me into her chest and pressed a kiss to my head.

"Okay, where do you want me to start?" I asked with a heavy sigh. I was tired and hurt. All I wanted to do was crawl in bed and stay there until Charlie figured out who was trying to ruin my life.

"Well, you can start out with a list of people who might be holding a grudge against you including past flings, even if you don't think they hold a grudge," Esme stated as she placed a pad of paper in my lap along with a pen.

"I can handle that. So what do you guys want me to explain?" I reiterated in annoyance. I just wanted to go to fucking sleep.

"How about you explain why you were coming in so late. Then you can tell me what freaked you out enough to cause you to get violently ill." Carlisle's concern was heavy in his words. I sank back into the couch, and when I opened my mouth to start talking, my mom interrupted me.

"And explain to me why in the hell you had to break Bella's poor heart like that?" Esme's words were laced with anger and disappointment.

"Okay, well, I was coming in late because Bella and I fell asleep on her couch watching movies, and I guess Charlie thought we could use the sleep because he covered us up and left us there. When I woke up, I left because I knew we had school tomorrow. I was freaked out because… well… apparently, I have a stalker and they've been watching me. There were some… compromising pictures of Bella and I. The person threatened to give the pictures out if I didn't break it off with Bella. That brings me to Bella's and _my_ broken heart. I'm terrified that this psycho will actually physically hurt Bella if we don't take a break until we figure out who this is. I didn't want her to be compromised by those pictures either. It was bad enough that her dad had to see them. God, I'm surprised Charlie didn't blow my head off," I spoke quickly and stared at the paper and pen in my lap.

"Oh, well… wow, who on earth would want to do this to you, Edward?" Carlisle questioned curiously. I shrugged my shoulders and started to write names on the paper sitting on my lap.

"Don't worry about school tomorrow, sweetie." My mom ran her fingers through my hair, and I shook my head as I yawned.

"No way, I'm going. I told Bella I'd see her tomorrow. We may be 'officially' broken up, but we aren't truly broken up. I still want my relationship with her; we just can't have it right this moment." I yawned, and my eyes watered. I couldn't concentrate on the list I needed to make. I sighed as I stood from the couch and made my way up to my room with a passing wave to my parents.

_Bella, are you up?_ I sent my text and watched out the window. Bella's curtains were closed and so was her window. I wasn't sure if that had to do with her hating me or trying to block out the crazy person who was taking pictures of us.

_Of course I'm up. I can't sleep after all of that, _Bella replied. I sighed as I fell back into my bed.

_You know that I still want to be with you, right?_ I messaged back to her. Her text took longer than I thought it should.

_I know that, but I hate this, you know? It's not fair. Just when things were going my way, it has to get all screwed up,_ I read after my phone chimed. I swallowed hard at the image the words placed in my head. I knew she was curled in a ball on her bed crying. I should be holding her, comforting her, but if it weren't for me, we wouldn't even have this issue.

_Charlie will fix this. He'll find who's doing this. Please wait for me,_ I replied after a long few minutes of thinking.

_I'm not going to school in the morning because I'm not going to get any sleep. But we'll probably see each other at the station because my dad wants us to give statements,_ Bella sent. It broke my heart that she ignored my statement. _Of course I'll wait. What else would I do? _she sent after a few minutes. I breathed out and realized she just hadn't gotten my message before she sent the first one.

_I'm here if you need me. Just call, okay? I'll see you tomorrow._ I pressed 'send' and laid my head back on the bed. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, so I pulled out some paper and a pen to start my list of people who might have a grudge against me.

BPOV

After my text message conversation with Edward, I couldn't sleep. My mind was racing, and my head was spinning with all the possibilities of people who could be trying to claim Edward. I couldn't believe that somebody hated me so much that they would be willing to destroy my life to get to Edward.

I knew that I had overreacted to Edward's decision to have us take a break. I should have listened to everything and understood. I still didn't like it, but I kind of understood the necessity of it. I just hated the fact that we had already wasted so much time apart and then someone else came in and was causing us to waste even more time. The entire situation just wasn't fair. I was really hoping that my dad could get some fingerprints. He had called the station and had someone come and pick up all the evidence bags to start the processing. I was hysterical about that fact because the last thing I wanted was for the entire station to see those images.

Edward and Charlie refused to tell me the extent of the pictures or let me see them. I was kind of pissed off about that because I thought I should know what I was dealing with. Who knows if this psycho wouldn't pass out those pictures regardless of the standing of mine and Edward's relationship?

I don't really remember falling asleep, but I woke up around ten in the morning. My curtains were still closed up tightly and the message light on my phone was blinking. I groaned as I sat up and felt the full onslaught of pain from a migraine. I pulled the pillow over my head to block out all the light I could and took deep breaths trying to control the pounding in my head. I felt sick again, but I knew that if I moved the pain would get worse. I again fell asleep without realizing it and woke up around three in the afternoon. The pain in my head a faded to a dull ache, but my stomach was rumbling like crazy.

When I picked up my phone, I rolled my eyes at the messages. I had fifteen new text messages and 9 voice mails. I read through the text messages, and I laughed at most of them. Most of them were from Alice and Rosalie asking me where the hell I was and why they hadn't heard from me since Saturday afternoon. Edward had sent me a few messages asking if I was okay and then asking if I was pissed off and then he was begging me to text him back.

I sighed and put my phone to my ear to listen to my voice mails before I responded to anyone. The first one was from Charlie telling me he called me out of school and to come to the station once I was awake. The next two were repeats of the text messages from Alice and Rose. The last six were all from Edward. I smiled at the sound of his voice telling me he missed me and he was sorry we had to go through this break. Then they began to get more frantic until the last one was of a hysterical Edward whom I couldn't even understand. I pressed the button to call his phone and was assaulted immediately by his voice.

"Bella, thank fucking God. Why the hell weren't you answering me? I was freaking the fuck out over here," Edward's voice came over the line after half of a ring.

"Edward, I woke up with a migraine at ten and then I went back to sleep. I'm just now waking up. You need to calm done," I gritted out. My head was starting to throb again, and I wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

"God, I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so insensitive. Can I go up to the station with you?" he asked tentatively. I sighed into the phone and took a seat on the couch.

"I would love for you to ride in with me, Edward, but don't you think that would be screwing with our breakup plan?" I asked skeptically. I didn't like bringing it up, but damn it… he had broken my heart last night.

"Oh… I guess that means we can't ride to school together either. Wow… are you going to completely ignore me now?" Edward questioned in a small voice. My chest felt tight and my heart ached at his question.

"I guess I kind of have to. If we broke up, then I'm going to have to be upset with you," I responded weakly. I hated the thought of not being around Edward. We had been great friends for almost our entire lives, and I didn't want to even pretend that we weren't.

"Bella… I… I'm so fucking sorry," Edward's voice was soft, and it tore my soul to hear it. I heard the soft click as he hung up, and I felt the tears in my eyes again. I kept reminding myself that we were only pretending to not be together. I kept reminding myself that Edward was really mine and we weren't broken up. Those thoughts did nothing to help me feel better.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Okay, so I want to thank everyone that reviews, especially those of you who review every chapter... THANK YOU! It makes me so happy to know that you guys like what I'm writing. I was worried at first that I wouldn't get positive feedback for the drama but I think that it's necessary for my story to flesh out the way I want it. I just wanted to make it clear that this is a story about immature teenagers who 'think' they loved each other before they tried a relationship. In my experience I know that there are different kinds of love. I'm using the drama to push them into an 'adult/mature' love. Biggest thanks to my beta twilight-is-lovee for her speed!!**

**This is for those reviewers who leave unsigned reviews so I can't respond to your questions. Those of you who are worried about violence occuring toward Bella or Edward, it won't. I can't write those kinds of things. **

**Playlist  
_If I Can't Have You_ by Kelly Clarkson  
_Everytime_ by Britney Spears  
_Wait For Me_ by Theory of A Deadman  
_It's Not My Time_ by 3 Doors Down  
_Stay With Me_ by Danity Kane  
_Take A Bow _by Rihanna  
_Picture To Burn_ by Tayor Swift  
_Whatever It Takes_ by Lifehouse****BPOV**

* * *

After grabbing some toast to stop my stomach from churning, I quickly dressed and made my way out to my truck. I called Alice while I was dressing, and she made plans for us girls to get together. I didn't bother to tell her what happened with Edward yet. She still hadn't told me about her Friday night with Jasper, and I didn't want to ruin that for her. It didn't take long for me to get to the station, and when I turned off my truck, I felt empty without the roar and vibrations from the engine. I felt my heart start pounding and the tears flood my eyes causing my vision to blur.

I took a deep breath and smacked my own face a few times to calm myself. I needed to keep the emotions as bay until I was finished making my statement, and then I could go home. Alice and Rosalie would be waiting for me with my homework from the day as well as lots of comfort food.

I jumped from the cab of my truck and squared my shoulders before making my way up the front ramp and into the old rustic police station. When I entered the door, the receptionist smiled at me and told me that my father would be right out. I sat down on the bench that sat by the corner of the room and waited. I kept drifting back to the thoughts of what those damn pictures could have held. I was imagining the worst. I knew they had to be horrible, and I was surprised Charlie didn't shoot Edward for them.

"Come on back, Bells, we've got some things we need to go through together." Charlie's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I stood up quickly and walked into his office, and I noticed the stack of pictures, all in evidence bags, sitting in front of his chair.

"Okay, let's get this done so I can go home. Rose and Alice are coming over tonight. They wanted to have a girl's night, and they don't know about what's going on yet. I thought I could us the company," I blurted out nervously. Charlie nodded and took a deep breath. His face turned into strictly business.

"Bella, we need you to look at these pictures. I didn't want you to be exposed to this, but I have no choice. You have to identify yourself in every photo because… uhm… your uhh… face isn't in every picture," Charlie coughed out. I felt my eyes bug out of my head and my throat got tight. I felt the hot tears stinging my eyes and spilling out to form the trails that were well worn into my cheeks from the night before.

"Oh dear God. Dad, I'm so sorry that you had to see those." My voice was soft and I couldn't look up at Charlie so I stared at my fingernails.

"Don't worry about it, Bella, seriously. I'm… kind of over it. Let's just get this over with," Charlie grumbled as he pushed the stack of pictures in front of me. I stared at my father for a moment and took a deep breath. I picked up the first picture and sighed in relief.

The first image was the one I had already seen of Edward and I making out on his porch during our first date. It wasn't too bad. All of our clothes were still on and we were only in what looked to be a compromising position. I turned to the second image and breathed out a huge gust of air in relief. The image showed us on Charlie's couch making out. Then I flipped over the third picture and my relief dissipated slightly because clothes weren't all on, and Edward was in on top of me on my bed. The fourth image stopped me because my back was completely naked, and I was riding Edward. I breathed in a sharp breath and flipped the next picture over.

"Oh fucking God…" I whispered as I saw the picture of me fingering myself in front of my window for Edward. I coughed loudly and squeezed my eyes tightly before flipping over the sixth picture. My mouth went dry, and my stomach lurched as I stared at Edward's eyes in the mist of his orgasm will I gave him a blowjob in the front seat of his car. The only visible part of me was the back of my hair.

"Breath, Bells." Charlie patted my arm, and my eyes met his. He tried to smile at me, but it came out as more of a grimace. "We'll find him. You've only got four pictures left to see. Do it quick; it'll be more painless," he reassured me.

I nodded my head and took a deep breath before looking at the seventh picture. I was on my knees with my hair creating a veil around my face and Edward standing behind me. You could see us from the side, and it was entirely visible where our bodies were connected. I felt the burn of vomit in my throat, and I lifted my head as I tried to swallow it back down. I felt the stinging of tears as the poured from my eyes and down my face. My breaths were labored as I looked back at the eighth image of my most personal moments. It was a picture of me with my skirt hiked up and pressed against a wall while Edward fucked me. I flipped the next picture over and I whimpered in pain from the burning in my chest as I saw Edward on his knees with his face buried in my pussy.

The final picture was the icing on the cake. The image was my most intimate moment. It was the first time Edward and I had sex. We were in his bed, our full bodies were in few, and our eyes were locked together. Our foreheads were touching, and you could feel the passion just by looking at the picture. The fact that someone had viewed that moment between us fueled a furry in me like I had never felt. My entire body was heated up, and my teeth clenched. I dropped the picture on my father's desk, and my hands balled into fists before they smashed into the desk.

"What kind of sick fucking freak would do something like this? Why would someone want to ruin my fucking relationship and my _life_ by invading in something so fucking private? These were _my_ moments, and they should have been precious to me, but they are tainted, and now _every_ time I think about them, I am going to feel sick!" I screamed out in frustration as Charlie stared at me in shock.

"Uh… we'll fix this Bells," he mumbled pathetically, and my anger turned on him. My eyes narrowed, and my body started to vibrate with the anger I felt.

"FIX THIS? HOW IN THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO FIX THIS? You _can't_ fix this, _Daddy_. You're little girl has been violated. The memories of my first intimate moments are ruined! I'll never be able to get that back!" The tears poured from my eyes, and I began to sob as I collapsed to the floor. The humiliation, fear, and heartbreak all ripped at me, and I couldn't take it.

I curled myself into a ball and cried for a long time. Charlie came down and held onto me as he combed his fingers through my hair to try and soothe me. I just wanted to rewind time. My head was pounding, and my heart was racing. I felt dizzy, and I just wanted sleep.

"My shift is over now, sweetheart. Let's get you home," Charlie sighed as he helped me to my feet. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself for the short drive home, but as I stepped out of my father's office, I came face to face with Edward.

"Fuck, Bella, are you okay?" Edward's voice was fierce as he looked between my father and me. He started to pull me into a hug, but I stopped him.

"We're broken up, remember?" My words were harsher than I meant them to be, and I sighed when I caught him flinch back. "I'm sorry, it's all hitting me at once and I just… God… those pictures…" I stumbled over my words and slightly curled in on myself.

"You showed those to her? What the hell?" Edward stared down my father with anger boiling in his eyes. I put my hand out to stop him before he did something stupid.

"Stop it, he had to. You have to look at them all, too," I responded. I was void of emotions because I was completely drained. I watched the color drain slightly from his face before he responded.

"Why did you have to look at them? Why do I have to look at them again?" Edward's expression was panicked, and Charlie gripped his shoulder.

"You have to identify yourself like Bella did," Charlie explained sympathetically. I pulled away and started for the front door of the station, but the tingle from Edward's touch stopped me.

"Don't push me away, Bella. Just because people can't know we're together doesn't mean we can't work through this together," Edward whispered as he squeezed my hand. I nodded and turned away to walk outside. I needed space, and I needed my friends.

**EPOV**

After Bella walked away from me, I felt sick. I didn't need to see the rest of those pictures. Looking at them only made everything so much worse. I got angry first, and then I got sick… again. I couldn't stand the fact that someone had taken pictures of Bella like that. Nobody should have been privileged enough to see her like that except for me. My best moments with her were destroyed. In any other situation, seeing pictures of us like that would probably have been an incredible turn on. Esme and Carlisle were shocked when I stormed out of the deputy's office. They stared at me as I knocked over chairs and kicked walls, but they didn't try to hold me back. Then when I got sick, my mother held me, and my father calmed me by promising he would do everything in his power to find the asshole that was destroying my life. I had never felt closer to my parents than in that moment.

"Edward, we need to get you home. You have school tomorrow, and you shouldn't miss another day. You and Bella have an act to put on," Carlisle spoke in a soothing voice as he assessed my physical condition on the bathroom floor of the police station.

"Yeah, an act… I don't think Bella sees it that way, Dad," I growled out in frustration. In my irritation, I pushed both my mother and father away as I stood unsteadily on my feet. I didn't mean to take it out on my parents, but they were the ones sitting in front of me.

"Just let us help you, please," my mother whimpered. I looked down on her and saw the pain in her eyes and it proved only to increase my annoyance.

"What do you have to be upset about? It's not your life that is being destroyed," I spat at her. The venom in my voice caused her to cringe away from me and tears slid from her eyes.

"I'm upset because my only child is in pain, and as a mother, I am supposed to be able to fix that, but I can't, and I hate that you have two suffer," Esme whispered. Carlisle shook his head and pulled her to her feet before pulling me into a hug.

I felt the guilt wash over me at their actions and words. Not only the guilt of how I was treating them but everything with this crazy stalker, because it was my fault that Bella was in pain. I had caused all of this.

"I'm sorry! God, this is entirely my fault." I clenched my teeth and pulled on my hair as I started out of the building. I needed to get away. I needed some space and time to think.

"Where are you going, son? Get in the car." Carlisle's concerned voice floated to me as I walked away from the station.

"It's not that far to the house. I need some time," I called back as I continued my path down the street. As I walked down the street, my anger and frustration mounted.

I couldn't understand who would want to do these things to me. Even after making my list, I couldn't think of a single person on it that would try to ruin my life. I was angry with Bella, too. Why couldn't she see that she wasn't the only person hurting? It was I that this total psycho was after, not her. She was a means to get to me, and I was only putting our relationship on hold to protect her. How could Bella not realize that?

"THIS SHIT IS NOT FUCKING FAIR!" I cried out to the quickly darkening sky as my hands pulled at my hair. I needed an outlet to release my anger and frustration. I needed to get drunk or kick someone's ass, anything. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Emmett's number.

"Hey, mother fucker, nice to know you're still alive and well since we haven't heard a damn thing from you since Friday," Emmett laughed into the phone.

"Come get me. I'm walking to my house, and I should be there by the time you show up," I demanded.

"No can do. We have class tomorrow, and you know the rules that my parents have in place," he responded matter-of-factly.

"Listen, I really fucking need you and Jazz right now. I'm freaking the fuck out, and I just can't handle this shit on my own," I growled out in my irritation. I knew that I was being a jerk, but I couldn't help it.

"What are you talking about? Why don't you sneak over to Bella's house and relieve some frustration?" Emmett's sarcasm was heavy through the phone.

"Just get Jazz and come fucking get me, Emmett. I don't have a fucking car right now, and shit with Bella is fucked up. I need my fucking friends, but if you can't pull your dick out of Rosalie long enough to be there for me when I need you, then fuck you, too," I yelled into the phone. I was about to hang up when I heard Emmett sigh.

"Okay, but give me some time to deal with my parents." His voice was resigned and annoyed. I shrugged and muttered my thanks before hanging up. I continued down the street kicking the rocks as I went when headlights stopped behind me.

I turned around and expected to see my mother's car. I knew that letting me walk would be something she wasn't happy doing. I was annoyed and just wanted space, but the unfamiliar car that was stopped threw me off. I squinted into the headlights to try to see the driver, but I only saw a shadowed outline that didn't even give me enough to tell if it was a man or a woman.

The driver side door opened up, and I felt my stomach clench in fear. This could be the psycho stalker. It hadn't even hit me until I realized I was alone on a dark street with scattered street lights and no way to escape.

"Well, hello there, handsome. What on earth are you doing walking out here?" a deep female voice floated from the car before the person stepped out. I saw the person standing there and didn't recognize her. She looked slightly familiar, but I brushed it off, realizing I could take her if she was my stalker.

"I'm letting out some steam by working out my muscles. Don't you know it's illegal to pick up people on the side of the road?" I questioned wearily. The girl was probably younger than I was. She had flaming red hair that looked like a wild mess surrounding her face. She was short and thin. I saw that she was unnaturally pale and her eyes were a deep blue as she stepped away from her door and in front of her car.

"Yeah, well, I like to take risks," she smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away. "Wait, it's kind of cold out here. Can I give you a ride or something?" she called out to me.

"It's not that bad. I only live about a mile away from here, but thanks for the offer," I responded before continuing on my path home. I heard the car door shut after that and the headlights went off.

"Well then, I'll just walk with you and keep you company." She grinned as she jogged up next to me. I glared at her as I stopped.

"I told you already; I don't need the company." My anger was again flaring up, and I just wanted to get home so that I could get drunk with Emmett and Jasper while I wallowed in my own self-pity.

"You never said that. I'm just trying to be nice. Come on. Let me drive you home. I'll leave you be after that," she hedged. I sighed in defeat and stomped back to her car. I wasn't happy about the situation, but I really did want to get home.

"I live on Apricot," I stated as we climbed into the car and she started it up.

"What is with this town and naming everything after food? I'm Victoria by the way." She laughed at her own joke and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Edward," I replied only out of courtesy. The two-minute drive to my house was silent, and I made a quick escape as I thanked her for the ride.

I walked up to my porch and looked up to see Bella's curtain pulled back and her staring down at me. The expression on her face was filled with shock, pain, and anger. I flinched back and watched as her eyes trailed from me to something behind me. When I turned around I saw that Victoria was standing at the bottom of the porch steps smiling brightly at me. I felt all the blood leave my face, and my stomach lurched as realization hit me of what Bella must have been thinking.

**BPOV**

When I got home, I was greeted by Alice and Rosalie. They both realized right away that something was wrong, but I explained that I didn't want to talk about it until after I got all the details about Alice and Jasper's date on Friday.

"Okay, so Jasper picked me up, and we drove out to Port Angeles. I figured he was going to take to that nice Italian restaurant up there, but when he pulled in, he got this little grin on his face. I followed his eyes and, you guys aren't going to believe this, but there was a horse drawn carriage sitting there! I turned to him, and I was in complete shock. He parked and opened my door for me, but my eyes never left the carriage. I didn't believe it was really for us until he helped me up. He wrapped a heavy blanket around us, and the guy controlling the horse started to lead us out onto the street. It was so freaking romantic!" she gushed dreamily. I tried to smile but it felt forced. Alice didn't notice my distance and continued her story.

"Oh, god… the carriage led us out to the park that's up in Port Angeles. Did you guys know there's a fountain? I certainly didn't know. Well, there was a table set up there with candles and little space heaters around it… so damn sweet. There were two of those caterer heater dishes sitting there with our dinner. So, we sat by the fountain and ate our meal. We had some beautiful conversation, and then we took a walk. He walked us into the gardens that are on the outside of the park. I wanted to cry at the thought he put into our night. He stopped us, and we sat together on a bench in silence as we took in the greenery around us. Then, this is the best freaking part; he told me that he loved me! He explained that he was only waiting for us to have sex because he loves me and wanted to do everything the right way. I was speechless." Alice swooned and a small but genuine smile formed on my lips.

"I thought I was going to jump on him right there, but he led me back to the carriage, and we finished our ride through town and back to his car. I knew that we would be having sex; I didn't care if I had to force it on him. So, the car ride home was kind of tense, but when we pulled into his drive way, he carried me into the house and up the stairs. I didn't think that anything could be sweeter than the date, but he had gone all cheesy romance movie on me. He had candles, music, rose petals… it was the sweetest thing I had _ever_ experienced." Alice sighed in contentment as Rose snorted.

"Now get to the good stuff. Tells us about the damn sex," Rosalie demanded. I swatted at her arm. I had gotten lost in Alice's happiness, and it was quelling my own pain for the moment. I wanted that to last as long as it could.

"Let her finish, damn it," I chastised Rose before focusing on Alice again.

"The sex was incredible. He was so sweet. He went slowly, and he kissed every inch of me. He made sure that I was happy, and I felt good the entire time. I felt like a princess, and let me tell you something else… he has the biggest dick I have ever fucking seen! I was so scared when I pulled his pants off him. I gasped at it you guys!" Alice's face flushed red as she spoke, and I couldn't hold back the laugh. Alice never got embarrassed and she never blushed.

"I bet Emmett's is bigger," Rosalie smirked and held her hands out for show of size.

"I fucking doubt it," Alice snorted back at Rosalie and held her own hands out in comparison. They both turned to me expectantly. I shrugged my shoulders and knew that I was blushing.

"Hmm… let's see. We can make this into a bet. We'll all measure the guys. Whoever's man has the biggest dick gets to pick the punishment for the rest," Rosalie suggested. I gawked at the two of them and felt the tears well in my eyes as I realized I couldn't join in on their silly game.

"Not going to happen," I mumbled out as they stared at me. Alice was the first one to jump on me.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" she demanded as she sat down next to me on the bed.

"Edward… we… I… we're broken up," I sobbed out. All the emotions I had been holding back rushed out of me faster than I had imagined possible. My entire body shook, and my chest hurt in ways I had never experienced.

"Tell me what he did. I'll walk over there and rip his balls off myself," Rose ground out through clenched teeth. I shook my head at her and tried to compose myself in order to explain the situation.

"It's… it's not his fault. It started on Saturday when we went up to Seattle," I started. I broke to compose myself and my thoughts but Alice broke in before I could start talking again.

"And you're just now telling us what's going on?" she whined. I glared at her and she shut up.

"Our date was perfect. He did everything that he should have done and more. He remembered everything I had ever told him about my dreams and wishes for a perfect date," I sighed at the memory. Alice and Rosalie both quirked their eyebrows in expectation.

"How did that lead to a break up?" Rosalie questioned.

"If you two would shut up, I'm getting there. When we went back to get his car it was smashed to hell. There was a note on it from someone. He's got a fucking stalker. We stayed in Seattle with his parents at a hotel, and yesterday, we got home around one. We fell asleep in the evening, and when he headed home he found a person on his porch leaving these fucking awful pictures. They were of us having sex. My dad fucking saw them. The stalker threatened me in the note with the pictures so my dad suggested that we break up to protect me, and Edward actually agreed," I spat in frustration. I felt sick again, and I stormed over to my window. I stared out at his house.

"Bella, don't you think he's right? I mean if the person is threatening you, then it only makes since that you should heed the warnings before something stupid happens," Alice suggested, and Rose nodded her agreement.

"I know he means well but I'm terrified. I _need _him right now," I whined as I turned to face them. I was met with compassionate expressions from both of them. I sighed in defeat and turned to look at his house again.

My heart stopped when I watched Edward climb out of an unfamiliar car followed by a pretty redhead. He headed up to his house as she followed closely behind him. I sucked in a deep breath as his face turned up to me. I couldn't see his eyes in the dim porch light, but I didn't want to. I looked to the redhead and he turned to look at her. I dropped the curtain quickly and stumbled back onto my bed.

Alice and Rosalie jumped up and ran to the window both gasping in shock as they took in the scene in front of Edward's house. I felt the tears pouring down my cheeks again and the sobs began to wrack my body. The nausea I had been fighting since the night before took hold, and I darted to the bathroom.

"Sweetie, calm down. I don't think it's what you're imagining," Rosalie tried to calm me as she held my hair back. My stomach was still empty from the not eating all day and the only think coming up was bile. It burned my throat, nose and eyes. I felt so stupid.

"Are you kidding me? He was taking her into his _house_! I know what he does with girls he brings home!" I cried out as dry heaves tore through me.

"Bella, be reasonable. He wouldn't do that to you," Alice tried again, but I waved her off. Neither one would leave me to my pain. They stayed with me until my dry heaves stopped and the sobs slowed. They helped me into my pajamas and into bed before they both curled up around me to comfort me.

"Don't worry, Bella, it'll all be fine. I know it's not what you saw," Rosalie sighed. I shook my head and turned into my pillows willing myself to fall asleep quickly and forget the entire weekend.

**EPOV**

I stared Victoria down for a good five minutes. I had never wanted to hit a girl in my life until that moment. I know what ran through Bella's mind when she saw Victoria walking behind me. I was so pissed off I couldn't speak, and that bitch just stood there smiling at me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You said you'd leave me the fuck alone if I let you drive me home. Well, I'm fucking home, so why aren't you gone? Do you realize that is my fucking girlfriend's house next door?" My voice was a scary calm, and I watched as Victoria's eyes widened in fear.

"I just thought… I mean you… I figured… well… um… since you…" she stammered as I stepped toward her. I would have never hit her, but I wanted her gone.

"I don't give a fuck _what_ you thought. Go the fuck away, _now_! I've had enough bullshit in my life, and I don't need your desperate ass fucking it up even worse for me!" I screamed at her. She yelped and ran off to her car. I realized that I was taking all my anger out on this innocent girl. Nothing that was happening was her fault. She was just naïve.

I watched as the car pulled away and looked up to the window to see Alice and Rosalie watching me. Alice was shaking her head with a sad look on her face while Rose looked pissed off. They didn't watch me for long. As they turned from the window, I felt horrible. How was I going to explain any of this to Bella? I didn't want her to think that I broke up with her, because I wanted to be with someone else and this stalker thing was an excuse.

I sat down on the porch steps with my head in my hands. I needed to talk to Bella, but I knew she wasn't going to communicate with me after what she had just seen. I knew I should have just fucking walked home. The only person I had ever truly cared about besides my parents probably hated me, and I had a weirdo stalker trying to ruin my life. What else could go wrong?

Emmett pulled up in his massive jeep with Jasper hanging out of the passenger window. I didn't bother to look up. I suddenly didn't feel like letting out all of my frustration by drowning in alcohol. I just wanted to hold Bella and tell her how sorry I was for everything so I could make it right.

"Dude, you look like death," Jasper called out as he jumped down and walked over to me. I shrugged without looking at him.

"The girls over there with Bella?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes and waved him off as he sat down next to me.

"Edward, seriously, what's up? You don't look very good. Talk to us," Jasper pushed as he took a seat on the other side of me.

"Well, it started on Saturday with our date…" I told them everything that had happened. I even included my stupidity in climbing in a car with a strange girl and Bella seeing said strange girl following me up to my porch. I thought I would feel relieved after unloading to my friends, but I only managed to feel like more of a shitty person.

"That's a lot of shit to happen in such a short time. You need to talk to Bella, but I'm agreeing with you that you shouldn't do it tonight at least. She needs some time to calm down, and if Rose and Alice saw what happened after, I'm sure that they will shed some light on that for Bella." Emmett patted my back and stood up.

"Where the fuck are you going?" I questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Are we going back to my house to get plowed or what? If we want to get really wasted we need to start soon because we have school in the morning, and I doubt your parents are going to be okay with it if you skip another day for all of this. Get your shit, and let's go," Emmett responded as he walked back over to his jeep.

"Um… I'm going to call Alice and make sure she talks to Bella for you. You don't need this shit on top of everything else going on. Bella will trust Alice." Jasper smiled sympathetically before heading back to the jeep. I sighed before climbing the porch steps and heading into the house to convince my parents that it was a great idea for me to go over to Emmett's for the night.

* * *

**Please leave me a review, I really appreciate them and I try to respond to them all; especially if you have a question or concern. THANKS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I don't own the characters; SM does. Sorry this took a little while. I wanted it to be perfect because it has to lead into the next chapter. The next chapter will be done and hopefully out this weekend. We're getting pretty close to the end with this one. Thanks you everyone who reviews and reads. And, as always, thanks twilight-is-lovee for your beta skills.**

**Playlist  
_Sorry _by Buckcherry  
_Mad _by Ne-yo  
_Decode_ by Paramore  
_Hate Me_ by Blue October  
_Don't Say A Word_ by David Cook  
_Be My Escape _by Relient K  
_Boulevard of Broken Dreams _be Greenday**

* * *

**EPOV**

School the next day was miserable. I was completely hung over, and Bella wouldn't even look at me. I couldn't handle her cold shoulder. My life was caving in on me, and her thinking that I would be with some other girl during all of this was ridiculous. I watched her interact with Alice and Rosalie from the table I used to sit at with my basketball teammates. Emmett and Jasper hadn't abandoned me, for which I was thankful.

"Edward, you need to talk to her." Jasper nudged me. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't want to be sitting with me because Alice was only a table away.

"Jazz, I already told you that you don't have to sit here with me instead of Alice." I sighed as I laid my head down on the cold surface of the table. It felt incredible against my flushed skin.

"Dude, we already told you that we're here for you. Alice and Rose understand. Besides, I think that they are trying to talk some since in Bella." Emmett patted my back before going back to his lunch. The guy could eat anything regardless of how he felt.

"Hey guys, what are you doing sitting over here?" James asked as he slid onto the bench with his lunch tray. "Don't you usually sit with your girlfriends?"

"Yeah, well we're comforting our buddy Edward because he and Bella are having some issues." Jasper smiled tightly.

"Really, it's none of your business, James." I knew I was being rude, but I didn't want to talk about my issues, and especially not with him.

"Fine by me, but," James paused as a smirk spread on his face, "does that mean that Bella is available now?" The growl ripped through my chest before he finished his question, and I was standing up staring down at him.

"You stay the fuck away from her, James." My hands balled into fists, and my jaw clenched with the effort it took me not to attack him.

"Whoa, sit back down, Edward. Seriously, I was only yanking your chain. Besides, you kind of swiped her out from under me after I told you I was interested," James stated with his hands up to ward me off.

"Calm down, Edward. Getting suspended is the last thing your ass needs right now," Emmett sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Bella is _not_ a possession, and you can't _claim_ her!" I ground out. All of my aggravation was boiling, and I felt the need to hit someone. I felt my body shaking as I stared James down. I leaned down and got my face close enough to his that our noses almost touched.

"Um… a little help here?" James voice squeaked out.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood to deal with your annoying ass right now. Bella and I aren't broken up; we're just taking a break right now. You keep your hands off of her. As a matter of a fact, you just stay the hell away from her period. Don't even look at her." My voice was low and cold, and I smiled in satisfaction as he swallowed hard. James leaned away from me and slid down the bench before standing up.

"Cullen, you are fucking nut case," James spoke quietly before he walked away from the table. I glared at his back as he left, and the urge to follow him was palpable.

"That was completely unnecessary." Jasper's exasperated sigh pulled me back from my anger. I stared down at the table in shame and realized that I was placing all the blame for my shitty situation on an innocent guy who was just trying to be friendly with me. I suddenly felt like complete shit.

"Sorry, guys. I guess it all kind of built up and I couldn't help it. James just happened to be the one to hit that breaking point today." I sat back down and looked over to where Bella was sitting, and she was gawking at me.

"Looks like you had a little bit more of an audience than you were counting on," Emmett laughed, and I blanched. I realized that Bella had seen what happened with James, and she was sitting close enough that she could have heard everything that just happened as well.

**BPOV**

"Who the hell does he think he is? He has no right to tell someone they have to stay away from me, especially after what he did!" I cried out in frustration after watching Edward verbally assault James for no reason.

"Can I ask you something, Bella?" Rosalie asked in frustration. "What the fuck did he do exactly? You haven't been around him so how are you supposed to hear his side of things?"

"I don't need to hear his excuses. I saw what he was doing, and it made me feel like I was set up." I felt the tears threaten to escape, and I choked them back.

"Oh, get over yourself, Bella! That boy is in love with you, and you are just pouting! Just fucking listen to him, would you?" Alice screamed out and stomped away from our table. The entire lunchroom was staring in our direction.

"We're here for you with this whole stalker thing that's going on, but we will not sit around and watch you create extra issues for yourself. You need to talk to Edward, because we saw what happened after you ran from the window, and Bella, he didn't know she was behind him." Rosalie's icy voice made my chest clench and fill with hope all at the same time.

"He's not in love with me, Rose. He's never said that to me," I whispered as a traitor tear slipped down my cheek.

"Does Edward really need to say it, Bella? I've seen the way he looks at you, and I've heard the way he talks about you. Maybe he hasn't realize it yet, but he loves you." Rosalie flipped her hair over her should and took off after Alice out of the lunchroom.

I laid my head on the table and tried to collect my thoughts and emotions. All I could see was the redhead smiling brightly as she followed Edward onto his porch. How could he not know she was behind him, and who the hell was she? Why was Edward with her?

I sighed in defeat as the questions kept tumbling around in my head. I was desperate for some answers, and I knew there was only one person I could get those answers from. I looked up and my eyes met Edwards from across the two tables. I took a deep breath before I waved him over to me. He sat up straighter and cocked his head to the side in question, and I just nodded.

I watched as Edward walked toward me, and I could see the stress he was holding onto in the tension of his shoulders as well as the set of his jaw. In only four days, Edward had gone from happy and carefree to a complete mess. His hair was pulled in all directions from his frustrated habit of tugging on it. His eyes were sunken in slightly, and they had lost some of their usual luster. There were dark rings around his eyes, and his face was unusually pale.

"Before you yell at me, I want to apologize to you, Bella. I'm so sorry that you are going through all of this shit because of me. And yesterday wasn't what it looked like, I swear that to you. That thing with James just a minute ago… I… well I just took out my irritation on him, and I'll apologize to him for that," Edward spoke quickly as he stared down at the table. I sighed and stood up before grabbing his hand and pulling him out into the almost empty hallway.

"I'm not going to yell, Edward. I want to know what happened last night," I spoke firmly and released his hand before crossing my arms over my chest protectively.

"Alright… after everything down at the station, I was really upset. I decided I wanted to walk home even though it was dark because I just needed some time to collect myself. Well this car pulled up, and a girl got out of the car. She asked me if I needed a ride, and I tried to explain to her that I didn't live far and the walk would do me some good. This girl just wouldn't let up on me. She went as far as turning off her car and starting to walk with me. She told me that she would leave me alone if I just let her drive me home." Edward took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

"Okay so you let her drive you home? That doesn't explain her following you into your house," I prodded.

"I didn't know she was following me! I got out of the car, and I thought she had left when the headlights were gone. I didn't think she was crazy and would try following me into my house. I just wanted to get home, Bella. I was upset, and I needed to talk to you, but I knew that I couldn't, and I just… Bella I swear I would _never_ do that to you!" Edward's voice was frantic as he searched my face.

"So you didn't know the girl, and you got in a car with her? Edward, what if she was your stalker? Do you know what could have happened to you?" The panic rose without my permission, and I pulled him to me in a tight hug. I was suddenly only relieved that he was okay.

"That was the first thought that crossed my mind, actually, but I just wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry if I hurt you," Edward mumbled into my hair. I looked up into his eyes, and my heart swelled at the emotion I saw there. I reached up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his quickly.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you," I sighed as he squeezed me to him. I reluctantly pulled away, and his content expression fell from his face.

"Can I come over after school?" he asked in a pathetically small voice that made me smile.

"I would love that, but… we're supposed to be broken up, remember?" I questioned him softly and watched as his whole body tensed.

"This shit is fucking ridiculous." Edward's expression was murderous, and I shrank back.

He pressed a fierce kiss to my lips and pushed me back against the wall as his hands gripped my waist. I kissed him back, but I couldn't match the passion and fierceness that flowed out of his body.

"Bella, I don't give a fuck about that crazy fucking person. This, you, is what I want," Edward growled out before bringing his lips back to mine.

**EPOV**

I had always thought that I was in love with Bella, but the events from that weekend spun around in my head and caused all kinds of images to bombard me. I had never considered my future past high school, but I was suddenly seeing everything I never knew I wanted, and it was all with Bella.

I could see the two of us in college together, getting married, and having a family. This crazy stalker was trying to ruin that future for me, and I couldn't let it happen. I realized in the moment she said that we were supposed to be broken up that I loved Bella more than a guy my age should love someone.

It was an all-consuming feeling, and it was the worst pain I had ever felt just to think of Bella not being with me. Her words were all wrong, and they rocked me to my core. We were _supposed_ to be together.

I hadn't realized how much passion I was emitting until Bella pushed me away ,and she was breathing heavily. I had pushed her shirt up slightly where I was holding her waist, and I saw the red marks my fingers had made there. I cringed at the realization that I had bruised her. I never wanted to hurt her again.

"We shouldn't be making out in the hallway. Someone will see us, and if we get caught, those pictures of us will be everywhere," Bella spoke breathlessly.

"I know, and the last thing I want is you exposed like that. I… can I call you tonight? I just hate not even hearing your voice," I sighed as I stepped back from her.

"Yeah, you can call me whenever you want." Bella looked around the hallway and pressed a quick kiss to my lips before she walked away from me.

My heart pounded in my chest as I watched her walk away. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number to the Seattle police department. They had to have some news for me about any evidence found on my car. I needed this shit to end quickly.

I spoke to the detectives in charge of my case, and they hadn't received any word from the forensic lab about my car. They said that they had made the case a priority and were looking into my list of possible suspects. I hadn't received the answers I wanted, and I was incredibly flustered.

The rest of the day at school went by agonizingly slow. I had called the Forks Police station, and Charlie had told me that the forensic results were on rush and should be in by the next day. I was exhausted by the time my last class ended, and I hurried to my car to head home. I was in the last throng of students who were running out to their cars, and I froze when I saw Bella at her truck with James standing over her.

"Bella! I need to talk to you!" I yelled out as I jogged toward them. James looked up, and his eyes widened before he turned back to Bella.

"Edward… um… Bella was just talking to me about Trig class. Um… I didn't write down the homework, and I was asking if she could tell me it," James stuttered through his excuse. Bella rolled her eyes at the exchange and pulled the door to her truck open.

"Relax, James, he's not going to do anything," Bella sighed in exasperation. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she gave me a pointed look, which caused me to hang my head slightly. I wasn't about to argue with her about something so stupid.

"Bella, can you drive me home? Jasper and Emmett are supposed to meet Alice and Rose. I didn't want to have them go out of their way… I mean, I understand if you don't want to, but… since you're going that way and all?" I tried to act like she should be mad at me. Bella's eyes widened slightly in understanding, and she sighed.

"Yeah, get in. We were friends before we dated, and just because I'm pissed doesn't mean I don't care," Bella said sincerely. I gave her a small half smile as she rattled off the homework assignment for James.

"Edward, what happened to that sweet ass car you got for your birthday?" James questioned. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to fight back the rage that boiled at the images of my destroyed car.

"There was an accident, and it's being repaired. I'm not sure when I'll have it back," I responded before I climbed up into Bella's truck. She said her goodbyes and climbed into the truck with me.

"You should give him a break," Bella stated before starting the car.

"It's not his fault I take my anger out on him. He just seems to say the stupidest shit to me lately, and it pulls at my level of control," I sighed out as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards our houses.

"So have you heard anything yet…?" Bella's voice was unusually timid, and when I peaked at her, she was concentrating very hard on the road. I let out a deep breath and sighed as I laid my head back against the bench seat of her truck.

"Actually, I called around, and they don't have any results yet. Your dad said that he rushed the evidence and told them it was a priority case, so he should have something back tomorrow." I reached over and rubbed her knee. She looked down at my hand and then gave me a weak smile as we pulled into her driveway.

Bella nodded but didn't say anything else. She leaned close to me, and I thought she might kiss me, but she straightened up and opened her door. I sighed in disappointment as she looked back at me.

"I'm sorry… keeping up appearances. I don't want that crazy person to have any more reasons to torture you." She smiled and pulled her bag out of the seat before slamming the door and heading up to her porch. I sat in her truck and watched her. I waited for her to look back and make sure I was heading home, but she didn't spare me the glance. The restraint she had showed was painful.

My hands started to shake, and I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I tried to take deep breaths to ward off the emotions flowing through me, but everything from the past four days began to overwhelm me. My chest ached, and my throat constricted as my head fell in my hands. I knew I should have been heading home, but I couldn't find the energy to climb out of Bella's truck and actually walk home. I felt like my entire world was crashing in around me.

**BPOV**

I fell back against the front door after I was safely inside. It took every piece of energy I had not to turn back and look at Edward sitting alone in my truck. If I had looked, I would have gone back to him immediately. I couldn't do that because I wouldn't risk anything happening to him because I was selfish.

My head was still reeling over the way Edward had been looking at me since the events in the lunchroom. His eyes were dark and intense as he watched my every move. The emotions in his eyes caused butterflies to form in my stomach, and I just wanted all the drama to be over so that I could throw him down on his bed and feel those emotions coursing through him and into me.

I took my bag up the stairs and into my room, and then collapsed onto my bed. I stared at the curtain covered windows with intense remorse. I hated being blocked off from Edward. I couldn't even watch him go about his routines because some psycho stalker could be outside taking pictures with a telephoto lens.

I spent some time getting out my homework and trying to concentrate on it, but I just couldn't get Edward's eyes out of my head. The mesmerizing deep green filled my vision, and I just had to try and see him. I pull back my curtains and gaped at the image across the short expanse of lawn.

Edward's curtains were torn to shreds and half falling down. His dresser drawers were all pulled open and his clothes were strewn everywhere. His desk was cleared off, except for his laptop which was sitting open. There were papers scattered everywhere, and his mattress was flipped off the box spring.

My heart leapt into my throat as I imagined what reasons his room could have looked like that. I knew that his curtains had been in place that morning before school. The first thought to cross my mind was that he had finally lost it after all of the pressure the stalker situation was putting him through.

I took off down the stairs and out of my front door and froze on the steps when I looked out to my truck to find Edward was still sitting in the passenger seat with his head in his hands. I slowly made my way to the truck and pulled the door open. Edward didn't move, and I heard him sniffle slightly before he tried to wipe his eyes without me noticing it. I had only seen Edward cry a few times. He cried when Renée died because he couldn't help me, and then when his dog, Jesse, got hit by a car when we were eleven.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked gently. I temporarily forgot about the state of his bedroom.

"I can't handle all of this, Bella. I just… why me? What did I do to deserve this shit? I'm stressing out here and I just don't understand it. And this person is threatening you, which makes me feel like a selfish asshole for you being involved when you shouldn't be," Edward groaned out before pulling me into a gentle hug.

"Um… I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but… I came back out here because I figured you'd be home, and I… um… your bedroom…" I stuttered. I couldn't find the words. I didn't want to push him any further past his breaking point.

"What are you talking about?" Edward's head shot up, and the confusion was clear in his eyes. I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand to pull him out of the truck. I led him to his porch and up to his front door before I spoke again.

"I think you should call my dad and have him come out here," I stated softly. Edward's eyes widened, and his breath quickened. I saw the panic flash in his eyes.

"What the fuck happened, Bella? Tell me everything is okay and that I'm not going to go in there and find my parents dead or some mass murderer waiting for me."

"Do you want me to call him for you?" I prodded. I knew that I couldn't let him go into that house without Charlie. If he touched something, he could destroy evidence. Edward stared at me wide eyed without answering. I led him back to the porch swing that Esme had installed over the summer and forced Edward to sit down.

I made the phone call to Charlie and quickly explained what I had seen of Edward's room through the window. I told him that we were worried that the stalker was still in the house and Charlie told me to get our asses over to our house and lock all the doors and windows as well as pull out the shotgun in the hall closet.

I relayed the message to Edward, and he only nodded as he rose to follow me to my house. He wasn't talking, and his face betrayed no emotion. I was extremely worried and hoped that Charlie would show up soon. Once we got into my house, I led Edward to the couch and began following all of Charlie's directions.

"Bella… I need you." Edward's soft confession floated across the room and tethered me to my spot in the kitchen. I had never heard him sound so vulnerable and weak. I felt a soft sob escape my lips at how broken Edward had become.

"I'm coming, Edward, let me lock the back door," I called back as I quickly flipped the lock and grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator. When I walked back into the kitchen, Edward was standing up and staring at me. I walked over to him, and he wrapped his arms around me to lift me to him.

"What's going on? Why me? What did I do? God, Bella, I can't take this shit anymore," Edward's voice was muffled from where he had buried his head in my hair, but I could still hear the shake of his words.

"I don't know. I wish I could make this all go away for you. Come on, why don't we go upstairs, and you can lie down for a little while." I pulled on his hand to lead him up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Bella… I _need_ you." Edward's voice was rough and shaking causing me to stop mid step. I slowly turned to face, and before I could even respond, his lips crashed onto mine. Edward picked me up and carried me up the stairs. He kicked the door to my bedroom open and walked us in before he kicked the door shut, and then fell onto the bed with me.

He stared into my eyes for a short moment, but I saw everything he needed me to know. He was hurt, scared, lost, and confused. I realized that he needed to feel grounded, and only I could do that for him. I reached up and pulled his face down to mine.

"Edward… I… I love you. I'm in love with you. Nothing is going to change that," I whispered to him. My heart was pounding in my chest as he paused above me and stared down at me. He wasn't saying anything, causing my mind to reel with reasons he wouldn't respond. I didn't need him to say it back, I only needed to hear him say something in response.

**EPOV**

Bella's words hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt like I couldn't catch my breath. My heart was pounding in my head, and I couldn't get my muscles to move. I had never heard those words come from her mouth, and they were exactly what I needed to hear. I don't know how long it took me to have some kind of response, but I finally pressed my body against hers, and our lips met.

I pulled her full bottom lip between my lips before running my tongue across the tender flesh there. Her lips parted in a soft gasp, and I took the opportunity to move my tongue into her mouth and against her tongue. She instantly responded by burying her hands into my hair and pulling my head closer to her. I deepened the kiss by tilting my head, and a throaty moan escaped Bella's mouth. I groaned in response and lifted myself up to hover over her.

"God, I love you." My voice was low and rough. Bella squirmed beneath me before she grabbed my face and bucked her hips up to mine. My eyes widened at the action, and before I could respond, our lips were locked again.

My hands roamed over Bella's shirt, but once I found the hem, I forced it up her body and only broke our kiss long enough to pull it over her head. I ran my hands down over her body and around to unclasp her bra. After I released her breasts, I pulled my mouth away from hers to take in the sight of her half naked body lying breathlessly beneath me. I was mesmerized by the way her chest rose and fell with each breath she took.

All my problems flew out the window when her hands knotted in my shirt and pulled me down. Her eyes were almost black with desire as she bit her bottom lip. My dick twitched in my pants at the sight of her.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you planning on touching me any time soon?" Bella asked me in a sultry voice. I didn't need any more prodding from her to move on. She made quick work of my shirt, and her hands were pushed down my pants and boxers before I could register anything. I bent down and took one of her nipples in my mouth before I tore open the button and zipper on her pants. I didn't bother to go slowly as I yanked her panties down with her jeans.

I was desperate to be buried inside of her. My whole body ached to be touching her. My hand slid down her hip, along her thigh, and into her hot, wet folds. I moaned when my fingers grazed over her, and she arched her back into me, causing her taut nipples to graze my bare chest.

"You are so fucking beautiful," I mumbled as she was panting with her head thrown back and her lips parted slightly.

"Less talk, more action," Bella growled out before grinding into my hand and causing one of my fingers to caress her entrance.

My hand suddenly had a mind of its own as two of my fingers slid into her and curled inward and my thumb pressed into her clit.

"FUCK!" Bella called out as my hands moved quickly. My lips came down on her breast, and her hands gripped my hair to push my face into her body. I moved my tongue over one nipple before teasing it with my teeth.

Her gasp caused me to pull away and move to her other nipple. I lavished it with the same kind of attention. Bella started to rock her hips, and I felt her walls constricting slightly, so I began to rub circles with my thumb on her clit. She arched her back into me as she came, and I watched her face the entire time.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her lips parted and her eyes closed. Her back was bent up off the bed. My fingers continued to work, and I pressed my lips to hers as she came down from her pleasure high. Bella breathed heavily to catch her breath and gripped my hair tightly, using it to pull me up to her.

"Fuck me, Edward. God have I fucking missed this," she moaned. I lost all the patience I had been trying to hold onto at her words. My body responded instantly, and I slammed into her forcefully.

Bella cried out loudly at the contact, and I continued to slam into her. My body was craving her like a drug. I was an addict, and she was my heroin. Bella's back arched into me as I pulled out and sat up on my knees then pulled her closer to me. I grinned at the confused look in her eyes and lifted her legs onto my shoulders. Her eyes widened, and she bit her lip in anticipation as I slid myself back into her hot, wet center.

"Damn it, Bella," I growled out at the depth and tightness the new position created between us. Bella was panting and moaning uncontrollably beneath me, and it only pushed me on further. I felt her walls tighten around me in a matter of minutes, and the angle of our bodies caused my orgasm to be ripped for me with hers. My body collapsed on top of hers, and I barely caught myself before I crushed her.

We lay together, still connected, with Bella running her fingers through my hair and over my back for a long while. Our breathing had slowed, and I was pressing soft kisses against her skin, when we both heard something from downstairs. My head shot up, and my eyes met Bella's as the events of the day rushed back into my brain. I pulled out of Bella and quickly pulled my pants on before grabbing a curling iron off of her dresser. I knew that it wouldn't do me a lot of good, but it was all I had.

"Edward! I left the loaded shot gun out down there!" Bella whispered with panic filling her voice and eyes. I turned to look at her, and I saw the tears building in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll get this figured out," I reassured her gently before I slowly pulled open the door. I took my time walking down the stairs and looking around the bottom floor. I listened to see if I could hear anything, but there were no sounds. I peaked around the corner of the stairs and saw a figure standing in the kitchen. I took off to the living room and grabbed the gun before stomping into the kitchen.

The figure was running their hands through their hair and spun to stare at me once they heard me stomping into the room. I breathed a sigh of relief and lowered the shot gun when I saw that Charlie was standing in front of me.

"God lord, son. Put that thing down." Charlie's voice was gruff and he held his chest as he took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I kind of freaked out when I heard something down here. Bella's upstairs. I was trying to relax a little because I'm kind of all over the place," I lied. Charlie raised an eyebrow at my shirtless chest, but didn't comment. I was thankful for not having to explain myself any further.

"Well, you might want to get her down here. We all need to talk." Charlie cleared his throat and walked out of the kitchen to take a seat on the edge of his recliner.

"Bella, it's okay to come down! It's just your dad!" I called out to Bella nervously. Bella made her way down the stairs completely dressed and presentable, which caused Charlie's eyebrows to go up again. I sighed and grabbed her hand as we took our seats on the couch.

"Edward, your room is destroyed. Your clothes are shredded, your bed has been sliced up, you dressers are spray painted, the walls are busted up and spray painted, and your computer was made to have only one message showing… and… well, it's a threat that we don't take lightly," Charlie sighed. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"What is the threat, Charlie?" I questioned. Charlie looked away before he took a breath.

"Edward, the person said they have already started circulating those pictures. The note also said that you will pay for your actions and get what you deserve," he coughed and forced himself to look at me. I saw the concern and fear in his eyes and knew there was more to this note than he was letting on to.

"What else was there Charlie? Come on, I need to know," I begged.

"I… We need to call your parents. There was a… um… the stalker left you a different kind of message. In the bathroom… there was a stuffed doll with your picture lying on the floor. Its throat and wrists were sliced and oozing blood," Charlie's voice was soft as he turned away. Bella's hand tightened on mine, but I couldn't respond. I felt numb.

"Fuck me," my voice sounded in the room, but I hadn't told it to say anything. I felt completely disconnected.

* * *

**Leave me some love!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: As usual, I don't own the characters SM does. Well this was definately a quick chapter. Again thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers I love you all. A special HUGE thanks to my beta twilight-is-lovee for her super fast work with this chapter. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for.............ENJOY!!!**

**Playlist  
_Well Enough Alone_ by Chevelle  
_Black Hole Sun_ by Soundgarden  
_Bleed It Out_ by Linkin Park  
_Burn_ by Three Days Grace  
_Fake It_ by Seether  
_Riot_ by Three Days Grace**

* * *

**EPOV**

After Charlie took over to see my room, I was completely devastated. My photo albums from years spent with my family as well as pictures of myself and Bella were shredded and burned. I saw some of the pieces cut up and thrown like confetti. The curtains were torn down and cut up. There was a lingering smell of burnt fabric and paper in the air. My laptop was infected with a virus that left only one message to be displayed.

_Edward,  
Your game is over. I've won this round. I know that you were lying about your relationship ending, regardless of how well you and Bella played it. I told you that you belong to me, and you WILL be mine. You will pay for everything. I promise that you will get what you deserve. Oh and your precious Bella's image is already being distributed._

I refused to allow Bella over to my house. I didn't want her to see what the crazy person had done to my room any more than she had through the windows. Charlie wouldn't let me walk into the room because I would have disturbed the evidence within it. I didn't see the doll he told me about, and I was slightly thankful for that.

"Hey, kiddo, why don't you and your parents stay with us tonight?" Charlie had asked. I couldn't form words so I only nodded my approval. Charlie patted my back, and he led me out to his house before he called Carlisle's cell phone.

I didn't bother to pay much attention to the conversation, but my parents had decided we would stay at the local motel for the night. They were still extremely worried about Bella's safety if I was to stay with her, and they didn't want to inconvenience Charlie. I didn't have the energy to fight them.

"Can't they stay at the motel while you stay with me?" Bella questioned me with tears streaming down her face. I shrugged my shoulders and looked away before answering.

"Bella, I love you. My parents are just scared right now, and I really think that they need me there with them so they can be okay," I spoke softly as I squeezed her hand in mine. Her head fell onto my shoulder as she sobbed quietly.

"But I need you with me so _I_ can be okay!" her voice squeaked and her body shuddered against me. The sun had just started to set as we sat together on her porch. I pulled her into me and let her cry.

"Why don't I call Alice and Rose? They can come over and stay with you. I know you'd rather me be here but at least then you'll have somebody here," I whispered into her hair. Bella pulled back to look at me, and I gave her a weak smile that I was sure came out as a grimace.

"That's a good idea. Will you be going to school tomorrow?" Her voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear her.

"Honestly, I don't know, Bells. I'm pretty sure that I'll be there, but after all of this, I wouldn't be surprised if my parents pulled me out permanently." I sighed and pulled her into my side. Her fingers ran up and down my sides as we sat quietly waiting for my parents.

After a few minutes of waiting, I made Bella call Alice and Rosalie. They showed up before my parents had. I knew that they were both trying to get out of work for the next few days, but it still bothered me that they hadn't shown up immediately. I knew that I shouldn't have been so bothered because they only reason they hadn't come running was Charlie. He told them not to rush and that I was okay; it was only my bedroom that had been disturbed. I was still kind of disappointed.

"Edward, are you alright?" Alice's tiny voice broke through my thoughts. I looked at her from my spot next to Bella and shook my head. She knelt down in front of me and took my hands. "We're here for you. Maybe you should call Em and Jazz. You need somebody to talk to," she suggested.

"I can't call them and burden them with all my issues. They know what's going on, but I refuse to pull them into this too. At least I know that you and Rose are safe here with Charlie." My voice sounded defeated and hopeless. I hated that I had almost no hope left that Charlie would figure out who was torturing me.

"Edward, you wouldn't be burdening them. Em and Jazz can take care of themselves, and they would be more than willing the help take care of you," Rosalie spoke softly from her post at the front door. I looked up at her in shock. She was never nice to me. When my eyes caught hers, I saw pity and honest remorse.

"Thank you, Rose." I spoke with as much emotion as I could muster at the moment. I didn't want to embarrass her for caring, and I knew she got the message when she nodded to me.

My parents called and told me they were on their way, so I sent the girls inside while I walked down the porch stairs to wait. Bella was worn out, and she needed to unload on her friends. I felt the need to unload as well. I took a deep breath and pulled out my phone.

"Hey, chump, how's it going?" Emmett's smile could be heard through the line. I felt my heart tug at the carefree situation my friends shared, but I was denied.

"Um… can we talk? I'm having a really shitty night," I sighed into the phone.

"What happened? Bella not forgive you or some shit?" Emmett's voice was nonchalant, and I fought the urge to deny everything and just hang up.

"No, she understood when I explained what happened. It's this stalker thing. It's getting worse. When I came home…" I started to explain, but Emmett cut me off.

"What?! This shit is still going on? Why hasn't anything been done? Wait, what do you mean it's getting worse? What happened? Are you okay?" Emmett's voice was loud and angry as he growled into the phone. I cracked a small smile at his protectiveness.

"Can we conference call Jazz into this? I don't want to have to explain this any more than necessary," I requested and Emmett quickly obliged.

"Dude, what's up? Emmett said that there was more shit going down with the stalker," Jasper's soothing voice came over the line.

I explained to them both everything that had happened. I told them about the blatant threats as well as the doll. I explained the pictures of Bella that were being distributed. I confided in them how terrified I was for Bella's safety and emotional health once these pictures got around.

"Edward, we'll do everything we can to help you with this. We care about Bella, too, and we would never let someone get away with this." Emmett's protectiveness was in full swing, and it gave me a small amount of comfort.

"Just tell us what you need and we'll do it," Jasper spoke fiercely, and I smiled. I didn't know why I had felt I couldn't talk to them; I should have known better.

"Thanks, guys. You really know how to make me feel better when I need it. I hope this shit with the stalker gets cleared up soon. It's really starting to freak me out. I mean, seriously, what could be worse than what this crazy ass person has already done to me?" I laughed mockingly at myself because I knew there were much worse things that could happen. I just wanted to think about anything but those things.

"Just keep your head up, Eddie boy. You've got friends and family that are here to help you with all of this. Don't be afraid to talk to us about it," Emmett said in a very non-Emmett tone.

"This conversation is getting just a little bit too lovely for me. I'll see you guys in class tomorrow. Thanks again for listening, but my parents are here. Bye, guys." I shook my head a hung up my cell phone as my mother's Lexus pulled into Bella's driveway. I walked around and climbed into the back seat. I buckled myself in and got comfortable before I realized that the smell in the SUV was all wrong. My mother always smelled like caramel so her car did too.

My eyes shot up to the driver seat and my eyes widened at the unfamiliar hair peeking out from a baseball cap. I unbuckled my seatbelt quickly and frantically grabbed for the door handle. I felt around but it was like the door handle had disappeared. I looked over and saw that it had been ripped out. My heart sunk in realization as the person turned around. I was faced with huge sunglasses that covered half the person's face and a glimmeringly wicked smile.

"Ready to take a ride?" a deep husky voice came from the unknown person in the driver seat. I panicked and my heart started pounding.

"No, please. I swear that whatever I did to you I didn't mean it. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you! Please don't do this!" I cried out in my panic. I started to fidget and pound on the door. I needed to find a way out.

"Oh, I know you aren't sorry for your actions. I saw your little activity earlier, and it was not smart. You won't be shown any forgiveness now," the stranger stated as he turned back to the wheel and began backing out of Bella's driveway. My eyes widened and my body took control.

"_**HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY!**_" I screamed out as loud as my body could manage. I heard a cackling laugh from behind me and I whipped around to come face to face with Victoria.

"Do you think we're stupid? This thing is sound proof," she laughed hysterically. I stared at her and my breath hitched. I felt the tears burning my eyes.

"Don't do this, please," I begged quietly. I was running out of options.

"Victoria, would you shut him up?" the driver growled back. Victoria rolled her eyes and flipped him off before grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling me back.

"This is going to hurt a little bit," Victoria cooed as she released my hair. I turned to face her just as she swung something at me. I ducked but she came back around with it and it nailed my head. Everything went black with that.

**BPOV**

"So the worst part of this whole situation is seeing Edward so upset. He is so broken right now. I think he's practically numb right now. I just… there's nothing I can do to help him," I gasped out as I caught my breath after sobbing out the entire situation to Rosalie and Alice.

"Sweetie, you can be there for him. He needs that support right now, and that is where you come in. This isn't just about him though. You're being affected, too. Those pictures are going to be everywhere, Bells," Rosalie was gently yet fierce as always.

"Bella, Edward is hurting right now. All of this stuff is just piling up. He doesn't deserve any of this. Rosalie is right; you just need to be there for him, but you really need to watch out for yourself, too." Alice spoke with great concern, and she rubbed her hand over my back several times.

"I know all of that, but how could I be concerned with myself when they found a mutilated doll with Edward's face on it? I'm worried that this crazy person is going to kill him! What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" I felt the lump in my throat thicken and the tears burning behind my eyes again. I shoved the heels of my hands into my eyes to try to hold back the tears.

"I understand how that must feel. Edward's our friend too. Don't you think we're worried about his safety?" Alice asked quietly. I shook my head without looking up at her.

"Not even close to how worried I am. I _love_ him! I need him. I can't leave without him," I wailed into my hands. I was terrified for Edward. Not having him next to me and knowing that he was all right was only making everything harder.

"You're going to make yourself sick with worry. Come on, hop in the bath and try to calm down some. He's with his parents, so there is nothing to worry about." Rosalie grabbed my hand and led me into the bathroom.

"If he were here, it would just be so much easier. I can't handle all this stress," I moaned out sadly. Alice and Rose worked to fill the bathtub with aromatherapy bubbles and placed some soothing music on my iPod for me.

While taking the bath, I took the opportunity to think about everything that had been going on in the past couple of months. The stalker things were not a long standing even that we had known about. I thought about all the pictures that had been left on Edward's porch. That thought made my stomach churn. This person had been watching us for a long time. The first picture was from our first official date. I hated to imagine what other kinds of pictures there could have been that weren't left on his porch.

"Bella there's somebody at the door!" Alice called out from behind the bathroom door. I groaned and pulled myself up out of the tub.

"Okay, I'm getting out. Did you look out the window to see who it is?" I called back. I heard the knocking and then someone pounding down the stairs.

"It's Edward's parents! Rose went to open the door!" Alice yelled back. My brows pulled up in confusion. I couldn't understand why they were at the door. They said that Edward had to go to the motel with them, and he had been waiting outside.

"Okay, well, let them and Edward in," I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom in my fuzzy purple pajama pants and black tank top. Alice shrugged her shoulders and led the way down the stairs.

"Rose, let them in. They don't have to stay outside," I chastised as I found Rosalie standing with the door hanging open. I couldn't see Carlisle and Esme from where I stood. Rosalie spun around at the sound of my voice, and her appearance caused my heart to stop and my stomach to flip.

Rosalie was a pasty white color, and her eyes were wide and wet. I noticed thin tear tracks down her face. My body froze on the stairs, and my chest constricted. I felt the sweat build on my brow as my skin began to feel hot.

"What's the matter? Where's Edward?" I choked out. Rose's eye twitched, and I sank to the ground. I felt my stomach churn.

"Bella, sweetie, he wasn't outside when Carlisle and Esme got here." Rose's voice was soft as she looked back out the door.

"Rosalie! What's going on?" I sobbed in a panic. Anything could have happened to Edward outside alone. That crazy stalker had probably never left and waited for the perfect opportunity to do something to him.

"Carlisle and Esme went next door, but the officer over there said that Edward got into a Lexus about ten minutes ago," she explained. I felt Alice sit on the stairs next to me and pulled me into her.

"NO! This is _not_ happening right now! Why on earth would he get into someone's car?" I screamed out as my hands threaded into my hair and I tugged at it violently.

"Bells, calm down. We'll get this all settled, okay?" Alice tried to calm me, but I brushed her off.

"The officer said that the car Edward climbed into looked exactly like his mom's car that is sitting in the driveway." Rose finished her explanation without leaving the doorway. I didn't understand what she was staring at outside of my house. My heart was beating violently in my panic.

"Didn't they have officers sitting outside? Why didn't one of them do something?" I cried out from my position on the stairs. I was terrified to move from my spot. I didn't want to know what was happening because knowing would make it real. I had decided in that moment that ignorance truly was bliss.

"Of course there was someone outside of the house. Your dad has had people all over watching for something, but whoever is doing this is very good. They are completely eluding the officers, and in a small town like Forks, there aren't really as many as they need to handle something like this. The officers didn't stop Edward because he got into the vehicle willingly." Alice pulled me into a tight hug, and I buried my head in her shoulder.

"Bella! He's gone! Edward's not answering his cell!" Esme's frantic voice filled the air around me, and I heard footsteps pounding up the porch. I shook my head into Alice's shoulder as the tears fell.

"No, we're over reacting. He can't be gone. Okay, deep breaths here," I spoke to myself. I knew that I was in denial. My whole body felt Edward's loss, and I knew that something was horribly wrong if Edward wasn't answering his cell phone for Esme.

"What are we supposed to do? He's our _son_! You're just sitting here! Where is Charlie? Get me Chief Swan! He'll go searching for my damn son!" Carlisle's yelling floated into the doorway. My body tensed, and my heart dropped out of my chest. Carlisle always had a cool head and he never worried. He was outside completely freaking out for the first time in all the years I had known him.

"Alice, why? Please tell me this is all a bad fucking dream. I fucking _love_ him. I can't lose him," I whimpered as my hands twisted into her shirt. I sat balled up next to Alice for a long amount of time. I barely remember my father coming home and moving me into the living room while he spoke to the officer who had seen the SUV that Edward got into. The officer said that he only caught a piece of the license plate.

My hearing faded in and out during all the conversations. I heard Carlisle mention a few times that I was in shock and my brain was blocking everything out to protect itself. I even remembered him saying that he wouldn't be surprised if in the morning I acted as if nothing had happened. I mentally scoffed at that comment. How could I have ignored what was happening to Edward?

While I lay on the couch, I tried to figure out who would do something so horrible to someone so wonderful. Edward had never done anything horrible enough to deserve everything that was being shoved at him. I found myself bombarded with images of all the stalker events. I tried to piece it all together with the final event of his bedroom. I thought over the words that Charlie had explained in the note on the computer and everything suddenly clicked.

"I know who the stalker is!" I cried out in a hoarse voice. Everyone stopped and spun to stare at me. I gulped nervously before I began to piece out my ideas.

**EPOV**

I woke up in the SUV. The windows were covered in black by that time, so I couldn't see out of them while nobody else could see in them. I sighed softly in relief that I wasn't tied up or hand cuffed. I felt around my pockets for my cell phone and cursed when I realized it was gone.

"We're not that stupid," the male voice scoffed without turning to look at me. I looked up and saw that his hate and glasses were removed. He had long, greasy black hair that hung down past his shoulders. His eyes were a strange and freaky yellow color in the rearview mirror.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked softly. My head was pounding, and I knew there would be a huge bruise from whatever Victoria had hit me with.

"You'll find out soon enough," the man spoke in a tone of finality, signaling that the conversation was over, and I sunk back into the chair. I took another look around the vehicle to try and find some course of escape.

Victoria was perched at the back hatch with a vicious sneer in place. I considered breaking out a window but there was nothing around me that I could use. The SUV was immaculate. Without having something heavy, my last plan of action was out because there was nothing to knock the driver out with.

"Laurent, what is taking so damn long?" Victoria whined from behind me. I turned to look at the driver and noticed him glaring at her through the mirror.

"My name was never to be mentioned, Victoria. I am only fulfilling a favor, and I didn't want to be involved in this anymore than the delivery," he growled out. I gulped at the sound and looked back at Victoria in time to see her rolling her eyes.

"You're a fool. If he ever gets away, you'll be identifiable without your hat and sunglasses on. You're name isn't going to do much good anyway because you'll probably just go out and change it again," she sneered. I was completely confused by their banter. I wanted to know where I was being delivered and why.

"Um… can I ask what it was I did to deserve all of this?" I begged politely. I didn't want to irritate anyone, but I desperately needed to know so that I could think of a way to get out of the situation.

"Why can't you just keep your fucking mouth shut until I drop your ass off? Seriously, did you _like_ being knocked out?" Laurent seethed as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. I got the sense that he was incredibly uncomfortable in the situation. I decided to attempt to use that to my advantage.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to be cooperative, but I just don't understand any of this. I don't even know you, so why would you want to hurt me?" I spoke in a quiet and soothing voice. I needed him calm. I needed answers, not more bruises.

"Kid, this is nothing personal. This is a damn business deal. I owed someone a favor, and this is me making good on that favor. Once it's over with, I'll be scot free, and I can't resist that idea." His voice was remorseful, and I took that as a good sign.

"I understand that. You've got to watch out for yourself above all else," I sighed and tried to act disinterested.

"It's just that I have a few kids, and I lost all my money to gambling. Then I lost my job and shit. This person really helped me out of a shitty area. I couldn't afford to pay and take care of my family, so this person has really been great by telling me I would just owe a favor when it was called for. How could I pass that up? But I didn't know I would be committing a fucking felony. Victoria, did you know that kidnapping is a minimum life sentence? I better not get caught with this shit." He finished out his rant with a loud growl and a smack of the steering wheel.

"Sounds like you're having a rough time. I completely understand that, and I don't hold you responsible at all," I egged on. I was hoping that he revealed something that would help me to get out of this mess.

"Edward, shut the hell up before I duck tape your damn mouth shut or knock you out. You may be pretty to look at, but you certainly are annoying to listen to," Victoria spat at me. She was kneeling down directly behind me. I felt sick as her hot breath hit my neck.

I kept my mouth shut after Victoria's threat. I didn't want to cause anymore problems, and I could already tell from the way that Laurent was fidgeting in his seat and stealing glances at me in the rearview mirror that I had gotten to him. I needed his help. If he was as innocent as he said, then I believed that he would help me. I pleaded with my eyes, but he shook his head minutely and turned away.

After what felt like another hour of driving but was probably only twenty minutes, the SUV stopped. I looked out the front window and squinted into the darkness only to see a darkened area that looked to be full of storage units. I was completely confused until a garage-like door opened up and revealed a completely lit up area that was fully furnished.

Victoria jabbed something into my back before grabbing onto the back of my shirt and turning me toward the door. I took a deep breath and held it as the door pulled open. I gasped and choked as the person opening the door came into view.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a lovely surprise? It is so nice of you to accept my invitation to join me this evening, Edward." James spoke in a sugary sweet voice that made my stomach turn and my body convulse in a dry heave.

"I wasn't offered any _invitation_, James. What kind of sick fucking joke is this?" I questioned angrily but cringed as Victoria jabbed something into my back hard.

"Victoria, you fucking moron! I told you _not_ to hurt him!" James growled before gripping my arm tightly and pulling me away from Victoria. He spun me around and lifted my shirt to see my back. I was sure there was a mark by the noise he made. "You _bitch_!" he cried out.

"James, you're only keeping him as a damn trophy, and it'll only be a bruise. It's not like he's going to fucking scar," Victoria scoffed before turning back to the SUV. I was completely confused as to everything and thought that maybe Victoria hit my head hard enough to cause some kind of damage.

"Are we even now? If I go, you'll never contact me again?" Laurent asked from in front of the SUV. I looked up at him with pleading eyes and saw the remorse flash through his eyes before they steeled, and he looked into James's eyes with conviction.

"Absolutely, Laurent, we are completely even. Thank you, and please set the alarm on your way out." James waved him off and pulled me back away from the vehicle. I felt myself begin to panic again.

"James, what's going on? Why are you doing this?" I asked him in a more concerned tone. I had realized that anger and fear were getting me nowhere. I figured that reasoning might actually give me some hope.

"You are so dense. Edward, I have been watching you for a long time now. I was completely content with seeing you in those short and pointless relationships until you realized how perfect we were for each other. Honestly, I was fine with waiting, because I just knew you'd come around eventually, but when you and _Bella_ got together, I knew that she would derail you. It's a shame, really. I did think she was a very sweet girl, and I hated that I had to leak out one of those pictures, but you should have followed my rules." James tsked me with his finger as he shoved me down onto a couch and took a seat next to me and never released my arm.

I was completely floored and speechless as I attempted to process what he had just said. All of the bullshit I had gone through had been his doing. He said he had been watching me for a long time… and we _belonged_ together? What the fuck was he talking about.

"Wait a minute, I'm really confused. Why would you want to do all of those things to me? Why on earth would you say _we_ belong together? James, I'm not gay, and I didn't think that you were either." My brows furrowed at my revelations, and James just shook his head and sighed in exasperation.

"You may be a looker, but you are a fucking idiot. I did those things to stop your relationship with Bella. I brought you here tonight because I'm extremely upset with the way you treated me today." His jaw clenched as he spoke, and his hand tightened around my arm. "Edward, you were cruel and hateful when I did _nothing_ wrong. You also decided not to play by my rules, so I had to step in and do something." He spoke like it was the most natural of things.

"James, I'm not gay, and I definitely don't belong to you." I was nervous as I spoke because I saw the gun that was lying on the coffee table.

"You'll learn to love me. I'll make you see that this is the only way. God, I've known that I was gay since middle school. That's when I fell in love with you. I knew that you had to be, too. I thought you liked me because you were always so nice to me and you kept everyone from picking on me. When we got into high school and you started dating girls, I just assumed you were trying to fight your feelings because they scared you. I followed along with that and just hoped that you might confide in me about your true self, but you never did. I figured it might take you longer to come out after our junior year so I was resigned to waiting, but I'm beginning to get impatient, Edward." He continued to speak as though I hadn't said anything about my not being gay.

"Okay, I'm really not gay. I'm in love with Bella. I'm sorry that I'm not what you want me to be, but you can't just kidnap someone and try to force them to do what you want," I attempted to reason, but James just laughed.

"Edward, you're naïve. Money truly can buy happiness in life. I may not have paid for you, but I have spent a huge amount of money searching for ways to make you love me, and I've learned a few tricks here and there. Now I'm going to cuff you to this pole here, and I'll be back with some dinner in a few minutes for you," James stated as he cuffed my hand to a metal pole that was sunk into the ground and reached up to the ceiling.

I desperately wanted to fight him, but I knew from years of television and school that you _never_ fight someone that isn't trying to hurt you until the opportune moment. He had a gun in his pocket, and I was locked in a storage room that was apparently armed with an alarm. I was completely fucked if my seeds of guilt hadn't worked on Laurent. Nobody even knew I was missing.

**BPOV**

"It's James! I don't know why I didn't think about it before! That redhead was with him after the first basketball game this year! And he could have seen us at school and that would have set him off after everything Edward said to him. I hadn't seen him in class, but he came and asked me for the homework after school! Edward even mentioned that he was parked outside of his house right after our first date! That Victoria redheaded chick is probably apart of all of this too, and that's why she found Edward walking home!" I gasped and tried to catch my breath after speaking fast with few breaths. I was nervous and terrified that they wouldn't believe me.

"Honey, why would James want to hurt Edward over something so silly?" Charlie asked with a confused face. I rolled my eyes and sunk back onto the couch.

"I can't believe we never saw it before. He freaking _worshipped_ Edward. He's gay. I always wondered, but now I'm sure. He's eccentric and a little odd. James is one of those people that I would imagine shooting up a school," Rose chimed in, and Alice nodded her agreement.

"Okay, so we know who, but that doesn't help us with the where, Bells," Charlie spoke softly as he crouched down in front of me. I wiped the fresh tears away from my eyes as I nodded slightly.

"Dad, that license plate is all we have. Do you think they'll find that SUV?" I begged for him to give me some reassurance, but he shook his head and looked away from me before answering.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Bells. With only a partial plate, we don't have a lot to go on," he sighed before pulling me into a tight hug. I felt the hysterical sobs building up in me again.

"Chief! We just got a call, and there was an anonymous tip called in about the Cullen boy!" one of the deputies called out. Charlie darted out of the house, and I wrenched myself away from Alice and Rose as I bolted out the door.

"Dad, I need to come with you!" I cried out as he cranked his cruiser to life. His head stuck out the window as he yelled back.

"Hell no you don't! I won't risk your life in this too! Get the hell back in that house, and we'll let you and the Cullens know as soon as we've found him!" His voice trailed off as he flipped on the light and barreled down the street.

I collapsed to my knees on the driveway and let the sobs over take me. Edward's life was at risk, and the only thing I could do was sob into the dirty ground while his parents paced my floor religiously. I felt arms around me that pulled me to my feet but I was too exhausted to know who it was. I fell into a depressed sleep that was restless because I jerked at every noise. I prayed that Edward was fine and the crazy stalker hadn't gone through with any of the latest threats.

* * *

**Please drop me a review, they make me incredibly happy!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I don't own the characters, SM does. Thanks to those of you who read and review regularly. I appreciate your support more than you know. Sorry about the update delay, I got majorly sick this week. Thanks once again the my beta twilight-is-lovee!**

**Playlist  
_Closer _by Kings Of Leon  
_Pain_ by Three Days Grace  
_Need You Now_ by Lady Antebellum  
_Getting Away With Murder_ by Papa Roach  
_You Found Me_ by The Fray  
_By the Way_ by Hinder  
_In The End_ by Linkin Park**

* * *

**BPOV**

I stayed put at my house and waited completely impatiently as my father ran off to save my boyfriend. My heart thundered in my chest and sweat poured from my body as I paced a hole into my front porch. Esme paced right along with me while Carlisle ranted at the officers assigned to stay with us. Alice and Rosalie tried to calm me down several times, but after I had thrown anything within reach at them if they even stepped onto the porch a few times, they gave up and stayed in the house.

"My _son_, my _only_ son! Why in the hell would someone take him?" Esme muttered continuously as she passed me. We heard the faint sound of a car in the distance and both our heads snapped up and started at the road. We caught sight of the headlights and be both took off down the steps and onto the driveway.

"FUCK!" I screamed out when the car whizzed by the house. Esme's head dropped, and I heard a sob rip through her before she collapsed onto the ground at my feet. I knelt down next to her as my own sob filled the night air.

"How do I deal with this? I won't survive if something awful happens to him, Bella. Please tell me he's okay. _Please_," Esme begged through her tears. I choked on my own tears as I turned away from her. I couldn't reassure her, and that only made me hurt worse. Esme was like a second mother to me.

"I wish I could, Esme. God knows I wish I could say that. I _want_ to say that," I cried out. I paused and took a few deep breaths. I had to say something. "All I can say is that I have to _believe_ he is okay. I know my dad, and Esme, he loves Edward like a son. He'll find him come hell or high water." My voice shook with emotion, but the conviction in my statement was surprising to my own ears.

"I know, I know, but _damn it_ if I can force those damn negative thoughts and images from my head. Bella, I just can't _stand_ waiting and not _doing_ anything while my only child is out there with some crazy person who wants to hurt him," Esme wailed as her fist slammed down in the dirt. I jumped back from the fury I saw burning in her eyes.

"Come on, I think we need to go inside," I said softly as I wiped my face and held my hand out for Esme. She took my hand and stomped up the porch steps and swung the door open with a loud smack.

"Alright, you ignorant fools, one of you is going to tell me _where_ in the hell that anonymous caller said my son was and you're going to tell me _now_!" Esme screeched from the foyer. I stood behind her with wide eyes as I watched the gentlest woman I had ever met crack.

"Esme, darling, calm down please." Carlisle walked toward Esme with his hands held out, but when she narrowed her eyes at him, he froze. The entire room went silent at the growl that ripped through her chest.

"Don't tell me to _calm down_, Carlisle!" She spoke through clenched teeth, and her body heaved with each breathe she took. I thought she was going to attack him when she dove at him, and so did everyone else as they stepped forward when it happened.

"Shh… calm down, dear. Charlie will find him," Carlisle cooed as he held Esme's sobbing body to his own, preventing her from collapsing again.

"Dad's room is the one on the right," I spoke softly and pointed to the stairs. Carlisle nodded and gave me a sad smile as he dragged Esme's limp form up the stairs. I tried to hold back the tears so I could think clearly.

"Come sit down, Bella. Pacing isn't going to get him back here any faster," Alice sighed as she gripped my arm gently and led me back to the couch. I gave in and collapsed onto the couch next to Rosalie.

"Can you guys get Emmett and Jasper over here? I need them right now." My voice was soft and emotionless. I needed to be surrounded by those who loved not only me but Edward, too. My body was out of tears, and my heart was aching with its fast pace. I curled up on the couch and fell asleep as I waited for Emmett and Jasper to arrive.

**EPOV**

"James, I'm not gay! Seriously, you can't keep me here like this!" I gasped out as he advanced on me with his lips puckered.

"Just one kiss and I'll have you turned. Once you go gay, you never go back," he laughed before trying to lean into me again. I jabbed my elbow into his rib and ducked away.

"You will _not_ touch me, you sick fuck. I'm not going to play nice for you. You'll have to fucking _kill_ me before I'll let you touch me," I growled out. I felt the adrenaline course through me and tried to remember the things Charlie had taught Bella and me about survival in this type of situation.

"Edward, you're a fucking idiot. I'm holding a gun and you _elbow_ me? I don't want to shoot you because that would be an incredible waste." He grinned evilly as he waved the gun around in my face. I gulped and turned my head to the side.

"Okay, let's just talk about this," I tried to reason as I fumbled with the cuff on my wrist. James quirked and eyebrow at me but nodded for me to continue. "I'm just curious how you think kidnapping me and ruining my life is going to make me fall in love with you." I cringed as the metal cuff scrapped up my wrist and the warm blood leaked out of the scrap.

"I explained this already. You are already in love with me. It's so obvious. You've always hung out with me, included me in your exploits with your friends, and stuck up for me. You _always_ pat my back when I make a basket or a good block. At least it was that way until you started dating _Bella_." His voice was filled with disdain as he spat her name, and I felt myself growling at him, but he failed to notice. "What else would I be inclined to believe from that kind of behavior?" he questioned with a look of pure confusion.

"You should have thought I was being a good friend, not that I was _in love with you_! God, James, are you that fucking desperate that you have to make it all up?" I cried out as my frustration boiled over. My stomach lurched and my heart sank at the sadistic glare in his eyes when he looked at me. The hand holding the gun rose and pointed at me as it shook.

"I am nowhere _near_ desperate! I can have whomever I want whenever I want it. I _will not_ listen to you degrade me!" James's anger terrified me. I thought that he was going to shoot me unintentionally while he ranted and waved that gun in my face. I kept my mouth shut and let him continue to rant and rave about my disrespect and how honored I should have been because he had chosen me.

James went on for another fifteen minutes before he fell back onto the couch next to me. His hand instantly reached out for me, but I jerked myself out of his reach. He groaned in irritation before flipping his head to stare at me.

"Why can't you just give a guy a fucking chance? I know you may not _think_ you're gay, but damn it, I brought you here, and you will do what I fucking want!" he whined like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum.

"I need to use the bathroom. Do you think I could have a few minutes to myself? This is all a lot to process," I spoke sympathetically and prayed he would leave me alone for a few minutes so I could try to think.

"Hmm… would you like some help?" He grinned devilishly. I grimaced and shook my head violently at him as the bile began to burn my throat. "You certainly are a drama queen. You should get used to this now because you'll be doing a lot more than letting me assist you in the bathroom."

At that comment, my body won out, and I became violently ill. I vomited repeatedly onto the floor and couch. I couldn't stop the flow once it started.

"You are a fucking _asshole_! You puked on me! What in the hell was that?!" James screeched out as he jumped away from me. I smirk internally at the thought that my current state would keep him away from me.

"I couldn't help it," I shrugged as I caught my breath and leaned back against the couch. I was well aware that I was covered in vomit but I didn't care at that moment. My entire body felt weak as I tried to climb to my feet. My vomiting had obviously disturbed James, and he was turned off from me for at least a short time. I had never been more relieved than I was watching him back away from me.

"VICTORIA! Get in here and clean this fucking mess up!" James cried out into the storage space. I had thought Victoria left with Laurent, but she was hiding somewhere because she was at my side in an instant. She gagged slightly as she took the cuff off of me and grabbed my upper arm to pull me along with her to what I assumed was a bathroom.

**BPOV**

"Bella, sweetie, open your eyes. Em and Jazz are here," Alice's soft voice floated into my ears and disrupted my sweet dreams of Edward being safe and in my arms.

"Come on Bella-boo, I'm here for you." Emmett's voice was unusually low and comforting and a lump immediately began to form in my throat. He and Jasper hadn't known what happened to Edward before they arrived.

"Oh God, Emmett, what am I supposed to do?" I sobbed into his shirt. I felt his arms tighten around me as he pulled me into his lap. Someone else's hands were running through my hair and rubbing my back in an attempt to calm me.

"You're supposed to stay here and let your dad do his job," Jasper's calming voice came from behind me. I suddenly realized that he was the one rubbing my back. His gestures cause a wave of calm and relaxation to sweep over me.

"I'm sorry you guys had to find out this way. I'm really sorry that we didn't call you as soon as we found out," I sighed and tightened my grip on Emmett. I hadn't realized how desperately I needed comforting with Edward and Charlie both being gone while Carlisle was busy helping Esme. I had felt so alone, and I needed a strong, solid shoulder to cry on, and Emmett was a fantastic friend for giving me the support I was craving

"Don't apologize; there is no reason to. You had more than enough to deal with without bring me and Jazz into the mix," Emmett reassured me. I sighed again and turned my head to look at Jasper.

"So we hear that you're pretty sure it's James. What makes you so sure about that?" Jasper questioned. His gaze was confused and filled with concern.

"It's just that everything can be linked to him in a way. I mean, I guess I can't be truly sure about it, but I just have this feeling about it, you know?" I ground out in aggravation. I didn't want to think about James, and if it was him, I definitely didn't want to know what he was doing to Edward or where he had him.

"Calm down there, tiger. They'll find him and take care of everything. I don't think James will seriously hurt Edward. From what I overheard of the officers saying, they got the anonymous call pretty quickly, so the odds are completely in our favor that the sick freak hasn't even been able to get close to Edward," Emmett tried to console me with his words, but I felt all the color fade from my face at his words. He had said the odds were in our favor… there shouldn't have been odds, only a guarantee of Edward being safe and sound.

"No, no, no, no, NO! He's fine, and he's well, and none of this is going to be real. I just need to wake up!" I started to panic again. My heart was thundering in my head, and my stomach was churning wildly out of control.

"Emmett, get her to the bathroom! She doesn't look so good," Rosalie's voice broke through my denial. I looked up at her sympathetic face and internally cursed her and Alice both. Neither of them suffered my pain. They had the men they loved to hold them in their time of need while I was left alone on the outside watching and feeling their happiness.

"Guys, you need to give her a break. She's going through an incredible amount of emotional turmoil. Don't you see that she's not only upset over Edward, but Charlie is walking into this with an emotional high, and we don't know what this psycho is capable of," Alice reasoned with them, and I felt my entire body stiffen and go cold.

"_My Dad_! God, thanks, Alice! I hadn't even _considered _that my dad could get hurt in all of this!" I wailed pathetically as I curled myself into Emmett's chest and tried to hide from everything.

I could hear every tick of the second hand on the clock. With every tick, my heart clenched tighter in my chest and my body convulsed. I was shaking uncontrollably and the tears had stopped flowing. I didn't remember them or the sobs tapering off, but Emmett rocked me in his arms as the rest of my friends talked in hushed whispers around me. I didn't acknowledge anything they said.

I occasionally turned to see how much time had passed, but I was always shocked that only minutes had gone by since my last check of the time instead of the hours that I felt were flying by. I wished that I could sleep in those moments because the sweet bliss of unconsciousness sounded quite comforting.

An hour passed after Emmett and Jasper showed up without any word from Charlie. I had finally climbed out of Emmett's embrace to get myself a glass of water and some Tylenol when everything in my world flipped upside down again.

The officers in the kitchen were talking while they drank coffee and their radios were suddenly blaring loudly through the hushed environment of the house. I heard garbled sounds at first but one officer spoke into his radio and asked for a repeat of the last transmission. My entire body tensed in anticipation and dread. The second office turned to look at me, and I heard the second transmission clear as day.

'_All units respond immediately. Shots fired at 4782 Old Mill Way. I repeat, all units respond immediately to shots fired at 4782 Old Mill Way.'_

"Matt, isn't that were the caller said the Cullen kid was taken?" the officer who had asked for a repeat of the transmission had questioned curious. My entire body went weak as my vision went hazy and filled with spots. I heard the scraping of the chairs as the officers stood up from the table. Then I heard glass crash and shatter as my knees buckled, and my vision went black.

**EPOV**

"FUCK! That fucking hurts you bitch!" I cried out as Victoria gripped my hair and pulled my head back. I saw her roll her eyes as she placed the stinging hot towel on my neck.

"Quit your bitching. God I wish James would let me gag you," she growled out. Once Victoria had pulled me to the bathroom, she had handcuffed my hands behind my back. She used scissors to remove my shirt which thoroughly terrified me. I thought she was going to slit my throat with them.

I tried my best to keep quite as she scrubbed at my skin with soap and unbearably hot water. I cringed with each touch and she rolled her eyes and growled at me every time. When she stuck a tooth brush in my mouth I gagged because I had no clue where it came from and she shoved it so far into my mouth I thought she was intentionally trying to choke me. I was too curious for my own good about her connection to James, so I had to ask.

"I don't understand what it is you get out of all this with James. I get Laurent's deal with the loan, but why are you doing this to an innocent kid that you don't even know?" I questioned, breathless with her assaulting attempt to clean me up.

"I'm his cousin, and my parents died awhile back. I live in a foster home because his parents wouldn't take me in. So helping him break the law is the perfect way to get them back. They'll lose their son just like I lost my parents because James is going straight to jail for this shit," Victoria laughed viciously as she recounted her reasoning.

"You'll go to jail, too, though. Why would you want that?" I asked her curiously. I couldn't understand her motivation at all if it would only hurt her too.

"I'd never make it to trial because as soon as he is caught, I'm not planning on living long afterwards," she scoffed in aggravation. I had no response for her words. I was in complete shock that she would go that far.

I stayed silent as she continued her violent form of cleaning me. My skin felt raw and my wrists were both sliced from my efforts to pull them from the confines of the handcuffs. I started to get desperately impatient when Victoria declared she was finished and pulled me out of the small room. I cringed when I realized she intended to leave me shirtless in front of James. I tried to pull away and get back into the bathroom but she stuck her foot out behind me and caused me to fall on the floor.

"Victoria! Stop treating him that way, won't you?" James's voice came from somewhere down a small hall and Victoria sneered in that direction.

"Whatever you say, _James_." The ice and pain in Victoria's voice was obvious as she pulled me to my feet. She led me back toward the sitting room area and shoved me roughly into the couch.

"Please, I have never done anything to you. I don't deserve this; you have to help me," I whimpered as I looked back in the direction of James's voice. I thought about my life and everything that had happened, and I truly didn't believe that I deserved to die.

"I'm not doing anything to help you. Just be glad he didn't take your little girlfriend, too. I was at least decent enough to leave her out of all this," she snapped and turned to leave the room. My body went numb and my heart stopped at the realization of James wanting to hurt Bella and only because I loved her.

"Oh, Eddie!" James called out in a voice that I assumed was supposed to be seductive but only made the bile rise in my throat again.

He came back into the room wearing a tight shirt and thin flannel pants. I looked away from him and swallowed hard on the bile. The gun was still in his hand as he walked and when he took a seat next to me.

"Really, I didn't want to do this but I see you're going to be difficult. If you don't cooperate, I will have Victoria go back and find your Bella. Then I will have her tortured while you watch. I really don't want to involve her any more than I have, so I advise you to watch yourself," he spoke with disdain. I felt the anger flare up in me, but I worked hard to suppress it because I couldn't risk Bella being hurt.

"How long do I have to stay here if I agree?" I choked out. I couldn't believe the words were leaving my mouth, but I didn't feel I had much of a choice.

"Oh, you're so adorable! You'll be with me forever, of course," James cooed at me. I stared at him in shock and slowly shook my head.

"There is no damn way that you can…" I was just beginning my angry rant when this painful high pitched screeching blared through the room. James stood up hastily and Victoria bolted into the room. The two of them scrambled around the room, and I watched in abject horror as they started pulling guns out of random places.

James was panicking while Victoria looked to be laughing and excited. I couldn't hear anything they were screaming about over the screeching. James glared at me and stomped his way over to me before slamming his fist into my stomach. I doubled over and gagged as all the breath whooshed out of my lungs.

"I don't know how the fuck you did it, but this you all your fault! If I'm going down, I'm taking you out first!" James screamed at me. I turned my head up to him and glared defiantly.

"Then take these cuffs of and give me a fighting chance!" I screamed back. I was unable to take it anymore. I wanted to punch him, and I need my hands free for that. James rolled his eyes and pulled a roll of duck-tape out of a side drawer. Before I had a chance to react he covered my mouth and then wrapped up my legs together. He then shoved me down onto the floor.

"Stay right fucking there while I deal with this shit," he growled into my ear. I jerked away and tried to send him a message with my eyes to fuck off.

I watched in fascination as the door was busted open. Victoria and James had flipped a heavy wood table and were using it to hide their bodies from few. The first person to enter the door was Charlie, and my relief only last a brief moment as I watched Victoria cock her gun and start to rise up into a position to shoot.

"Alright, we know you're in here! Come out with your hands up!" Charlie cried up as his eyes frantically searched the room. Another four officers slipped into the room and spread out. I watched with wide eyes as Victoria pointer her gun at Charlie's chest. My first instinct was to cry out, but with tape on my mouth, I couldn't help. The screeching sound of the alarm was finally cut off, and I took the opportunity to slam my feet hard onto the concrete floor as I used my head to tip over the coffee table.

Charlie's head jerked in my direction, and he lurched toward me just as Victoria pulled the trigger. The bullet flew past Charlie and into the wall as he ran for me and dove behind the couch. James let out a strangled scream and stood up.

"VICTORIA, YOU FOOL, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he cried out as Victoria aimed the gun straight at Charlie again. I blanched and watched in horror as images of a distraught Bella filled my head. I couldn't let anything happen to Charlie because that would kill Bella. She'd already lost her mom, and I wasn't about to let her lose her dad, too.

"You bought the damn guns! I'm not fucking going to jail! I'll kill them all!" Victoria screamed out. She stood up and stared Charlie and I down with the barrel of the gunpoint directly at Charlie's chest.

I couldn't move because of the tape and I couldn't cry out either. My body stiffened and I flinched as the gunshot blasted in my ears. My eyes had closed with the sound, but I forced them open immediately and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Charlie holding his gun with smoke floating out of the barrel.

Charlie crawled over to me as the other officers closed in around James crouching behind the table. The gun that James had been holding was kicked away from him and he was sobbing with his head buried in his knees. I couldn't see Victoria from where I was, and for that, I was thankful. I didn't know if Charlie had delivered a fatal shot or just one to cause injury and take her down.

"Edward, son, are you alright?" Charlie's panicked voice met my ears and forced my eyes to move from James being handcuffed. I looked into his eyes and nodded. I felt the tears of relief in my eyes and I didn't try to force them back. I let them flow freely as Charlie gently pulled the tape from my mouth.

"Oh thank fucking god! How did you find me? That guy is fucking crazy, Charlie! Is Bella okay? Are you okay? Where are my parents? Fuck! My wrists hurt!" I cried out as I gulped in large breaths of air.

"Let's get all this stuff off of you and get you out into the ambulance. Bella's fine and so are your parents. Don't worry about me, Edward, that isn't the first time I've had to shoot someone, and I'm sure it won't be the last." Charlie's voice was strained and he was breathing heavily.

"Did you get shot, Charlie?!" I cried out at the sight of blood on his side. He laughed and shook his head. He pointed to the floor next to me and my eyes widened in shock at the small puddle of blood where my wrists came down on the ground.

"You've really done a number on yourself with these cuffs. It's going to take a little time to heal. I'll radio back and have the reinforcements we called head back to the house. I'll tell them to send your parents along with Bella to the hospital to wait for you. I'm sure Carlisle will want to take care of you himself." Charlie smiled, and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"Thank you, Charlie. You saved my life," I sighed as I relaxed on my stomach so he could remove the cuffs on my hands. I cringed when my open wounds got the air they needed, and I turned to sit up but using my hands proved to be incredibly painful. Charlie sliced the tape at my feet and waved the paramedics over to me. They rolled the stretcher through the room and took all my vital signs.

"You're one lucky kid," one of the paramedics said as he examined my wrists. They put some bandages on me and lifted me up and onto the stretcher.

"Charlie, did you… kill her?" I asked cautiously as I caught the tail end of a stretcher leaving the building. Charlie peered down at me but didn't answer my question. I assumed from the pained expression on his face that he had killed Victoria. He swallowed hard and nodded at me before turning my eyes away from his.

"Okay, get him to the emergency center in Forks. His dad is waiting there to check him out," Charlie stated as he replaced his cell phone is his pocket. He bent down to my level and stared straight into my eyes before speaking. "Bella's there with your parents. I'll be there as soon as I get this entire mess cleared up, okay?" he sighed as his brow furrowed. I was touched by the concern in his tone, and all I could muster was a nod.

**BPOV**

"BELLA!" I heard Carlisle's voice crying into my ear. I groaned and allowed my eyes to open but quickly squeezed them shut again when the onslaught of light hit them.

"Geez, I'm fine. I just fainted," I moaned in irritation. My head was pounding and there was a stinging pain in my hand.

"Yes, but you also hit your head pretty hard and dropped a glass on the floor which you managed to land on and slice up your hand," Carlisle pointed to my hand as his features relaxed noticeably.

"No wonder my damn head hurts. Did you take out the glass yet?" I winced as I tried to sit up. Carlisle gently pushed me back down into a laying position.

"Not yet, I want to get you to the emergency room. Esme and Emmett are getting the car ready." He forced a smile that was supposed to be comforting, but I shook my head violently.

"I'm not going anywhere until they find Edward," I ground out between clenched teeth as I forced my body to cooperate and sit up.

"They have found him. You've been out for about half hour. I'm assuming that you fainted from shock and just stayed out from it." Carlisle's eyes betrayed his worry and anxiousness.

"I heard the officers talking about gun shots. Oh my god, is Edward okay? Shit, Carlisle! Is Charlie okay?" My voice shot up in octaves with each new realization. I felt my stomach roll again.

"Charlie is fine. Edward is… well I don't know exactly, but he's alive, talking, and being himself," Carlisle sighed. I could tell that he was getting impatient so I allowed him to lift me off the ground and carry me out to the living room. Emmett was waiting by the door, and he took me from Carlisle.

"Come on, Bells; let's go see that man of yours. He'll be at the hospital in the next twenty minutes, so Carlisle said that you should be treated and okay to see him by the time he gets there," Emmett said as he pulled me in tighter.

Emmett laid me across him and Jasper while Rose and Alice followed behind. I kept my eyes open and Carlisle kept his eyes on me the entire time as Esme drove. I didn't care what was happening with me. I just wanted to get to Edward and make sure he was okay. I wanted confirmation of my fears that the crazy stalker was James. I was desperate for something, and nobody knew how to answer any of my questions.

"Will Charlie be at the hospital?" I asked. Carlisle shook his head but kept his hand on my wrist to keep time of my pulse. "Why in the hell won't he be there?" My voice came out as a high-pitched squeal in my panic.

"Bella, I told you that Charlie is fine. He has to stay behind so that he can help with the investigation," Carlisle sighed and tried to give me a reassuring smile, but his panic for Edward was written all over his face.

"Calm down, will you, Bells? Everybody's fine," Jasper's soft and soothing voice came to me. I tried to calm my nerves by thinking about anything but the condition that Edward could have been in.

"Emmett, talk to me about something stupid. Help me get my mind off of everything, please," I begged him. He was a good person to help with focusing my mind somewhere else.

"Umm… so… Lauren is a nasty hoe. She got caught in the janitor's closet at school yesterday with Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie," Emmett shrugged. I glared at him momentarily for making up a lie that I knew wouldn't distract me.

"Very funny, Emmett, come on be serious. Talk about cars or something," I groaned.

"No! I'm serious! I was in the office today, and the principal left his door open. She was in there with her parents, and I heard bits and pieces of it. Apparently, they are all being suspended, and if any of them even so much as breathe funny, they'll be expelled." Emmett grinned in triumph. I stared at him in shock.

"No fucking way," Jasper gasped as he stared at Emmett right along with me. I laughed slightly at his facial expression.

"Get her inside, Emmett," Carlisle's voice was harsh as we pulled up to the Emergency entrance. I saw him staring out the window, and I noticed two ambulances coming in closely behind us.

"No, no, no! I have to be here for Edward!" I cried out as Emmett picked me up and Jasper flanked his side to help keep me from wiggling free. I watched as the ambulances stopped, and all of my pain left my body in a rush of adrenaline.

"Bella, get inside. Jasper, Emmett can handle her. You need to get Esme." Carlisle's voice was strained as I looked back to see him holding Esme back as she kicked at him to run toward the ambulances.

The first ambulance opened and the stretcher started to come out of the back, and I heard the gasps from both Esme and Carlisle. I forced Emmett to stop by dragging my feet against the ground. I watched wide eyed as the stretcher came completely out and the person on it was covered from head to toe in a white sheet. I could see the spot of blood in the chest area, and I felt faint again.

My heart was racing and my body was getting weaker. That couldn't have been Edward. They had said he was fine.

"CARLISLE! You told me he was _fine_!" Esme cried out as she clutched at Jasper's arms. I couldn't even muster the energy to scream.

The second ambulance opened in the back and the stretcher began to come out. I could see the white sheet covering the feet and my entire body spasmed as I collapsed completely into Emmett's embrace. More and more of the white stretcher came out of the rig, and it was like seeing it in slow motion. Carlisle was moving swiftly to the ambulance, and Esme was screaming, but I barely heard any of it. I felt like there were cotton balls in my ears.

The top of the stretcher finally came down and the person wasn't covered. The person was actually talking and moving. I focused my eyes in on the person's head as Carlisle reached the stretcher, and my entire body relaxed as the bronze hair came into view. I sucked in a few deep breaths of air before Edward's face turned in my direction. The most beautiful smile spread across his face when our eyes met.

I kicked back at Emmett just as Esme broke free of Jasper. We both ran to Edward's side and collapsed onto his stomach with happy tears.

"Edward," I whispered, and he pulled me in for a quick kiss.

"Oh, my baby! Edward, are you okay?" Esme spoke brokenly through her sobs. Edward smiled at her and moved his wrists.

"I'll be fine once Dad cleans me up. Bella, what happened to your hand?" Edward's voice was laced with concern as we walked into the hospital with Carlisle, and the paramedics pushing Edward.

"You're lying on a stretcher and you want to talk about my hand?" I rolled my eyes and felt a thousand pounds lighter knowing that he was okay and the only injury he had encountered was on his wrists.

* * *

**So try to leave a review, they make me happy. I wanna take a minute to suggest a story for you guys. Conflicted by pschye001 is fantastic and you should all read it. Don't give up in the first few chapter cause after like Chapter 15 it has you on the edge of your seat.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I AM SO FREAKING SORRY I LEFT YOU GUYS HANGING FOR 3 WEEKS!!!!!!!!!! I had a lot of personal stuff happen and I was trying so hard to get this out and written. I knew it would be the last chapter but I just didn't have the time to get it out. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! As always a HUGE thank you to my beta twilight-is-lovee! Well I've held you up long enough. Get to reading!!**

**Playlist  
_Eyes On Fire_ by Blue Foundation  
_Its The Things You Do_ by 5ive  
_Down_ by Jay Sean  
_Right Round_ by Flo Rida  
_Figured You Out_ by Nickelback  
_I'll Make Love To You _by Boyz II Men  
_Lost Without Each Other_ by Hanson (Yeah, I'm a Hanson fan... so what?)  
_Incomplete _by Sisqo  
_You Belong With Me_ by Taylor Swift**

* * *

**EPOV**

Victoria was dead and James pled guilty to kidnapping and stalking charges while Laurent was given immunity. Laurent was the source that called the police and told them where I was. I couldn't have thanked him enough. I realized that he was only trying to protect his family when he took me, and for that, I could never have hated him. Apparently, James was a major sociopath, and he probably would have killed me if I refused to cooperate over time.

The days after my ordeal were difficult, to say the least. I was a spectacle at school. News cameras from all the surrounding areas decided that my being stalked and kidnapped was a huge deal. The principal and faculty at the school were quite patient with the situation, and they made sure that the media wasn't able to disturb me during school. Once I was off the property, it was a whole different story. They were relentless, and it put a lot of stress on my relationship with Bella.

Thankfully, we were saved the stress of a huge public trial because James pled out. He still received life in prison. It was interesting to realize that kidnapping had a mandatory life sentence so nothing else really mattered.

My parents reminded me of the concert tickets they got me for my birthday once everything was all over. They wanted to make sure I was okay with using them after all my experiences. I had completely forgotten about the tickets, and I was rather excited to get out and just enjoy some time with my friends before we all went off to college.

"Edward, you're being awfully quiet today. Is something wrong?" Bella questioned as she looked up at me from her place on my lap. We were hanging out at her house watching a movie. My parents had our house completely done up with state of the art security once my room was redone. They even paid for Charlie and Bella to have it because they worried so much. Charlie tried to refuse, but my parents wouldn't take no for an answer.

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking about the past few weeks," I sighed as I rubbed my wrist absentmindedly. Every time I thought about the whole kidnapping deal, my body reacted that way.

"Stop worrying so much. Really, Edward, I love you, and you know that, but you are so paranoid." Bella rolled her eyes playfully at me, and then grabbed my scarred wrist, pressing her lips gently to the raised reminder of my pain.

"You should be, too. Seriously, I think you're the luckiest person alive that James didn't really have a chance to get those pictures out like he claimed." I smiled down at her. I was so relieved when Charlie had said that James admitted he never let those pictures out of his possession due to planning everything with me.

"Let the world see how much I want you! It doesn't bother me any." She winked before turning back to the movie playing on the screen.

"Sure. I doubt you'd feel that way if they had been spread around. Anyway… our plane leaves at nine tomorrow. I figured we could convince Charlie to let me stay over?" I suggested questioningly. Bella sat up and stared at me with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"HA! Good luck with that one, honey. He's still pissed that he can't stop me from going with you to that concert. I explained to him that we had separate rooms, but he didn't believe me. Of course I can't blame him because I was lying out my ass," she giggled.

"Well at least I get you all to myself for a few days," I sighed dramatically. She pushed me away before standing from the couch.

"If I have to be up at five, then I need to get to bed and so do you. Come on handsome, let me walk you out." Bella reached down for my hand and helped me up to my feet.

"I love you. Your bag's ready right? Em will be here at five-thirty, and he'll be one big asshole if we're not waiting outside," I said before I leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

"It's ready," she breathed against my lips before knotting her fingers into my hair. She pulled me in closer to her, and my hands automatically found her hips. Her lips were so soft against mine. We fit together like a puzzle. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss as our tongues fought for dominance.

"Fuck, Bella, you can't just do that to me," I groaned as she pulled away from me. My forehead met hers as I took deep breaths.

"Sorry, baby, you'll be fine until tomorrow." Bella grinned at me before pressing a chaste kiss to my lips and jerking away quickly so I couldn't deepen the kiss.

I pouted at her but she rolled her eyes and pushed me out the door. We hadn't had sex since the kidnapping event because our parents had become anal. We were never left completely alone, and I hated it. I was ridiculously horny. Every time I kissed Bella, I could tell she felt the same way.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm blaring annoyingly at five AM. It had awakened me from the best dream of my life. I was fucking Bella, and it had felt so damn real. I turned over to look at Bella's window and her light wasn't on yet. I dressed quickly and continued to watch her window. When five-fifteen rolled around and her light was still off, I decided I needed to wake her up.

"What the fuck?! It's too damn early," she grumbled into the phone as she answered it.

"Hey baby, we're leaving in fifteen minutes so you might want to get up now," I chuckled as I heard her gasp and swear. I heard a loud thud followed by a louder screaming of 'Fuck my life' coming through the line.

"I'll be out in time. I'll meet you on my porch," Bella yawned as she hung up the phone. I smiled when I saw her light flick on. I knew she wouldn't be falling back to sleep, so I headed down the stairs to make my way next door.

"Edward, come in here for a minute, son," my dad's voice travelled through the room. I jumped when I heard it because I figured him and mom would still be asleep.

"What's up, Dad?" I asked curiously as I took a seat next to him at the table. He folded his morning paper and stared at me for a minute. I looked down at my watch a few times trying to tell him I was in a hurry.

"Son, your mother and I have been talking a lot lately. We think you need to see a counselor about everything that happened. You seem to be coping fine but we don't want you to develop PTSD either," Carlisle sighed. My eyes widened and my body froze in shock.

"Dad, I'm getting on a plane in a few hours. Can't this discussion wait until I get home?" I questioned incredulously.

"Certainly, but I want you to think about it. We think it would do Bella some good, too," he mentioned as I stood up to leave.

"Don't count on her agreeing," I snorted as I exited the house. I smirked just to think of the kind of response Bella would have to the idea she needed to see a shrink.

"Just mention it to her for me, okay?" he sighed in irritation. I groaned and nodded before I rushed out the door.

The plane ride was uneventful and boring. We watched a retarded romantic comedy and tried to play cards, but our seating didn't help the situation. Rosalie bitched the entire time because she and Emmett lost the rock, paper, scissors game to determine who had to be separated. I explained to them that they were_ my_ tickets so I got what I wanted, but Alice only rolled her eyes and forced Bella and I to participate. For part of the flight, I tried to convince Bella to follow me into the bathroom and join the mile high club. She wasn't exactly jumping at my suggestion.

"Eww, Edward! That's so gross! Those bathrooms are completely unsanitary, and they are so cramped there is no way we would fit in there to even be able to _try_ that!" she cried out as she pulled away from me to glare.

"Come on, baby, I'm so fucking horny," I groaned into her ear as I pulled her closer and bit into the soft flesh behind her ear. The small gasp that fell from her lips only caused my pants to tighten even more and become more uncomfortable.

"How would we even manage that? If we both get up, they'll all know what we're going to do," she whimpered as I continued to suck on that sensitive spot.

"Who cares if they know? I certainly don't, but if it makes you feel better then you get up first and I'll follow behind in a few minutes," I whispered to her. My voice was husky and deep with the desire that pulsed in my veins.

"O-o-o-kay," Bella moaned as she jerked herself upright.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Alice asked as she narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"I have to pee," Bella coughed and cleared her throat before making her way down the aisle. I shook my head and leaned back into my seat.

"You two are disgusting. We're on a freaking airplane! We'll be in a hotel in like an hour and a half. Can't you guys wait?" Rosalie whined as she jammed her body back into her seat and crossed her arms over her chest while she huffed out a breath.

"You're only jealous because you didn't think of it first, blondie." I smirked at her before unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Don't think I hadn't thought about it. I just realized that I fill up that entire bathroom with my size, and there is no way that Rosie and I could manage getting both our bodies in there. Good luck with that, bro," Emmett laughed as he motioned for Rosalie to sit with him.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable there. They haven't had sex in a while so I'm sure it won't last long." Jasper grinned up at me as I stood. Rosalie rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Emmett.

"And, Rose? I plan to make _great _use of that hotel room when we get there, too." I smirked and walked down the aisle. Rosalie was just too much fun to pick on.

I walked to the bathroom Bella had entered and saw that it said occupied. I grinned and knocked on the door. There were small noises followed by a short sigh before the lock was released. I quickly pulled the door open and the sight that greeted me took my breath away.

Bella was sitting atop the tiny sink with her pants off lying next to her. I groaned as I took in the full image of her. Her dark, luscious hair was down and lay gracefully over her chest. Her thin t-shirt did nothing to conceal the hardness of her nipples as her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took. My eyes traveled down causing a gasp to escape my lips. My hand flew to my pants and I fumbled to unbutton them and release the throbbing erection in my pants for fear that I would explode before I even got it out of my pants.

Bella's legs were spread wide open for me and her fingers swirled around her clit slowly. I needed to touch her, and I needed to feel her. It had been incredibly too long and there was nothing to stop me from taking exactly what I needed and wanted desperately in that exact moment. Bella was beautiful, perfect, and willing to give me anything. Her entering that bathroom was a perfect example of that fact, and I appreciated it more than she could have ever realized.

"Oh, fuck, Bells… wow," I mumbled as I stepped into her while running my hands up and down her thighs slowly.

"Please, Edward… don't stall this. I'm so damn desperate for something," Bella moaned as her fingers began to dip lower. I caught her hand, pulled her fingers up to my mouth, and sucked on them gently causing the sexiest moan to fall from her lips as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Look at me, Bella," I whispered in her ear as I wrapped her hand around my cock and helped her to guide me to her entrance. I could already tell this was going to be a quick fuck, but I didn't really care. I just needed her.

"Edward," she whimpered as her eyes opened and met mine. Our gazes locked, and I pushed against her and grabbed her hips to steady us both.

I held her eyes to mine as I slide into her hot, wet heat. She gasped and her head fell forward into my chest as her fingers tightened into my shirt. I sheathed myself fully inside of her before I forced her chin up so I could drown in her eyes.

"Don't deny me seeing your face during this. It's been too long," I whispered before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. She looked up at me from under her lashes as she bucked her hips forward.

"I love you, Edward," Bella moaned as I began to move within her. I could feel myself getting harder with every stroke, and I couldn't stand the idea of leaving her unsatisfied. My fingers traveled down to her clit, but hers weren't far behind. I looked down for a split second to see her place her fingers at the place we connect so that every time I pulled out or pushed in her fingers would graze my cock.

"Holy shit, Bella, that is so fucking hot," I growled into her ear as I pressed harder on her bundle of nerves.

"Harder, Edward," the words fell from her mouth, and I froze momentarily in shock before following her command. I pulled her ass further off the small sink and held her up with one hand while I worked her clit and slammed into her at a perfect angle to hit her sweet spot.

"Cum for me, Bella," I demanded as I began to feel the tightening in my balls and stomach of my oncoming orgasm.

"Edward! Fuck… oh god!" Bella's cries were muffled into my lips as I felt her clench around me and I fell over the precarious edge I had been on. My body jerked as I exploded into her. We collapsed into each other in a sweaty, panting mess.

"Thank you, Bella… fuck… thank you for that." I pressed small kisses against the top of her head as she caught her breath.

"Welcome to the mile high club, Mr. Cullen." She smirked at me as she looked into my eyes and be both collapsed into laughter before cleaning ourselves up and leaving the tiny bathroom holding hands.

**BPOV**

Thankfully, all of the bullshit drama was over and we could just relax and just… be. The plane sex was a lot better than I had expected and I was on a pleasure high for the rest of the ride. I even let Emmett and Rose stay sitting together since I was in front of Edward. We passed silly love notes as he pulled on my hair. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all made dirty comments about our choice of joining the mile high club, but nothing they did or said could have ever dulled my mood in those moments.

When the plane landed, we picked up the nice rental SUV Esme had reserved for our stay. Edward was excited to get us back to the hotel so we could spend the evening making up for lost time.

"Alright, we'll meet in the lobby in an hour so we can all freshen up and then we can go sightseeing!" Alice cried out as we pulled into our hotel and parked. Edward and I both exchanged a look, but Alice cut in, "Listen here, you guys have plenty of time to get it on. We need the group time. You guys have been on lock down for weeks."

"Alright, Alice, but I want to be back early," Edward caved at the whine in Alice's voice paired with her irresistible pout.

I pulled Alice into a tight hug before whispering in her ear, "You're totally cock-blocking me." Alice pulled away giggling before swatting me on my arm. Edward pulled me away toward the elevator that had opened but pressed the close button until it prevented our friends from entering with us.

"That was kind of rude." I smiled at him as he pressed me against the wall.

"No, that was the nicest thing I've done for them today. I'm almost positive none of them wants to see me fuck you with our clothes on in this tiny box," he liked the shell of my ear before pressing his rock hard erection into my stomach. I started to grind on him as he kissed along my jaw.

"I don't think they'll see it that way," I spoke breathlessly as he sucked gently as my neck. Edward shook his head but didn't respond. His gentle kisses became rougher as he moved up to my mouth. There was desperate passion behind every touch, and I craved him more with each second that passed us by.

"If I only have an hour then we need to work fast. This elevator needs to move faster or I might just rip your clothes off before we get to our room," Edward moaned deeply as I ground into him harder. He grabbed my hips to stop my movement as the bell of the elevator chimed. I looked up to see we had hit our floor, and when I returned my gaze to Edward, his lips were twisted into a devilish smirk that caused my entire body to feel like it had been engulfed in flames.

I took off at a run from the elevator and let out a squeal as I heard Edward growl from behind me before his footsteps pounded out in chase. I laughed as Edward's hands gripped my waist tightly before my feet left the ground and I was flung over Edward's shoulder.

"Put me down!" I cried out between my giggles. Edward just shook his head and laughed as he slid the key card into the door of our room.

"Not until I get you to the bed. Then I'll put you down long enough to strip you and ravish you," his voice was dripping with so much lust that I had to squeeze my legs together for relief from the throbbing in my core.

I quickly found myself lying on my feet as my clothes were literally torn from my body. A small whimper left my mouth as Edward's lips attached to my right nipple. My body arched into him and my hands grasped at his hair pulling him in closer to me.

"Oh, fuck, Edward," I moaned out as his own moan vibrated against me and caused my entire body to spasm. His lips left my nipple causing a whimper to leave my mouth. He created a hot trail of wet kisses to my neck and sucked on my earlobe.

"Bella, I've missed this so damn much," Edward growled into my ear. I shoved against him as I grabbed at the hem of his shirt and tore at it before he pulled it off. Before Edward's shirt was even off of him, I had his pants halfway off. His erection was standing at full attention as he pushed me back onto the bed.

"Fuck me, Edward," I whispered as he leaned down to hover over me. A groan escaped him as he captured my lips in his before quickly plunging himself into me.

"Oh, hell," I gasped out as my body clenched around Edward. I felt the tightening in my stomach all too quickly, and I knew that Edward was going to take awhile. I could already tell that sightseeing would be completely out of the question.

"Alice can kiss my ass… I'm staying right fucking here for the rest of the night," Edward ground out as he began to move on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he moved and the most delicious sound vibrated from his throat.

Edward moved with long, slow strokes that drove me to the brink of ecstasy only to pull me right back. After several minutes of torture, I shoved at Edward's chest.

"What's wrong, baby?" his husky voice floated to my on warm breaths of air. I grinned at him as I pushed back harder on him until he was laying down before climbing over him and plunging his hardness back into me.

"Nothing's wrong; I just wanted to be in control for a little while," I giggled as his head fell back against the pillows. I pressed my hands down onto his chest before I started to grind myself into him. I could feel him twitching inside of me as I moved.

"Bella! You have to stop! I'm not ready to cum yet," he whimpered as we found my sweet spot causing my body to move faster on top of him.

"Ready or not… here we cum," I whispered into his ear as both our bodies clenched tightly before releasing upon one another. My entire body was shaking as I collapsed onto his chest. We stayed in the same position trying to catch our breath for a long time before Edward spoke.

"I'm calling Alice and telling her that there is no way in hell we're leaving this damn room today," Edward laughed into my hair as he rolled us onto our sides.

"Don't bother, we just won't come out. She'll freaking live," I mumbled through a yawn.

"Let's take a nap, baby," Edward offered as he curled me into his chest. We fell asleep in a tangle of limbs.

When I opened my eyes, I was accosted by a harsh white light above my head. I cringed back into the covers and pillows before hearing my favorite musical laugh floating through the room.

"I'm sorry, love, did the light wake you up?" he chuckled, and I felt the bed shift from his weight.

"Nope, but it sure as hell killed my eyes when I opened them," I grumbled from beneath the quilt. The quilt began to move from above my head and I was met with Edward's face blocking out most of the light.

"You are the cutest thing I have ever seen. Look at that face," he laughed at my scrunched up nose and squinted eyes.

"Oh, shut up. What time is it anyway?" I questioned as I pushed him away and rolled out of the bed.

"It's about seven. Alice was pretty pissed when I called after I woke up, but she said we can make it up to her by meeting them for dinner in half hour," he grinned as I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"I'm assuming she'll be here any minute then to make me up?" I sighed as I started toward the bathroom.

"You would be completely correct in that assumption. I would have woken you up sooner, but I just couldn't stand to disturb you. Not to mention hearing you talk in your sleep is extremely entertaining." His face broke out into an eye-crinkling grin as I felt my face flame red.

"What the hell did I say?" I whined but he just shook his head and pointed to the bathroom just as a knock rung out on our door. I took off running toward the bathroom as he got up to let Alice and Rose in.

Alice griped the entire time that she and Rose played Bella Barbie. I let them work without complaint because I owed them for ditching out on sightseeing. They had been looking forward to it since they found out about the trip. Once we were all ready, we met the guys in the lobby and went to some Italian restaurant inside of the hotel. The food was great and it was nice to get out with all of our friends.

Since the kidnapping and threats, both Edward and I had been put on a sort of house arrest. Edward's family had put up top of the line security systems in both of our homes, and we were always in one of them with some kind of supervision. The gang didn't really care to sit inside and be babysat all day so we hadn't gotten a lot of time together in. The entire trip was supposed to be about our re-bonding.

After dinner, we all went back up to Alice and Jasper's room so that we could watch movies while we talked about the good times. I didn't realize how much I missed my friends until we sat around the room laughing about our stupidity over the years. The issues that Edward and I had faced truly had a larger affect on our friends than either of us anticipated.

Emmett and Jasper shared their fears of losing Edward while Alice and Rose told how much I had terrified them with my emotional yo-yoing while Edward was gone. I laughed at some of their portrayals of me as Edward gawked and stared at me.

"You were really that freaked out?" His astonished voice shattered the laughs in the room.

"Of course I was. I didn't know what kind of sick freak we were dealing with. I wasn't nearly as crazy as your mom though." I smiled shyly as he shook his head at me.

"That's understandable, though, Bella, she's my mom," Edward sighed as he tightened his grip around me.

"But I love you, and I was terrified that I was going to lose you after I had only just gotten you to myself. I couldn't stomach that, Edward," I whispered, staring down at my hands in my lap. I had noticed that the room went silent, but Edward didn't give me a lot of time to process that before his lips were attached to mine.

"Listen to me: I'm NEVER going to leave you. I promise you that you won't lose me. I'll fight tooth and nail before I would ever let that happen. I love you, too, and I don't want to lose you either," he whispered against my lips. "And trust me, I never will."

**-The End-**

* * *

**I hope you all will review this last one for me. I also wanna say that I have a few things in the works and if you wanna know when I start putting them out just author alert me. Hopefully I'll have some stuff out soon. Again thank you guys for sticking with me and for the great reviews! I love you all!  
HeatherT**


	21. Alice & Jasper Outtake

**Author Note: I don't own Twilight or any of these characters, you all know who does. I'm only playing with them a little. Okay now thanks again to my beta twilightislovee. She is fantastic as always. Sorry it took so long for this to get out to you guys but ITS HERE! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Playlist  
_Untouched_ by The Veronicas  
_Eyes On Fire _by Blue Foundation  
_Incomplete_ by Sisqo**  
**_Best Days of My Life_ by Hanson_  
Make Good Love_ by Avant  
**

* * *

**APOV**

"So, where are we going, Jazz?" I asked him nervously. He was sitting in the driver's seat with his jaw clenched, and his eyes were narrowed at the road. We were driving to Port Angeles, and he had barely spoken to me.

"You'll see. I want it to be a surprise," he spoke in a strained voice, and I started to get worried.

"What's the matter, Jazz? You seem upset," I questioned in a soft voice while I stared at my hands.

"I'm not upset, Alice. It's just… you come out of the house in…. that," he sighed and turned to smile at me. "And I'm trying to take you out and treat you the way you deserve. I just… don't want to mess this up," he finished in a whisper.

"What do you mean? How could you mess this up, Jazz?" I questioned. I really didn't understand what was going through his mind.

"Listen, Alice, I'm sorry that we haven't had sex yet. I know it's frustrating you, but I just didn't want to jump into something like that because… well, because I really care about you, and I wanted to prove that by not jumping into bed with you right away," Jasper admitted with a sheepish smile.

My answering smile was huge. "You are just too good to be true," I claimed. Somewhere in me, I had known all along the reasons that Jasper hadn't sleep with me, but my own insecurities had caused me to feel like I was the issue. I felt like an immense weight had been lifted from me when Jasper said those words.

"Okay, here we are," Jasper stated as he pulled into La Bella Italia. I could hear the nervousness as he spoke, but I smiled at him to reassure him. I looked up through the windshield, and my breath caught in my throat.

I was staring at a two horse drawn carriage. The horses were snow white with jet-black manes. The carriage was white with black designs along the sides. The interior was soft black leather. It stood on tall, black wheels. The driver's seat sat slightly higher than the carriage seating, and a sharply dressed man with a top hat was holding the reigns.

"Oh, Jasper," I gasped out. I felt the tears well up, and my heart was pounding. A carriage ride was incredibly romantic.

"Come on, Alice, let's start our evening," Jasper said as he held out his hand to help me out of the car. He walked me up to the carriage and took my hand to help me step up. Once we were both in the carriage, Jasper pulled a blanket out from behind the seat and covered us.

"This is so incredible, Jasper. You really didn't need to do all of this for me. It must have cost you a fortune." My voice was soft as I watched the small town pass by as the horses galloped along the road.

"Alright, this stops here. You will _not_ ask about how much I have spent on any of this. I want tonight to be perfect, and it will be; even if it kills me." Jasper stared into my eyes before grasping my hand in his.

"Just spending the evening with you makes it perfect, but I won't question anything again," I sighed with a smile. Jasper's face lit up in an eye-crinkling grin before he pulled me closer and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. His tongue snaked out and ran across my bottom lip before rubbing against my tongue as my mouth opened to him. His left hand slid into the hair at the back of my neck while his right hand grasped my hip and pulled me flush against him.

"Mmm… you taste incredible," he breathed against my lips. I pulled him into another kiss before we separated ourselves and sat back against the carriage seat.

I watched in awe as the beauty of the small town of Port Angeles turned into the foliage of the local park. I smiled up at Jasper as his arm tightened around me to let him know I loved everything about the carriage ride. I could feel the tension running through him, though, and I couldn't figure out for the life of me what was going on with him.

"Oh my god," I gasped, and my hand flew to my mouth as we rounded a corner where a gorgeous fountain was lit up. Next to it sat a table with two chairs, a candle in the center, and two covered dishes over catering heaters. The table was surrounded with little space heaters connected to a power strip and an extension cord.

"Your dinner awaits you, my dear." Jasper's voice was thick with an emotion I didn't have time to recognize before he pulled me up and lifted me from the carriage. He led me down a short path and pulled out a chair for me before removing the cover from my dish. "It's Chicken Parmesan. I know it's your favorite thing from La Belle Italia," he whispered before he moved to his own chair.

"I… I… don't know… what to say. This is… incredible." I looked up from my plate and met his gaze. He stared at me for a few moments before he looked away and cleared his throat.

"So, have you decided where you're going to go to college yet?" he questioned after he composed himself and began to poor from the bottle of champagne he had sitting next to the table. I quirked my eyebrow at him in curiosity, but he blushed and turned the bottle toward me so I could see the nonalcoholic label. I let out a small giggle.

"No, but I've narrowed it down a lot. I'm looking at Seattle, New York, and LA. I just don't know if I really want to move that far away from home, you know? Seattle is looking good because it so close to everything I love." I felt myself flush at my words. I hadn't told Jasper how I felt about him.

"You shouldn't base the decision of college on where it's at, Ali. You need to look at what you really want to do with your life and where you're going to have the opportunity to get the best education. I support whatever you choose, Alice," Jasper spoke seriously as he watched me take a bite of my meal.

"I'm not choosing my school by location only. I've really been researching the programs, and Seattle is just as good as the other two. It just has more things that appeal to me, that's all." I smiled at him as he settled into his chair. He seemed to be relaxing, and that fact was making me relax.

Conversation flowed easily through our meal, and Jasper's normal lightheartedness returned. We laughed and discussed anything that came to mind. We poked fun out our friends, and I really remembered what it was that attracted me to Jasper, besides the fact that he's sexy, in those moments that were absolutely free of sexual tension and frustration.

"Would you like to take a walk with me? The caterers have to clean all this up, and we've got the carriage for another ninety minutes," Jasper questioned shyly. I grinned up at him as I stood and gripped his hand tightly. His trepidation faded quickly as he swung our hands between us as we walked.

"God, I feel like we're walking the yellow brick road with you doing that!" I laughed out, causing Jasper to break out in a skip ahead of me. I laughed loudly as I trailed behind him, and he came to a stop spinning around to face me as the entrance to the park gardens.

"No yellow brick road here, just me. Come on, how about we go sit down? All the beauty in this place is blinding, and you are not helping that situation any." He winked as he grabbed my hand and spun me around in a circle before helping me down onto the bench.

"Tonight was absolutely incredible. Thank you so much for this. You'll never know how much it all means to me," I confessed as I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt him taken in a deep breath and exhale it out heavily.

"I brought you here for a reason, Alice. You know you're beautiful and pretty much perfect for me, don't you?" he asked seriously. My hands started to shake violently, and my stomach churned at those words. Why would he start a conversation off like that?

"I hope that's true," I heard myself whisper as I stared at my hands. Jasper let out a heavy sigh before grabbing my chin and pulling my face up to his. Our noses were practically touching, and I could taste his breath. His tongue snaked out and ran over his lips before he pressed a needy kiss to my lips.

"Stop freaking out and listen. Alice, you are everything I never knew I was looking for. I know that this is freaky coming out of my mouth, but I think you're it for me even though I'm only 18. What I'm trying to say is… Alice, I love you." His eyes never left mine; his voice never wavered or cracked. My jaw dropped, and for the first time in my life, I was completely speechless.

**JPOV**

My hands were sweating and my body was shaking with the anticipation of her reaction. I couldn't catch my breath as I stared at Alice for a solid two minutes sitting before me in silence. That was the longest I had ever heard her quite. I felt my heart sinking in my chest and started to panic.

"Alice, say something…" I begged pathetically. She shook her head and blinked before a strange expression crossed her face, and I watched a slow smile slide over her face.

Suddenly, her tiny body was wrapped completely around mine as her hands pulled at my hair to expose my neck. I grew hard at her touches, and I groaned out in frustration.

"I love you!" Alice cried out as she forced her lips onto mine and her tongue jammed into my mouth violently. I grinned around her kiss into her mouth as I stood up from the bench with her in my arms.

"Come on, Alice, my parents are away for the weekend," I whispered into her ear and bucked my hips into her body. Her grip only tightened around me, and I sighed at the acceptance I was feeling. I had been so nervous to tell her how I felt, and now that it was finally out there, I never wanted to stop saying it to her.

"If you don't get us somewhere private fast, we'll be arrested for indecent exposure," she breathed across my ear before nipping at the sensitive skin below it. I growled into her hair and hoisted her up further as I picked up my pace back to the carriage.

I pried Alice's arms from around my neck and set her into the seat before leaning over to talk to the driver.

"If you can get me back to my car in less than fifteen minutes, I'll give you a hundred bucks," I offered quietly. His eyes widened as he turned his head to stare at me. I slipped the bill up in my shirt pocket so he could see it, and a grin spread across his face as he nodded.

"Jasper, get your ass over her, now!" Alice called out as she squirmed in her seat. I smirked back at her as I took my seat. My hands immediately took their place on her thighs as I leaned over to kiss her. Our tongues danced together languidly as her hands roamed up my chest and began popping buttons open on my shirt. I gripped her hands in mine and pinned them down to her side. Our chests heaved together as I pulled away from her slightly.

"You've got to calm down, baby. We're going back to my house. I paid the driver to get us back to my car asap," I breathed against her mouth as her hands squeezed my shoulders.

"Jasper, I've been waiting too damn long for this. I need something," she whimpered desperately into my ear. I groaned as I felt her tongue graze my earlobe and pulled the blanket over us.

"If you can promise me you'll be quit, I'll give you a little preview," I whispered back to her. She nodded her head vigorously as she relaxed into my side. My hand ran up her thigh and under the edge of her skirt.

I felt Alice's grip tighten on my arm as her breathing picked up and a small whimper escaped her mouth. I grinned down at her as my fingers met the edge of her panties. I could feel the heat from her already, and it was making me painfully hard.

"Please, Jazz," she whispered in a desperate voice. My hand paused before moving up under her panties.

"Silence, Alice. Remember, we can't give it away," I whispered back before moving my finger into her panties and sliding it up through her slick folds. I stifled a moan as Alice let out a soft gasp. Her hips moved closer to my hand, and I let my finger slip inside of her. Alice's grip tightened even more, and as I looked down at her, I saw her biting her lip to keep quiet.

The look on her face as I moved my finger inside of her was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Alice's nose was scrunched up in the cutest way as she concentrated on keeping silent. I slid a second finger into her and heard her groan against my arm. She was so wet and so damn tight. I felt her hips moving against my fingers, and she tightened around them. I knew she was close, so I pulled her mouth to mine before curling my fingers up to hit her sensitive spot. Her entire body convulsed and shook around my hand as she cried out into my mouth.

Suddenly, there was pressure against my aching cock and I realized Alice's tiny hand was grinding into me. The friction felt incredible, but I knew I had to stop her before I did something as stupid as fucking her in the back of a carriage. She deserved to be loved, not fucked, and that was what I intended. I had it all planned out. The text message to Edward and Emmett during dinner guaranteed that everything was set up at my place.

"You've gotta stop that, Alice," I whined as she squeeze me through my pants. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it as the carriage came to a stop in front of the restaurant.

"Jasper… that was… fuck… get me to a bed." Alice's voice was deep and husky causing my steps to falter. I almost fell out of the carriage.

"Come on, let's go then." I smiled at her as I gripped her waist the lift her from the carriage and onto the ground. I walked over to the driver and tossed him the hundred before chasing Alice back to the car. I helped her into her seat before climbing to mine and burning out of the parking lot.

The drive back to my place was incredibly awkward. Alice kept squirming in her seat, and my jeans were painfully tight. I just needed some kind of release. I didn't know where I should put my hand so I kept them both on the steering wheel. I prayed the entire drive that Edward and Emmett had pulled through for me and set up my room. I needed this to be perfect for Alice because I knew I wouldn't last long for the first time.

When we pulled into the driveway of my house, the front porch light was on, and I felt the wave of relief wash over me. That was my signal that Edward and Emmett had been there. Alice and I stepped out of the car together, and I didn't waste any time getting over to her and lifting her in my arms.

"What are you doing?" She giggled happily as I walked her up the steps and through my front door.

"I'm helping you save your energy because you're going to need it soon." I smirked down at her as she blushed. My Alice never blushed, so the sight was unique and it turned me on to no end.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock," she sighed into my neck. I felt the grin on my lips as I pressed a kiss to her forehead and began walking up the stairs.

"I love you, too, Mary Alice Brandon," I whispered to her. I looked down at her and saw the tell tale sparkle of tears in her eyes, and it made me nervous. "Are you okay?" I asked her as I stopped at the top of the stairs.

"I'm perfect. Tonight has been like out of a fairy tale. Thank you, Jasper." Her voice was shaky, and I watched a single tear slide down her cheek. I kicked the door to my room open, and her eyes widened as she took it in.

"What do you think?" I asked self-consciously as her eyes swept the room. There were rose petals covering the bed and floor. There were candles lit and surrounding the room. The soft sounds of Alice's favorite romantic song, Best Days of My Life by Hanson, filled the room.

_Been together for so long, my friend  
Now you tell me that you'll be going away  
So many people in so many ways  
Drawn by you in all the things you've had to say_

And now I know where you're going to  
Hope you find your way  
I'll say

What's forever if you're gone?  
Give me the strength to carry on  
When you see me walking by  
I'll hold my head up high  
And think of the times when we were young  
When our love had just begun  
Only you can stop the pain  
But our love will always remain

Sit and wonder about the things we've said  
And times we've had and the games we played  
Look back now and remember the days we laughed  
The moments we cried and the love we made  
And now I know where you're going to  
I'll see you there someday  
I'll say

What's forever if you're gone?  
Give me the strength to carry on  
When you see me walking by  
I'll hold my head up high  
And think of the times when we were young  
When our love had just begun  
Only you can stop the pain  
But our love will always remain

Every time that I'd see you smile  
My whole world would be bright  
If I just had the power I'd keep you a while  
Then I'd know it's all right  
And I know where you're going to  
I'll see you there someday  
I'll say

What's forever if you're gone?  
Give me the strength to carry on  
When you see me walking by  
I'll hold my head up high  
And think of the times when we were young  
When our love had just begun  
Only you can stop the pain  
But our love will always remain

"Jasper, I… I don't know what to say…" Alice's soft voice broke to silence as the song ended. I pressed my lips to her forehead as I laid her down on the bed.

"You don't need to say anything, Alice," I told her before finally pressing my lips against hers. Alice's hands caressed my neck as we engaged in a slow, sweet kiss. We had no reason to hurry, and I wasn't about to ruin everything by rushing this.

Our slow kisses turned passionate and our hands roamed over each other's clothes. My shirt came off, followed quickly by hers. Alice's bra hit the floor, and my body reacted instinctually as I pulled one of her nipples into my mouth. Her hands gripped my hair as she pushed me into her body.

"God, that feels so damn good," Alice moaned out while I kissed from one nipple to the other and gave them equal attention. I took my time and kissed over every inch of her stomach and chest. She rocked against me, looking for friction, but I wasn't ready to give it to her yet. I wanted to worship her. There was plenty of time for everything else.

"Relax, baby, I'm not going to leave you hanging," I whispered against her stomach as I kissed down and unfastened her skirt and slid it down her thighs. The sexist pair of hot pink, lace thongs was revealed, and I groaned.

"You like them? I bought them just for you." Alice's eyes were dark with lust as she gazed down at me kneeling between her legs.

"I fucking love them, Alice," I breathed out as I kissed up from her ankle to her thigh. She tensed in anticipation as I got closer to where she needed me, but I picked up her other foot and repeated my actions. She let out a frustrated cry before sitting up and pushing me back to unfasten my pants and shove them down to the floor. I kicked them off me and climbed over her on the bed.

"Please, Jazz, I need you so damn bad," she whimpered. I groaned and slid my hands to her hips and gripped the sexy thongs in my hands. She had no idea what she was doing to me. I took a deep breath preparing to remove her panties but her hot little hand was inside of my boxers, squeezing my cock hard.

"Oh shit, Alice!" I cried out as she slid her hand up and down my shaft. I gasped into her shoulder before jumping away from her. Her eyes widened and I saw the fear of rejection cross her face, but I shook my head quickly and dropped my boxers.

Her eyes widened even further as she gasped and covered her mouth with her tiny hand. I couldn't stop the smirk that graced my face. She was in awe of my cock, and it couldn't have been a bigger confidence booster. I leaned back over her and pulled her now soaking wet thongs off her body. I dropped them onto the pile of our clothes before grabbing a condom from my bedside table. I slipped it on without hesitation and climbed back over her body.

"Shit, Jasper… you're… huge…" She blushed as she finished her statement and I smiled down at her. I pressed a small kiss to her lips before positioning myself between her legs.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll go slow," I whispered to her. Once again, her hand grabbed my cock and slid it against her slick folds before positioning me at her entrance. Her hands then gripped my shoulders as I gripped her hips.

Our eyes locked while I pushed into her slowly. I watched with awe as the expressions flickered over her face. I felt her nails digging into my shoulders, and it felt so damn good to be inside of her. It was instantly confirmed for me that I wouldn't last long. I paused once I was fully inside of her, and she moved her hips with a whimper.

"Are you okay, baby?" I panted into her mouth, feeling her nod. "I'm going to start moving now. Tell me if I hurt you," I whispered as I pulled out of her and slowly thrust back in. We kept the slow pace going for a long while. It was a sweet form of torture. My arms were shaking from holding myself up and her hands raked down my chest, causing the tightness in my stomach to ache.

"Faster, Jasper, I need us both to come," Alice whimpered. I wasn't about to complain, though. I didn't think I could hold on much longer.

I pushed one hand between us and circled her clit. I felt her tightening around me, and my body automatically responded. I thrust harder into her and felt her explode around me as she screamed out my name. I followed quickly after her, calling out her name before collapsing on top of her. I felt her legs shaking around me as I lay with my head on her chest. Her fingers brushed through my hair until I caught my breath and looked up at her.

"Fuck, that was incredible," I sighed out. She smiled at me before pulling me into a kiss.

"That was fucking beautiful and perfect, Jasper," she responded to me. I grinned at her and felt a million times better. I was so relaxed, and so was she. We cleaned ourselves up and laid in my bad for a while before I felt her rubbing against me again.

"Ready for round two already?" I asked with a laugh. She bit her lip and smiled up at me with a nod.

"We have a lot of time to make up for." Alice climbed on top of me, and our night didn't end until early the next morning.

* * *

**Please leave me a review and at me to your favorite authors cause I'm working on two new stories that are looking to be pretty damn good!**


	22. Epilogue

**Author Note: We all know that SM owns the names. I just like to play with them :0D. Thanks again to my beta twilight-is-lovee!**

**Playlist  
****_Be My Escape_ by Relient K  
_Say It Again_ by Natasha Bedingfield_  
Come On Get Higher_ by Matt Nathanson  
_History In The Making_ by Darius Rucker  
_Give Me A Sign_ by Breaking Benjamin  
_Everything_ by Lifehouse**

* * *

**BPOV**

The car pulled into Edward's driveway, and I felt like I was punched in the stomach. I stared at the house I used to call home. Everything that had happened in the two houses made me miss the old times. The house next door now housed a new family that was building new memories.

Charlie had moved to the reservation about a year before when he married Sue Clearwater. It was a beautiful wedding, but it broke my heart that my childhood home was being sold. To top it all off, shortly after the move to UW, my ancient truck had died on me. All my most treasured memories were connected to that house and truck.

"Are you okay, baby?" Edward asked as he squeezed my hand. I smiled up at him, but I knew he saw the tears swimming in my eyes.

"Yeah, it's just so hard seeing the home of my childhood. It's got fresh paint, and they planted flowers…" I trailed off as I stared to the front door. I wondered if the home belonged to a young couple just starting out or if an older couple that was trying to live out their retirement in peace.

"The memories are still there. Come on, let's go inside." Edward pushed open his door and came around to open mine. I had learned long ago that Edward needed to be chivalrous, and it barely fazed me now.

We were six months from our college graduation, and we planned on heading out to Baltimore for Edward to attend medical school. As it was, we spent a lot of time studying for his MCATs.

Our Christmas with the Cullens was perfect, as always. Edward and I had already exchanged gifts as they weren't exactly appropriate for the parental environment. We spent a few days hanging out between La Push and Forks before we had to head home. I loved visiting Charlie, but it really wasn't the same.

"Bella, come out here with me for a minute. I need to show you something," Edward called from the foyer. I was lying on the couch watching a movie. We were pretty boring nowadays. Rose and Emmett had gone off to college in California while Jasper and Alice were in New York. We didn't get to visit much, so our New Year's plans were very tame.

"It's almost midnight, and it's freezing outside!" I whined as I pulled myself up from the couch.

"Quit your bitching and come out here. I have another present for you." Edward smiled his irresistible crooked grin so I couldn't deny him. I pulled on my coat and slid my feet into my shoes when everything suddenly when black.

"What are you doing?" I cried out as Edward tied the scarf around my eyes.

"You can't see, can you?" he questioned. I huffed out a negative and he led me through the door. I felt him lift me from the ground and a giggle left my mouth. I heard a car door open as I was sat down, and then the door shut. A few seconds later, another door opened and shut. Then we just sat there.

"Can I take this thing off yet?" I complained again. Edward sighed, and I felt him untying the scarf. I opened my eyes and a gasp left my lips.

**EPOV**

I was so nervous my hands were shaking. I felt sick and I wanted to throw up before I finished walking to my door of the car. Even after almost five years together, she made me nervous because I couldn't read her at all.

"What do you think?" I whispered as she looked around the truck. I had taken her old, beat up truck and had it completely restored. I knew how much she loved it, and it tore her up when it broke down. It took a little while for all the parts to come in and the project to be completed, but the finished product was well worth it.

"Is this _my_ old truck?" she whispered in awe, making me smile. I nodded, and she flung herself across the seats and attacked my mouth. We kissed for a few minutes before I gently pushed her away.

"I can see that you like it." I smiled at her as I ran my fingers through her silky hair. The time we spent together only made everything about her more special to me.

"It's unbelievable! I love it! Thank you so much, Edward!" Bella was bouncing in her seat, and it was so damn cute. I couldn't help but kiss her again.

"You've missed something, though. Look out the window," I told her as my hand gripped the box in my pocket. I wanted this so badly, and it took me an incredibly long time to work up the nerve to ask her.

"Why are we in the driveway to my old house?" she asked, and I let the smirk that I had been holding in break through.

"It's not your old house, Bella, it's your house. I, um… I bought it from your Dad when he put it up for sale." I squeezed the box tighter and watched as her face melted from confusion to shock and finally landed on excited.

"You… I mean… how did you… god, I fucking love you!" she stuttered as she began to push her car door open. I grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes.

"Hold on, love, there's one more thing… Bella, this truck is where everything started. I first had the guts to kiss you here, and I need to ask you something before we walk in that house. Will you do me the great honor of being my wife?" I asked nervously.

"OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" she shrieked into the car as I held the open box out to her. Bella shot across the seat and pinned me back against the door. I laughed into her mouth as her lips crashed onto mine. I gripped the box tightly as Bella attacked my mouth while I tried to match her intensity.

"Baby, can I put the ring on you?" I whispered once her lips left mine and she began to nipple on my ear lobe.

"Fuck, yes… sorry… I just want to… damn, yes, put the ring on please," she breathed as a beautiful flush covered her cheeks. I removed the ring and slid it on her finger. She grinned at me as she stared down at her hand.

"I love you, Isabella. Happy new year," I sighed before pulling her hand up and pressing a gentle kiss on the ring she had allowed me to place on her finger.

"I love you, too, Edward. Now can we go see the house?" She was practically bouncing in her seat. I loved how happy it all made her. We climbed out of the truck, and I had Bella unlock the door as we entered the house.

"Mom kept it up for us. She asked me a million times if I wanted to rent it out, but I refused because I wanted you to make that choice." I wrapped my arms around her waist as she leaned back into my chest.

"We're moving to Baltimore in little more than six months. What are we going to do with it while you're in med school?" Bella questioned as she took in to fresh paint on the walls.

"Well, I talked to Emmett and Rose; they want to move back out here after graduation. Maybe they can rent it from us while we're away. At least until they find their own place," I suggested. I knew how much this house meant to her, and I figured keeping it between close friends would help.

"What are we going to do with it until then?" Her face was serene and relaxed, which made my heart swell. I couldn't believe I had waited almost five years to propose to her. We should have been married already.

"Mom can take care of it. I just wanted you to know that it's here and it's still yours. I don't know where life will take us, but I wouldn't complain if it brought us back here eventually." I nuzzled my face into her neck and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

"Maybe we should sell it? I mean… two bedrooms doesn't seem like it would be big enough…" she trailed off as her cheeks flushed. My heart pounded in my chest as I looked down at her.

"What do you mean? I thought you didn't want kids, Bella." My voice held all the shock and hope in that statement. I had always wanted a family, but Bella said it just wasn't her thing.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," she whispered so softly I barely heard her. My heart stopped as my breath caught in my throat.

"WHAT?" I cried out. I felt like I might faint. My entire body was shaking as my hands squeezed her to me before quickly releasing her in fear that I was hurting her.

"Edward, I'm pregnant," she whispered again as she bit her bottom lip and stared at her feet. How could she not have told me this before?

"You're what? I mean… how long… why didn't you tell me before?" I gasped out, falling to the floor. Bella bent down and grabbed my hand in hers.

"I wanted to wait until we got back to Seattle. I was scared. I took the test yesterday…" Her voice was cracking, and she sounded terrified.

"Bella… you're having my baby." I felt the grin overtake my face as I pulled her into me. Her shoulders shook as a sob ripped through her small frame.

"I've screwed everything up! Edward… we're moving to Baltimore! How are we going to take care of this baby with you in med school?" she wailed at me as her hands twisted in my shirt. I was speechless. My night had gone from picture perfect to an utter mess. I was ecstatic about Bella having my baby, but she was bawling on the floor.

"You haven't screwed anything up, love. We'll make this work, I swear it to you. Our wedding will be perfect, and our baby will be perfect. I'll got to med school, get my degree, and we'll have a great life. I _love_ you and I will _always_ make things work, baby," I whispered to her as she cried.

"You're okay with this? You want to have this baby?" she asked after a little while but didn't look up at me. I gently grabbed her chin to tilt her head up so I could look into her eyes.

"Isabella, I want nothing more than to marry you and have this baby," I stated as I smiled at her. Her glistening eyes met mine as a slow smile broke free on her heartbreakingly beautiful face.

"I'm going to be a mommy," she whispered as her hand fell to her stomach. I grinned and reached my hand to her stomach as well.

"I'm going to be a daddy," I laughed as I pulled her in closer.

**8 Months Later**

**BPOV**

I was going to fucking kill him. My entire body was on fire as sweat poured from me. I hurt in places I didn't know it was possible to hurt.

"Come on, baby. You're almost there. Just a few more pushes and she'll be out," Edward cooed at me. I turned my head and glared at him.

"I told you I wanted the drugs! God, I fucking hate you!" I screamed as I squeezed his hand and bore down with gritted teeth and pushed as hard as I could through the slow ass ten-count.

"Mrs. Cullen, you're doing beautifully. She's crowning." The doctor smiled at me as he looked up at me. I glared at him, too.

"Fuck you, too! Just get her out of me!" I yelled at him as another contraction slammed into me and I pushed harder.

"Just breathe, Bella. I love you," Edward pressed his cool lips to my overheated skin, and I let a small sigh escape. His hand squeezed mine as another contraction caused me to gasp in pain.

"Push, Bella!" Alice cried out from behind the video camera she was holding. I flicked her off, and she just laughed.

"Come on, Bells, push so we can get this baby out of you." Rose placed an ice cold rag against my forehead. I sighed in relief and let the coolness take over me.

"This next contraction I need you to push hard and keep pushing until I tell you to let go. We're going to get her head out now," the doctor instructed. My contraction came, and I pushed with everything in me. I heard her cry as my body relaxed, but another contraction hit me quickly. I instinctively pushed harder, and the doctor lifted my baby girl up in the air for me to see.

"Oh god… she's beautiful," I whispered as the tears slid down my cheeks. I watched in awe as Edward cut her umbilical cord and the nurses took her to the table to evaluate her and clean her off.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella." Edward pressed a kiss to my lips as the tears ran down his face. The doctor instructed me that I needed to push more to expel the afterbirth, but I barely noticed as my body instinctively followed his instructions. My eyes never left the baby in the small bed next to me.

Alice hovered over the nurses with the camera, and Edward squeezed my hand as he took in shaky breaths. After what felt like an eternity, the nurse brought me my daughter. I stared down into her beautiful face as she looked up at me before closing her eyes again.

"Welcome to the world," I whispered as I touched her tiny little nose. Edward's hand came down and grabbed her tiny one gently as he took a seat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"She's so tiny and perfect." His voice was filled with shock and awe.

"What are you two naming her?" Rose asked softly as she looked down at us. I grinned up at Edward before looking back down at our baby girl.

"Kaylie Renee Cullen," Edward's smile was ridiculous. I loved him more in that moment than I ever had. I passed Kaylie over to him and watched with pride as he cradled her and whispered to her.

"Can you guys go get Charlie and Carlisle?" I asked as I reached out for Esme. She was incredibly quiet through the entire birth. I noticed to tear tracks running down her face as she sat down next to me on my bed.

"You were incredible, Bella. Thank you for my beautiful granddaughter. I'm sorry Renee isn't here to see this, but I know she's watching you and she'd be so proud of you." Esme's eyes welled up with tears again as I pulled her down to me into a fierce hug.

Everyone held Kaylie and bragged about her beauty. She had big brown eyes and a head full of bronze hair. My heart soared at the idea of her being the perfect mix of Edward and me.

After everyone left for the evening, I laid in my new bed nursing Kaylie when Edward came into the room with a bouquet of red roses and a box.

"I have something for you, love," he whispered as he opened the box. I looked into it and saw the most beautiful necklace I'd ever laid eyes on. The chain was a delicate white gold and three tear drop shaped stones were nestled against the black velvet. Our family's birthstones were there, including Kaylie 's.

"It's perfect Edward." I smile at him as he stared into my eyes.

"We can add more stones to it," he whispered with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him as he took a seat in the chair next to my bed.

"Give me some time to recoup, and we'll discuss that," I laughed before handing Kaylie off to him so I could get some much needed rest.

**1 year later EPOV**

Having a child and being in med school were incredibly difficult to do together. Kaylie was my life, my everything. I didn't think that I could ever love someone more than I loved Bella, but the moment I peered into that perfect little face I knew that she would be my life. She had me wrapped around her little fingers the moment I found out she existed.

Life was never easy for us. Bella and I fought over small things, but they were never serious. Between school and Kaylie, I never slept. Bella had gotten a job at a publishing company, so it took up a lot of her time. I refused to hire somebody to take care of Kaylie, so I took her to class with me a lot. My professors understood it a lot of time and some of them would even watch her for me when I needed to take a test.

"Edward! I can't think straight! Why in the hell are you working straight through the summer? Can't you take a break or something?" Bella whined as I sat in front of my laptop trying to write a paper with Kaylie on one knee.

"Sweetie, I know that you really want this promotion, and I'm trying to make it as easy as possible for you to get that book edited. You know I have to write this paper. I'm sorry Kaylie won't go to sleep," I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to argue with her. She had to have the book editing by the next morning and she was working her fingers to the bone while I had a paper due that same morning and Kaylie refused to sleep without her bottle, which we were taking away and replacing with a sippy cup.

"If you took the summer off, then you wouldn't be under this stress!" she chastised as she looked at me over the manuscript, her reading glasses sliding down her nose and making her the sexiest woman I had ever seen. She was always worried about me and not herself.

"You know if I go through the summer I'll be finished faster. How about we give into the bottle, just tonight?" I whispered huskily to her. Bella's eyes went wide and her tongue peeked out to wet her lips.

"Um… we can't do that. It ruins the progress we've made," she whispered back, but her attention was no longer on the editing she needed to get done.

"Baby, I'm horny and frustrated, and we both need to get this stuff done. One night isn't going to hurt anything," I pressed as I closed my laptop. I grinned at her as she nodded and raced Kaylie to the kitchen. I fixed her bottle and put her into her crib and then ran back down to scoop Bella up in my arms.

"Edward, I miss you," she sighed as her head nuzzled into my shoulder. I froze in the middle of the hall and stared at her.

"What do you mean you miss me? I've been here the whole time," I asked her with my shock evident in my voice. She ducked her head some and averted her eyes as her cheeks flamed up a bright red. Her reaction caused me to think she didn't mean to say anything out loud.

"Well, yeah… physically you're here, but… you're just so busy with school and I'm always working and I feel like we're losing _us_," she stated simply without looking at me, but her fingers twisted in my shirt. I pulled back from her and waited for her to look into my eyes before I comment back to her.

"I'm sorry I've made you feel that way. You have to know that I love you more than anything. You and Kaylie mean everything to me." I pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead as I started walking back into our bedroom.

"I know that. It's just… we were always so close before and now… we've drifted. Do you realize it's been a week since we've had sex," she questioned shyly as she blushed.

"We haven't been close lately, have we?" She nodded in response and I continued, "We're going to change that right now, Bella. If you _ever_ feel like we're drifting, you tell me and I'll do the same. I need you in my life," I whispered while laying her down on the bed.

"Absolutely," she sighed out as I pressed my lips to the dip of her throat.

I continued my kisses across her collarbone and up her neck to nipple on her ear. She let out a stuttering breath and my hands slid the fabric of her tank top up her stomach until they reached her bare breasts. A breathy moan escaped her, and her hands were suddenly buried in my hair.

"God, Bella," I whimpered when her hands tugged gently on my hair. I felt her lips press against my neck before I felt her sucking on me. The sensations of licking and sucking on my neck caused a shiver to rip through me.

"Don't talk," Bella whispered. I instantly obeyed her. My mouth found hers, and my hands pushed her tank top all the way up her body. I pulled away from her mouth only to remove the offending piece of fabric before I crashed my lips back down to hers.

Bella's nails scraped down my bared chest before her hands gripped the waist band of my sleep pants and she yanked them down over my ass. She pulled away from my mouth and pushed the pants further down my legs where I proceeded to kick them off. Bella then pulled my mouth back to hers and bit down on my bottom lip, causing a growl to rumble up from my chest.

I quickly tore her pajama bottoms and panties away from her body and crawled up over her. I bucked my hips into her teasingly before I sat back on my heels and my hands slid up her thighs and parted her legs. I let the fingers from one hand slip into her folds and tease her clit before I grabbed onto my cock with the other hand.

"Fuck me, please," Bella's voice came out as a strangled whisper. I didn't hesitate any longer and lined myself up with her entrance. Bella's legs tightened around my hips as I pushed myself into her. We both let out matching cries of pleasure at the connection of our bodies.

My body hovered over her as I stared into her eyes while my hips rocked back and forth into her. Her hands scratched lightly up and down my arms as she bit her bottom lip; her hips matching my movements. When her hands squeezed my shoulders I began to pump into her faster and her moans ricocheted around the room.

"Harder, Edward," Bella cried out desperately. My hand found her clit again as I sat back on my heels. My other hand gripped her hip, and I pounded into her relentlessly. I heard her gasp and whimper before she clenched tightly around me. Before I could register anything, a loud groan escaped my lips and I spilled myself into her.

"Holy fuck," I panted into her chest where I had collapsed. My body shook with the after effects of my orgasm. Bella's hands raked through my hair gently and I raised my eyes to hers. A goofy smile graced her lips and then she leaned up and pressed her lips to mine quickly.

"I feel a hell of a lot better now." She laughed gently, and I tickled her sides, causing her to gasp and wiggle underneath me.

"Oh god… don't move like that. I've still got that paper to write, and you have to finish editing. We can't afford to be in here all night," I groaned out pathetically. Bella smiled at me as I pulled out of her and rolled off the bed. I knew if I laid down next to her, neither of us would finish our work.

"You're right, but I expect a repeat of that performance when we do finally go to bed," she giggled and climbed out of bed with me.

"Damn, woman, I love you." I laughed and chased her out into the living room, still naked. I figured it would give me the inspiration I needed to work faster if I had to look at her sitting across from me completely naked.

"Edward?" Bella called to me a little while later.

"Yeah baby?" I asked her with a grin. She stared me straight in the eyes with the most serious expression on her face before answering me.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I know. I love you too… more than you could ever know."

To say our lives were perfect would be lying. Like any couple we had our ups and downs, hell Bella threatened to kick my ass out of the house on an almost weekly basis. We made it work though and I made sure to tell her everyday how much I love her and Kaylie. Once school was done for me we moved our family home to Washington and our life finally fell into the track that it was always meant to be on.

* * *

**THE END! Okay guys, thats it... this ride is OVER! I'm not doing a sequel because I tried and tried and tried to come up with a story for these two but it would all be fluff and I like my drama. So this is the last of it. PLEASE leave me a review! I thrive on them. Oh yeah and if you didn't do it on the last few chapters... Author Alert me. I'm working on two new stories. I'm trying to get a few chapters a head on them so you won't have to wait too long for updates. Love you guys and thanks for all the love!**

**And because I know that you guys need good stuff to read... some recommendations for you!  
1. Abbracciare il Cantante by Bratty-Vamp  
2. Breaking the Silence by SparklingTwilight  
3. Any story written by coldplaywhore  
4. Off Limits by lexiecullen17**

**Other than those check out my favs for more ideas!**


End file.
